The Hardest Thing
by BlueBlood82
Summary: The entire Reagan family is shaken by an unexpected and devastating loss, a well kept secret, and shifting family roles.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I would like everyone to say hello to Elizabeth Danielle Reagan," Sean announced as he arrived at Sunday dinner with his newborn daughter.

Dana Rosen had given birth to a baby girl six days before and DNA tests had shown that Sean was the father of the child.

"Oh, my let me see my niece," Rita gushed going to peak in the carrier first of everyone. She had learned she was expecting her first child with Jack two weeks ago.

Sean moved the blanket aside and Rita peered into the carrier. The baby was tiny, with rosy cheeks and a button nose. Her little hands were in mittens tucked under her chin. "Oh she's precious, can I take her out?"

Sean nodded and let Rita take the baby and snuggle her. Reagan and Finn were sitting by the colored ring toy on the floor, more interested in biting the rings than stacking them.

Linda hurried over to Rita and took the baby girl before Rita could really get settled. "Oh, there's my pretty baby. Nana's good girl, yes you are."

Eddie smiled at Linda, "She's thrilled to be a grandma, and she's good at it too," Eddie commented to Erin. "I'm glad that from that horrible ordeal he went through there is something good, that baby girl is precious."

Erin smiled, "She is, and Sean is going to be a terrific Daddy to her. I haven't seen his friend Sarah around though since the wedding."

"Sarah is well, she just did a six week course in Colorado on Native American medicine, a lot of those remedies she used on me already. You might want to consult her about your knee, she might have something before they go slicing and dicing on you."

Erin made light of the problems she was having with her knee. "Is that pork ready?"

Eddie checked the meat, "Yeah, let me just call Jamie and Jack to the table. They've been in the study for over an hour."

"I'll call them," Erin offered. "They are probably going over things for the transition, it has to be perfect if the Mayor is going to appoint Jack to fill Jamie's seat."

"I know, and Jamie is stressing about that, he did such good for this city, they all did," Eddie replied. "Tell them ten minutes to the table, okay?"

Erin left to call Jamie and Jack while Eddie asked Joey to carry the roast to the table. "How's Molly feeling?" Eddie asked her son when he came to get the main course.

"Much better," Joey replied. "I think she had to go home again and spend time with her mom and see for herself she was going to be okay over there. We told Mary that she has a home here, that Dad can help get her greencard going but she insists that she stay in Ireland, that's her home."

"Well, I'm glad she's feeling better," Eddie replied. "Tell her we missed her."

Molly's father had passed away of heart disease six weeks ago and she had not been able to go back to Ireland for his funeral. Two weeks ago, Jamie and Eddie had flown Molly and Joe over to put the young woman's mind at ease, she had to check on her mother. Molly was still adjusting to the emotions she felt about all of this.

"I will, and thanks for lending us the money," Joey replied.

"We'd have flown her over for the funeral honey," Eddie replied. "It's only money and we're comfortable, so anytime that Molly needs to go home or if Mary needs to come here, talk to us."

Joey kissed Eddie's cheek, "Thanks Mom."

The family sat at the table with baby Elizabeth, Lizzy, for short, in a place of honor between her father and her grandmother. Frank took his seat, Lila on one side and Sean on the other. Reagan and Finn sat in their high chairs, each one got some applesauce and some potatoes on their plates. Finn banged his spoon and squealed, he wanted to eat and he wanted it now. "Okay Finny," Lila laughed. "Mommy's got you. Open up…umm…"

Jamie took his seat and smiled at his little girl. Lila was coming into her own as a mother now that her babies were growing. She still needed help, two eleven month old babies were a handful and Steven was often working and not around to assist. Still, Jamie was proud of how Lila was doing.

Frank cleared his throat, "Sean, will you please say grace?"

Sean smiled and bowed his head speaking the familiar prayer as his new baby girl slept soundly beside him. As the food passed several conversations spun around the table. "So, Kid, you ready to stay at home and kick back like the rest of us old folks?" Danny asked.

"Only you could use the word 'kid' and 'old folks' in the same sentence referring to the same person," Jamie laughed. "But yes, Eddie and I have plans to do a little traveling, see something special in each of the states, take a cruise…that sort of thing and of course…" Jamie reached over to tickle one of Finn's feet. "Dote on my grandchildren. You will see, Grandpa Danny, that is a lovely past time."

Frank smiled, "There is not greater blessing than children," he sighed. "Except maybe the grand and great grandchildren you can send home." As if to call him a liar, Reagan blew a raspberry at him. "Unless of course," Frank laughed. "It's this precious little one, she can stay…"

Lila offered Reagan a spoonful of food but the little girl blew it back at her mother, she still preferred her bottle with rice cereal than this new table food thing her brother liked. "Try a small amount on the spoon," Eddie suggested as Rita and Jack watched Reagan spew applesauce back onto Lila's dress.

"Behold our future," Jack laughed. He was thrilled that he and Rita had become pregnant so fast. Jack never doubted his decision to wait to get married but now that he was, he wanted to get on with having a family before he was too old to enjoy seeing it grow to the depths his grandfather had seen it.

Rita rubbed Jack's arm, "It'll be a great future if our baby is as cute as those two…"

Finn kicked off his left shoe, Lila sighed exasperated at his antics "Finnerty, keep your shoe on!" she told him firmly. Finn didn't take her tone seriously yet, he laughed and clapped his hands.

The dinner was noisy and lively. Afterwards, the men cleaned up while the ladies sat in the living room fussing over Lizzy. "She's a good girl," Linda bragged. "She eats well and sleeps almost three hours, Sean told us. He's going to stay with us for the rest of her first month, and of course, I'll be taking care of her when Sean goes back to work."

"You are in your glory," Eddie replied holding a now sleeping Reagan in her arms. "But treasure it, they grow up so fast."

"I can't believe the transition meeting is tomorrow morning," Erin replied. "Seems like yesterday we were holding Jack."

"Jamie has him fully prepared," Eddie replied. "I think tomorrow is going to go off without a hitch. Soon the biggest worries we'll have is how to fit all the required hi-chairs."

Dinner broke up around eight, Lila headed home with the twins surprised to find Steven was already there. "Hey, what are you doing home?"

"Just got in and showered," Steven replied seeing Lila carry in a sleeping Reagan and wide awake Finn. "Let me put her upstairs," Steven replied, and took Reagan to her bed. She went down quickly allowing Steven to return to the couch for some time with his wife. Steve smiled at Lila admiring her holding Finn. "Can you believe how big they got already?"

"I know, it went too fast," Lila sighed. As Lila cradled their son in her arms, she leaned against Steven's arm. Finn kicked his little feet contentedly in Lila's arms. "I love you Lila, in case I haven't told you enough."

Lila snuggled closer to Steven, "I love you too. So much…Dinner was great tonight, Sean brought the baby over. He named her Elizabeth Danielle after great-grandma and Uncle Danny. She's precious."

"Babies are," Steven sighed. "Aww, he's dozing now."

Finn's tiny eyes had closed and he was drooling slightly onto his bib. "Let me take him up."

Steve stood up and took Finn into his arms, "Here we go buddy…" Steven carried Finn to his bed and put the boy into the crib. "Sleep well, little guy."

Steven kissed the Finn on his head and headed to the bedroom for some special time with his wife.

Joey walked into the apartment he shared with Molly, "Hey honey," Molly greeted with a huge hug for Joey. She missed him that day, though the time alone had done her some good.

"Hi, baby," Joey replied wrapping his arms around Molly. "You seem a lot better, Mom and Dad and everyone were asking for you."

"I needed a little quiet time," Molly replied. "I'll be there on Wednesday and next Sunday."

"I know," Joey dropped a kiss on her head. "Mom packed up a whole bunch of food for you…pork chop, kraut, scalloped potatoes, that broccoli au gratin you love…"

"Oh, that sounds really good, I have some cherry wine I got from a patient that might go well. I'll heat up this food and you pop open that bottle."

Joe smiled, his girl was back, she even had that little smile. "Sean had the baby at the house," Joey called as he popped the cork on their wine. "She is so tiny and cute. Aunt Linda all but absorbed her but I got a couple of pictures…."

Molly looked at the photos as she ate and Joey picked on the left over food. "Oh, she's sweet. Look at her little mouth."

Joey smiled as Molly looked at the baby girl. "Maybe that will be us soon," Molly said. "I'm ready to start our family but I understand you want to wait a little longer."

Joey nuzzled Molly's neck, "Not too much longer, Mrs. Reagan…not too much."

Eddie finished the last of the cleaning up and locked the house. On her way up to the bedroom, she stopped by Frank's room to check on him and be sure his tubes were properly placed. Eddie was surprised to find Frank still awake, looking at a picture of his beloved Mary with a wistful smile on his face. The only word that came to Eddie's mind was content as she looked at the old man in the bed.

Jamie had gone upstairs to get ready for bed. When Eddie didn't come up a half hour later Jamie headed downstairs to check on her. Sometimes she would sit down and doze off in the big easy chair under a fuzzy blanket.

Jamie found Eddie standing in the doorway of Frank's bedroom. He gently slid his arms around her from behind, touching his head to hers. "He's just been staring at that," Eddie whispered softly then to Frank she asked softly, "Penny for them, Dad?"

Frank took a breath and spoke softly, not taking his eyes off the photograph in his hands. "I wish she was here to see this, I'm so blessed to have started this beautiful family with such a wonderful woman, to see our children grow and find their own loves, to see them have their own children and to even see my great grandbabies. I've had such a rich life and it all started with this woman."

"She was something special, Dad," Jamie agreed. "Soon there will be more great grandchildren too, but I think you better get some sleep okay? It's really late, you have therapy tomorrow."

Frank nodded and sighed, keep the photograph of his Mary over his heart as he let sleep and dreams of the future claim him together with things of the past.

 **A/N: Well here it is, story six in the Tough Series. This might be a "tough" read for some folks but it is an important bridge to later stories. I hope you enjoy it. Special thanks to lawslave for previewing this story and to two dear friends who have helped me.**

 **As many of you know, this story is being posted for the author by cousin Melanie. She is resting comfortably after complicated surgery and hopes to be ready to post on her own again soon.**

 **This story will update on Monday and Thursday following this Sunday debut.**

 **Next Update – January 19** **th** **– Jamie and Jack learn there is a wrench in their plans, the family receives difficult news.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Your aunt is going to go nuts," Jamie sighed as he stepped out of the mayor's office. The Mayor had just informed them he did not intend to sign off on Jack's appointment to Commissioner unless Jamie agreed to stay on for a year as a "special advisor". "She's stressed out as it is, he yearly is coming up, you know what that does to her."

"I do," Jack sighed. "Well, I don't have to be commissioner, I mean we tried to keep it in the family, but perhaps it's time for the Reagan dynasty to end."

"No, it's not, you are made to do this job," Jamie insisted. "I'll talk to your aunt and you can promise her that you won't have me working more than thirty hours a week. I just don't want to put this one her until after her oncologist appointment next week."

"Then don't tell her until next week," Jack suggested earning a stern look from Jamie.

"Oh, my boy, you have a lot to learn about being a husband," Jamie laughed. "Where did you learn it was okay to lie to your wife?"

"It's not lying, you're just not telling her the part about you having to work with me. I'm going to be the commish if you say yes so just tell her…"

"That, my boy is called lying," Jamie pointed out. "Lying by omission is still lying and after the problems Eddie and I had from doing that I'm not about to do it again. I'll tell her tonight when the house is nice and quiet and you can reassure her that you'll go easy on your Uncle Jamie."

"Of course I will," Jack replied. "He thinks I'm too young or what?"

"No," Jamie sighed. "If you were the fruit of my loins I doubt we'd have this issues. He wants to make sure you have enough of me in you to balance out the Danny Reagan blood in those veins. That's all this is about and that we don't tell your father, it'll hurt his feelings."

Jack nodded, "Okay so don't lie to wives but we can lie to dads?"

"Yes and no," Jamie replied. "You can fib to anyone to spare their feelings except for wives. They would rather hear the truth from you even if it hurts."

Jack nodded but inside he thought his uncle was off his rocker just a bit. "Go home to your wife, give her a cuddle, she's in the first hormone shift now and will need it. I have a few more reports to finish before I can go home for the night."

Jack smiled, 'Thanks Uncle Jamie. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jamie waived as Jack got into his SUV and headed for his home with Rita in New Hyde Park. Jamie got into his own SUV and directed his driver to return him to 1PP.

"Commissioner," Jamie's fifth Chief of Staff in as many months said sheepishly as she knocked on his door. Why was everyone so skittish around him? He wasn't a bad boss, true none of these ladies were Eddie or his longtime assistant, Meyers, but they were good detectives. He felt he tried to be fair.

"Yes, Maria," Jamie replied picking his head up. Jamie was now 49 and 3/4 hours into his permitted 50 hour week.

"Commissioner, there's just been a report of a five alarm fire in Flatbush, three precincts of our officers have responded, along with three FDNY engine companies and Commissioner Mckay. Deputy Commissioner..."

Jamie nodded raising his hand, "Call my detail and get my wife on the phone"

Jamie waited for Eddie to pick up the line. When she did he was also greeted by a lustrous wail from one of his grandchildren. "They're still fussy?" he asked.

"Just Reagan," Eddie replied. "Lila got Finn down about a ten minutes ago. Aren't you on your way home?"

"I need to make a stop off first, massive fire with a huge police presence and I sent Jack home early so he could spend some down time with Rita. I'm just going to stop by and make sure things are running well then I'll be home to help."

Eddie sighed, Jamie been working more and more past his 50 hour limit lately but a fire that size required his presence. She wished him well and turned her attention back to her granddaughter.

When Jamie arrived at the scene it was mayhem, just as he expected. Worried family members kept storming the police barricades, firefighters kept searching the building in shifts. Jamie heard people yelling about their wife, their baby, their dog...all presumably in the burning building. He hurried up to Fire Commissioner McKay, "I'm going to call in six more cars to help with the crowd control, Roy. Any hope of getting survivors out."

"I'm about to pull the rest of my boys out," Commissioner McKay replied. "It's too hot in there, I just had three come out with burnt airways and smoke inhalation. The building is a goner, we have to focus on keeping it from spreading to other buildings."

Jamie nodded and went back to the PD mobile command ordering more police officers to keep the growing crowds at bay to allow the fire department to do their jobs.

Jamie watched as teams of firefighters began to enter the buildings on either side of the engulfed structure in order to assist in evacuating the apartments, one of which was on top of a restaurant.

He sighed, this was going to take a lot longer than anticipated, Eddie was going to kill him.

"This is better," Commissioner McKay told Jamie. "I feel better with this perimeter, thank you."

"Of course," Jamie replied. "CSU is standing by for any building remains or devices, we'll make this as seamless as possible."

"So its true?" McKay asked. "You're retiring…"

"Not totally, I'll be staying on as an advisor, but I'm confident in Jack that he can get it done.

One of Jamie's Sergeant's that had finished securing the perimeter around the surrounding structures jogged by to give him a status update. "Boss, the perimeter is secure and FDNY is going in now to clear the apartments above. There's still some people trapped above Domenicos." Jamie heaved a sigh hating these calls that put everyone in danger.

Jamie nodded, "Good, clear all of our personnel away and let FDNY and the EMTs have access to do their jobs. We are providing security only, make sure that is understood."

"Yes, sir!" the sergeant replied and headed off to do his boss' bidding.

Jamie turned his head just in time to see Steven and his engine company suiting up to go inside the restaurant. Their eyes met slowly, Steve nodded to his father in law before following the other fire fighters inside.

Back at the house, Eddie laid Reagan down in her crib and smiled at Lila. "No you were not that bad, your brother on the other hand...when he has kids...I hope he has five just like Reagan...let's go watch some tv, order dinner, and wait for Dad to get home."

Lila put in the order for Indian food then sat down next to her mother. Eddie was searching the channels for old comedies when she caught a glimpse of Jamie and Commissioner McKay on the news. "Dad's on TV," she said to Lila pausing her search.

"Both Police Commissioner Reagan and Fire Commissioner McKay are on scene each I am sure doing their best for the members of Engine Companies 249, 250, and 255 and the residents of these Flatbush Avenue apartments and businesses...Commissioner McKay, is it true you have pulled your men out of the initial building and are concentrating rescue efforts on the adjacent..."

Before the reporter finished he question a bright flash could be scene from just beyond the view of the camera...one of those adjacent building had practically erupted in flames.

"This just in, Margie, Domenico's restaurant, just next door to the apartment building where the first started and all of the apartments above it looks like are no engulfed in flames...there were several members of the FDNY inside of that building attempting to rescue residents that were still inside their apartments..."

The camera turned back towards Jamie and Roy McKay. Both men had been knocked back by the blast and were now barking orders at scurrying subordinates.

"Wow, Dad is not going to be home for a while..." Lila sighed. "We'll keep a plate hot."

"Out!" Commissioner McKay was yelling. "Everyone get out now!" It was rare for him to order all his men out of an area but the explosion had just eviscerated the building.

"Attention, all NYPD officers, extend the security perimeter another twenty five feet, maximum security," Jamie ordered catching his breath. The last thing they needed was to lose civilians that were making last ditch efforts to save loved ones. Jamie listened as Roy began to call the members of the engine companies inside…only to receive no reply at all.

"You are such a good boy," Eddie cooed to her grandson as he suckled his bottle. Finn had woken up only minutes after Lila fell into a much needed sleep. It was almost seven AM and Jamie had yet to come home. Still, there was a massive disaster, Eddie could forgive him a late night as long his health remained intact.

She heard Jamie's key slide into the door and looked to see her exhausted husband, face streaked with dirt and soot enter the house alongside Roy McKay. "Look at the two of you..." She said rising and placing the baby in his swing. "You are filthy and you must be exhausted." Eddie went to kiss Jamie. That's when she saw it. There were tear streaks in the soot and his eyes were red and bloodshot. "Jamie...are you all right? Sit down, you've been over doing it. Roy I'll get you some coffee...please sit..."

"Eddie..." Jamie said. He'd already said her name three times but she hadn't heard him over her chattering. He reached out to steady her. "Yes, put on some coffee, enough for Joe, he's on his way...Sweetheart, where's Lila?"

"She's upstairs asleep, Jamie, you are frightening..." It hit her like a ton of bricks. The fire commissioner in their living room, Jamie's tear stained face, a call made to Joe and now Jamie was asking about their daughter...that could only mean.

"No..." She began to shake her head. "Oh dear God..." Eddie covered her mouth with her hands. "But he's E281, the news didn't even mention..."

"Eddie," Roy began. "I dispatched 281 to clear the side buildings, they weren't in the main so the news didn't...We lost half the engine company in the blast. We got the bodies out about an hour ago, there was no saving anyone. I want to deliver the news to your daughter in person, and Jamie insisted that he be here and we wait for you son."

 **A/N: Once again I am blessed to have so many of you reading this installment. I'm hoping you stay for the finish. Thanks to all of you for reading, favoriting, and following.**

 **Next Update – January 23** **rd** **\- The family braces for impact.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Joe pulled his car up to the house a little after eight. The call from his father, "Get over here" shook him pretty good. Jamie insisted Frank and Eddie were fine but it was indeed an emergency. He hurried up the steps and into the kitchen. Eddie was standing in Jamie's arms, he was rocking her quietly. Joey's eyes fell on the fire commissioner, "Commissioner McKay?"

"Joe, I'm glad you came son,' Jamie sighed. "Your sister is going to need all of us now."

"Oh, no," Joey sighed. "Molly told me when I got up about that fire but I thought Flatbush companies had it under control. What happened?"

Commissioner McKay looked at Joey, "Flatbush had the main blaze covered but I used companies from Bay Ridge, Fort Hamilton and Rockaway to handle the spread to other buildings. Steve was inside Delmonico's restaurant when it exploded. We found his remains a few hours ago."

"How do you want to handle this Dad?" Joey asked.

"If you can perhaps go and get the twins, bring them into Grandpa's room. Mom is concerned that Lila will scare them or temper her real emotions because they are in the room. Can you do that? Once they are settled on grandpa's bed…"

Joey nodded, "Got it covered." Taking the steps two at a time Joey quietly retrieved the twins, "Hey little ones, Uncle Joey got you…"

"Jaah…" Reagan cooed and smiled. Finn remained quiet as Joey carried both the children to Frank's bedroom. When Joey pushed the door open, Frank was already awake. "Grandpa, I didn't mean to wake you up but…"

"I've been awake, I heard the commotion but my chest was a little tight so I figured I'd wait until Jamie knew what he wanted me to do. I guess we are going to watch these little ones…" Frank took Reagan who was busy chewing on her own hands. "Hi baby girl…hi…I'm so sorry sweetie pie. I'm so glad you have no idea what's happening."

Lila woke up and went to check on her babies. She found them missing and smiled. Steven must have come home and taken them for a cuddle downstairs. Lila pulled on her robe and headed downstairs to the kitchen, but instead of finding her husband she found two stone faced parents and the fire commissioner.

Lila stepped down off the last step slowly walking into the room eyeing the fire commission curiously. "Lila," the fire commissioner greeted with a frown.

"What's going on, is everything okay?" Lila glanced her parents looking for an answer as to why the fire commissioner was there. A visit from the top was rare except in serious situations. She knew that much from many years as the daughter of the top cop.

"Mom? Dad? Where's Steve? Is he okay?" Lila turned her head looking between her parents wide eyed starting to get scared.

Jamie heaved a sigh, stepping forward volunteering to give the news. "Baby, Steven…" He began but found himself unable to speak the words he knew would crush his little girl. Jamie looked at Commission McKay, "Roy…"

The commissioner stood up and sighed, "Lila, I'm so sorry…Steven was killed early this morning in an explosion at DelMonico's restaurant."

"What?" Lila asked in a tiny squeaky voice as the tears threatened to choke her. "No, he's just…" Lila put her hands up over her face in shock and disbelief. Slowly, Lila began to back up towards the door as if wanting to run. Jamie moved quickly and reached out for her, pulling her close to his chest. "Daddy's got you baby," Jamie whispered as Lila stopped struggling and began to sob into Jamie's soiled suit jacket.

Eddie stood up and stepped over to her put her arms around her baby girl. She felt Jamie slide his arm around her and slowly sway as Lila sobbed in their arms.

Joey looked over at Frank speaking silently. Frank was busy occupying the twins, "Go on, go be a big brother then when she's ready sent her in to me."

Joey smiled then headed out to the kitchen where Eddie stepped back and led Lila to a chair. "Take a glass of water, honey," Eddie offered. "Or I can make you some tea, that honey tea you like."

Joey knelt down by his sister, "I'm sorry, Lil…I can't even imagine…"

Lila laid her head on Joey's shoulder then gasped, "My babies. Mom, where the babies? There weren't in the beds."

"I took them in with grandpa," Joey soothed. "They are being so good, he said you can come in when you ready."

Eddie handed Lila her tea while Jamie walked out with Roy. "We'll handle notifying his parents," Jamie told his colleague. "Thanks for your support. Let me know when I can come down and sign for…"

"Unfortunately Jamie, new laws require that Lila be the one to ID him but you and Eddie can come down with her. I am so very sorry. Remember, FDNY takes care of their own, your daughter and her children will not be forgotten."

Jamie nodded, "I've always known that was small comfort to the widows and orphans I've spoken to over the years, but I didn't know how downright condescending those words were until just now. Not your fault, Roy, just the job…"

"Sadly, yes it is," Commissioner Mckay replied. "Let me know if you need anything, I'll handle it personally."

Jamie nodded and watches his colleague leave. He quickly shut the door and sat on the sofa to catch his breath and telephone Jack, Jamie knew he would not be at the office today or for the foreseeable future, he had a much more important role to play. If this didn't convince the mayor that Jack could fill his shoes, nothing could.

"What's wrong Jack?" Rita asked sensing her husband's body language was off.

"That was Uncle Jamie, Steven's dead," Jack said still in a state of semi shock. "I have to get to work early, he's going to need to be home with Lila for at least the first couple of days. He was killed last night in the line of duty."

"Oh my goodness," Rita sighed. "That's horrible, do you think I should go over and help or…"

"I think that we should just sit tight, my uncle is very private, his branch of the family tends to close in on itself during the rough stuff so they'll let us know what they need," Jack advised. "You can do me a favor though and call my father and my aunt, let them know what's going on. I have to run, I'm sorry honey."

Rita nodded and slid out of bed to start a cup of tea and call her in-laws.

Danny pulled the car up to the family home and hurried inside. Nothing Rita said was going to keep him home during a family tragedy. Sean was accompanying him, he was always close to Lila and hoped he'd be able to help. Linda stayed home with little Lizzy loving the role of doting grandma even more than Eddie said she would.

Both babies were crying when Danny stepped inside. Eddie was holding Finn while Lila bounced Reagan on her lap. "Hey, Lil," Sean said stepping over to his cousin. "How you doing, Kiddo?"

"He's dead, Sean," Lila sniffled. "I can't believe he's dead…We just were starting to talk again like before…"

Sean wrapped his arms around Lila and held onto her. Reagan was kicking and fussing to be let go, she didn't want to be held on her mommy's lap, she wanted to crawl and explore. "Put her down, Lila. She wants to play, let her go play, she doesn't understand."

Lila gave Reagan a snuggle and put her down on the floor. No one was surprised when she crawled over to frank and pulled up on his pants to stand. Jamie leaned over and picked Reagan up so she could sit on Frank's lap. Frank entertained her with a small teddy bear and allowed Sean and Jamie to focus on Lila.

"Lila, when you think…I think it's best if we go over now and ID Steven's remains, honey. That way it's done and we can focus on the arrangements and speaking to his folks. I have to make that call honey."

Lila took a breath, "Sean, can you stay with Grandpa and the babies. I want Mom and Dad to come down with me and Uncle Danny."

"You bet that I will, anything you need," Sean replied. "Let me put on some tea."

Sean pulled Eddie aside, "She's in shock, I'm seeing a few normal reactions but not much, she's biting it down. I'm going to give her some tea before you leave for the morgue to make the identification."

"That is wrong she has to go and do this, ridiculous rules!" Eddie snapped. "Jamie…" Eddie moved to the living room to pull Jamie into the kitchen. "You are the Police Commissioner at least a few more weeks and this is your little girl! How can you just let this go? Surely there is some string you can pull, someone you can call…"

Jamie sighed, "Eddie, if there was anything I could do, anything I could possibly do to make this easier or to make this stop I would do it. Rules and rules and in this case that is just the way it is. Joe went down already, he's moving the process along as quickly as he can so we are there for just a few minutes. I know you hate this, we all hate this, but my hands are tied."

"Your damn hands are always tied when it comes to our kids!" Eddie sighed. "Well, then I will be right there with her, I'm not letting my baby go through that by herself."

Eddie hurried upstairs to dress and soon Jamie, Eddie, Lila, and Danny were headed to the city morgue. Lila held onto her mother while Jamie drove Danny's car up to the back of the building. At least he could use his influence to spare his girl the press surrounding the front of the building.

Joey met then outside the ME's office. "There's another family in there right now then we can go in. Lil, Scottie, he let me have a look at Steven and…you are probably going to have to identify him by his ring or his watch, the damage…"

Lila turned her head into Jamie's chest to block all of this out. She wished she was a little girl again when the horrible things were hidden from her by her mother and father and usually Joe. Lila heard tales of her mother's illness when she was four and five years old, but had no memories of it. Once Joe had disclosed he had gone out of his way to shield her from all of the unpleasant things associated with that. Sometimes Lila wished they had let her have more exposure, perhaps she'd be a stronger mother and wife…well now it was just a mother.

Eddie stroked Lila's hair, "It's okay, sweetie. I'm going to be right there, so is Daddy." Eddie's look told Jamie if he even thought of not being there he'd need a slab next to Steven's. The ME stepped out and called them back.

Danny chose to wait outside while Eddie and Jamie escorted Lila to the ME's office so she could identify Steven's body. Holding her arm they followed the woman down to where bodies were kept waiting as she pulled Steven's out.

Taking a deep breath Lila nodded that she was ready watching the zipper run down uncovering the body. As the wrap was pulled apart Lila gasped not expecting that state of her husband, burned so badly she couldn't be sure if it was him. Tears stinging her eyes Lila looked him over spotting the ring on his finger. Carefully, Lila slid the ring off his hand, bringing with it bits of charred skin. Lila inspected it and saw the markings, their wedding date and her name.

"It's him.." Lila gasped bursting into tears unable to hold back any longer. Choking sobs wheezed deep from within forcing Lila to turn and run out to the safety of her brother and uncle leaving Jamie and Eddie to finish the paperwork.

 **A/N: Most of you guessed this was coming. Kris would love to thank everyone who is reading, favoriting and reviewing. She hopes by Thursday to be posting herself again.**

 **We would like the dedicate this chapter to those who run into danger when everyone else hides under the table…**

 **Kristen asked me to reach out to her Danny fans, she regrets the comments that upset a few of you. Those are not her thoughts of Danny, just conveyed through a character that will appear again later in the story, mainly as an adversary for Jack. This story will turn Danny heavy in the middle, and she hopes that everyone especially one of her dear friends, that is a Danny fan, will enjoy it. She sends her love to you all.**

 **Next Update – January 26** **th** **– Jamie and Danny make the notification Steven's parents.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jamie kept examining his name on the dotted lines. He signed it so many times in his life, mostly in this building, but it never looked so out of place before. Today his signature took the place of his daughter's on her husband's mortuary release forms. Jamie could hear his little girl crying her eyes out, by the sound of it now in her mother's arms as Eddie was making soft shushing sounds, the very same she used to make when Lila was tiny and would cry.

"Thank you, Commissioner," the ME told Jamie. "Again, I'm very sorry for your loss."

Jamie nodded and headed out of the room to the hallway where Eddie was trying to console Lila. Jamie put his arms around them both for a moment, "Come on, let's go home then Danny, would you come with me to speak to Josh and Maura. I think Eddie's place is home with Lila and the twins right now." The look on Eddie' face told Jamie she had no intention of going anywhere without her daughter.

The family arrived home to find Molly had come to help Sean. Frank was sleeping after a traumatic morning and both twins were feeling the stress around them. Reagan acted out in anger, Finn in sadness. Both twins eyes lit up when they saw their mommy come in the house. "I know you have so much pain in your heart, Kitten," Jamie whispered. "But they don't understand that, they need you to reassure them."

Lila took a deep breath, she knew her father was right. Lila sat on the floor and opened her arms to both her twins. Sean let go of Reagan and she crawled near her mommy expressing her upset at the world by smacking Lila's legs. "No no, baby," Lila corrected gently. "Nice hands..." Lila put Reagan on her lap and held her as Finn continued to sit on his behind and fuss. Eddie scooped him up and sat down on the sofa to rock him.

"Where's Dad?" Jamie asked.

"He went to rest, the tension and the air quality are getting to him a bit," Sean replied "But he's okay, he's moving air, just needs a nap. Speaking of naps, it's almost time Lizzie had hers, I better call Mom..."

"Sean," Danny broke in. "I'm sure that mom can figure out when the baby needs to eat and sleep, just relax."

Sean laughed, he was the embodiment of an anxious new father. "Steven never worried about things like that," Lila said softly while she rocked Reagan to sleep. "He always left that to me. Maybe if he worried more about his family…"

"It was his job, honey," Eddie sighed. "Look at the work Daddy had to do, people shooting at him, car chases, that didn't mean he loved you or me or Joey any less."

Molly saw the classic response, "Mom, can I speak to ye in the kitchen please? Joseph?"

Joey knew if there was an expert on death and grief in the family it was Molly. Years as a hospice nurse had given her valuable experience to guide the family through, perhaps even moreso than his grandfather's age or his father's work on the police force.

Eddie and Joey joined Molly in the kitchen. "What is it, Molly?" Eddie asked. "Is she doing or saying something she shouldn't be?"

Molly shook her head, "No, but her response is a little off the mark for this stage. She's trying to find a reason to be angry at Steven, to make herself feel like things will be better now without him. Fer now that's all right, but if she gets stuck there it can really cause a lot of problems, especially since her relations with his mum and da are contentious."

"If that Maura person says one thing out of turn to my baby!" Eddie threatened.

"Sheath the claws, Mom, I'm sure they'll be coming from a place of grief as well, we have to give them all the benefit of the doubt, Lila included."

While Joey tried to calm Eddie, the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of yet another supporter, and fellow mourner in the person of Steven's best friend and best man Sully.

Lila quickly got up from the floor taking Reagan with her and fell into his warm embrace. "I can't believe it, are you okay?" Sully asked hugging the woman he'd come to know and respect that last several years.

"I don't know, it's still such a shock," Lila sighed, for the moment at least, she had stopped crying. "We just planned to go to the mountains for three days next month, he just made the deposit on that…"

Since Lila seemed to be occupied, Jamie looked at Danny, "Let's do this…"

"What are you going to do, Kid?" Danny asked as they drove toward Steven's parents house.

"Same thing I usually do," Jamie replied. "I'm going to just tell them and be there for them…"

"I know you can do a death notification, I mean about Lila and the kids. She's not going to be able to keep up payments on that house, she never even graduated college…"

"I know, and I am kicking myself for giving my blessing without insisting she do that, but she was in love with him, Danny."

"Love isn't putting food in those babies' bellies," Danny replied. "And it's not paying the rent either."

"I know, Danny," Jamie sighed. "There really is only one option here and Eddie is not going to like it. I'm going to have to stay on as at the very least a paid advisor to Jack. Between you and me, his appointment is conditional on that anyway. I haven't told Eddie, I was going to tell her last night when it all hit the fan. I'll talk to her tonight when it's calm and just us and we'll figure something out, we always do."

"If you need help, Linda and I can pitch in, help babysit, whatever. Truth is Linda is occupied with the baby so good old Uncle Danny is there to pinch hit, even with Dad."

Jamie offered Danny a warm smile, "I know…amazing how the years change us huh? You and I working as a team so much more often now…including to do the dirty work. This is their house here…" Jamie pulled his car across the driveway and took a breath, this was not going to be easy.

Jamie felt like he was about to hit a door with only his partner for back up while he waited for one of the Tenney's to answer. Steven had not been dead 12 hours yet, but it seemed this day had dragged on for a very long time. Joshua came to the door in a track suit and ball cap, as if he was about to go and work out. "Jamie, this is a surprise," Joshua greeted. "Danny…"

"Take it this is not a news watching family," Danny grumbled. The news of firefighters dying was all over the TV and radio.

"No kidding," Jamie sighed under his breath Then to Josh, "It's not a pleasant surprise I'm afraid. Is Maura here?"

"She's in the den, what's going on? Is one of the children sick? I would think Steven would call us…"

Josh called Maura to the living room as Jamie fiddled with his hand trying to find the right words for this terrible situation. Danny put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

Jamie took a deep breath. Once Maura was seated with a questioning look on her face, Jamie began, "Early this morning Fire Commissioner McKay and I witnessed the explosion of DelMonico's restaurant."

"Yes, we saw that on the news…is this about Steven? Was Steven hurt? Why are we just finding out now?" came the barrage of questions.

"I wanted to tell you myself, have it come from the family and well…I was a little preoccupied with Lila, there were things we had to do…Steven was killed in that explosion. I am so very sorry for your loss, I can't imagine your pain…"

In the end, all of the eloquent words Jamie had devised in his head failed and he reverted back to the tried and true then braced himself for the impact of his words.

Maura screamed and began to cry immediately. Jamie had heard that scream so many times, it always sent a shock through him. Josh grabbed her and held her tight. "Where is his body now?"

"Lila made the ID this morning and we are having him taken to Brookhaven to be laid out. As you know most firefighters are laid out there but an open casket…it's not possible."

"Thanks for coming to tell us," Josh replied. "I appreciate it. Please tell Lila we'll be over later to help with the arrangements for our boy."

"Anything you need, Eddie, Danny, and I we are here…the whole family so don't hesitate to ask. We'll leave you alone and come by the house later today or tomorrow, it can wait until tomorrow to let us catch our breath."

Josh agreed that they would meet at the family home the next morning to go over the preparations for the funeral. As Jamie and Danny walked back to the car, they could still hear Maura crying.

"You know when Jack said he wanted to be a cop, that visit was my worst nightmare," Danny sighed. "Now, my boy is almost Top Cop and he's going to be making these kinds of notifications. I hope to God he got the soft touch from his mother."

"Danny, I have seen you console widows and orphans on the job for years, even perps that got a rough deal before breaking the law, don't sell yourself short. Jack has Linda in him, and he's got me by osmosis, but a lot of him is you and that's what is going to make him a good commissioner. All of our children are the best of all of us, that's what makes this family special, it takes a village…or a family."

"Aww…" Danny joked away the emotion of the moment. "That's almost too beautiful for words."

"Shut up, Danny," Jamie replied and pointed the car home.

The family home finally settled down after nine at night. Sully and Eddie took care of Lila while the rest of the family helped with dinner and the twins. Reagan was fixated on her Mommy, strange given that Finn was typically more attached to Lila. Instead Finn was looking up at Jamie from his playpen while Reagan was long asleep.

Jamie reached down and scooped the boy up into his arms. "I'm so glad you have no idea what's happening Finny…" Jamie sighed. "Grandpa's big guy…you ready for some sleep?"

The little boy cooed and snuggled up to Jamie laying his little head on his grandpa's chest. "That's my good boy."

Eddie watched as Jamie swayed a little with Finn in his arms. "I think it's time you should head to bed, honey. We've had a rough day and you need your rest."

"I have to talk to you about something first," Jamie replied. "About the meeting we had yesterday."

"No," Eddie said quickly. "No my love, you need to destress, that will keep. Let's put him down and go up."

Jamie sighed, he didn't want to put this talk off but he was tired and his head hurt. Eddie took a nearly sleeping Finn from Jamie and headed up to their nursey to put the tired boy down. Jamie headed to their shower, letting the hot water relieve sore muscles.

Eddie was in bed waiting when Jamie came out of the bathroom. Jamie sighed as he slipped into bed cradling Eddie against him. He smiled as she rested her head on his chest; he kissed her head wrapping his arms around her.

"I hope Lila gets some rests tonight, our poor baby," Jamie sighed quietly rubbing Eddie's side. "I can't believe…that's something one of us should be feeling or Danny and Linda…not our 24 years old daughter."

"I know, Jamie. I do, she cried and cried and there was nothing I could do or say. When they would have a fight, I had advice, I don't know how to help her."

"We just have to love her baby," Jamie sighed. "That is all we can do in this I'm afraid."

Eddie kissed the side of Jamie's cheek, "Jamie, I love you... "

Jamie pulled Eddie up so they lay face to face and rested his head against her, kissing his wife long and soft. "I love you too baby so much."

Eddie sighed, she always believed love was enough to get through any storm, she prayed she was right.

 **A/N: Once again this is being updated by cousins Melanie, the author had a minor procedure today and is too tired to do it but she is dedicated to you all and didn't want to miss an update. I'll pass on the reviews to her. She appreciates all of your.**

 **The author asked me to hightlight the hints of self doubt coming from Danny are due to his failing eyesight mentioned in previous stories and will come to a head later in the story. They are not personal views but her interpretation of how Danny might feel at 74 and losing his abilities…**

 **Next Update – January 30** **th** **– Eddie comforts Lila while Jamie and Frank babysit.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Eddie heard Lila stirring in the kitchen very early in the morning. Carefully Eddie extricated herself from Jamie then pulled on her robe and headed downstairs. Eddie found Lila making herself a cup of tea, her eyes black from lack of sleep and swollen from crying.

"Sit down," Eddie told her daughter. There was nothing that Eddie could say to relieve Lila's pain and she knew it, the least she could do for her little girl was make a cup of tea. "How long have you been up?"

"Haven't been to sleep," Lila sniffled.

"Oh sweetheart," Eddie sighed as the kettle boiled. Eddie poured two cups of tea and sat down across from Lila. "I would love to be able to tell you I understand, but I don't, and believe me if I could feel this for you I would in a second. All I can do is try to make this as smooth as I can for you, Daddy and I we will be here for anything you need."

Lila sniffled again and fresh tears poured out of her grainy eyes, "I know that, Mom. That's the one thing I'm not questioning right now, but I'm…The twins are so little, Mom, they need their Daddy, they need that guidance in their life, I can't be that for them, I'm hardly a good mother, never mind doing both…"

Eddie put her hand over Lila's, "Stop it, stop degrading yourself. You are a wonderful mother, you had a rough start but you are going along smoothly now. Anyway, honey, you don't need to worry about who is going to do what for the babies. How long have you been in this family?"

Lila sighed, "I know, I know if there is a family where it is okay for me to be a young widow with twins it's this one but everyone has their own lives, I…"

"Well, let's take this apart shall we?" Eddie asked. "Like we used to do when you were younger. Your brother is the twins Godfather, there is nothing they could need or want that he would not move Heaven and earth to make those happen. There's Jack and Sean…You and Sean have always been close, honey. He was your favorite big cousin when you were little and you still have a special bond. You know that he will love it for you to bring the twins over to play with Lizzy."

Lila took a sip of her tea, it always tasted better when her mom made it. "I know that in my head, Mom…"

"Jack and Rita, I'm sure they would love to practice on the twins, you can have a night to yourself, get a solid sleep when you are feeling a little more centered…maybe that's something Aunt Linda can help you with.'

"Getting centered?" Lila wiped her stinging cheeks.

"Yes, she did a great job with me when I was sick. She helped me focus, she helped me to feel my emotions and let them go so they didn't bog me down and keep me from being emotionally there for you kids. This entire family loves you, honey. We are all here for you."

Lila looked down at her wedding ring, twirling it on her finger. She looked up at Eddie, finding comfort in her mother's words, but nothing in the way of answer to her own burning question, "What am I going to do?" The last word on a sob.

Eddie knew Lila needed her to take charge and give her some clear direction, "Well, the first thing you are going to do is help Dad and I work with Maura and Josh to give Steven the funeral he deserves, then we are going to get a storage unit, put your things in it, and you are going to move back home with us and grandpa. Grandpa would love to have more access to his twins and you will need help. You will go back to school, finish you degree, and then you can get your own place again." Eddie knew she was far ahead of the game, but Lila always needed things laid out like that to feel secure.

"You sure I can stay? Won't people get upset?" Lila asked.

"Let us worry about that if anyone has comments," Eddie replied. "This is the family home, it's your home and you will need our help. How about you finish your tea and we'll go back upstairs and lie down together, I can sing to you like I did when you were little. You need to rest, sweet pea."

Eddie's heart was bleeding for her little girl, Frank had said it more than once and it never failed to ring true, there was no greater hurt in the heart of a parent than the hurt your babies feel. That was never more true than now.

Eddie put her arm around Lila and took her up to bed, "Lie down, Mommy's here," Eddie whispered as if dwarfing Lila to a child in her mind could help ease her pain. "Mommy's here."

Lila sighed, she felt safe with her mother so close. Eddie tucked the covers over Lila and laid down beside her holding her close, pillowing Lila's head on her breast. "Try to sleep…Over in Kilarney, many years ago, my mother sang a song to me…" Eddie sang softly the same lullaby she sang when the kids were little. Slowly, Lila's body grew heavy and she fell asleep cradled to her mother's chest.

That was how Jamie found his two girls when he woke up a few hours later. Both Lila and Eddie were sound asleep, Eddie holding Lila tight. Jamie shut the door and headed to check on the twins. Both babies were up and standing in their cribs. "Okay, let's go with grandpa to get something to eat, Mommy and Nana are sleeping…Let's go, mashed bananas and chocolate sauce for everyone."

Both babies squealed in delight at their grandpa picking them up and taking them downstairs to eat still mostly oblivious to the horrible loss they had suffered. Jamie smiled carrying two bowls over to where the twins waited in their high chairs. "Okay guys look at what grandpa made for you special bananas just don't tell your mom or grandma."

Sitting down in front of them Jamie stirred the chocolate bananas starting with Reagan. the little girl squealed with delight banging her hands against the tray.

"Okay Finny, it's your turn buddy look yummy," Jamie brought the spoon close watching the little brother make a face puckering his lips.

Laughing at his grandson's reaction Jamie went back to feeding Reagan. seeing he wasnt getting fed Finn reached his hands out to his grandfather.

"What are you doing Jamie?" Jamie turned his head to see Frank's form in the doorway. "Are you feeding those babies chocolate?"

Jamie shrugged, "What's the point of being a grandpa if I can't spoil them a bit now and then? Besides, Eddie and Lila have been up all night so this will let the rest before the Tenney's come over."

Frank poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the table as Jamie offered the bananas to Finn again. This time the little boy smacked his lips and smiled at the treat. "There you go, you like this…"

"How's Lila doing?" Frank asked sipping his tea.

"She's torn up," Jamie sighed. "Eddie is doing her best, she seems to be able to soothe her better than I can. Honestly Dad, my baby is in pain and I have no way of helping her, I have no reference for this and I thank God, because I realize how close I came to being Lila, a widower with two young children…"

"Jamie, I know you love Lila and you want to try to take her pain and empathize but please don't do that," Frank replied. "Please don't invalidate her like that, it will only hinder her grief, believe me. There is no feeling like losing a child, you know I've always told you that and thanked God daily that you never felt that pain, but there's no feeling like this either."

Jamie's expression softened, "I know you miss Mom, Dad."

Frank smiled, "I do miss her, yes. Since the day Mom died, I felt like I was missing half of my heart. You kids and the grands and the greats helped that but I was missing a huge part of my soul, that's a rough feeling to get used to, and you do just get used to it, it never goes away."

Jamie stood to put the twins plates in the sink and got rags to wipe their little faces. Jamie nodded, "I hope I never know that feeling, and I hope that you aren't planning on seeing Mom anytime soon, we still need you and love you so much Dad."

"I've lived my life, Jamie, every extra day I get is a blessing, and when I do see Mom again…I know it will be as if things haven't even changed at all. Steven is at peace now, and he can't be anything but happy, that is the blessing of death, my son." Frank stood up and took Reagan out of her chair to sit on his lap as Jamie did the same with Finn. Frank sat at the table quietly for a few moments before speaking. "Jamie there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure Dad," Jamie replied as he played with Finn's feet.

"The next few days, as a father, are going to be some of the hardest you have ever faced, and I have every confidence you will handle it well, so let me give you this piece of advice, get her through the day and get her through the night, however you can. That is all you can do for her now Jamie as much as it hurts not to be able to do more."

Jamie nodded and laid his cheek on Finn's head. "These guys need…."

"Don't worry about what these guys need," Frank replied. "Right now Lila is going to need you and Eddie just to function. She's young, most girls her age are still babysitting, they aren't raising kids alone. Don't have her make big decisions, tone it down for her like you did when she was a kid; this or that. This is too big for her to handle, it's almost too big for you to handle. Let the rest of the family stand in for you with the twins. As a matter of fact, I made the decision that Danny and Linda are going to take them home around 10 before the Tenneys get here so that you can focus just on Lila and the plans for Steven. That's my executive decision as your father."

Jamie nodded, "That's a good idea, Dad thanks. Eddie and I feel like we're flying blind. I think Eddie had a little bit of a better grip on how to help, and that's foreign for me, Lila was always my baby and Joe as Eddie's…"

Frank nodded, "That changes. Let's get these little ones ready to go with Uncle Danny and Auntie Linda, as a matter of fact, I'll dress them, you get yourself ready, this is the hardest thing you've had to do as a father so far, but I know you'll carry it off well."

Frank patted Jamie's shoulder, "I'm here when you need me…for however long that is."

Jamie smiled and exchanged a rare hug with his father before going upstairs to prepare to face the first of many difficult days to come.

 **A/N: Just some family bonding before the heavy funeral chapters come through. I'm so please this story has such a great response.**

 **Next Update – February 2** **nd** **– The Tenneys and Reagans head to the funeral home.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Where are our grandchildren?" Maura asked when they came into the house. The strain between the two families was even more evident now than before.

"Oh, my brother and his wife took them back to their house," Jamie replied. "They are feeling a lot of stress and strain and we thought it better they weren't dragged to the funeral home."

Josh seemed to understand that, but Maura pushed it, "Well, I want to see my grandchildren and they should be present when their father is being buried."

"They will be," Eddie consoled Maura. "I have some tea on, we can talk things through and have a better idea what to tell the funeral director."

Lila was already in the kitchen drinking a cup of her mother's tea when her in-laws walked in. "Lila, I'm so sorry, honey," Josh told her offering a hug. It was never Lila he had a problem with, it was the rest of the Reagan clan. Likewise, Maura was fine with a majority of Reagans, but disliked her daughter-in-law.

"I'm sorry too, I still can't believe it," Lila sniffled as she accepted the hug.

"It's hard to take," Josh agreed. "Have you gone home since…"

"Mom went to get some things for us, I'll go in a few days, I can't just yet."

Eddie poured tea for everyone then sat next to Jamie. Jamie immediately took his wife's hand before speaking, "We called the funeral home and they are expecting us at noon. You can follow behind my detail to meet with Tom Roth and the priest that will be officiating over the service. Lila is there anything specific Steven told you he wanted or did not want at his funeral?"

Lila took a breath, "There is one thing that Steven and I both wanted, one thing he loved best was to hear Mom sing. Mom, I really want you to sing at the service, Amazing Grace or another suitable piece. He loved your voice so."

"Oh, honey," Eddie replied. "I want to be able to be with you, sweetheart, not separated from you where…"

"Mom, please?" Lila asked again. "I know Steve would want this and I really want it too. I'll be okay, Joey will be there and…"

"I'll be right beside her, Eddie," Jamie assured his wife who turned to him quickly.

"No, you won't," Eddie replied. "You and Jack will be with the other dignitaries…"

"I'll be with my daughter, Eddie," Jamie said firmly. "The rest of it be damned, my little girl needs her Daddy."

Eddie looked down, Jamie was still so dedicated to his career she doubt him. "I'm sorry, I know you'll be there for us, I just…I'm sorry."

"Well not that it is settled where the Commissioner is going to sit at my son's funeral, let's get through the rest of this shall we?" Maura snapped. "I said from the very beginning Lila was too young to make a good wife to Steven, now we can't even have his funeral without everyone being concerned about her."

The discussion deteriorated pretty quickly after that, just as Frank had predicted it would. He had insisted the babies be removed from the house before they were exposed to it. Frank stepped out of his room to put an end to the bickering. "People, please…There is a young husband, father, and son to mourn, perhaps we should be more considered with his memory than our own selfish interests. Eddie, I think if it was Steven's desire to have you sing at his funeral, you should sing. Jamie, your place is with your daughter and Maura and Joshua, I do understand your pain, and unless it gives you comfort to hold things so close, perhaps allowing Jamie and Eddie to handle the logistics would be better. I wish I had that when I lost my Joe."

Frank's eyes misted over as he felt the loss of his son and his grandson-in-law together with the growing yearning to be with his beloved Mary again. He began to cough bringing Lila to her feet, "I know you'll plan a ceremony for Steven that does him justice, I just can't…I'm sorry…" Lila stood and put her hand on Frank's back leading him to his room.

"Lie back, grandpa, and rest," Lila told him. "I need you now more than I ever have you know?"

Frank gave a weak smile, he had to dig a little deeper and find more energy, more strength. Frank reached out and held Lila's hand as she settled on his bed, preferring to care for him than deal with the funeral plans.

"You see Lizzy?" Linda asked Reagan who was investigating her newest cousin. "Ba…" Reagan cooed and caught Lizzy's hand. The baby mad a hard first and held on watching a larger version of herself crawl about.

"I don't envy the kid," Danny sighed. "He's got his hands full already with Lila and the twins now he's got those two nutjobs over there."

"Danny, they did just lose their son," Linda replied. "If it were our boys…"

"I know," Danny sighed. "I know…Come to Uncle Danny, Finny."

Finn liked to wander and he headed right to Danny's arms for a tickle while Reagan continued to be fascinated with Lizzy, a real life baby doll.

"How is Lila?" Linda asked. "I called but Eddie told me she was asleep."

"She's okay, I think with Eddie and Jamie holding her up but it's tough, it's so tough to be in that position," Danny sighed. "I remember when you got shot, Jamie and Eddie physically had to hold me back so I didn't jump on that stretcher and hold one to you for dear life. You weren't dead or even dying but the feeling of loss was…" Danny swallowed hard at the memory of that day.

"You had a couple of days like that too," Linda reminded Danny. "So did Jamie and Eddie, but somehow I think Lila's transition will be different than what they would go through or what we would go through, something was missing there that isn't for us or thankfully for Jack and Rita and Joey and Molly."

Danny knew what Linda meant, Lila and Steven had a strong romance, but a very weak marriage. It would not have lasted through the turmoil and heat that his marriage to Linda did or that Jamie and Eddie's marriage did. Inside, Danny felt perhaps his niece was being spared a different kind of hurt in the long run.

"The only one who can talk to her and really reach her is Dad, same goes for the Tenneys," Danny supplied. "He's the only one who's lost a spouse and a child too. I know he'll make sure in that way of his…"

"God bless your father," Linda sighed lifting Reagan up. The little girl was about to fuss. "What's the matter are you wet?"

"She needs a new diaper, Danny can you keep an eye on Finn and Lizzy while I do that?"

Danny nodded bouncing Finn on his knee, "Come on Finny, let's play with Lizzy. Let's do peek a boo…"

Linda loved watching Danny with their granddaughter. He was such a loving and giving man, much of that had been hidden when he was on the job. He still had his sarcasm and quirky sense of humor but his heart was on his sleeve much more as he aged, if possible she loved him even more than she did the day they kissed over orange chocolates.

As calm as things were at the home of the Staten Island Reagans, they has escalated once the Tenneys and Brooklyn Reagan reached the funeral home.

"FDNY has protocols," Jamie sighed. "Same as NYPD but those can be changed, there's no reason to get so offended."

"This is not how we want our son remembered!" Maura snapped. "Just boots and a fireman's hat, we want him laid out we…"

"No," Lila said firmly. The first she really spoke since they left the house. "No, Steven is not going to be laid or on display or anything. I have asked the ME to provide us with his ashes after the services. We will see a picture of him and the fireman's boots and hat. There will be a casket and his uniform will be buried. We can bury his ashes near his plot…I'm not having the plot because of the children. I want them to have a headstone to visit. Steven's body is…"

Joshua, being a former fireman understood Lila's meaning. "Maura, she's right, we don't know what she saw…"

"So about the tribute," Mr. Roth, the funeral director asked. "Its customary for Commissioner McKay to say a few words…"

"I think Sully would like to," Lila replied. "And Josh or you Dad could one of you?"

Josh took a breath, "Jamie, I would appreciate if you would…I don't think I could…"

"Of course, I'd be honored," Jamie replied.

The planning went on a little longer, hymns were chosen…Eddie agreed to sing two songs, On Eagles Wings and An Irish Blessing, two songs holding great meaning to the family. IT seemed to take hours but in reality it was only about forty five minutes.

"Well see you day after tomorrow then," Eddie said to Maura offering her a soft, compassionate smile, one mother to another. "The twins will be home tomorrow, you are welcome to come visit them any time."

"They're all I have left now, my baby is gone…" Maura sighed, she often showed Eddie a more human side.

"I can't imagine your pain," Eddie replied. "There's no way I can understand it, but I'll try to absorb it if you need me too, just like I am trying for Lila."

"Lila and I don't see eye to eye about the twins but…how's she?" Maura asked while Lila was distracted talking to Jamie.

"She's doing the best she can, her father and I are there for her, but I think it's her grandpa that's going to get through. Maybe come by for lunch tomorrow and have some one on one time with the babies. You are their link to their Daddy and I know Lila wants Steven's memory to be alive for the twins."

Maura agreed to come the next afternoon then headed home with her husband. "How you feeling, Baby?" Eddie asked Lila. "You want to get a sandwich before we head home?"

"To go?" Lila asked. "I want to pick up the twins, I miss them."

"Sure, we'll get some lunch and maybe have it with Uncle Danny and Aunt Linda before we go home. Molly is with grandpa and he's resting well, he's breathing better," Jamie replied.

Lila sighed with relief, she needed her grandpa to help her with this, but not at the expense of his health. Lila and Frank had a very special connection, Jamie loved that about them. "Okay let's go get lunch and those kiddos."

Eddie put her arm around Lila and held her close for a minute, 'You did so well in there, I'm so proud of you baby."

"I don't know if I can get through the next few days so well, Mom," Lila admitted. "I miss him so much, we were having some problems but lately things were working…" Lila bit her lip.

"I know baby…" Eddie sighed. "Come on, for now let's have lunch and visit with your new cousin…hug those babies and check on grandpa…Everything will be clearer after the funeral."

Lila nodded and got into the SUV. Jamie directed the driver to the deli, grateful that Eddie got Lila to agree to the afternoon's activities. He too agreed thing would be clearer after the funeral was over, he did not however expect them to be better.

Eddie's hand found Jamie's as they rode to Staten Island with corned beef and coleslaw sandwiches. Their daughter would need their strength the next few days, so they, as they had so many times before, would draw from each other to provide it.

 **A/N: I apologize for the typos if there were any, I'm tired this evening. I am out of the hospital and heading home in few days time. Thank you for all the well wishes. It is time to thank my friends again for their help, lawslave, yanks302021 nancyreviews, and jlmayer, you have all contributed personal influence to this entire series.**

 **Next Update – February 6** **th** **– The family says goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever."

Jamie kept his hand arm firmly around Lila as the priest read the funeral rights over her husband's remains. The last week had been hard and stressful for all of them, mostly their daughter. The entire Reagan family was in attendance along with many police officers and fire fighters from the five boroughs and entire state. Lila held Finn on her lap while Frank held Reagan. Neither child had any idea what was going on…

Eddie looked over at Lila from her seat near the organ. Her songs had gone well and all she wanted now was to rush to her daughter and hold her tight. Frank and Jamie was doing a good job of consoling her but they still were not her, Lila needed her mother.

Lila sniffled and snuggled Finn closer. Neither baby made a sound the entire service as if they knew on some level the gravity of what was happening in their lives. It was a blessing and a curse that the babies were so young, they would not remember their father. There would no real pain from this loss, but no benefit from having their father in their life.

Eddie though of Jamie and his influence on their children. Joey was a fine young cop and husband, he loved Molly with his whole heart and fought hard for the special victims of New York City. Eddie could see Jamie's influence in everything Joey did. How could Finn grow up like that without the influence of his father?

Reagan would be all right with Lila's influence but Jamie had always been a buffer between them. Eddie saw herself in Lila, stubborn, determined to do what she felt was right even if everyone else disagreed…Lila was still immature, she did not grow into her role as wife and mother. Now though, she was have no choice but to grow and show Reagan how to be a strong woman who could take care of herself. Jamie helped Eddie temper that, he didn't let her throw Lila into the deep end of the pool they she had been when her children were born.

As Jamie held his little girl in his arms he remembered another time when he held her close in this very church. The day she became a child of God. Lila was born during one of the worst storms off Long Island in years. Eddie had a traumatic experience giving birth so they held off on the Baptism until she was stronger and could take part in the ceremony. Jamie held his baby girl as she kicked and fussed while being presented to the font. Joey had taken his baptism well but Lila was going to let everyone know she was no happy about it.

This church had been home to their family for years. Jamie had been baptized at this alter, and when things happened in the family; losing Joe, losing his Mom, his wedding to Eddie they all took place right there. The priest was speaking again, the congregation stood up as he began the communion prayer.

Jamie and the family stood, sat, and knelt on cue the familiar routine comforting. Jamie held Lila as they rose up praying the Lords' Prayer. Father Dominic, celebrating the Mass, was speaking, "Lord Jesus Christ, who said to your Apostles, Peace I leave you, my peace I give you; look not on our sins, but on the faith of your Church, and graciously grant her peace and unity in accordance with your will. Who live and reign for ever and ever. The peace of the Lord be with you always."

"And with your spirit," the congregation replied.

"Let us offer each other the sign of peace," Father proclaimed. Jamie turned and held Lila tight in his arms before tickling Finn's belly and shaking his father's hand. The three celebrants, both FDNY and NYPD chaplains and the church's pastor, came down to the family offering the sign of peace to the family and to Lila. Jamie had a hard time not choking up as the firemen and police officers that were gathering approached the first pew en mas each one taking Lila's hand wishing her peace in the coming days and week as she tried to rebuild her life.

As this continued, Jamie looked up to see Eddie, seated near the organist. She got up and slowly walked down the steps, pausing in front of the alter to genuflect…Jamie placed Finn down on the pew next to Joey and moved almost magnetically toward his wife. Eddie smiled and opened her arms as Jamie caught her in his. "Oh…" Eddie signed, an embrace from her Jamie always revitalizing and comforting. This was where they were married, had baptized their babies, and buried her father. "Peace be with you," Jamie whispered in Eddie's ear wanting nothing more than that for her.

"And also with your spirit," Eddie murmured. No one knew better than Eddie how tortured Jamie was over this loss in particular. She needed him to have calmness going forward.

"I love you…" Jamie whispered momentarily forgetting there were other people in the church.

"I love you…" Eddie gave Jamie a soft kiss.

Jamie brought Eddie back with him to stay at his side during the final portion of the service. Eddie stood between Jamie and Lila holding each of their hands. Once the Mass was ended Joey and Molly each took a twin, Frank was helped by Erin, while Jamie and Eddie flanked their daughter.

The drive to the cemetery was short and the graveside service ceremonial yet brief. Lila put up with the pomp and circumstance for a firefighter's funeral but neither she nor Steven's parents wanted any added frills.

Commissioner McKay spoke the final words, "The family and the entire New York City Fire Department wish to invite all of you to the family home to celebrate and remember Steven Tenney, his life and his service to our great city."

People began moving heading to their cars. Most of the men from Steven's firehouse were there and planned to go back to remember their fallen brother.

"Let's go home and if you need to escape, you can go up to our room," Eddie told Lila. "Come on, honey."

"Dad, you want for us to take the twins back in my car?" Joey asked. "They're both down for the count."

Jamie nodded and searched the area for Danny and Linda. They were making their way to Jamie and Eddie. "It was a lovely service," Linda offered. "The twins were so good."

Lila smiled, "Thanks you, is Sean coming to the house?"

"Yeah, he's going to come for a little bit. He felt Lizzy would not be quiet and calm an he didn't want to distract."

Lila smiled, "I'd love to give her a cuddle when he gets there. My two are getting os big…" She sighed, a sting thinking of all the things Steven would miss.

Over the next hour, the family and friends that were invited back to the Reagan house were greeted by Eddie and Jamie. Lila sat in the living room with her children by her side. The wives of the other firefighters each admired the twins now both asleep on the recliner portion of the couch.

"He was a joker," Jonathan Morelli, one of the men in Steven's company spoke up. "I remember Pineapples getting into the shower one morning, turns on the spray, and what comes out, not water, not oil….Jello…red, sticky, sweet Jello…all over him, turning him pink for almost a week. We stopped calling him Pineapples and started calling him Pinky Lee!"

The room erupted with laughter, even Lila found a smile remembering the joking side of her husband that had gotten lost in the daily trappings of providing for their family.

"I remember one time," Steven's truck partner spoke up. "O'Hallerhan didn't know that Lila was Steven's girl, so when she came to the firehouse one day right after they got married, he goes down and hits on her. Steven got so ticked off that Keith was sniffing around his turf that he put Nair in Keith's shampoo bottle!"

Again the room erupted in laughter. There was story after story each one funnier than the one before it. Finally Sully stood up and sighed, "Remember that kid and his grandpa, about a year ago, just before the twins were born? That huge apartment fire on 60th? Steven would not leave that building without that old man and the boy. He saved them too…A few days later, that boy came to the firehouse and wanted to thank Steven. He told him he wanted to be a fireman when he grew up. I think next to the day these two came that was the proudest day of Steven's life."

Sully tickled Reagan's foot as she slept. The baby girl kicked at his hand but remained asleep.

Lila swallowed "Steven loved his children, but he didn't take to being a daddy as naturally as some men do. One night though I was sick and Reagan was down with a cold, and Finny had a gassy belly. That poor baby cried and cried. I rocked him and rocked him but nothing seemed to make it better. Steven got home from a three day stretch, and he took Finny in his arms and put the baby's belly right on his shoulder and walked up and down with him until he finally burped and felt better. When Steven moved him to his cradle, Finny looked at him and I knew that Finn knew that was his Daddy. I think that is one of my most precious memories…" Lila's voice rose an octave as she began to cry. "Of Steve with the kids. That one tiny moment…where father and son…"

Lila's shoulders began to shake as the reality of things finally hit her. There would be no more special precious moments like that between Steven and their children. There would be no more precious moments…ever…

"Commissioner Reagan," Sully called to Jamie but Frank responded instead turning to gather Lila close and lead her to his room to have some privacy during her cry.

While the wake continued outside the bedroom, Frank held Lila close to him inside his bedroom. "That's my girl, let it go…it's not good inside. It's grandpa baby…Grandpa's got you…"

Lila held onto Frank for dear life. There was a special bond, a sweet connection between them that didn't' exist between the other family members. It was their special thing, a way Lila could soothe Frank during his worst exacerbations and a way he could calm her during her darkest hours.

"What am I going to do? I have two little babies. Mom said I can move home but…"

"Take a good breath," Frank told Lila. "A good deep breath, and listen to me. Tomorrow afternoon, I'm going to ask your Mom to take the babies out and leave you here with me. I know someone who might be able to answer your questions and she's agreed to meet with you if you think it will help. I'm asking you to talk to her baby, listen to her. Your Mom's words, Dad's words, even mine…I lost a spouse but my children were grown…will you do this? Will you have tea with us tomorrow and listen?"

Lila wiped her eyes, Frank had never steered her wrong before, he wouldn't now. "Yes," Lila sniffled. "Yes I'd like that."

Frank kissed Lila's hair, "Good girl, now fix your face, put your shoulders back and your butt in and go make me proud. You're a Reagan and a Janko, that's rock hard steel…You can do it. Go on…"

Lila wiped her eyes and found a small smile, in this one specific moment, she felt like she could.

 **A/N: No long notes today updating from the road, on the way home. Thanks for reading.**

 **Next Update – February 9 – Lila meets and old friend of Frank's.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The house finally cleared out around ten o'clock. Lila and the twins had gone to sleep and even Frank had retired to his room. Eddie and Jamie were alone to clean up the mess left over from hosting the wake. Jamie gathered the discarded cups and napkins from the living room while Eddie rinsed off the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher.

Jamie stepped into the kitchen to empty the trash bags when Eddie caught his eye. She was in her stocking feet, hair pulled back into a messy bun off her shoulders, still in her funeral dress. She looked tired, was showing her age, and had never been more beautiful.

Jamie tossed the trash into the main pail and studied his wife. He watched her dip the dishes into the suds then smoothly and evenly rinse them off before loading them in the dishwasher. She had suds on her dress, making the front appear wet. A couple tendrils of hair were sticking to her neck. Jamie fixed his eyes on his wife and move closer.

Eddie was thinking as she washed the dishes. Steven had very little insurance and the house brought a lot of debt. Of course, they would sell it now and keep Lila and the twins with them, three more mouths to feed. Jamie might have to stay on at least as a consultant to help float the bills and keep Lila's head above water.

Eddie jumped when she felt Jamie's arms come around her. "It's me, baby," he whispered. "You look so beautiful…" Jamie began to kiss Eddie's neck and nuzzle her ear.

"Jamie…What…" Eddie sighed as his lips found her earlobe. "I'm all wet, my hands are soaked…"

Jamie spun Eddie around so she was facing him. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly three times before drying her hand gently with a dish towel. Jamie cupped Eddie's cheek moving her hair back before moving in again for another kiss.

Jamie's kisses her hot and strong making Eddie moan in his arms. "Oh…Jamie…we just had a funeral…" It was hard for Eddie to believe her usually calm and reserved husband was like this.

"I know…I know we did…" Jamie snuggled Eddie tight, his hand cupping her breast, his body holding her against the counter. "Could just as easily been one of us…I never want to feel like Lila…"

"I know…" Eddie replied "Me neither…Jamie…we have to talk…"

"Not tonight," Jamie replied. "Tomorrow there's time for talk. I want you too badly to talk."

Jamie pushed forward capturing Eddie's lips again, this time sliding his tongue between and exploring her mouth, tasting every inch of it. Eddie's hands found the hem of Jamie's shirt. She worked it out of his pants and tugged at it until it was off and discarded like the dish towel. Jamie worked the zipper down on the back of Eddie's dress the hoisted her up so she was straddling him.

"Jamie…" Eddie sighed. "We can't in here," she protested. "You father is asleep in the next room…"

Jamie nodded, he knew Eddie would not relax if there was a chance Frank could hear. "I know, my love. Ssh…"

Eddie felt her body being lifted and instinctively she held on with both hands and both legs and Jamie carried her to the living room never breaking their kiss or their contact. Jamie lowered Eddie to the couch, pulling her dress off as she rose above her. "Beautiful," he whispered and lost himself between her breasts, trailing kissed down her stomach until her reached that sacred place between her thighs.

Jamie and Eddie continued their exploration of one another, taking turns removing what clothing remained, whispering of sweet love to each other. Jamie leaned over Eddie, their eyes met one final time before he pulled her closer and joined them as one. Eddie held still at first, enjoying the feel of her husband's connection. As they slowly began to move in a dance as old as time, Eddie felt tears dripping from Jamie's eyes. She reached up to brush them, and held his soft gaze with her own. "I know…I know… I love you too."

Jamie collapsed onto Eddie, the rolled over so she was on top of him. The throw on the back of the couch became their blanket and the cushions their bed that night as they held onto one another making a memory that would stand the test of time.

It was just before midnight when the front door alarm beeped. Jamie stirred when he heard it and checked to be sure Eddie was snuggled safe and sound next to him. Joey pushed the door open and disabled the alarm. Molly sent him over to check on everyone before going to bed, claiming she "felt" like someone was in distress.

Joey did not mock his wife's gift of Irish prophecy. She had accurately predicted several events in the past so if she felt something was necessary Joey was going to listen to her. Joey turned on the lights just as Jamie reached and pulled up the blanket up to make sure Eddie was covered.

"Oh, Jeez!" Joey gasped. "Oh…a guy cannot come in this house! What the…You two are OLD! Stop doing this!"

"Maybe you should call before you come over at 11:22 at night," Jamie replied. "Be glad you didn't show up ten minutes ago, you'd have been in for a treat!"

Eddie stirred hearing her son's voice. "Jamie tell me if I open my eyes I won't see our son."

"Sorry, sweetie, but you will. Joey was about to tell me what I could do for him?" Jamie replied. He felt Eddie curl up tighter and bury her face.

"Molly had a feeling so she made me come over here and check that everyone was okay and apparently I had to see for myself. I was not allowed to call. My wife has a mind of her own. Now I see everyone is okay, I'm leaving…and I am not coming over again without calling even if I have to sleep on the couch for a month!"

As soon as Joey left, Jamie burst into laughter. "That boy is going to have a complex."

Eddie took her face out of Jamie's chest, she was beat red. "That is the second time he's done that. Well it's time he realized that just because we are his parents and in our sixties that we have a love life. He would do well to remember it. You want to go up?"

Jamie nodded "We better before Lila or Dad finds us."

Joey drove directly home trying to rid his brain of the image of his parents in a delicate situation. He wasn't in denial he knew his parents made love, but he didn't need to see it. Twice!

When he got home, Molly was setting up the coffee for the morning. "Is it okay?" she asked. "Joseph?"

"Molly, I love you but I am never, not ever going to go over my parents' house again without calling first…"

Molly could tell by Joey's face, "Again?"

Joey nodded, "On the couch…We sit on that couch and watch football!"

Molly laughed, "You are so cute when you get embarrassed," she laughed. And guess what?"

Molly moved closer sliding her arms around Joey's neck. "I think they have the right idea. Today was so hard, seeing Lila like that. It scared me, Joe."

Joey sighed, "I know, I could see. I think it set your gifts off a little too. Everyone is fine at home, I'm fine now and I love you Molly Reagan."

Molly smiled, "Show me?" It was a question and a demand all at once.

"Yes, ma'am," Joey replied stooping to pick up his wife and carry her to bed

The next morning, just before the noon hour, Jamie and Eddie packed up the twins for a visit with their other grandparents. Frank wanted Lila to have time to meet with his friend alone, he wasn't ready for Jamie to find out about her.

Lila set out tea and cookies for them to have and some finger sandwiches. Today she felt horrible inside and out Her head ached as much if not more than her heart. "Is this good grandpa? I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friend."

"Oh, you won't Cookie, don't you worry. Sit down and relax, she's on her way. The table looks delicious and you look so pretty."

Lila smiled, Frank always could make her feel good and special, ever since she was a very little girl. Just past noon, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Frank told Lila. "Sit down…"

Frank headed to the door with his oxygen in toe and opened the door. Monica Pierson was a smart looking lady, she was beautiful in her time, and now was still quite comely. Her dark hair was swept up in a twist, her face made up perfectly to suit her blue pants suit and her skin tone. Frank smiled and reached out to hug her, "Thank you for doing this, I think she needs to hear the words I understand from someone that actually does."

"It's not problem, Frank, I'm glad to do it for her. How are you doing?"

"I have my good days and bad days," Frank replied. "About fifty fifty lately but Jamie and Eddie keep a nice home for me and take excellent care of me. How are the kids?"

"Good Samuel is going to be a daddy again and Danielle has her own practice and has privledges at St. Victors."

Lila wasn't sure what to make of Monica. She was pretty, with seemingly kind eyes, and was apparently close to her grandpa. "Lila, this is a very good friend of mine from when I was Captain of the 2-1. Monica, this is my youngest granddaughter Lila."

Monica reached out and shook Lila's hand, "I'm so sorry for your loss. I know from my own experience how difficult it is to lose a husband so young and so abruptly. I'd like to talk to you about anything you'd want to know, no holds barred if you'd like. Or you can just send me on my way."

Lila liked Monica immediately. "Please sit, I made some sandwiches and my mom made these cookies, they are an old family recipe from Serbia."

Monica took a few sandwich pieces and two cookies. Frank filled his plate. "Monica's husband Charles was shot and killed in the line of duty when she was just a year younger than you are now. They had one young son, just a bit older than the twins. I was Charles' captain and delivered the news to Monica myself."

Lila sighed, "I'm so sorry that happened to you and your son. It's good to be reminded I'm not the only person in the world right now, you know? Sometimes I feel so much self pity since…"

"Oh you will, and if you take nothing else from this moment, Lila, take this…There is no right or wrong way to do this. You are the only one that knows how you feel."

The conversation was light while the three ate lunch, then Frank stood up. "Well, I'll leave you two ladies to talk. I am due for a breathing treatment." Frank stood up and placed kisses on both Monica's and Lila's heads, the headed to his room.

"What did you do?" Lila asked after a few minutes of silence. "Did you go home to your parents or to his parents?"

"No," Monica replied. "I wasn't as lucky, my parents were both gone and his parents were not fans of mine. The NYPD widow's fund was a godsend, helped me go back to school without having to work nights. Your grandpa also felt it was his obligation to help us, first by helping to mind my son and financially as well later on. You are staying here?"

Lila nodded, "Yeah, my parents are going to help me so I can finish my social work degree. They'll help with the babies too. I'm lucky to have them, I know I am. I know it could be worse but…"

"But it hurts like Hell anyway," Monica finished. "It's hard to be grateful for the good things right now and your family will understand that. You are blessed to have this family you have, the all have a frame of reference for this."

"What did you tell your son?" Lila asked. "About his Daddy? Did you tell him or…"

"I told him that his Daddy loved him very much and was his special guardian Angel in Heaven. It did work well for him and he's a very happy well adjusted young man. This is him here…"

Monica showed Lila a picture of her family. She was in the middle flanked by a handsome man about 45 with a girl of about ten next to him. It was clear who his wife was as Sam was dark like his mother and the girl was light like hers. "Who's that?" Lila asked pointing at a girl that was nearly the female version of her own father.

"My daughter, Danielle," Monica replied. "She was born in 2010, much after her brother, then years after her brother."

"She's very pretty. So you remarried? You found love again?" Lila asked.

"No, I never remarried, but I did find love and comfort in a dear friend…Dani was my gift…our gift after we each suffered through great sorrow…"

Lila looked at the picture again. The features were familiar, dark, thick Irish hair, fair skin and her father's eyes staring out of Danielle's face…

"Go on, ask me," Monica replied. She should have known Frank Reagan's granddaughter would have a keen eye.

"She looks like my father…How?"

Frank stepped out of the bedroom and was met with Lila's confused stare. "How indeed…"

 **A/N: So what is this? Jamie's face on a girl half his age…hmmmm…Stay tuned to see about it.**

 **Next Update – February 13 – Jamie and Eddie learn Frank's secret.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Lila poured a second round of tea then sat down to listen to her grandfather speak. "It was June of 2009, a few weeks after we lost Uncle Joe. Your Uncle Danny, Aunt Erin, everyone were struggling to cope in their own way. I was trying to hold the family together, but I needed help too."

"Of course, you did," Lila replied. "I can't imagine what that was like."

"It was difficult," Monica replied. "At this point your Grandpa and I had been friends for years he'd helped me raise my son, helped financially even, that your grandma knew about and was proud to help. She was a wonderful woman."

"I went to talk to Monica about how I was feeling, the anger, and my suspicions…" Frank replied. "Each time an officer is lost, the pain of those gone before resurfaces. You'll see that with your own loss, I'm sorry to say. We talked and we drank whiskey. We remembered Uncle Joe and Monica's husband. Then one thing lead to another and Monica became pregnant with Danielle who is now 38."

"Wow," Lila sighed sipping her tea. "Does anyone else know about this?"

Frank shook his head, "I was already the PC, it would have been too much scrutiny on me, Monica, Danielle, and my adult children. It wouldn't have been fair. So I lived my role out as close family friend, continued to financially support Monica and both children, and I watched from the sidelines as my little girl grew up ."

Frank's jaw worked with emotion as he thought about Danielle growing up without him. Sam was a good father figure to her, but he wasn't him. Lila rubbed Frank's shoulder, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Honesty you asked the question," Frank replied. "Or I would never have, at least not yet. I'm getting up in years though and so is Monica. I would like to have all my children united before it's my time. I'll speak to your father soon about it, then tell the rest of the family."

Frank dropped a kiss on Lila's head then turned back and headed to his room leaving Monica and Lila to talk more. "You see, now this is the kind of thing I would discuss with Steven. We didn't have secrets and we would work things out."

"I know," Monica sighed. "I do and eventually you will get a new friend, a new confidant like I found in your grandpa. But for now, you can still talk to him, Lila. You won't hear his voice but if you listen very closely and look into your heart, you'll know what he's saying. I consult with my husband still, we were the best of friends and we knew each other well. Even with my children, I consulted him in what I was going to do or say. Just because they're physically gone does not mean they aren't with us."

Lila bit her lip as she felt the tears coming, "He should be here with us! With his babies. He didn't even know them! He worked and her worked and thought that was being a father to them! Where is he now? He's gone and they won't ever know their father's love."

"That's a good girl," Monica praised. "Let it go, let it go…Get mad at him. Go ahead, get mad at him."

"He was supposed to be home with me," she cried. "He was supposed to be with me and stay home. I was here because…because I needed help with the babies. I need help, I…"

Monica stood up and put her arms around Lila. "You do need help, and you have it with your mom and dad and grandpa…I'll help you anyway that I can."

Monica and Lila spoke a few more hours before Monica said goodbye to Frank and left Lila with her numbers. Monica was only out of the house five minutes before Jamie and Eddie returned with the twins.

Jamie was carrying Finn and Eddie had Reagan. Both twins had been fussing and kicking their little legs. "They missed their Mommy," Eddie replied. "That house is like…I don't know, not pleasant."

"Mom got into it with your mother-in-law again…"

Lila sighed and took both her babies to cuddle. "Mom, what about this time?"

"About teething," Eddie replied. "Nothing works better for it than a little Irish whiskey on their gum, but she knows everything."

Lila shook her head and kissed her babies. "You two want to go play?" Lila set the babies down near their toys. "They can play a little before their bedtime."

Frank stepped out of the kitchen, "There are my babies, come on over here." Both twins crawled to their great grandpa knowing there would be cuddles and kisses. Frank fussed over them while Lila sat back.

"So what happened today that we had be out of our house all day?" Jamie asked.

"I had a friend come visit with Lila," Frank replied. "You two get comfortable and get some coffee, then I'd like to speak with you both."

Eddie looked up, "Is everything all right?"

"It's nothing bad but it is important and I want to speak with the two of you," Frank replied. "Get comfy I'll help put the babies down."

"I was hoping to go to bed soon," Jamie replied. "You and me..cuddle up together.."

"You are bad, Jamison Reagan!" Eddie scolded. "If your dad wants to talk to us then we best listen. Bring out this tray with tea and cookies. I'll be right there."

Eddie took a breath, she knew Frank had a friend in to talk to Lila, she just wasn't sure if that had something to do with this.

Eddie and Jamie sat down on the couch. Jamie immediately took Eddie's hand. His father had requested these kinds of talks before, they were never good.

"Jamie…Eddie…" Frank took a breath. "Wow, I never intended to tell you this, at least not now. But today, Lila, through a friend of mine, a longtime friend, over forty years, learned a secret I kept for 38 years. It's not fair to ask Lila to keep such a secret, not with all she has on her plate."

Jamie held onto Eddie tighter, he knew now this was not good news. "Of course, Dad," Eddie replied. "Whatever it is, you can tell us. Or if you'd prefer Lila to tell us…"

Lila appeared on the steps and moved to sit near Frank, "It's okay, Grandpa. Mom and Dad won't be upset."

"Dad, whatever it is," Jamie encouraged. "It can't be that bad. Is it about Joe? About his death and something you knew or didn't know?"

"No it's nothing like that," Frank replied. "But it did have to do with Joe and one of the ways I tried to cope after and the results of that coping."

Eddie and Jamie nodded, ready to listen.

"Today, I introduced Lila to a longtime friend, a friend that I knew since she became a young widow. We had a way of talking to each other, a way of understanding each other. Your mother new about our friendship, and when Mom died I was glad to have that friendship. It's when Joe died though that the friendship went a bit beyond that and we created…" Frank reached into his jacket and placed Danielle's picture on the table. "Danielle, your half sister."

Jamie sucked in a sharp breath in pure surprise, "Oh, Dad…" Jamie let go of Eddie's hand and stood up to pace. Eddie leaned back and smiled. "Oh, Frank, why didn't tell us before? We would have loved to have known her, wouldn't we Jamie?"

Jamie sighed, "Eddie, that's a personal opinion. Personally, I think…Joe had just died and…"

"Yes, Joe had died," Frank replied. "He was gone and it hurt, it was the worst pain I ever felt. I couldn't show that pain to you or your brother and sister! To your grandpa! I had to be strong, I had to hold it all inside…"

"Grandpa, calm down," Lila soothed. "Calm yourself, your breathing…"

"No they have to understand," Frank replied beginning to wheeze. "They have to, I want…"

"We do understand," Eddie replied moving to Frank. "We do, you were in terrible pain, Mary was gone already, and this Monica had a way with you, you two were close and she was separated enough to be there for you. I understand, so does Jamie."

The look Eddie shot Jamie told him he better pretend to understand if nothing else. "What I don't understand, Dad, is why you're choosing to tell us first."

"Jamie is the most level headed of my kids," Frank replied. "Erin will be angry, Danny is unpredictable…"

Jamie sat down, "I'm sorry, Dad. I was just shocked a little. Of course it was after Mom was gone, you needed company and…does this woman, this Danielle know that she's your daughter?"

Frank shook his head, "No, her mother and I chose not to tell her. It would have made her life difficult being the PCs illegitimate child and it would have put more spotlight on the three of you. I helped financially of course and I would hover around her at major life events. I sat in the balcony at her graduation and I follow her career, and there is a clause in my will providing for her or a child that she has, though she's 38 so that is unlikely now."

"Is it your plan to tell Danielle now that you've told us?" Eddie asked. "If you'd like to have her to dinner, even on Wednesday…"

"I'm going to talk to her Mom again and we'll see," Frank replied. "But since Lila knows I wanted to get it out in the open. Monica, Danielle's mother's name is Monica, talked to Lila today. I think she helped."

"She did, Grandpa," Lila replied. "I'll tell Mom and Dad about that later. Why don't we get you ready for some rest now?"

"Come on now," Eddie replied. "Let's finish the tea and cookies. I for one am excited to have another sister in law, and she's young too. When you decide to tell her and the rest of the family, this branch of Reagan's will have your back."

Frank smiled and gave Eddie a warm hug, "I knew you would. Come Lila, I do think I might need a hand tonight."

Lila helped Frank to his room, holding his arm and his oxygen tubing up so he didn't fall. In the few short days since Steven died, their bond had become even closer. Eddie watched Lila walking with Frank, "She is so good to him. They are good for each other."

Jamie sighed, "They are…Eddie, a sister. I have another younger sister that I never met or knew about…"

"Yes, you do and I know you are going to stew on that for a bit so let's get you up to bed as well…"

Eddie locked up and then met Jamie upstairs in their bedroom. She climbed into bed settling against his chest looking up to meet his eyes. "Jamie?"

"I'm fine Eddie, just shocked. Can we just lay here together?" Jamie sighed pulling Eddie into a tighter hug, arms wrapped around her waist. Tilting his head he rested it against Eddie's taking in her vanilla conditioner.

Sighing Eddie stretched an arm circling Jamie's back nuzzling into him running small circles. "I know it's a shock, sweetheart. I know, but you know how the other's will react. We have to support your father in this, we have to."

"I know we do," Jamie replied. "And we will. I promise you we will. I just need to let it sink in all right? I know you'll make her feel nothing but welcome when Dad does have her over. I love you so much Eddie…"

"Love you too," Eddie whispered and leaned up to place a kiss goodnight on Jamie's lips.

 **A/N: There you have it folks, the truth about Danielle. Frank is relieved to be letting that cat out of the bag on all fronts. Over the next few chapters we'll see the family react. To my Danny fans out there, stay tuned, I am in the middle of a run of chapters that focuses on Danny and his relationships with members of the family.**

 **Next Update – February 16** **th** **– Danielle learns the truth about her parentage.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"I understand you want to go see Danielle at Monica's house so she feels secure and safe," Lila told Frank. "But Monica and Danielle cannot help you if you get too excited or upset. I will just sit in the other room but I'm going or Mom is going or someone has to go too."

Frank coughed, already winded from getting dressed in a slightly more elaborate manner than he usually did. "Okay, Grandpa just take a deep breath, a long deep breath in on the oxygen, you ready?"

Frank did as Lila said then finished getting dressed and headed to the car. "Are you nervous?" Lila asked as she drove the relatively short distance to Monica's house.

"A little bit," Frank replied. "I don't know how she'll take it. I've been part of her life for 38 years but as a friend of her mother's not as a her father. She might be angry."

Lila nodded, "Maybe but she'll realize how lucky she is to have you sooner rather than later too. I just hope the rest of the family takes the news as nicely as Mom did, and Dad, he was shocked but I know he'll be supportive."

"He will be," Frank replied. "That's one of the things I love best about your father. He has a level head, he'll be okay. He takes time to digest things, he's a lot like Joe that way. When your mother was pregnant with you, Joey was not at all ready to accept he wasn't going to be the baby anymore. He was hostile and he was a little angry, then your parents brought you home from the hospital…"

Frank gave a small smile at his granddaughter recalling a time when she was little. Lila knew that look on her grandfather's face meant he was thinking. "What grandpa, what is it?"

"Just remembering that day. It was your first night home and you wouldn't stop crying so your mom got up to calm you and you know what she saw?"

Lila shook her head listening intently to him. His blue eyes twinkled deeply in response. "She saw Joey sitting by your crib reaching through the bars to hold your hand and sooth you. She told me later she knew then you two were special. As you grew, you both always were ready to jump in and comfort…I saw that in Danielle and I think you two will really like each other. Make a right here and that's Monica's house, the white one."

Lila parked the car and got Frank's cane and oxygen out. "There are ten stairs…let's take a couple and stop…" Lila helped Frank tackle the steps. When he was half way up, Monica opened the door. "Do you need any help?"

"No, he's okay just some water and a good chair when he gets inside," Lila replied. "Almost their grandpa, two good breaths and let's go…"

Frank made it into Monica's living room and collapsed into a chair. Lila held the water cup for Frank to drink. "She here?" he asked hoping Danielle wasn't going to see this.

"Not yet," Monic assured him. "In a few minutes. Catch your breath."

It took about ten minutes before Lila could get Frank to the kitchen. He sat with a hot cup of tea and took a few sips when the bell rang followed by and happy call, "Mom, I'm here. Did you see there's a strange car in the driveway?"

"Yes, honey, Uncle Frank and his granddaughter are here," Monica replied. "Come in, there's fresh tea."

If Lila had any doubt about the relationship between Frank and Danielle, she didn't any more. Danielle was beautiful, with shining blue eyes, light brown hair, and a 1000 watt smile that matched her father's tooth for tooth. Danielle leaned over and gave Frank a big hug, then turned to Lila, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Lila smiled. "Grandpa was excited to come and visit with you today."

"I see you have some albums with you," Danielle smiled. "Showing off those cute great grandbabies again?"

"No," Frank replied his voice gravelly. He cleared his throat. "No, Danielle, those albums we'll get to in a minute but your mom and I need to talk to you first. Lila, maybe you can watch the TV in the other room."

Lila nodded, "I'll be right here if you need me." She kissed Frank's forehead and headed to the bedroom to give them all some privacy.

"What's going on?" Danielle asked. Her mind was as sharp as a her Harvard educated brother, even though her alma mater was Yale.

"Danielle, this is going to be difficult to say and probably more difficult to hear," Monica began. "But recent events have caused us to reveal something to Lila and her parents that we've kept quiet for many years. For thirty eight years…"

Danielle looked at Frank, her eyes matched his, "You're my father. I think I've always known that on the inside. I've always felt like a daughter to you, you were there for all my big events…is that the truth?"

Frank's eyes misted over "Yes," he said softly. "Yes that's the truth, I am your father."

Danielle stood up and moved over to Frank. She put her arms around Frank and held him tight. "I'm so happy to have you finally say that. You know how I knew?"

Frank raised his arms to hug Danielle tight, "No, how?"

"This," Danielle replied. "My other uncles, other friends, they would give me a hug and it felt good but yours were special. Then I saw my smile on your youngest son, Jamie and I knew. I understand why you waited, I'm not angry…I just…"

Danielle pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I just don't know how much more time we have together now the truth is out."

"I have no plans to go anywhere," Frank replied. "None at all."

"Good," Danielle smiled. "I'm going to get my niece and we can look through some of these books."

Monica smiled, "That went very well. I thought maybe she had a clue but she never let on. You always were so good to us…"

Frank smiled, "I even ran off a boyfriend or two," he chuckled. "That big blue book, that has all my kids baby pictures in it. No one has ever seen this book but me I want to show it off now. It has all five of my kids in it."

Monica put the book on the table and opened it to the first page as the girls came back in. "Mom, you didn't tell me Lila just lost her husband I didn't know she was one of the women in the paper."

"Yes, honey," Monica replied. "Lila is Jamie Reagan's daughter, but she changed her name. That's why we spoke, I was giving her a little advice. Are you okay sweetie?"

Lila had tears in her eyes, "Yeah I'm okay. My parents were just on the TV, Dad was declaring a full investigation into the explosion and fire and Mom was standing right next to him. This is going to make Dad stay on and Mom will be so upset again."

"I have a feeling your mother being there was a seal of approval," Frank comforted. "Don't worry about those things now, remember what your Mom and Monica said, take things a piece at a time. It's all right. Today is a good day, we're going to look at pictures."

Lila wiped her eyes, "Oh who is that?"

"That is Uncle Danny the day he was born," Frank replied. "A lot of these are old and I've kept them locked away. You'll see why. He still has that birthmark, you see that when we go to Montauk."

Danielle touched her shoulder and pulled down her shirt, "I have the same one but on the other shoulder. That's cool."

"Mommy will be home soon, Buddy," Jamie soothed his grandson as Finn fussed and watched the door for his mother. Reagan was content and already taking her late afternoon nap upstairs.

"He's teething Jamie," Eddie reminded him. "Remember when Joey was cutting his back teeth, only I could soothe him. Lila promised your dad would be back before his afternoon meds."

Jamie sighed and leaned back rocking Finn in his arms. Ten minutes later, Lila and Frank returned from their trip both wearing bright smiles. "How did it go?' Eddie asked as she took over helping Frank. Lila went and took Finn for a rock.

"It went great, she knew all along I was her father," Frank beamed. "She has a birthmark like Danny on her shoulder, she has you smile Jamie, and she's got Erin's height and poise…I can see pieces of all of you in her. Mainly, she has Joe's calm temperament which she'll need when we let the rest of the family know."

"Danielle is so nice, Dad," Lila said as she rocked. "She has your smile and she eats like you with her hand twisted. She's a urologist and takes care of all kinds of people. She even was an expert witness once, remember that case where the man ran his wife over an blamed his Viagra. She testified for the prosecution."

"Sounds like you had a nice day as well, Kitten," Jamie replied. "Dad, how do you want to proceed?"

"Well," Frank sighed taking a few short gaspy breaths. "I invited her for Wednesday dinner to meet you and Eddie and Joey and Molly, then perhaps Sunday we can tell everyone else."

Eddie detected just a hint of fear in Frank's eyes. "Dad, you've been through a lot with this coming out perhaps after Jamie and I meet Danielle we can break the news, I don't want you having a health set back on account of this."

"Let's see how Wednesday goes, Eddie," Jamie replied. "For now, one piece at a time. It is hard on Dad, maybe telling everyone else right off…"

"No,' Frank said firmly. "I want this out now, I should have spoked up a long time ago but I didn't I cheated you all, it's not fair."

"Okay, don't get upset, Dad," Jamie soothed. "We'll see her tomorrow and then if you need Eddie and I to help we'll help. Why don't you come with me, we'll do meds and you have your nap okay?"

Frank feel asleep with a smile on his face, in two days his two youngest would meet face to face. He couldn't wait to start connecting his family. As Frank drifted off her looked at a picture of his Mary on the night table, "Won't be long now my love, I'm getting my work done." With that he dozed off into a dream filled sleep.

Wednesday seemed to come very quickly for Jamie. He was nervous about meeting his sister and about telling his other siblings about her. Eddie was happy to be hosting the newest revealed Reagan. "I'm making my roast pork with the apricots, scalloped potatoes, and broccoli. Lila did those onion and gorgonzola tarts she makes and we have chips and dips."

"That'll be perfect, honey," Jamie replied. "What do you have in your bag of tricks for a nervous older half brother…"

"A knock in the head," Eddie replied. "Reagan's don't do half way, you shouldn't refer to her that way, it'll make her feel less than. She is your sister too just like Erin, maybe more so if what Lila says is true."

"You're right, I'm sorry honey," Jamie sighed. "You're right. That was insensitive of me."

"You're nervous, babe, that's okay," Eddie comforted. "I hope she likes us, I don't know."

"I know she'll love you, she likes Lila already, there is so much of you in our girl…"

Headlights showed up in the driveway announcing Joey and Molly's arrival. The came in the side door both smiling, "Is she hear yet?" Molly asked.

"No, not yet," Eddie replied. "Soon, Lila is in the living room, go on an in and get settled, we'll be right out."

Joey hugged and kissed his mom and hugged Jamie before heading to the living room to wait to meet his aunt. It was weird this was coming up now after 38 years but the story seemed plausible and didn't hit any red flags. Joey would listen for sure but he hoped to welcome his new aunt with open arms as his mother expected.

 **A/N: Even though she's my OC, I actually really like Danielle a lot and I am so glad so many of you like he as well. I think as time goes on and we lose characters to age and other things she will flesh the family out a bit. If you have suggestions for Danielle, feel free to send them through review or private message.**

 **Next Update – February 20** **th** **– Danielle meet the Jamsion Reagan branch of the family while Eddie and Jamie worry about Lila.**

 **To my Danny fans, his arc begins about chapter 17 and he'll meet his unintentional namesake in chapter 12.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Eddie stood in the kitchen that Wednesday finishing her special dinner for Danielle's arrival supervised closely by Joe upon his father's request. Joe couldn't help but smile at his mom stir the pot for the fifth time in the past few minutes.

"Mom, it won't cook if you keep checking it. Don't worry it'll be fine," Joe stepped forward to take her arm. "Dad won't want you to overdo, you haven't been taking care of yourself very much since Steven died. We don't need anything happening to you."

Eddie sighed, she appreciated their fussing but it was sometimes difficult to get her work done because of it. Eddie was about to speak up when the doorbell rang. "She's here." Throwing the spoon aside Eddie reached up to fix her hair walking towards the door.

Jamie squeezed Eddie's hand as he went to open the door and let them into the house. When Jamie pulled the door back he was shocked to see his own smile and his own eyes looking back at him. Jamie flashed his 1000 watt smile, feeling immediately at ease, the same way he always felt with Joe. "Hello, Danielle, I'm your brother Jamie, welcome to our home…"

Eddie stepped closer surprising everyone by hugging Danielle. "Nice to meet you come in please."

Danielle smiled, Lila wasn't kidding that Jamie had a similar smile to her own. Usually when she saw him on the television he had no reason to be smiling. "You have a lovely home," Danielle complimented. "And it smells good in here too."

Eddie put her arms around Danielle, "I'd like you to meet my son, Joe and his wife Molly."

Joey smiled and shook Danielle's hand, she did have a strong resemblance to his father and sported the thick hair that was his grandfather's trademark.

"Nice to know ye," Molly smiled. "I've seen ye before, ye took are of Mr. Young when he had the bladder cancer."

"Yes, that's right," Danielle smiled. "I remember, you were excellent on that case. I've not worked with a better nurse." Danielle's eyes fell on the twins, "These must be my grandniece and nephew. I have toys for them if that's all right?"

Lila smiled, "Yes, they love toys."

Eddie leaned back against Jamie, "You feel better?"

He nodded, "I do, she's sweet and look the twins like her. They're smiling. Come on, I'll help you serve."

The appetizers and main course were enjoyed by all, Danielle complimented the meal but not overly so, the entire evening she did nothing that tripped any of the detectives or top cops at the table. Lila had made dessert, her lemon cookies. The entire night had been a mass of stories from Frank all the way down to Danielle. As Lila plated her cookies and heard the laughter from the other room, she felt like someone punched her in the stomach. Steven wasn't buried two weeks and the family was moving on without him. Truth be told, Steven probably would not be here anyway, he'd be working, but it felt to raw and too real at this moment.

Joey noticed his sister was gone a little too long and excused himself, "I'm just going to see if Lila needs help."

Eddie nodded, she knew why Lila was gone so long, but she also knew sometimes her daughter had to work things out on her own or at least without her. Eddie knew her desire to love and protect her would also hurt her ability to heal. Joey might just be the right person.

When Joey entered the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to see Lila was crying. He sighed and stepped closer to her wrapping his arms around her. "I know. It's tough everyone out there laughing when you want to hide and leave everything go. I know…" Joey rocked a little bit holding his sister like he did when they were little and Eddie was sick with her chemo. "I remember when we were kids, and we'd hear Mom up and down all night getting sick. We'd hear Dad crying sometimes when he thought we were asleep. You and me we'd sit like this in my room under that big Buzz Lightyear sheet I had and we would hold each other like this."

"I wish we were still like that sometimes," Lila replied. "Just kids, you and me against the world."

"We are still like that, Lil," Joey replied. "You are not alone, okay? You won't raise those twins alone, I will be there to teach Finn how to catch a ball and clean my off duty in the living room when boys are sniffing around Reagan. I love you and I am so proud of you, I admire you so much for how strong you are being. If you need to crawl into that Buzz Lightyear tent now and again, it's there."

Lila looked up at Joey, "Thanks. For a rotten older brother, you sure are something."

"You're not so bad for a bratty sister either." Joey kissed the side of Lila's head. "Let's get those cookie out there, I'm hungry again."

Eddie smiled at her kids when they returned, "This is a special Serbian receipe," Lila told Danielle. "My mother's mother taught her and she taught me. One day I'll teach Reagan…I hope you like them."

Danielle enjoyed the cookies, but moreso she enjoyed being accepted. The Jamison Reagan branch of her new family was so sweet and welcoming. She could see how much her father was loved by them and how much he loved in return.

By the time she was ready to go home, Danielle was excited about returning for dinner the following Sunday. Jamie planned to tell his other siblings, if they were anything like him, Danielle was excited to meet them.

Joey and Molly followed Danielle out, then Frank headed to bed for a much needed rest. Lila took one twin in each arm and put them down before going to help her parents with the final clean up. "Thank you both so much for having Danielle over. I'm so happy that she is going to be around more. It's almost like a gift, God took Steven and Danielle is no replacement, but if we didn't suffer that loss, Grandpa would never have brought Monica to meet me…it's like Monica said, each day, it hurts a little less and you find another silver lining."

Jamie hugged Lila tight, "Danielle is welcome in this house whenever you would like to have her or grandpa too. I'll handle the others, but she's so sweet I can't foresee any problems. Get a good sleep, Kitten. You need it."

. "I like her a lot, she's so much like you and I see some of Danny in her too," Eddie told Jamie as she started to undress. She took out the tight bun and shook her shoulder length hair.

"Be honest," Jamie laughed. "You like her cause she's not Erin."

"Erin and I have quiet peace," Eddie replied.

Jamie sighed, "You think Lila is okay? She was crying when she went to get the dessert."

"I already knew that part" Eddie replied. "I can feel their tears you know that. And I can feel when my husband is exhausted and is over doing it."

Jamie nodded and started to take off his clothes while Eddie finished getting ready for bed. She slid on a pretty floral nightie on a solid white background. One of Jamie's favorite.

"You know what all those stories at dinner reminded me of?" Jamie asked as he worked on his clothes.

"What?" Eddie asked, beginning to apply her creams and serums.

"Our first anniversary as partners," Jamie replied. "There were bets going around that I could not put up with a bright eyed, chatterbox, bottomless pit of a partner cause I was so rigorous about the rules and had such a rough rapport with Vinny. So the day after your probie party,which I did go to sort of…"

"Sort of? What do you mean sort of?"

"I was outside, walking around the block, watching the most beautiful girl in the world laugh and talk and play darts with other guys," Jamie replied. "I loved you then, you know that."

Eddie stood up and headed over to the bed. She knelt down and began to remove his brace. She sighed seeing it once again left marks on his skin. "I knew that. I always knew that."

Jamie smiled softly at Eddie "The next day, Renzulli gives me that picture we have framed downstairs and he said to me, when you are ready to admit to me and yourself what we both sort of know, go get her. Took me a little too long thought…"

"You spoke up eventually, that's what matters," Eddie smiled. "You were on your feet too much today."

"It always gets like that…"

"Put these legs up, Reagan," Eddie smiled and reached for the lotion. Eddie sat placing Jamie's legs in her lap. Some nights she just put his bad leg up for him, but tonight she felt like being closer and more connected.

Slowly and gently, Eddie began to massage Jamie's legs, always the bad leg first. "You're tense here," Eddie sighed. "Truth be told I love doing this, I'm just sorry it hurts."

"It's fine," Jamie sighed.

"Not it's not," Eddie replied using the soft vanilla lotion to work small circles into Jamie's skin. Her fingers worked along the arch of his foot, back and forth. Jamie sighed and leaned back closing his eyes. "So you're okay with how things are for now?"

Eddie concentrated on her work, moving up to Jamie's ankle to push some of the fluid through and bring down the swelling. "I'm as okay as I can be. We need to do this, Jamie. We have to do what we have to do and I'm going to stand at your side, but as soon as you can I need you to keep the promise you made."

Jamie nodded, "I will. I am tired, Eddie. I am ready to just be with you and travel a little, and enjoy our life but we aren't able to do that now. When Lila is established, but Jack is taking a stronger roll, I am a 9-5 commissioner except when he's on his paternity."

"Good," Eddie replied. "Ooh..right there?" Eddie responded to Jamie's wince.

"Yeah that has been acting up more and more lately, that stupid spasm…I'll speak to Sean about it."

Jamie reached down and pulled Eddie up close to him. "Come here, Mrs. Reagan, this is better medicine than anything. You smell so good. This is my favorite nightie."

"I know it is…that's why I wore it. You and I have a rough thing to do coming up and this branch of the family has seen it's share lately. I think she's okay, but I don't know."

Jamie kissed Eddie's head, "She's tough like her Mom, she's going to be fine, it's just going to take her a bit. She's going to be just fine."

Eddie curled up and laid her head on Jamie's chest. "I can't help but hurt inside when I lay with you like this now, thinking how Lila needs this and can't have it."

Jamie rubbed Eddie's arm, "Don't upset yourself over it. Steven's gone and it's sad but we have to focus on getting her through. We can do it, I know we can do it. We're partners right?"

Eddie nodded, "Jamie?" she asked her voice thick. "Can you just hold me a little bit tighter?"

Jamie's arms tightened instantly and snuggled Eddie to him. He felt her body start to shake and her tears wet his shirt. "Oh, honey…" Jamie sighed knowing her tears were for their daughter, he knew Lila was likely doing the same thing in bed alone, he also knew there wasn't much more they could do than what they were doing. "We just have to love her Eddie, all we can do now is ."

 **A/N: Well, the Jamison Reagan branch now knows the newest Reagan, and Lila is certainly not finished with her grief. There is plenty more family drama to come, hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Next Update – February 23** **rd** **– The rest of the family meets Danielle.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Relax," Lila told her father as he paced the kitchen Sunday morning. "Even if they are angry with grandpa, they aren't going to make a scene in front of him. The only one we really need to worry about is Nikki and I don't think she's coming."

"Nope," Eddie said applying some lipstick using the toaster as a mirror. "I talked to Erin this morning, she's coming. Still, look at all the death notifications you've done, this can't be worse than those. We have wonderful new family member."

Jamie smiled, "You're right, and this is our house, Dad's house, if they aren't happy with Danielle being welcome here they don't have to be either."

"That's the ticket, Dad," Lila replied. "I'll get the meal started, I don't think I'm going to bring the babies to church today."

Eddie looked at Jamie, Lila had an excuse not to attend church since the funeral. "Are you sure honey? The twins like the music and…"

"I'm sure, I can get dinner started and Finn is still cutting that tooth, he'll probably cry anyway. I'm fine.'

Jamie let it go, it was part of his and Eddie's not pushing strategy as Lila worked through all her emotions about Steven.

"We'll be back by about one," Eddie told her. "Dad, you ready to go?"

Frank nodded and followed Eddie out to the car. Jamie gave Lila a hug, "Maybe next week, okay, Dad?"

"Okay, don't sleep though, okay. I know sometimes when you get down it's easy to want to sleep so…'

"I won't, I'm going to start mom's salad dressing, all right?"

Jamie tucked piece of Lila's hair behind her ear, "All right honey. I love you. You two mind your Momma.'

Reagan offered her grandpa a goofy smile while Finn chewed on his fist making a little fuss. Frank honked the horn to get Jamie moving. "I'll see you later."

Most the family was the same mass with the exception of Jack and Rita. Rita's morning sickness stopped for no one, not even God. He stayed behind to take care of her before coming to dinner.

Danny took a place next to Jamie, "What do you have to tell us, kid? Linda's all worked up it's something to do with Eddie."

"No, Eddie's great, it's all good, no one is sick or anything, but it's important to know at any rate. I'm going to tell as soon as everyone is at the house, I'm not sure Dad can handle not knowing how it will go much longer than that."

Mass began and the questions were forgotten or the time being. Once the Mass had ended, the family all loaded up in their respective cars to head to the family home. Jamie and Eddie hurried to be first and have time to get Frank out of the car before the rest of the family arrived. It was getting harder for Frank to move about and he got winded much more quickly, still he didn't feel comfortable with being seen that way.

Lila had a tray of cheese and crackers ready when Jamie and Eddie got home. Reagan was in the jumper and Finn in his walker. Eddie held Frank's arm as he battled the last few feet to his chair in the living room. Lila had a cup of luke warm water already prepared for him. Frank began a hard strong cough as soon as she sat, leaning forward to rest his body on Eddie's small frame. The stress of Danielle had been causing episodes.

"Jamie," Eddie nodded for him to take his dad and support his body, then she knelt and began to gently rub Frank's back. "That's it, relax all those muscles, let Jamie hold you up. That's it, Jamie's good at holding up."

"Should I get his machine?" Lila asked. "He's locking up pretty bad."

"No…" Frank gasped. "No…bedroom."

"You don't have to go in the bedroom, I can bring it here, Grandpa," Lila explained a little confused. Frank shook his head.

"No, no…"

"You don't want to use it here, you don't want the others to see?" Eddie interpreted. "I think it might be too late for that." Nikki and Erin were pushing the door open as she spoke.

"Ignore them, Dad, just focus," Jamie replied. "Lila, take your aunt and cousin in the kitchen please. Now."

Lila turned and headed Erin and Nikki off, "He's okay, he just lost his air, Mom and Dad have him.'

"Your mom is good with him when he gets like this," Erin replied. "How you doing honey? We missed you in church."

"Yes, well…Finny is cutting molars and he's really fussy. How was your drive Nikki?"

"I made good time, shouldn't you be calling an ambulance of something for Grandpa, he can't breath."

"This is actually pretty minor," Lila replied. "He didn't take a rest in the kitchen like usual and he's been stressing a little bit about today with everyone being here, but my Mom can usually get him soothed Sean will be here any minute too, we'll see what he thinks."

Sean arrived with Linda, Danny, and baby Lizzy. Lila took the carrier from her cousin, "Grandpa is exacerbated in the living room, if you want to check it out."

"Got it," Sean replied. "Mom come with me, Lila can you…."

"Oh yes," Lila replied and took her niece. "Oh my, look how big you got…Nikki would you like to hold her?" Lila was going to be kind and gracious to her cousin if it killed her.

It took about fifteen more minutes for Frank to catch his breath and relax with a cup of tea. Eddie put his feet up on the recliner and smiled. "Can you eat anything? How about I heat some broth?"

Frank smiled and shut his eyes for a few minutes unti he felt more himself. He hated having exacerbations but it was worse when the bulk of the family was over. By the time Frank settled everyone was gathered in the living eating the snacks Lila set up and a new onion and blue cheese tart that Molly made.

"Jamie, you said you had something to say when the whole family was here?" Erin asked. "You want to do it before dinner."

Jamie nodded "Yes, I did. Dad are you sure…"

Frank nodded, "You do it." Frank sat up straight and looked at Danny then at Erin. "Let your brother say his piece please."

Eddie reached for Jamie's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Almost two weeks ago, Dad invited a long time friend over to see Lila. Apparently, this friend is a long time widow and Dad thought she might be able to help. Long story short, not long after Joe died, Dad and this friend let their bond grow a little bit and Danielle, our half-sister, was the result of that."

Jamie pulled out the picture of Danielle. There was no denying she and Jamie were related, similar eyes, same 1000 watt smile.

"How old is she?" Erin asked, her voice evident of her shock. "She looks like she's younger than Sean."

"She is," Frank replied. "She's 38, she was born February of 2010. She's a urologist at Methodist, she's very intelligent, a Yale medical school graduate. She is your sister…"

"And you're taking this woman's word for it, Dad?" Danny asked. "You should get DNA if she after you now for money…"

"Dad's been supporting Danielle financially for years, he put her through school as long as she had a job and kept up her grades, like all of us," Jamie replied. "Danielle did not know she was a Reagan until Dad went over with Lila and told her last week. We had her over for Wednesday dinner, and she's pleasant."

"That wasn't right Jamie!" Erin snapped. "We all should have met her together."

"And exposed her to this lovely display of acceptance? No way," Eddie replied. "That was Franks' wish, he wanted her to know Jamie first since Lila was keeping his secret."

"Of course, and I bet you wanted this exposed right?" Nikki asked. "Grandpa doesn't need these other people complicating his life."

"She's his daughter, Nikki, how is that complicating his life?" Sean asked, "Keeping a lie alive is complicating his life."

Frank cleared his throat. "It was always my intention to join the family together, for Danielle to know that I was her father, that I loved her and that her family, her sister and her brothers would be here for her when her mother and I are gone. Monica is older now, I'm old and sick. It was time, losing Steven just pushed us to do it sooner."

The room erupted after that statement, Erin and Danny were both demanding DNA along with Jack. Sean was ready and willing to embrace a new aunt especially one in the medical profession. Joey sat back and sighed shaking his head. "What is it Joe?" Molly asked

"Sometimes this family just baffles me," Joey replied. "Grandpa had a life after Grandma, this wasn't an affair, Grandma was gone, may she rest in peace. A really nice woman was the result of that and we should be excited to meet her but we're worrying about our position or whatever. It's stupid."

Joey got up and headed out to the kitchen. Molly sighed, "I'm sorry he's had a rough few days."

"It's okay," Eddie replied. "Everyone is going to have their own reaction."

Those reactions ran the gamut from joy, felt mostly by the younger generation, to suspicion, mostly Danny and Jack, but they were relaxing as they spoke more to Jamie and Lila about the initial meeting. Erin and Nikki, were fit to be tied.

"I can't believe you did that, what about Mom!?" Erin asked near tears.

"Mom was gone, Mom loved Monica and her son Samuel when she was still alive!" Frank retorted. "It was once and it never happened whie I was with your mother. I would never have betrayed…" Then the coughing started.

"All right, that's enough," Linda said firmly. "If this is the reaction it isn't any wonder he waited. Erin, maybe Eddie needs a hand getting dinner on the table."

Erin and Nikki both stepped into the kitchen. Eddie was putting the food into bowels. "She's really nice?" Erin asked.

"She's lovely, she is…Jamie says she's a female Joe." Eddie replied. "She has a little something from each of you, but Jamie said her softness and her reasoning without temper, it's Joe and he is ready to accept her into this family, so am I."

"Well, we have to, Nikki," Erin sighed. "We have to for Dad. He's not doing so well is he?"

"He's okay, this was stressing him out a lot, I think if he calms down he'll be okay. If he keeps having the cough, we'll take him in again."

Erin agreed to that and Nikki rolled her eyes but towed the mark as her mother requested before she came down.

"So Dad?" Danny asked. "When do we get to meet our sister? I'd like to see her and have her get to know the boys and my little princsss."

Danny bounced Lizzy on his knee as the baby cooed. Frank sat back, "Maybe next Sunday," he replied glad that after the initial shock the rest of the family was accepting of the idea of Danielle. It did an old man's heart good. "I'll invite her, but best behavior from all of you. She has every reason to be proud of being in this family, I want her to see that right off."

Frank had spoken and the entire family understood that they would be kind to Danielle even if they didn't throw a parade at the idea of her presence in the family. The rest of the dinner went on with that understanding, and with Jamie's eye on his own son.

While Sean and Jack set up dessert and the women cleared, Jamie pulled Joey aside. "You all right, Champ? You were upset about the reactions but that's not like you."

Joey sighed, "Molly's not pregnant. We thought she was but she got her period. She's okay with it, she says we'll try again but I just feel…"

"You're disappointed," Jamie sighed. "I know, Mom had a hard time getting pregnant with both of you and she would cry and be upset, so I had to hold back, but I felt just as let down. You two are only married seven months, I know Rita is pregnant already, you might feel pressure but Jack is 46 and Rita is 35. You and Molly have time you're still young. Come here, buddy."

Jamie put his arms around Joey and gave him a strong hug. "We'll pray really hard for you, okay? You need us we are here, yes we're busy with Lila, but we are here for you too." That meant a lot to Joey and he gladly returned the hug.

When Eddie and Jamie turned in for the night, Jamie drew her to his side almost immediately. "What was wrong with Joe?" Eddie asked. She knew something was off with their boy from church so when Jamie spoke to him, her interest was piqued.

"He and Molly thought they were pregnant but she isn't," Jamie sighed kissing Eddie's head. "Remember those days?"

"Oh yes…" Eddie sighed. "I remember counting and trying so hard we talked about the water bill once making love trying to make Joey."

"I don't wish that for them," Jamie sighed. "I liked trying, but not how regimented it was. I like it much more now?"

"You like trying now?" Eddie laughed.

"I like the act we do during trying," Jamie replied and raised an eyebrow at Eddie seeking her permission which she silently awarded him by leaning up for a passionate kiss.

 **A/N: My apologies friends, I thought that I had written the meeting into this chapter, but it was the revelation, not the meeting. When I reread the chapter for the preview, I misread my own work. I am very sorry for that, hope there is no hard feelings. Some of you have expressed concerns about Danielle, she is a good guy and will meet the rest of the family soon.**

 **Next Update – February 25** **th** **– Bonus chapter considering my goof! - Danny and Jamie run into trouble while out for beers. (I promise I read this one right)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter contains discussion of adult situations relating to a male medical difficulty that can stand alone or be indicative of a more serious issue. Reader discretion is advised.**

Chapter Thirteen

"I'm so sorry Eddie," Jamie sighed as he rolled off of her and sat up on the bed with his head in his hands. "It's been over two weeks, and I just can't…"

Eddie sat up and started to rub Jamie's back, "I know, I know and it's all right for us, I'm not upset at you honey, but I think it's time that we see the doctor. This could be a really serious problem, I mean a symptom of a serious problem."

Jamie sighed and flopped back, "It's not a serious problem, it's me getting old. I'm getting old and losing more of my abilities."

Eddie pulled Jamie close, "Or all of the stress of the last few weeks is causing you some problems. A couple times okay, but now…I want to call the doctor and have you checked. This could be from bad circulation, you have had a couple of headaches, and I'd rather be safe than sorry okay?"

Jamie groaned, "It's not something you just run to the doctor and say."

Eddie set her brow firmly, "Jamie, you need to go. If my arm was swelling up and giving me pain, you'd insist I see the doctor. This is the same thing. At the least it's causing you emotional pain and distress, at the most it's a blood clot that could be working it's way to your lung, your heart, your brain again…"

Jamie looked at his wife's face. She was not angry but she was upset. Jamie hated that, "Okay, all right, call the doctor."

"Yeah?" Eddie smiled. It wasn't usually so easy to get Jamie to listen to her when it came to his health. "I'm having lunch with Danielle, can you get off for a three pm?"

"Yeah, I can. I'll have my detail bring me and you bring me home?" Jamie confirmed. "Maybe I just need the magic pill."

"Maybe but let's be safe." Eddie knelt behind Jamie and put her arms around him giving him a hug. "Take your shower, I'll make you an egg white and turkey bacon omlette before you go."

"Oh yum…" Jamie laughed and gave Eddie a kiss before getting up.

Jamie met Eddie in the kitchen just as his breakfast hit the table. "That smells good," Jamie replied. "You look so pretty this morning honey. Did I tell you that?"

"Jamie, you don't have to suck up because something isn't going okay. I'm not upset at you but I am worried about you. Eat up and I'll text you the appointment. If you feel sick, please call Sean or go to the ER, promise me."

"I promise," Jamie replied giving Eddie a kiss before eating his breakfast.

Eddie met Danielle for lunch at Sparks, one of her and Jamie's favorite Manhattan restaurant. "Hey, it's good to see you," Danielle smiled. "I love your dress."

Eddie was wearing a tan and black belted sundress that worked well with her figure. "Thanks you look good too, I'm so glad we are getting to do this."

"Me too, I want to get to know everyone in the family a little better but so far you, Jamie, and Danny are the only ones open to it."

"They are close knit and they are suspicious," Eddie replied. "But they will open up to you as time goes on. Frank raised good kids, Danny and Linda raised good kids, I hope I raised good kids. It's just going to take time. In hindsight, Frank should have told the three kids together, but he didn't…I know that's what's bothering Erin. I understand it but Dad is still very authoritative," Eddie's cell phone rang. "Oh I'm sorry I have to take this. Hello…"

Eddie spoke to the doctor's scheduler, "Thank you, we're just concerned it might be poor circulation…"

Danielle's ears perked up as her sister-in-law made the appointment. "Is Jamie okay? I noticed he walks with a limp and he fumbles with his left hand. I read something about his having a stroke but you can never really believe…"

"Yes, Jamie had a stroke three and half years ago," Eddie replied. "Probably one of the scariest times in our life. Sometimes I'm dependent on him, I had stage 3b breast cancer, double radical including the lymphnodes so I have lymphedema in my left arm very bad if I over do it."

"And today…You don't have to tell me I just thought maybe I could help."

"You probably could," Eddie replied. "But Jamie's pride would never allow him to talk to you about this now that he knows you're his sister. It might have been an issue for him anyway cause it's a male problem…"

"Jamie's having erectile issues," Danielle devised. "With a former stroke that can be very concerning, it could be caused by blood clots, nerve damage, it can be a warning sign of another stroke."

"I know, so I got him in tomorrow at 10 with his doctor," Eddie replied. "It's been two weeks, and since I was sick last year Jamie and I have been together a few times a week. He's upset about it, I'm just worried about it."

"It's not surprising that you two are still active, many couples in their sixties are. Even after a stroke he can take Viagra or another type of pill if his pride isn't such that he refuses," Danielle advised. "This type of thing can be strain on the strongest marriage. Know that it's his body that's betraying him, not his heart. This has nothing to do with you."

"Oh we've been down that road already," Eddie replied. "You missed a heck of a lot, but please don't ask us to start at the beginning…"

The two women laughed over their meal talking about the family and how things went. "He got the COPD from 9/11 and he's really been lucky so far. He's only developed it in his mid-eighties but this last year he's really gotten much worse. I don't think he thinks he has a lot of time."

"Well, I hope to spend as much time as I can with him," Danielle replied. "I always knew in my heart but it feels so good for it to be out in the open now."

"Well I for one am glad to have you," Eddie smiled as they paid the check. "I better get home, since Jamie's appointment isn't until tomorrow he's going to meet Danny for darts."

"Danny is blind as a bat, how can he play darts?" Danielle asked.

"He can't anymore, that's how Jamie finally wins…"

"I have never had that problem," Danny proclaimed over beer and pretzels with Jamie's detail in the back room at Sullivan's pub. "But Linda kind of does, she's slowed down a lot that way. It's been about a year so maybe now I would have a problem."

"It's not so much me," Jamie sighed. "Yeah it makes me feel like an old man but what if Eddie takes it wrong and starts to doubt again? Then what?"

"Worry about it then," Danny advised. "For now you are seeing the doctor, you are going to make sure your health is good. You said yourself that's Eddie's biggest worry."

"It is, we've both been through so much lately, and in our marriage, healthwise…"

"Stop worrying about it kid," Danny advised. "If Eddie's not upset and it's not a precursor to something else big for you, get the pill and move on."

"I said I would, it just feels funny that's all," Jamie sighed. "Except when one of us was sick we had a great sex life."

"Rub it in kid," Danny sighed. "Like I said, that door done closed awhile ago. Let's shoot a round of darts and get some pizza before we go home."

Jamie and Danny began a best two out of three game of darts while the news played in the background. "Last night, Police Commissioner Jamison Reagan and his wife former NYPD Detective Edit Reagan, attended a benefit for the families of officers killed or injured in the line of duty, including…"

"Whoa…look at that wife, she's got tits for days…"

Jamie's ears perked and he turned to see Eddie on the screen, her breasts, ample in her black v-neck gown.

"No, she's like 60 she's just built…" his friend replied. "The old man better hang on …"

Slam! Before Danny could react or the big mouthed braggert could react Jamie's fist came crashing into his jaw "You watch your mouth!" Jamie ordered shaking out his fist. He barely had time to recover before the much younger man got up and hauled off knocking Jamie down with a punch to the eye.

Jamie's detail jumped into action, as did Danny who pulled his younger brother to his feet and whisked him out the back. "Good shot Kid, but you should have told me you were going to cream him and I'd have backed you up. Good to know you still have a hot wife…"

"Yeah…a hot wife who is going to get mad at me for fighting in a bar when I'm the Police Commissioner, this is going to be a damn nightmare…" Jamie groaned as Danny caught his jaw. "Oh, you better get something on that eye, it's going to be a real beauty."

Jamie sighed, he knew Eddie would handle it once they got home.

Half an hour later, Jamie's detail had smoothed over his outburst and delivered him to his wife. Eddie was finishing cleaning up after dinner when Jamie came in, his left eye almost swollen shut. Eddie looked up at her husband and sighed. Wordlessly she walked over to the freezer and handed him an ice pack.

Jamie sat down and put the pack on his eye. After a few minutes of silence Eddie asked, "How does the other guy look?"

"Just as cool as me," Jamie replied. "He won't be speaking normally for a while, got him in the nose. Jerk deserved it, objectifying women! My woman!"

Eddie's eye brow shot up, "Me? You hit someone for talking about me?"

"Yeah," Jamie replied. "The news ran the clip of us yesterday and these two jerks were going on about you and your breasts and I just…lost my temper. I don't…You are so much more to me than breasts and sex and other things…"

Eddie smiled, "You are more to me. I don't care if we never have sex again, I love it, and it's special but if you can't or I can't that's okay. You can have love and intimacy without sex. I love you so much, I just need you to be okay. I need you to be okay."

Jamie pulled Eddie onto his lap and held her tight, "I'm going to be okay. I promise you…What do you say we go up early, ask Lila to finish with Dad and just lay together. My head hurts and we're both tired, I think we need each other, baby. I think we need that."

Eddie kissed Jamie's head, "I couldn't agree with you more."

Jamie and Eddie walked hand in hand up the stairs to their bed, and they walked into the doctor's office the same way the following morning. Jamie was a little nervous, her wanted it to be just a simple ED, and nothing more than that. Dr. Charles was Jamie's new specialist, he greeted the couple with a smile.

"Okay, Jamie, let's see what's up…"

 **A/N: I was definitely surprised by the reaction to the last chapter, both in volume and in tone…I'm pleased though so many people did pick up on a few subtle foreshadows for later chapters.**

 **Next Update – February 27** **th** **– Jamie's problem upsets his children for very different reasons.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Well, here's what we need to do," the doctor told Jamie after an examination. "I'd like to put you in the hospital for a day or two, run some tests to be sure it's not a strong circulatory issue. We can't be too careful with your medical history."

"The hospital?" Jamie asked. "Really. When do we do this? I have to go home and…"

"No you don't,' Eddie replied. "One you don't go home because the doc is saying this could be a serious medical problem and two I knew you would be in for a day or two so I packed you a bag, I even packed my things so you won't be alone."

"Hey, I'm okay honey," Jamie replied. "Don't worry, it's not a big deal is it?"

"It could be, Jamie," the doctor replied. "Erectile dysfunction could be just that or it could be a sign of a major medical problem. We need to be sure."

Eddie rubbed Jamie's back, "Come on, let's head over to the hospital now. The sooner we get you there, the better."

"I'll call ahead," the doctor replied. "We'll get you started on some of the basic tests this afternoon."

Eddie and Jamie headed to the car, "I have to call Jack and tell him I'm going into the hospital. I have to sign a transfer of authority, he's not officially appointed the PC yet."

"You call him, I'll drive over," Eddie told him and leaned up to give Jamie a kiss.

Word traveled fast in the Reagan family. Jamie had no more than hung up with Jack before he texted his brother that their uncle was about to be admitted for tests. When Jamie and Eddie arrived at admitting, Sean was there. "Hey, you okay, Uncle Jamie?"

Sean looked at his gait, his color, "You look okay? What's up?"

Jamie turned red, "I'm in Hell, this is Hell, that's what this is."

"Nothing is up, Sean," Eddie replied. "That's the problem and we want to make sure your uncle finds me ugly and that there is nothing wrong with him."

"Don't even say that!" Jamie gasped. "It's not you, you know it's not you."

Eddie smiled, "I know, I'm trying to lighten up the moment for you a little bit honey. You got us a good room?"

"The best, private room on the medical floor on the end so it's big enough," Sean replied. "Here is the wheelchair now to go upstairs. Aunt Eddie, I had them move a recliner in there for you, I assume you'll be staying."

Eddie nodded and held Jamie's hand at the orderly pushed his chair to his room on the sixth floor.

Jamie got into his gown and settled in bed while Eddie called Joey.

"Hey, Mom, what's going on?" It was odd for Eddie to call when she knew Joey was at work.

"Honey don't panic but I want to ask you and Molly to check in on Lila and Grandpa tonight. The doctor wants to do some tests so…"

"Mom," Joey sighed. "You promised you were going to tell us when you felt sick…"

"It's not me this time," Eddie said quickly. "Honey it's Dad, they want to check on him a little bit and check his circulation and few other things. So can you help us out?"

"Of course, is Dad okay? It's not a TIA or anything is it?" Joey sat down and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"No, I'm sure it's not serious but we are going to have some tests and the rest will do him good."

"All right, I'll check on them tonight, but it might do Lila good to have to handle things herself," Joey suggested to Eddie.

"I know but we don't want Dad to be worried, he needs to rest and we need to see what the tests say," Eddie replied. "Just check the once, okay?"

"Sure thing, Mom," Joey smiled. "I'll text you. Do you want me to stop by the hospital?"

"No, I think it's okay for now, but I'll let you know if I change my mind or if Dad is going to be in more than a day or two. Give my love to Molly."

By the time Eddie returned Jamie was in his robe and slippers sitting on the hospital bed. "Ah, there she is, my beautiful bride. Feels like a second honeymoon huh?"

Eddie laughed, "Complete with heart monitors…" Eddie leaned over and softly kissed Jamie. He wrapped his arms around her to cuddle her tight and place kisses all around her cheeks and neck.

Just as Jamie settled back into the bed with Eddie against him, the door was pushed open. "Hey big brother…" Danielle greeted. "Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No you aren't," Eddie smiled. "How did you find out we were here?"

"I saw you on the admissions sheet for some urological tests and since I'm the on call attending…"

"This can't get worse," Jamie grouched covering his pink cheeks. "It cannot get worse."

"I'm a doctor, Jamie," Danielle replied. "You could have maybe avoided a few of the more embarrassing tests if you talked to me first, but listen to me…" Danielle sat on the bed and patted Jamie's legs. "Erectile dysfunction is nothing to be ashamed of, many men your age and even young experience it, those with stressful jobs or big life changes more so. But with your history of stroke and high blood pressure, we absolutely have to be safe rather than sorry. Jonathan will be coming to transport you to your first few tests. Eddie, the nurse's station has some good menus for take out, you'd be surprised sometimes even in this environment, the ED can resolve itself. Sometimes we only need a change of scenery. Hang in there."

Danielle gave Jamie and Eddie a hug and headed out of the room. "The last thing I need is one more visitor," Jamie laughed. "Jack has a big mouth." Jamie took Eddie's hand, "As much as I want a special night here you need to go home and help Lila and Dad."

"No, I am staying with you Jamie," Eddie insisted. "Joey and Molly are going to look in on them, we'll be fine. We need to just relax a little and make sure you are all right. It will do Lila good to take care of her babies and Dad, she'll feel accomplished. Don't worry, it's all okay."

Lila set out two plates for her and Frank's supper and cut up chicken and carrots for the babies. "Grandpa, dinner is ready!"

Frank cleared his throat and headed to the kitchen table. Lila headed to get her twins and put them in their high chairs. "Look, oh look, Reagan, what's that?"

"Ch…" the baby babbled and reached out toward the food. She loved chicken. Lila has both twins in their seats. Frank offered the blessing with a special prayer for Jamie.

"I wish Mom was a little more forthcoming about why they insisted on putting Dad in the hospital but she wasn't," Lila sighed. "I just hope it's simple and that's why she's being so quiet."

Frank took a bite, "Sometimes when folks get a little older they have smaller issues that come up and it's not a big deal. I'd be comforted by the fact she didn't tell you more."

Frank fed Finn in between his own bites and Lila fed Reagan. They had just finished tag team dishes when Joey arrived. "Hey, oh look at my kiddo…You two being good?"

Joey picked up the kids and cuddled them both. "How you doing? Mom asked me to poke in and check."

"Of course she did," Lila laughed. "Well you can tell her we are doing fine without her hovering and she can focus on Dad. Did Mom tell you anything more about Dad?"

"No, just he was in for tests to be sure he's okay and it should be maybe a day or two then he'll be home,' Joey replied. "She also asked for Dad's heavy socks, she says he's complaining of being too cold."

"Dad's feet are always like ice," Lila laughed. "I'll get a few pairs you play with your niece and nephew."

Joey sat on the floor with the twins as they crawled around him and on him pulling up on his arms and at his eyebrows. Reagan tried to take a step away from her uncle and instead of being successful, she face planted on the floor.

The scream coming from his sister made Finn begin to cry. Joey scooped Reagan up immediately and held her in his arms while Frank went and got Finn. "You're okay," Joey cooed to his niece. "You're okay, I've got you, Uncle Joey has you. You're not hurt."

Lila hurried down the steps to check on her babies. She saw her brother rocking her little girl, Reagan's cries simmering down to mewls. "Is she okay?"

"Someone was trying to walk and didn't quite make it," Joey explained. "Just some wounded Reagan pride, though. She's fine otherwise. Here's your Momma…"

Reagan held onto Joey and he continued to rock her. "She really loves you, I think if Steven lived she'd have been a real Daddy's girl. You better get these socks to Dad, he'll be cold. Thanks for checking on us." Lila gave her brother a hug and sent him on his way.

When Joey arrived at the hospital, Jamie was down for a test and Eddie was sleeping in the recliner. Having Jamie needing any kind of testing made her nervous. They hadn't had their time yet and they deserved it.

"Hey," Joey said as he stepped in then realized his mother was sleeping. Joey planned to just leave the socks on the table but then caught site of Jamie's chart. Joey laid the socks down and began to look at the chart. Most of it made no sense to him so he took out his phone and began to photograph the pages of the file to show to Molly. While Joey worked, Eddie senses a presence in the room and woke up.

"Joey?" Eddie stood up. "What are you doing with your father's chart?"

"Well, you aren't exactly forthcoming Mom and I think Lila and I have a right to know what's wrong."

"If there is something wrong, we'll tell you," Eddie replied. "It's just for tests to see if some problems he's having are just stress or…"

Joey turned back to the first page that listed his father's name, age, and chief complaint. "ED…Oh my God!" Joey dropped chart and covered his face. "You scared the crap out of us for this! This has got to be a new problem! You two were going at it like a couple rabbits not too long ago!"

"Joseph Patrick, keep your voice down!" Eddie scolded. "Dad is very embarrassed about this."

"He should be! Checking into the hospital like he's sick cause he can't get it up! He's not sick! It's sick you two are in your sixties and you copulate like animals!"

"Joey!" Eddie gasped as her son towered over her. "Lower your voice and delete those photos now!"

Eddie reached out for Joey's phone not expecting him to take her by the wrist and push her off.

The next thing Joey felt was himself being pushed backward off of Eddie. He turned on a heel to see Jamie had returned from his test and had been called back to the room from the bathroom by Joey's raised voice. "Watch your tone when you speak to your mother! Apologize to her!"

"You need to apologize to me!" Joey shouted. "You scared us all, you checking in here for sex problems, that's ridiculous! You two are in your sixties for God's sake." Joey gave Jamie a hard shove to which Jamie retaliated pushing Joey back.

Eddie sighed, her two boys were stubborn as a box of rocks. She stepped in between them before a huge battle broke out. "Enough, both of you!" Eddie said firmly stepping in front of Jamie as if still on the job. As if still on the job, Jamie reached out to push her behind him, a move which Eddie resisted. As Joey continued to yell, and Jamie continued to counter, Eddie lost her footing and tripped falling to the slick hospital floor with a thud.

 **A/N: Poor Joey….I know he didn't have the best reaction here, but no one should see their parents that way and so far he's done it twice…He's great at being a husband and uncle, but he still needs a little help being a son.**

 **Next Update – March 2** **nd** **– The veredict is in on Jamie, Joey comes to terms with his parents active life…**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Mom!" "Eddie!" Joey and Jamie both gasped forgetting their battle and dropping down to check on Eddie.

"I'm okay," Eddie replied. "I'm okay I just need a help getting up."

Eddie leaned on Jamie's arms and stood up. "Joe, get a doctor!" Jamie told his son but Eddie shook it off.

"No, don't, I am not hurt. I'm fine," Eddie replied. "Joe…"

Joey began to pace again, "I'm sorry Mom," Joey said to Eddie. "I am sorry but this…this is…"

Neither Jamie or Eddie expected Joey to start to cry. He sat on the bed and covered his face dropping his phone to the floor. "It's not fair, it's just not…"

Jamie looked at Eddie then at his son. He moved closer, anger forgotten for the moment, and put his arm around him. "What's not fair, Joe? What's going on, Son? What's happened?"

Joey wiped up at his eyes, "No matter what we do…no matter how hard we try, we've been trying for months and it just won't happen."

Eddie sat down on the other side "What won't happen Joe?"

"Molly," Joey sighed "We're trying more months and she's not pregnant yet. Every month we hope and she's lit candles…She says it's okay but I know…I know…"

"You know it hurts," Jamie sighed. "I know it hurts too, but Joe, you must not ever lose your temper that way again with Mom or any other woman. Look at her face."

Joe looked at Eddie. Tears were drying on her cheeks and her eyes were still wide with shock. "No woman in your life should ever look like that because of your temper. Not your wife, daughter, sister, and certainly not your mother. That is unacceptable."

Joey nodded and studied his hands. "I'm sorry, Mom. I was scared and…there is no excuse and if you did get hurt I'd never forgive myself."

"I do know that, Joey," Eddie replied. "And Dad and I understand you are tense but you cannot fly off that way. If you do that on the street, that could get you killed."

Joey looked at Eddie, "I know, it was stupid. I was being stupid. I didn't mean…"

"Joe, I know, and Dad knows how hard this is. We tried for you for four years and every month we were more and more disappointed. Grandpa Peter was going to help us get help before I finally got pregnant. We both had the flu when we made him, didn't we Jamie?"

"Yes, both high on cold medicine, you had a fever, and we just were so relaxed. That's the key, Joe, you need to relax. What if Mom and I sent you two to the mountains, you just relax, have a nice dinner, take a bath in a champagne glass…"

"I don't deserve that and Molly isn't upset yet but I am, I just…"

"You are stressed and trust me, this little issue, could be stress. You could end up with the same problem, just not in the hospital checking for blood clots."

"I'm so sorry," Joey sighed. "I can't…"

"It's over sweetie," Eddie sighed. "It's over. Go on home to Molly, talk to her about how you are feeling. She needs to know and she can help. Trust me.'

"Your mother's is right, talk to your wife, and you won't be exploding like you are now, okay? We love you, go on home."

Jamie gave Joey a warm hug, "We'll call you tomorrow, don't bottle this up Son and relax, that's the best advice I can give you."

Joey nodded, "You relax too, Dad. I love you guys."

"You sure you're all right?" Jamie asked after Joey headed out. "You hit the floor pretty hard."

"I'm fine, not even sore," Eddie assured him. "I'm sorry, I was sleeping when he came in and…"

"It's not your fault," Jamie sighed. "It's mine. We should have told the kids what was going on in a little more detail, we worried them unnecessarily. We have some good intuitive kids."

"Yes we do, with your temper," Eddie replied laying her head on Jamie's chest.

"Excuse me," Jamie laughed. "Who's temper? You have been known for a pretty firey temper yourself, Mrs. Reagan."

"I know, but…Did the doctor say anything about your…"

"Well, the darn thing is just dead, they tried all sorts of things to revive it and…It's not you, baby, please know that." Jamie worried Eddie would be upset.

Eddie jabbed Jamie in the ribs. "I never thought it was me."

"Tomorrow they are doing more, so let's take Danielle's idea and get to dinner and a movie. What do you say?"

"Pick a station, I'll order," Eddie replied and kissed Jamie's cheek before getting up.

"Molly!" Joey called out when he got home. "Molly, you home?"

"In the kitchen," Molly called out. She was working on their supper after getting home late from work. "Thought you would have been home a while ago."

"I would have been but I had to go to the house and check on Lila and Grandpa, then I had to go over the hospital and deliver Dad his heavy socks…"

"Yer Da is in the hospital and you are only telling me this now?" Molly put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but he's okay," Joey sighed. "And Mom's okay. He's there for some tests only."

"All right then so what is bothering you? I know you too well Joseph Reagan."

"Let's talk about it after supper, okay? I'm starved. I'm going to shower then I'll be down to help."

Joey headed upstairs before Molly could reply. She went back to getting their dinner with no plans to let her husband off the hook.

"This was an exceptionally good supper," Joey complimented as she sat back full and Molly egan to clean up. "Come sit on my lap."

Joey pulled on Molly's hand and snuggled her tight. "How was your day? You feeling okay?"

"I am feeling fine," Molly replied. "Just a little tired. I have three patients instead of just the one, we're short. Why don't you try telling me what's on your mind?"

"I got in a fight with my folks," Joey replied. "Dad's in the hospital for tests because he's having a trouble with…well down there. I was reading his chart to find out why and Mom got upset with me. I was screaming at her and was in her face, a real display of temper for sure. I made a fool out of myself, scared my mother, shoved my Dad…"

"That was pretty despicable behavior, but that's not like you," Molly replied. "What's going on?"

"Believe it or not, it's the baby thing," Joey sighed. "I know you said it's normal to try for a while, Jack and Rita were a fluke but I just…I want it so bad. I want us to have it so badly."

Molly touched Joey's cheek, "I want it too and yes it's frustrating to get my period every month but it's nothing to get so upset over just now. I think it's something else, not just this. What is it?"

Joey laid his head on Molly's shoulder, "I see my parents, you know. Only in their sixties, struggling with their health and they…"

"They have a healthy sex life and you feel that ours is lacking," Molly sighed. "I'm sorry Joe. I was never raised with that kind of American sensuality I guess. I'd like to learn to be calmer and less uptight. I know I'm not making you happy…"

"Molly, that is not what I meant," Joey sighed. "I don't know what I mean I just…I love you so much. Don't blame yourself for this. This is me, this is my stress."

"What would your Mom do fer yer Da if he felt like this? How can I try to help?"

"I would like us to clean up, and lie down upstairs together to feel better," Joey replied. "Let's make it our night, just the two of us."

Molly shut her eyes and leaned her head on Joey's shoulder. "Let's do that then." Molly opened her mouth and placed a warm kiss on Joeys lips. She had been raised by an older Irish father and strict Irish mother. Many of her friends had learned about loving, being sensual, attracting men, but she had been taught that the sex act was only for procreation and nothing else. Truth was Joe Reagan was the only one to come up and show interest in her.

Joey kissed Molly deeply, running his hands up and down her side and her legs. "Oh…let's go up…and relax…" Joey whispered, his father's advice fresh in his mind.

"Yes…" Molly sighed. "Carry me?" Molly didn't want Joey to let her go.

Joey stood up with his wife still in his arms. Carefully Joey carried Molly to their bedroom never breaking the kiss between them. Tonight he would take his father's advice, relax and enjoy his bride and let the rest take care of itself.

Eddie and Jamie slept well in spite of his being in the hospital. Early in the morning Jamie was taken for the most complex of all his tests, but also the most telling. If that test was clean then he wouldn't face many others. Eddie freshened up and went to get breakfast while he was gone. She ran into Danny and Linda in the cafeteria. "Hey, how's Jamie?"

"He's good, he's getting his angiogram and we'll see," Eddie replied. "How are you missy?" Eddie snuggled up to Lizzie. "You are a cute little thing. Did you come to visit your Daddy?"

"Sean likes us to bring her by when he's on long shifts since he's come back to work, he misses her."

"I missed my Joey so badly when I went back to work," Eddie sighed. "Sean is so lucky to have you two to help him."

"We all end up helping our kids, Rita wants to work and I don't know if Lisa will take care of the baby or if I get to play with that one too. Even Danny loves it."

Eddie looked at Danny, "Yeah I do, it keeps Linda busy so she's not bugging me about going to the doctor and the other place…"

"You need to go to the doctor and the eye doctor…"

"My eyes are fine," Danny sighed. "Just a little blurry at night."

Linda and Danny squabbled once again about his poor attention to his health, while Eddie rocked baby Lizzie. Sean arrived on his break and smiled, "Same old same old huh? Come to see Daddy, pretty girl. Come to Daddy."

"She's getting so big, even though we see her once a week, she's changing so much," Eddie smiled. "I'll let you referee, Jamie should be back in his room soon. I promised him a corn e muffin."

Eddie purchased the muffin then returned to Jamie's room. He had just been returned the room heand rested with his arm and his leg elevated on two pillows. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just stung a bit," Jamie replied. "I'm good, doc says I need to rest a few hours then I can go home once he reads the X-ray. Is that my muffin?"

Eddie smiled, "Yes, it's your muffin. Here I'll fix it for you. Do you hurt?"

"No, just stings, I'm fine, and the test will be fine too." Jamie kissed Eddie's head as they began to eat their breakfast.

By noon, Jamie's doctor stepped into his room, "Ready to head home Jamie? You are fine, no clots, no bleeds, you are doing very well all in all."

Eddie smiled and took Jamie's hand, "What about the…"

"I'm going to give you a script for Viagra but you have to promise to be careful with it's use, Jamie. I don't feel it's contraindicated now with your blood pressure pills now, but if you have fainting spells or shortness of breath…"

"Come back," Jamie smiled getting out of bed. "Thank you so much doctor, I'll be very happy to ride out in a wheelchair if you deem it necessary but I do want out very quickly. My wife and I have some little blue pills to try out."

 **A/N: Every write that posts on this board knows their writing might possibly be up for ridicule, and I know that with the type of stories I write I'm going to incite more emotions than a different kind of author. I'm proud of that ability, however, I do not like hearing from my readers that other readers are sending them foul tones private messages regarding their opinions. If you have a comment about the tone of my writing, my PM box is open and I'm glad to hear from you. If you want to comment on a review, do so in a respectful manor and in the open so that others that share or differ from your opinion can also be heard. We must all respect each other.**

 **Joey's got a lot on his mind, and the fear of his father's illness just took him over the top. Perhaps Jamie and Eddie let him off easy, but their boy is in pain…he knew he did wrong, why prolong it…wish Jamie and Eddie were my parents, if I did that I'd be sitting on a donut for a month…**

 **Next Update – March 6** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie reconnect, Danny's stubbornness has consequences.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"When they said that little blue pill could make this a totally new experience, they weren't kidding," Jamie sighed as he held his wife tight against him in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"Amen," Eddie sighed as she stretched against him. It had been a week since Jamie had been sent home from the hospital and they had taken his new meds out for several spins and each ride had been more enjoyable than the one before it. "Not that I'm complaining about before but you last a lot longer now and you don't seem as tired."

"I'm not," Jamie replied. "I'm not as worried, I think that's it. This is something special between us I was afraid of losing."

Eddie turned over and kissed Jamie hard on the mouth, "You're not going to lose it. I promise."

Jamie sighed, "I hope not. Even when I'm worrying about work or the kids this…"

"I know, and let's face it our kids give us plenty of reasons to worry," Eddie laughed. "Lila only got home a half hour ago, the babies have been sleeping for hours. I don't mind her making friends…"

"She as out with Sully and some of the guys from Steven's company," Jamie corrected. "They did a dinner to remember the guys from 281 that were killed when they reopened the smoke eater bar across from the scene. I thought she would have been more open about that with you. You were a cop, you understand."

"I WAS a cop and it was a long time ago I was more than just your right hand," Eddie replied. "Neither one of our kid remembers that side of me. I barely remember it."

"Well I do," Jamie smiled. "You are just as sexy and sassy now as you were then. I wish the kids did remember." Jamie dropped a kiss on her head. "You sleepy?"

"Not if you're up for another round," Eddie replied reaching between the covers to check. "Oh, you are…"

Jamie laughed and pulled Eddie over him, 'This time you do the work…"

Eddie knelt, straddling Jamie, letting her hair hang down and frame her face. "You got it."

In a small apartment across town, another pair of Reagans snuggled in the afterglow of lovemaking. "I think this one was a winner," Molly whispered as Joey stroked her long silky hair.

"Me too," Joey replied. "Me too, Mrs Reagan. My mom said it helps if you put your feet up after."

"Probably an old wives tale but I'll give it a whirl," Molly replied. "Can you fix me a cup of tea while I do that?"

"Sure," Joey replied and kissed Molly's head. He headed downstairs to make the tea when he got a text from his Captain. "Please arrive an hour before role call."

Joey replied in the affirmative and headed upstairs. "Baby I gotta take a shower, I need to be in early, Cap just texted."

"Okay, that's all right, I just hope it's not another tough case," Molly sighed. "I hate it when you have to work on little kids, it's hard enough when it happens to adults."

"I know, but usually those are immediate calls," Joey replied. "I'll be right out, stay still, I'll bring your tea up after I get washed up."

Molly laid in bed with her feet up listening to Joey shower. She wanted to address this difficult line of work with her husband, she worried it would eat at him and cause him difficulty later on. He did drink a little after work sometimes, no more than his father or her own had done though. Still all of that evil…it ate at a person's soul.

When Joey came out and brought the tea, Molly held his hand, "Ye know I'm so proud of you Joe," she whispered. "But maybe ye think on a transfer…"

"I'll think on it," Joey replied. "Right now though, SVU is where I belong. I help people there, I get them justice…"

"I know,' Molly sighed. "But just like my job it can eat at ye. I don't want that to happen to either of us."

Joey kissed Molly's hair, "It won't, I promise you it won't. Now no worrying, all right. If we want to start a baby in there, you can't be worrying."

"I won't," Molly sighed. "I promise I won't. Get some rest, I'll get up early to fix your breakfast. I'm going shopping with your mother tomorrow."

"That's nice, give her a hug for me okay?"

"Yes, we're meeting you new aunt for tea too," Molly said. "Maybe she has some tips for us…"

"Don't go discussing this with Danielle, she'll want to do some kind of crazy test or something on my you know what…"

Molly laughed, "All right I won't say anything. Now get some rest."

Joey turned on his side pulling Molly with him, they fell into a peaceful sleep each dreaming of the good things that might be coming.

On Staten Island however, things were not as peaceful. Linda had once again pressed Danny on getting his eyes fixed after he nearly fell down the basement steps. "You are stubborn, that's what you are!" Linda scolded. "You are downright thick headed stubborn. Your brother had a much more embarrassing issue and he got help and he's doing better."

"Oh how do you know that? Eddie kissing and telling?" Danny shot back. "The difference is there was something wrong with my brother's thing, there is nothing wrong with my eyesight!"

Danny reached into Lizzy's bassinet and scooped her up, "No , Grandpa has perfect eyes to see how cute you are, little girl."

Lizzy cooed and kicked her little legs. She loved to be cuddled especially by her grandpa, he was strong and warm and smelled really nice. Sometimes she cried when Sean came home, he smelled funny, like the doctor's office…

Danny sat in the rocker with Lizzy, "Grandma is a worrywart."

"Yes, I am, Danny you are 75 years old, you are in great shape, there is no shame in needing to get thicker glasses! You want to carry the baby around the house and in and out of the house then you have to get your eyes checked. She is not going to be carried by you or driven by you until you do!"

Danny stood, still holding Lizzy, "You can't tell me what I can and cannot do with my own grandchild! Sean can do that not you."

"Sean will do it if I have to," Linda replied. "Something has to get you to see reason, Danny. My asking and begging isn't doing it, then I have to do it another way."

Danny sat down continuing to ignore Linda, "Nana is being silly, yes she is…she's being silly. Let's get you a new diaper, you're all wet…gonna get a rash if we don't…"

Linda leaned over and took the baby "I'm going to change her diaper…"

Danny groaned, no one would listen to him, he was fine, why was he the only one that could see he was fine the way he was? If he was adapted to it, he was fine, the risk of losing his sight completely scared him and that had happened to a few folks he knew…

Jamie reached out and picked up his phone before it could wake Eddie, "Hey, Danny, you okay?"

"I know it's pretty late, Kid but I could use a beer. Could we meet at Flaherty's it's right between?"

It was rare for Danny to reach out like this so Jamie didn't give it a second though, "Sure, let me freshen up and I'll have to tell Eddie. I'll see you in forty five minutes?"

"You bet, thanks Kid," Danny replied and headed upstairs to take a shower before heading out.

Slowly Jamie extricated himself from Eddie and headed to the bathroom. "What's wrong?" Eddie asked as she felt him moving.

"I'm going to meet Danny, go back to sleep," Jamie whispered.

"Meet Danny, at this hour, it's nearly midnight,' Eddie replied glancing at her phone.

"I know but he called and asked, I can't not go, I'll be careful and I'll be home soon. Go back to sleep, I love you."

Jamie leaned down and kissed Eddie's lips quickly before heading to the shower to get ready.

Jamie arrived at Flaherty's exactly on time and sat in a booth waiting for Danny. Something was really eating his brother if he called him for a late-night beer. "Two stouts," Jamie ordered and sat down and waited…and waited…and waited…

"Linda, I'm going to grab a shower and meet Jamie for a beer or is that not allowed either?"

"Do what you want, Danny but I doubt Jamie is going to go out for beer at midnight to listen to you bellyache about your wife." Linda laid Lizzy in her bed now that the baby was fed and changed.

"Maybe he wants to bellyache about his own wife," Danny countered. "And maybe it's not about you, maybe it's about me wanting to talk to my brother and have a beer."

"That would be fine except it's midnight and you can't see to drive at night! I don't want anything to happen to you Danny, and Jamie won't either."

"Nothing will happen, I'm taking a shower and meeting my brother, I'll be home after last call!" With that Danny jogged up the steps and turned on the shower.

Danny showered and shaved his face clean, mostly be feel and habit. Jamie would understand his frustration, he would get it. After he had his stroke, the whole family treated him like he was broken, Danny admitted even he was guilty of that for a time. It hurt that Linda kept pushing this. Danny knew it was for his own good, but how could he tell his wife he feared eye surgery. Something major sure, Linda would understand but something little like this?

Danny finished the shave and went on to his hair and body, enjoying the hot spray on his bones. Years on the job had worn him down a bit, leaving achy knees and sore feet. Still he wouldn't give up any one day of it.

Danny turned off the spray and reached for a towel.

"What are you doing up Mom?" Sean asked. "Lizzy giving your problems?"

"No, your father," Linda sighed. "Honestly, a grown man scared of laser eye treatment. One of his eye is almost totally clouded with cateracts and he won't go get it fixed. I told him he can't walk with Lizzy on the steps or take her in the car and I need you to back me up for his good and hers."

Sean sighed, "I'll see if I can ask Sarah to get him some herbs for his eyes. Maybe that will help as a temporary fix."

Linda sighed "Talk to him please, it's getting dangerous now Sean, I know something is going to happen. I know it."

The words had not even finished leaving Linda's mouth when they heard it, a loud sharp thud but no cry of pain. Sean and Linda's hearts both skipped a beat.

 **A/N: Well there you have it. Looks like Danny might have gotten himself in some trouble. This is really not my niche so please drop me a note and let me know how I'm doing working with Danny. No tomatoes if I messed him up, I tried. Lol.**

 **Next Update – March 9** **th** **– Jamie arrived on the scene to help his brother.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

When Jamie pulled up to Danny's house and saw the ambulance, his heart stopped. He ran into the house, "Danny! Linda!"

"Up here, Uncle Jamie," Sean called back. "Where's the EMT crew?"

"They just pulled up, what happened?" Jamie took the steps two at a time ignoring the pull in his leg as he did. "Danny!"

"Hang on dad," Sean comforted as Danny bit his lip against the horrific pain. "It's okay, the bus is here, Uncle Jamie is here."

Jamie pushed his way into the door and pulled Linda back, "The EMTs are going to need room to work."

"Kid?" Danny called out. "Come with me, you come with me please?"

"Danny I'm going with you…" Linda spoke up but Danny's eyes fell on Jamie and held his gaze firmly. "You too," Danny replied.

Jamie looked into his brother's eyes and saw an emotion he had never seen before, fear. "We'll both go with you, Danny. I'm sure the EMTs will find room for the police commissioner in the bus."

"Mom, why don't we send Uncle Jamie along with Dad and you and I will bundle the baby up and follow behind in the car. We'll be there just a few minutes later, you know how much respect the PC will command in the ER."

Linda agreed and hurried to get the baby ready so they could follow the ambulance to the hospital.

While Sean drove and Jamie comforted Danny on the ambulance ride, Linda called Jack to let him know what happened. "How bad was it Sean?" she asked. "His leg was almost totally rotated."

"Looks like a bad pelvic fracture," Sean sighed. "And that shoulder is pretty banged up too but I don't think it's broken. We'll be there in five minutes, parking privileges."

The lights and sirens resulted in Jamie and Danny arriving at the hospital earlier than Sean and Linda. The paramedics had given Danny some medications en route for the pain. "You gotta tell me," Danny slurred. "How's it working out? The blue pill, does it work?"

"Sure does," Jamie replied. "But let's focus on you for now okay, Danny. Linda will be here any minutes."

Danny smiled, "Don't tell Linda that it works, she'll want me to get it too. Been a problem on and off, just on and off."

"I'm sure," Jamie laughed. "Close your eyes now and rest until Linda comes. The doctor will be here any minutes to try to help with the pain."

Danny wouldn't have it though, "Nah, no, you have to tell me how you…"

Jamie sighed, "Eddie would skin me alive if I told you those secrets, especially in this state."

Linda appeared in the room just then, "Did they tell you anything Jamie?"

"They are going to take him for X-rays in a little bit otherwise just that he is stable," Jamie replied.

Linda sat down and held Danny's hand "Sean is talking with the doctors and Jack is on his way. Jamie you might want to call Eddie and let her know where you are or she'll worry. She can see about bringing Frank by when we know what's going on."

Jamie nodded "Okay, I'll be right back Danny, now no spilling our secrets. Rest."

Eddie paced the floor of the old Bay Ridge house. It was after 230 and Jamie hadn't returned home, had not picked up his cell, and his detail had no idea where he was. She tried Danny's cell and their house and no one picked up, something had to have happened.

Eddie was working her way into tears when the phone finally rang. "Jamie!" she gasped seeing his name come across the phone. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, babe, I'm fine," Jamie assured Eddie. "It's Danny, he had a bad fall and Sean thinks…Eddie he thinks he broke his hip. I went to the ER with him, he was in a lot of pain. It's St. John's ER on Staten Island."

"Do you want me to come? Bring your Dad?" Eddie asked already climbing upstairs to get her clothes on.

"No, leave Dad at home, Lila can see to him," Jamie replied. "He can come tomorrow when he's had his rest. Can you meet me?"

"Of course, I'll be right there. Give them my love, let me explain to Lila." Eddie hung up and shook their daughter awake.

"What Mom?" Lila groaned. A late night left the young mother of two grumpy.

"I have to meet Dad at the ER, it's your Uncle Danny, he took a bad fall. Please see to Grandpa, I'll call around 830 and fill you in on how Uncle Danny is and if we are sending a car for Grandpa."

"Is Uncle Danny okay?" Lila asking sitting half way up.

"I don't know yet, honey," Eddie replied. "I'll text you as soon as I know anything. I love you."

Eddie gave Lila a kiss and headed to out of the house to meet up with her husband.

"Well, Mr Reagan," Dr. Jennifer Leyer announced sitting down next to Danny. "Looks like you earned yourself a new hip. When you do something you really do it, huh?"

Danny sighed, "Didn't think I fell that hard. You gonna put a cast on it? I hate casts they itch."

"Danny, honey, listen to the doctor now. You need surgery sweetie." Linda stroked Danny hair as his face turned white.

"It's routine, Dad," Sean comforted. "Would you feel better if I scrubbed in and watched. Would you like that?"

"Where's Jamie?" Danny asked. "Where did he go?"

"I'm right here, Dan," Jamie said moving closer. "What's the matter?"

Danny held Jamie's eyes with the look of fear again, "It's okay. I'm here, I'm not going anyplace. Eddie and I will be waiting right beside Linda, the boys too, and Erin. We'll all be here for you like you have been for us. We love you."

Danny let out a breath and shut his eyes. "Danny!" Linda gasped looking at the doctor.

Dr. Leyer checked Danny's monitor, "He's asleep from the pain meds. We'll work him up, make sure he's strong enough for surgery then we'll get him up to the OR mid-morning tomorrow. He seems to be in remarkably great shape so I don't anticipate any issues."

Linda smiled, 'Thank you doctor. Sean, Jack, why don't you meet your aunt and see to Lizzy? Dad's going to sleep a bit."

Sean and Jack stepped out of the room to wait for Eddie and check on Rita and Lizzy while Jamie settled in by Linda. "He's scared, Linda. I don't remember him being scared for himself before."

"Neither do I, Jamie," Linda replied. "He's looking up to you, thank you."

Jamie ran a hand across Danny's cheek, "He's been there for me and Eddie in hospitals more than I care to count. I can do no less."

Linda smiled, "At least we go him to the doctor, silver lining and all."

Jamie laughed, "He can always see those, Danny was always good at the silver linings."

The family slept at the hospital that night. Linda never left Danny's side while Jamie, Sean, and Jack took turns sitting with her. The x-rays came back that Danny had a fracture at the base of the femoral neck. He would require surgery to screw the bone back in place and allow it to heal. The complication of course was his age. Danny's heart was strong but bones just did not mend well at that age. Danny would face a long recovery.

When the morning dawned, Lila got the babies up and changed then headed to Frank's room to wake him. She pushed the door open and found Frank already sitting up in bed "Morning, Grandpa, " Lila greeted with a kiss to his cheek.

Frank smiled, the one he reserved when he saw any of his family, especially at his beautiful granddaughter. "Not that I mind but what do I owe the pleasure of this visit this early in the morning."

Linking arms and snuggling next to her grandfather, Lila hesitated. "Grandpa…Uncle Danny got hurt bad last night. It's his hip.. mom and dad went to see him and they are still there."

Frank breathed in unevenly hearing his oldest boy was hurt and he was only now finding out. "Is he okay? How bad is he hurt and why wasn't I informed?" Frank wheezed through the early morning congestion in his chest.

"Dad thought it best to wait until you woke up, there's no use you sitting in the hospital where you could get really sick. Dad said when they had a schedule for the surgery that Joey would take you to see Uncle Danny, then bring you home. We have to be careful with you in hospitals, okay?"

"No," Frank said. "That is my son, I'll be there for his surgery. Call your brother now, this is on me, not you. Your father takes care of me but he does not own me."

"No, but we all love you very much," Lila replied. "And Uncle Danny would never forgive himself if you got sick because you were at the hospital with him."

"I need to see my son," Frank almost begged. "Help me see him."

Lila sighed, "Okay, let's get you into the bathroom so you can wash up, I'll have Joey come over now to get you. Promise me you won't over do."

Frank gave Lila a big kiss, "I promise Lila Joy…" Frank got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready. If one of his kids was hurt he would be there for them, he was still the father here.

Frank dressed despite his shaking hands turning to look at his reflection in the mirror. In his peripheral vision the desk stood decorated with pictures from over the years.

Sighing, he started with one on the end a young Erin smiling with her mom. To the left one of Erin and baby Nikki right after she was born.

The pictures after that were one with everyone smiling up happy Joe and Danny standing on either side of Jamie arms around the younger man.

Frank swallowed hard stomach turning coming to a picture of Danny with his wife and two boys. Danny had always been the rock. Yes, he'd had his share of injuries, a broken wrist, more cuts and bumps than a parent could count, but he always bounced back within a day. This was so much worse, it scared him.

Frank wasn't the only one that was scared. While Linda and Jack were visiting Danny and Jamie and Eddie were gathering breakfast Sean sat with baby Lizzy and put his head in his hands. "I knew this was going to happen. I knew it," he said to himself and the universe all at once.

Sean felt a soft touch on his back and smelled the gentle aroma of lemongrass. He smiled and picked up his head, "Hey Sarah. Thanks for coming."

Sarah sat down by Sean, his hands, like his grandfather's at home were shaking. She gently reached over and held both Sean's hands in her own. "It's going to be okay. Your dad is strong, I have some tea leaves here that will ease his pain and anxiety as well as your mom's."

"Thanks, that's not fixing the major issue though," Sean sighed as straightened up in the chair.

"I can't fix a broken hip with herbs, Sean," Sarah said lightly trying to make her friend laugh. "A cut hip yes I can make a poultice, but…"

"Not the hip, it's his eyes. He fell because he couldn't see, he's like this now because he couldn't see!" Sean got up and started to pace.

"I have some medications that will help his eyesight," Sarah replied. "But the main issue is cataracts and I can't treat those…" Sarah bit her lip. "Maybe a couple of herbs to calm his fears but if it's fear…"

Sean and Sarah's brain began to work at the same time. "You know, he'll be under for hours getting his hip down. We can ask Dr. Benadetto to do his eyes while he's under. Your mom must sign for him anyway because he's so doped up on pain meds. I'll talk to Dominic and you can talk to your mom. It might be the only way to help him and get him past his fear."

Sean smiled and offered Sarah a warm hug. "Thanks, you know you always know how to work things out when I don't. We make a good team…"

Sarah blushed, "Yeah we do. Go talk to your Mom if she gives the green light, I'll set it up. I'll watch the baby go on…"

Sean smiled again and tickled his daughter's little foot before sprinting off to sell Linda on the plan.

 **A/N: So it looks like Danny is in for a double header surgery, hopefully both will go well for him. And what do you think of Sean and Sarah…a good team? We'll see how the family is holding up on Monday…though I might be persuade to do a bonus chapter…**

 **Next Update – TBD or Monday, 3/13 – There's conflict regarding Sean's idea, and Danny and Jamie share a few moments….**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The click of a cane and the low hiss of a portable oxygen machine alerted Eddie and Jack to Frank's arrival. Eddie jumped up and hurried over to her father-in-law. "Frank, what are you doing here? You should be home resting."

"Resting when one of my boys is hurt and having surgery, no," Frank said firmly. "Which room is he in I want to see him."

"He's in 402 but Dad, he's high as a kite, he's telling dirty jokes, believe me he is feeling no pain," Eddie told Frank. "They are going to operate at 2 today to fix his hip. You can see him before…"

"I'll see my son now," Frank replied. "You forget I'm old and you two run the house but I'm the father here. Why do you forget this? Maybe you need a head pill, I however do not."

Eddie loved Frank's spunk. "Okay, sit down a few minutes, catch your breath then we'll go back."

Frank nodded and settled himself in the chair as Sean and Linda appeared around the corner. "It's genious, he might be a little put out with us at first but in the long run it's best. The doctor said because of where the break is and his age he might not…"

Frank stood up, "What? Might not what? They said it was just his hip!"

Sean hurried over to Frank, "It is grandpa, it's okay. Mom was just talking about the doctor telling us that it might be a little harder for Dad to get back full range of motion, but he's going to be fine grandpa, he is."

"I want to see, I need to see my boy." Frank was insistent now.

"Aunt Eddie, take him back to see Dad, Uncle Jamie is back there and the conversation is colorful to say the least."

Eddie held Frank's arm as they walked back to see Danny. They could hear the two brother's laughing as they approached the door. "Come on, Kid, share the love huh? If it's healthy for you…"

"All right, Danny, when you get better I'll share with you," Jamie laughed. "You need to rest and be calm now all right?"

Danny suddenly turned serious. "Remember when we were little and I let you play with my favorite GI Joes and you kept them all in a little box under you bed to keep them safe?"

"Yeah, I remember Danny," Jamie said softy.

"Put my family in the box, Kid," Danny murmured. "Promise."

"Stop talking like that and I will, you are going to be fine."

It did Frank's old heart good to see his boys taking care of each other in this way. They had ribbed each other for years, had been adversaries but now…

"How you feeling son?" Frank asked with his trademark grin.

"With both hands," Danny quipped and turned his head towards Frank. "I'm good, Dad. Having a son as a doctor, a wife as a retired nurse and three ex PCs helps. You shouldn't be here with all the germs."

Frank went to sit by Danny's bed, "Don't worry about me, I'm breathing purer air than you are. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Frank moved his hand and placed it on Danny's. "And you are going to listen to me and Linda when you get well and get those eyes fixed and wear your glasses. No more of this nonsense, that's an order young man."

Jamie smiled, his father had such a way with each of them even now that they were grown up. Danny visibly relaxed in Frank's presence and finally let the pain medication take him away.

"He'll sleep for awhile I hope" Jamie sighed standing up to stretch. He gave Eddie a hug, "Did you get in touch with Danielle and Erin?"

"Danielle I got her service and she sent a message through them she'll be by after her shift. Erin is in Boston with Nikki but she's heading back," Eddie replied. "Why don't you take a walk and stretch your legs, I'll stay here."

Jamie nodded, and gave Eddie a kiss before heading to walk the floors and stretch his legs.

"Hello," Molly called as she entered the family hope. "Lila, are ye here?"

"In the kitchen," Lila replied. "We're eating. Come in."

Molly joined Lila and the twins in the kitchen. "Joey said Finney was fussing and you might need some help."

"He's settled down but thanks," Lila replied. "Here, you can help wash Reagan's face."

Molly took the small sudsy cloth and began to wipe the little girls mouth off. She sputtered and kept turning her head back and forth, "She has your spirit," Molly smiled. "Here…let's walk…."

Molly held Reagan's hands and let her feel her legs under her. Her chubby thighs and feet bounced with glee before she moved forward with her aunt as support.

"How's your mother doing?" Lila asked.

"She's good, she moved in with a lady from church who's husband also just passed and they turned his pub into a nice little eatery. She's doing just fine. How are you?"

Lila sighed, "I still convince myself he's working and he'll be home in a day or two. It's easier that way to get through, I guess. I know he's gone, I know he is…truth be told he was gone before he died. Mom was right."

"What was she right about?" Molly asked as she continued her game with Reagan.

Lila sighed…

 _ **Eddie walked down to the hall to Lila's room wanting to check on her before getting some rest. Tomorrow, Lila and Steve would marry in front of family and friends; the nerves typically soared the night before. Eddie raised her hand to knock on the open door before she stepped inside with a smile. Lila turned around from staring out the window returning the smile.**_

" _ **Hey sweetie, how are you feeling with your big day tomorrow?" Eddie crossed to meet her daughter and sat on her bed.**_

 _ **Lila gave a small laught and joined her mother, "Honestly really scared. We love each other but…" Lila paused briefly to think over how she was feeling around a bundle of nerves.**_

" _ **I know your scared, Lila. Are you sure you're ready? It's okay if you aren't, this is a big step and you are only 21 years old."**_

" _ **I know," Lila sighed. "But I love Steven and he loves me. We might be young, but we know what love feels like."**_

 _ **Eddie reached out and put a piece of Lila's hair behind her ear. "You know what you think love feels like. Love is a lot of things, strength, patience, kindness…but it's also standing your ground and it's butting heads and coming out the other side stronger. Steven is a good man, but I'm not sure…"**_

" _ **I am," Lila replied. "I am sure. Steven and I will have a marriage as strong as you and Daddy. I'm sure of it."**_

 _ **Lila could tell by the sad smile on Eddie's face she was not.**_

"Not long after I found out I was pregnant, he changed, his whole demeanor. He was more interested in work than in me or the babies and it got worse after they came." Lila lifted Finn and snuggled him tight. "I loved him and I do miss him, but…"

"But perhaps ye two were too young for a marriage and family, he had oats to sew?"

Lila laughed, "You mean to sew his wild oats? Yes, I think so. Maybe we just weren't as right for each other as you and Joey are, as Mom and Dad, or Uncle Danny and Aunt Linda. It's not sour grapes, it's just the idea you know?"

"I do," Molly replied. "I really do. Joey is not my first love, but I know he is my last. Perhaps, when the time is right, and the pain has settled you'll find your last love too."

Lila smiled, she liked the sound of that.

"Oh, Jamie," Eddie sighed. "I know he's your brother and you love him and respect him, but this stubborn refusal to have his eyes fixed has gone on long enough."

"I don't disagree with that Eddie," Jamie sighed. "But it's his fear and it should be his choice. He is 74 but he's got every brain cell in his head, he doesn't need Sean or Linda to make that choice for him.

"Well I do disagree with that," Eddie said firmly. "Danny's always been stubborn and pigheaded, you said as much. Look at what's happened now, as much as I love him he did this to himself, Jamie. Linda has an obligation as his wife to stop him from doing more damage!"

"Wifely obligation does not extend to manipulating the husband's body, unless of course it's in the bedroom," Jamie replied. "If you did something like that, I don't think I could be…"

"Jamie, when you had the stroke I did more things than I care to count that fell under "for his own good"! Linda is doing the same thing. Danny is suffering now because he was stubborn and proud. You would have too if I didn't intervene. You would if it were me so don't pretend you wouldn't!"

"He's an independent man, I wasn't at that point, you weren't with your cancer but he is and I don't think…"

Eddie cut him off, "That's right Jamie, sometimes you don't."

With those words Eddie returned to the waiting room where they all sat to wait out Danny's surgery. It was clear to Frank especially his son and daughter-in-law just had a falling out by their body language and the way they chose to sit on the other side of the room from each other.

Frank put his hand on Eddie's lap, "They had a difficult relationship all their lives, honey. Jamie feels an obligation to protect Danny, just like Danny always did for him. It makes no sense I know."

Eddie nodded and moved closer to Jamie, but he turned to the side, showing he was still upset with her. Eddie refused to apologize when she knew she was right, so she moved to wait with Linda, Danielle and Erin while the doctors worked.

"I hope I did the right thing," Linda sighed. "He might be angry with me and that could hurt his recovery."

"He won't be angry," Erin replied. "Danny always accepted things like this. He was just too chicken to make the choice himself."

"I think you did a brave thing" Eddie replied. "Sometimes our men don't know what is good for them. We have to step up and if they are upset they'll come around. Jamie is upset now that Danny is having his eyes done but when his brother can see to rehabilitate he'll realize it was for Danny not against him."

Linda smiled, she had acted for her husband, she wasn't going to let him or Jamie tell her she was wrong to do that. She just wasn't.

 **A/N: Pardon the typos and the lack of notes, had a very busy day and wanted to drop this before it got too late. Enjoy the bonus chapter.**

 **Next Update – March 13** **th** **– A routine errand causes trouble for Eddie, Danny finds himself between his brother and his brother's wife.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Once it was clear that Danny came through the operation with flying colors most of the Reagan's headed home for much needed sleep leaving only Linda and the boys at the hospital with Jamie and a very determined Frank. The orthopedic surgeon proclaimed the operation a success as did the ophthalmologist. Danny would need to seem him for glasses when he was healed but the cataracts that damaged his vision were gone. Linda smiled at that her husband would finally see their granddaughter's little face.

Linda stayed with Danny until he woke up and was back in a regular room. He sent her home for a rest and to bring a few of his things with her when she came back later. Jamie and Frank would sit with Danny while he rested.

"Darn it!" Frank swore as he was getting ready to leave. "I forgot in all this I'm out of my Theophylline and my Serevent. I'm supposed to take them at 1030 and they are at the pharmacy near home."

"Well, Eddie is coming back with a bag for me and some goodies for Danny so I'm sure you can ask her to pick them up. Use my phone."

"You really should make up this argument Jamie," Frank replied. "Danny didn't seem to notice it yet, but it really was Linda's call. In fact, I remember you arguing with Erin when she tried to overstep Eddie when you were getting well."

Jamie sighed, "The argument over the eyes was one thing, but we let it get personal and now we're just…"

"Just being stubborn,' Frank replied. "You aren't getting younger, neither is Eddie, don't lose any more time, Jamie. That's an order."

Jamie knew better than to disobey.

Frank called Eddie to ask her to pick up his scripts before coming over. "I'll pick them up and bring it to the hospital when I come later okay? I'll be there with some breakfast too before you need your dosage. Tell Danny if he wakes up that I love him okay?"

"Of course," Frank replied. "I'll tell Jamie as well. We'll see you soon, be careful honey."

"I will, I'm leaving in about ten minutes." Eddie made sure Lila was set up for success then got her gun out of the safe. She always carried when she left the neighborhood especially if she was alone. "I'll be home by dinner, okay. I'll baby sit so you and Joey can go see Uncle Danny."

Eddie kissed Lila's cheek and both the babies before she left.

Eddie was lucky enough to get a space in front of the pharmacy. She could see it was packed just by looking in the large glass doors. With a smile and a sigh Eddie headed inside and wrote down her name and Frank's ID number. She settled back to wait looking around at all the kinds of people in the room.

To her immediate right was a grandma and her granddaughter. The woman was slightly older than she was, and the little girl about three. Eddie smiled at the blond haired blue eyed cutie with naturally curly hair pulled off her face in pigtails. Eddie could see her and Reagan in a few years with Finn running behind. To the immediate left was a young mother, in her early thirties. She was pretty and soft spoken, but it didn't take a former detective to know her battle. She wore a turban on her head and a smile on her face. Eddie remembered waiting in lines with Lila and Joey holding onto her as if they were scared she'd disappear if they let go. Finally, off in the corner was a little old couple, each one leaning on the other. This lit the largest smile of all on Eddie's face. The couple was in their eighties, he used a cane, she had on thick glasses and surgical stockings but the light in their eyes was the same as it had been sixty years ago, the same as Jamie had for her even when they disagreed.

A soft giggle broke into Eddie's thoughts. She looked to see that she had a little admirer in the shape of an adorable three-year-old. Eddie offered a warm smiled, "Are you out shopping with Grandma?"

"Yes," she replied. "Your bag has lots of colors."

"Yes, it does," Eddie replied. "Do you know your colors?"

Eddie and Cheryl, the little one's grandma, kept her busy naming the colors on Eddie's purse. The pharmacy was overwhelmed with an early flu season and a late summer fever all at once. When the color game got old, Eddie took out her wallet, "These are my grandchildren, Reagan and Finney, they are twins."

The little girl, Misty, looked at the picture, "Where are them?"

"They are at home with their Mommy," Eddie replied as Cheryl studied Eddie's face.

"Aren't you the Commissioner's wife? I've seen you on TV."

"Yes, my name is Eddie…" She didn't get any farther before the entire store heard…

"Everyone get down on the ground, down on the ground now!" Eddie turned to see a lone gunman, long straggly hair, and very sweaty running at the pharmacy window. Eddie turned and covered Misty and Cheryl, "Come with me."

Eddie was able to escape to a store room just off the pharmacy counter with her two charges. "You have to be very quiet now, do not move at all."

Eddie reached for her phone and dialed 911, "This is Edit Reagan, I'm at 2214 Bay Ridge Road. One armed perp in the pharmacy, at least ten potential hostages. Roll units now."

As hard as Cheryl was trying to keep Misty quiet, the pre-schooler was frightened and kept whimpering behind her grandma's hand. The gunman kept screaming and banging on the windows. The teen clerk was terrified, afraid to move and afraid not to do it. Eddie took a breath, she didn't want to get involved in this, this was her past. The gunmen was crazy and the situation could rapidly get out of control. If she went in and got hurt, what would that do to her family? To Jamie? Still, if she didn't step in, innocent people would get hurt, the same people she vowed to protect, the oath didn't stop with a retirement paper.

The gunmen continued to scream at the young clerk, flail his gun around, and point it at the elderly and children alike. "Here," the young mother spoke up. "I have pills, just take them."

Both she and her children were shaking, Eddie' felt her heart pull. The gunman grabbed the painkillers seeing only five in the bag. "More…you've got to have more. Where is it?"

Her hands were shaking and fumbled with her purse. She couldn't get the medication out fast enough. Eddie held her breath as the gunman pistol whipped the poor woman dropping her to the ground.

"That was it," Eddie thought. She pulled her gun from her ankle holster and went in.

"Drop your weapon!" she commanded. "Come on now, you don't need to scare these good folks, no one needs to get shot today."

"Give me!" He shouted again. "Give me…"

"If you drop the gun, we can talk to the nice girl now and…"

The gunmen turned to toward Eddie, "Get me the medicine! You get it now…" He shook his gun and moved his finger towards the trigger.

"Don't do it," Eddie warned firmly as the gunman made to squeeze his trigger.

"I can't believe how well I can see," Danny marveled again to his brother. Linda had returned and taken Frank to get some food. "I'm not sorry Linda did it but I am sorry you went off halfcocked at Eddie, even if you were sticking up for your big brother…"

Jamie's phone began to ring as Danny looked at the TV screen. "Oh, hey isn't that Dad's pharmacy…"

"This is a special report, we are live in Brooklyn where shots have been report fired…"

"Dad, are you there!?" Joey kept calling. "Dad, can you hear me?"

"Joey I can here you but there's the pharmacy on the news…" Jamie began.

"Yes, there is and I'm on scene…Dad Mom's inside, you have to get down here now!"

Jamie heard the words and saw the scene, "It has been reported from numerous sources that the wife of Police Commissioner Jamison Reagan is inside the pharmacy…"

"Dad, you have to get down here now! It's Mom…"

Jamie hung up the phone and tried to dial his phone. He fought with her, why did he fight with her and not make it up like Frank said? His wife was in that building, if the gunman wanted a hostage or to shoot someone who was more valuable than the wife of the police commissioner?

"Jamie, call your detail kid and go, you have to go now," Danny prompted. Jamie was still shocked so Danny took his phone and called Jack who was headed to the scene and already.

"The detail is downstairs, go on to Eddie, give her a hug for me," Danny told Jamie. "Go show your stuff."

By the time, Jamie arrived on scene, there was more press than he cared to count, two busses and Joey standing over someone that was seated in a wicker lounger chair. Jamie hurried over to his son, "Joe, where's…"

Jamie looked down and saw Eddie sitting on the chair, some make shift gauze laying on her arm. "Mrs. Reagan, what happened after he hit Mrs. Meeker with the gun?" the detective on scene asked then saw Jamie. "Sir, I was just taking her statement."

Jamie nodded, "Give us a few minutes please Detective."

Eddie looked up at Jamie, "Did he die? The man I shot?"

Jamie looked up at Joey who shook his head, "No, Mom, he didn't you got him in the arm. A perfect shot. HE's on the way to the hospital he's going to be fine."

"What about the lady he hit? And the girl? The little three years old?"

"Everyone is just fine, Mom. The lady he hit is leaving now in a bus, now let's get you in the other one…"

"Oh, I'm fine," Eddie replied. "I'm just fine I just…"

"You are not fine, you are bleeding and you never should have had that gun out or engaged a deranged drug addict. What were you thinking?" Jamie snapped his fear talking more than his sense. "Joey take her to the hospital, I have work to finish with Jack. I'll meet you there."

"Dad," Joey turned Jamie aside by the arm gently. "I can stay here and help Jack run the cleanup, you go to the hospital with Mom."

"Joseph, this is a heavy press matter, there is no DCPI here and you are a good cop but far from that. Do as I say now and go with Mom to the hospital."

"Dad…" Joey began but Jamie jumped him. "Joseph, now take your mother! Go!"

Joey knew better than to continue to argue. "Come on Mom, we'll get you cleaned up."

Joey held Eddie's arm and helped his mom to the car, she refused to go in the bus and insisted on going to the same hospital a Danny to be near her family.

Jamie turned and began to direct to CSI and interview process as he would have if still a Captain or Chief of D's. "Commissioner, we have the surveillance tape and of course it was leaked already. Aunt Eddie really gave them hell, she's a hero for sure."

That's all Jamie kept hearing, how Eddie was a hero, how she had saved their lives, never mind how she endangered her own. As Jamie watched the TV screen he felt his stomach lurch, he was forced to turn his head and vomit into the trash can, he'd come within seconds of losing Eddie today. IF the shot had been dead center, if…so many ifs…

"Jack," Jamie said to his second in command. "Please finish here, I have to see our family's hero…"

Jack nodded and watched as one of Jamie's guards helped him into the SUV. He didn't like the tone in Jamie's voice, he knew they would be in for some fireworks for sure, with that tone. He just knew it.

 **A/N: Life is action packed for the Reagan family…Danny will have his say on Jamie's reaction a bit as well in the next chapter, the brothers helping each other "see" the light.**

 **Next Update – March 16** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie continue their tiff, Danny gives his opinion on Eddie's actions.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Oh that's a nice job," Danielle smiled as she looked at Eddie's wound. "Make an appointment with your vascular doc just to be sure those lymphnodes don't clog up."

"I will, tomorrow," Eddie replied. "Joey, did Dad say how long he would be?"

"No, I can try calling him, but I don't want to scare him again. He freaked out when he saw the TV then I called and said you were inside."

"Well, it's sweet he was worried, but it was fine, I did what any other Reagan would do," Eddie sighed.

"You bet you did, Sweetheart," Frank beamed and kissed her cheek. "Are they keeping you? Maybe we can get you in Danny's room."

"No, I'm good to go as soon as they update my tetanus," Eddie replied. She looked over at Lila, her daughter had hurried over to the hospital leaving Molly with the twins.

"Then you both need to go back to bed," Lila spoke up. "Uncle Danny is okay now Grandpa and Mom, you were crazy doing what you did, you need to elevate your arm and…"

"My arm is fine, I'm fine," Eddie insisted.

"She's a heck of a lot more than fine, Mom's a hero everyone is saying so." Joey gave Eddie a hug. "I've always said you were tough but today…go Mom!"

Lila stared at her brother over the bed their mother sat on in disbelief. "Joey, we need to talk outside in the hallway, now." Her tone was one that meant business, inherited from their mother. It forced Joe to kiss his mother's head and follow Lila outside

Only a few feet away from the open door, Lila spun around facing her brother. "What was that about?"

"What do you mean Lila, about mom? She just saved a pharmacy full of people who knows what would happen if she hadn't been there." Joe narrowed his eyes confused why Lila would be anything but proud.

Lila glanced the door making sure noone was listening, dropping her voice in case. "Something could have happened to her in there Joe she isn't a cop anymore and she's older now! "

"Joey, she could have been killed," Lila griped. "That was foolish, we need Mom here, the family not a bunch of strangers. This family and strangers…"

The clamoring of the press pulled the entire ER's attention to the PC and his detail pushing through the crowd. "The commissioner has no comment at this time," one of his body guards said as Jamie got close to Eddie.

Eddie smiled and reached out for a hug, the event had shaken her no question, even though she knew it was the right thing. Jamie caught Eddie's hand and looked at the bullet graze, "Oh God! Your left arm!" Jamie sighed. "What were you thinking!" Jamie thundered. "What in the Hell were you thinking? Were you trying to kill yourself! What about me? Did you even think about me and the kida? Did you stop and think how we'd feel if you died in there! It was stupid, Eddie. It was just plain stupid!"

"Jamison!" Frank gasped. "Calm your tone now!"

"No, Dad," Jamie replied. "Everyone please step out with the kids please. I need to speak to Eddie alone!"

Eddie slid off the bed, "No, I'll save you the trouble. Danielle, can I get a tetanus from you later?"

"Yeah, I can administer a tetanus booster, sure," she replied.

"Good, then I'm going home! I am going home, I won't be humiliated here by my husband!"

"Eddie, I'm sorry I yelled," Jamie sighed. "But we need to talk, everyone please…Dad, please…"

Frank nodded, "You watch your tone, Jamie," Frank warned then herded the rest of the family out.

Jamie continued to pace the curtain area like a caged tiger, but Eddie had other ideas. She was not about to stand there and let Jamie scold her. "When you are done brooding, I'll be upstairs visiting Danny!"

Jamie's arm came out like a shot to restrict her. "We are talking this out, Eddie," he said firmly. "You nearly got yourself killed and that was not fair to me or to Lila…Dear God if we lost you…she would never recover from that on top of losing Steven. No way!"

"Damn it Jamie!" Eddie sighed. "It is ridiculous that you are angry with me for this. I didn't want to do this! My instincts were to stay hidden, my thoughts of you and our children and everyone out of the pharmacy that would be hurt if something happened to me, of course I thought about you."

Jamie sighed and slowed down his pacing to sink into a nearby chair. "Then why?"

Eddie took a breath, "Because I saw myself Jamie. I saw myself in everyone in that pharmacy. I was the scared teenager once when the cops beat down my door and arrested my father, screaming and yelling. I was the young mother with cancer taking everything she had to just stand up on that line, when he hit her…" Eddie bit her lip. "But that wasn't the worst part. I was also the grandmother holding her little one's mouth shut to keep her safe and I was the wife of the old man who was thinking how much he wanted to protect us all. I was all of those people or I will be but today…Today, in that minute I was the cop that swore to protect those that couldn't protect themselves. When he hit that woman and I saw her go down…I had to do what I knew to do, what I was trained to do, what you would have done in my place. And I would have been proud of you," Eddie replied. "I hoped you would be proud of me too."

Before Jamie could reply, one of Eddie's nurses pushed the curtain aside. "Mrs. Reagan, Commissioner, Mr. and Mrs. Meeker are looking to say goodbye."

Eddie glared at Jamie, "It would be nice if a husband who can understand the pain of watching his wife suffer, gave a word to that young man. If you want to use that little blue pill any time soon you will be gracious."

Jamie took Eddie by her uninjured arm and stepped outside of the curtain. Mrs. Meeker was in a wheelchair, the side of her head stitched and bruised. She looked much sicker in the chair than she had in the pharmacy. "George Meeker, Ma'am, Sir." The young red headed husband greeted offering his hand to Eddie and then Jamie. "My wife, Allie."

Eddie smiled, "Nice to meet you formally. How are you feeling?"

Allie smiled, "Not bad at all considering. I'm dizzy but…Thank you so much for what you did. I know you have a family too, I've seen them on the television."

Eddie smiled, "Yes, my son and his wife, my daughter and two grandchildren. My son was about your oldest girl's age when I found out I had cancer, and my Lila was just a year old or so than your boy. They are lovely children."

"Thanks, this has been hard on them, but look George, there she is standing right before us. She beat this and I will too."

George bit his lip, "She didn't need this today, she really didn't. The chemo has already thinned her blood out and she lost a bit but because of the infection risk…"

Jamie nodded, "Yes…" Jamie slid his arms around Eddie remembering a horrible day when he prayed by his wife's bedside counting every open-mouthed breath she took. The "O" sign, a sure sign of death, of distress…and Eddie made that face close to a week. Jamie touched his lips to Eddie's head, loving her so much in that moment, the fear coming out from behind the anger. "Eddie got a bad flu from our little ones during her treatment, it's a terrible risk." Jamie reached into his wallet and pulled out a courtesy card. "My cell number is valid if there's anything you need. I know my father's advice was invaluable to me when Eddie was sick, how he helped my mother. That's an open invitation, day or night."

Both George and Allie were touched by Jamie's gesture. They took the card and smiled, "Thank you, again. Thank you for my wife's life."

Eddie smiled, "It was my pleasure. Rest well."

As it turned out, the Meekers weren't the only couple to thank Eddie for her heroism. When they finally were finished smiling and accepting thanks, Jamie turned to his wife. "You are one of the bravest women I've ever known, one of the bravest people, and I wish I had your strength, your faith, but I…" Jamie hung his head as tears sprung to his eyes.

Eddie reached up and cupped Jamie's cheek. "I am sorry you were scared, I was scared too. Jamie we have had so much trouble from my cancer to your stroke to just losing a son-in-law. I'm sorry you were frightened but you know that yelling at me and being rude and unreasonable isn't attractive on you."

"I'm sorry, Eddie," Jamie sighed. "I am sorry but you put yourself in the path of a drugged out gunman, how am I supposed to see that as okay?"

Eddie noticed the tears and sighed, "It's never okay, honey. It's never okay, let's just not attack each other huh? Let's go up and see Danny, don't cry. I am fine, okay. I'm fine. You have a public that is itching for a statement and we should go see your brother. It's okay."

Jamie cupped Eddie's cheeks and dipped his head taking her mouth in a soul stirring kiss. Jamie's hands stroked Eddie's hair then ended the kiss and cuddled her to his chest. "I'm so glad you are safe, and I am very proud of you."

Eddie smiled and wiped the tears from Jamie's cheeks. She fixed his tie and smooth the wrinkles in his coat. "I'll be upstairs with the kids and your Dad when you are done."

Jamie turned and headed to the DCPI where he was whisked in front of microphones to address Eddie's actions in front of the public.

"Hey there she is the hero!" Danny beamed reaching out to hug Eddie when she appeared. "Are you okay Dad told me the Kid kind of freaked out."

"He did, but he's okay now," Eddie replied. "How are you feeling? Did they get you up yet?"

"Not yet, later," Danny replied. "We are just so proud…"

"Wait Jamie's on…" Linda turned up the TV.

"And I do think that it's an ongoing war not just with street drug but with prescriptions and over the counter medications as well," Jamie replied. "Carla."

"Commissioner Reagan, how did it feel to see you wife on the surveillance video taking on the gunman?"

"First I think it's important to remember that Mrs. Reagan is not just that, she is also a former Detective of the NYPD and decorated patrol officer. Those skills and those instincts don't go away because you get older or retire. They are ingrained in us and they are a part of us. What Eddie did, while heroic, is what any other good cop would do. That being said however, she is also Mrs. Reagan, the woman I have been partnered with in one capacity or another be it on the job, as friend, or as husband and wife, and I am very, very proud of her for her actions today and her actions for our family and this city."

Eddie felt her throat tightened with emotion at Jamie's words. She knew of his love and his pride in her, but he didn't often declare it like this. When Jamie arrived in Danny's room, he nearly fell over with the force of Eddie's hug. Jamie's arms came down as he swung her side to side, not caring that that the family looked on, no one existed in that moment, no one but her and Jamie in a world by themselves.

 **A/N: Jamie settled down, and Danny is proud of his heroic sister-in-law. I have, many times, seen myself in the people around me, who I have been or who I can be…we all have those moments when we shine…this was one of Eddie's.**

 **Next Update – March 20** **th** **\- Eddie receives an award for her bravery, Danny befriends an old resident at the rehab, Frank and Eddie have a heart to heart.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

"Ladies and Gentleman, Commissioner Jamison Reagan," announced Mayor Eldridge.

In full dress uniform, Jamie walked up to the microphone and faced the crowd of reports and his wife's adoring fans. Eddie had been awarded the city's highest honor and entire family had come out to see her receive her civilian medal. Even Danny was granted a day out of his therapy to attend. All of the members of the Reagan family that were or had been part of the force were in their uniforms, even Eddie was dressed in her dress blue.

Jamie smiled, "Thank you, Mayor Eldridge. Today is one of the happiest days in of my life and one of the proudest. I have stood beside my father, my brothers Daniel and Joseph, and my son as they have been decorated for bravery and for valor…and today, I stand beside my partner in life and in love and bestow the city's highest civilian honor…The Citizen's Medal…"

Jamie turned to Eddie and pinned the medal to her chest. Gently, Jamie kissed Eddie's cheek and pulled her close to him. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

Eddie returned Jamie's kiss then touched the honor with her hand. She looked down at the crowed to see her children, in-laws, grandchildren, and the Meekers smiling up at her. It was a scary thing what happened that day, but Eddie knew her actions were justified to keep herself and innocent people safe.

Eddie declined to speak, preferring to settle in her husband's embrace and the let the politicians continue to fawn over her. Her reward would come later, back at Sullivan's pub, having a beer with her family and closest friends.

"I'm buying," Frank announced as he settled on the center bar stool. "Drinks for everyone." On Frank's right was Lila, she kept close to her grandpa to make sure he did okay. On his left, was Danielle, glad to keep a watchful medical eye on her father now that she and Frank acknowledged that relationship.

"What do you want to drink my girls? Something frilly?" Frank joked.

"Bourbon with a water back," Danielle and Lila replied the both laughed. "Sprig of mint, they said together."

"You heard my ladies," Frank told the bartender.

Eddie was a social butterfly, she felt more in control and empowered than she in a long time. The entire family was happy and laughing even Danny who had not been very happy to be in rehab. Still, Sean insisted and Linda held fast, home rehab would not do for the type of injury Danny sustained.

Jamie had been going nightly to see his brother and offer him encouragement. This rehab process was too slow for impatient Danny, but Eddie and Linda both agreed that the bonding time was good for the two men that often found themselves on different sides of the issue for the same reasons.

"I'd like to make a toast," Danny announced with his non-alcoholic beer in his hand. "To my sister-in-law, Eddie. You have made us proud!"

The room echoed with cheers of "Here, here" and "To Eddie."

Jamie slid his arms around Eddie and looked over at Joey to start the music he selected for that evening. It was their old faithful, "Through the Years." Jamie pulled Eddie into a circle and swayed with her to the song that meant so much to both of them. She laid her head on his chest and listend to his heart. Jamie dropped a kiss on her head. "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you lately, being out so much at night with Danny."

"Don't be silly, he's your brother and he needs you," Eddie replied. "I have my hands full anyway with Lila and the twins and your father. I'm dead tired at night."

"It's not just that," Jamie replied. "I know that you're tired. I just…I feel bad, I feel like Im letting you down."

Eddie looked up at Jamie, "You never let me down, you have have…" She leaned up on tip toes and kissed his lips.

"If you ever feel…" Jamie began but Eddie stopped him. "I won't…we go see Danny together too, but it is important for the two of you to be together. We are good, we are strong, and I love you so much."

The song ended to applause as Joey claimed his mom for a dance. Molly took a picture for their remembrance book, there wasn't a day she wasn't thankful she was in this family.

The night flew by. Even Frank cut a rug with Danielle. "Dad," Danielle began as she slow danced with him. "Next month at the hospital awards dinner, I'm getting recognized for a research study I did on kidney stones and…It would really mean the world to me if you were there with Mom. I'm going to ask Eddie and Jamie to come too and if Lila is up to it…"

Frank stopped swaying and smiled down at Danielle, "I would love to be there next to your Mom and see you get an award. You are…I have not missed a signal significant moment of your life,' Frank reminded her. "But I…I've never been able to stand up and say…that's my girl. I can't wait for that moment."

Danielle bit her lip, "I can't wait either." Slowly, Danielle stretched her arms up and slid them arund Frank's neck. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too, princess," Frank replied. "I better tell Eddie to get my tuxedo out of moth balls…"

The party died down close to midnight, which was pretty late for Frank and for Danny who technically had a curfew. Sean went with Linda to return him to the inpatient program. "We'll come see you tomorrow, Dad. I'll bring Lizzie up." Linda leaned over and gave Danny a kiss. 'Stop giving the doctors a hard time, the sooner you work with them, the sooner you can come home okay?"

Danny nodded and returned Linda's kiss. He missed sleeping next to her. It was so hard to sleep alone. The one upside to this was he could see again and he didn't even have to realize he was being worked on. Sight was precious, it was a gift, but here in this place, sometimes he saw things he just didn't want to see.

"How you doing Mr. Parsons?" Danny asked as he wheeled himself to his room. Mr. Parsons was 91 and was in for rehab on a broken shoulder and to recover from two broken ribs he got while in the hospital.

"Oh, all right,' the old man replied. "How was your party there? I saw you on the television. Can you come in here a minute and answer an old man's question?"

Danny was happy to oblige, he saw a lot of his father in Mr. Parsons, a big heart, a jolly demeanor, and an iron will. "I can try, whoa, what happened to your eye?" Danny asked automatically reaching out to touch the angry bruise.

"Oh, that, I got that from Leanne Owens, down the hall there. Well, I sort of did, I smashed myself into a door frame looking at her as she went by in one of those white fluffy nightgowns…"

Danny laughed, Linda had a few white fluffy nightgowns that turns his head. "I'm asking about the legal situation now. You were a cop, I'm sure you would know if the hospital can ban a person from visiting even if they are paying the bill. I want to know because another patient, a lady, but she's shy, she's having some problems with the person paying her way here and just wants to be left be…"

Danny took a breath, "I don't know the answer to that Ike," he replied honestly. "But my sister Erin and my brother Jamie, they would know, Jamie would definitely know and I'll be sure to ask him when he comes to see me tomorrow. Meanwhile, if this lady wants, I'll be happy to put the fear of God into whomever is shaking her up. I broke my hip, but I didn't hang up my badge, not all the way."

Ike smiled, "All right, I'll see if she'll consider letting you help her out. I appreciate you finding out for me that answer too. Sleep well, they'll be on us if we don't shut our traps and get some sleep now."

"Good night, Ike," Danny replied and headed off to bed for a much needed if not desired rest.

Frank was on top of the world when Eddie helped him to bed that night. He'd been well enough to dance with Danielle, Lila, Eddie, Linda, Erin, Molly and Rita before stopping and he wasn't the least bit winded. The new combination of medicine seemed to be working. Frank was able to breathe better and felt as if he had reclaimed a little bit of his life.

"Here, don't forget the gel," Eddie gently reminded Frank as he got settled in bed. He looked over at a picture of his Mary on the bedside table. "Jamie was our last," Frank told Eddie as if she didn't' know that. "He was a surprise, we didn't plan on him that's for certain, but what a joy he was to us. I love all my children, and each one for something special…Danny it's the fire in his belly, the way he'll never quit, Erin her inner strength and that stubborn streak that makes us want to pull our hair out, Joe for his peacefulness and his mindful ways, and Jamie…his heart. I love his heart, it's just so big.. Now I have Danielle in my life and she's…'

"Danielle is so wonderful, I'm very glad that she's part of our family now," Eddie replied. "It's great to have a sister-in-law I get along with that doesn't feel like she's pulled. I hate that for Linda, having to try to keep peace…"

"Linda is a peacemaker like Joe, she doesn't mind it at all," Frank replied quickly. "Linda was…she kept Danny and Jamie together after Joe and I think that kept Jamie with us, until he met you."

"Oh, Frank," Eddie looked down at her hands.

"Don't hush and old man when he's talking," Frank scolded. "Now my Mary, she hated every girl Jamie brought to the house. This was too short, too fat, too young, too silly. No one was good enough for her baby boy so after she was gone, I applied those same standards to the women Jamie would bring around. There were only a few and not one of them, no even his first fiancée was the right partner for my boy."

"I think all parents feel that way sometimes, I did about Steven, bless his soul, and that Annie girl Joey was in love with."

"Yes, you do understand," Frank replied. "And I hope you understand the joy that comes from knowing your child has found the right partner, the person that completes him. I felt that joy when Jamie met you." Frank reached up and touched Eddie's cheek. "I'm so proud of you for what you did the other day and all the things you have done in your life. You are the strongest person I know, beautiful inside and out. The day Jamie brought you home, I knew in my heart we were all blessed to have you as a part of this family. I love you like my own, my sweet girl."

Eddie couldn't push the tears off her face. Frank continued, "My Mary would have been hard pressed to find fault in you, you and Jamie are so perfectly suited. I think she sent you to us, and I thank her every day for doing it."

Eddie leaned over and kissed Frank's cheek. "Maybe she did, and if she did I thank her too. Try to sleep, it's been a long day. I love you."

Eddie settled the sheet over Frank's chest and waited for his breaths to even out. It didn't take too long, the old man was tired. Eddie was still wiping the tears when she joined Jamie in the living room. "What do you think?"

Jamie held Eddie's plaque up to the wall next to the photograph of her surrounded by the people she saved in the pharmacy. "A good addition to the merit wall don't you think?"

"I think it's perfect," Eddie replied. "You can hang it up tomorrow after we visit Danny. It's late now and I want to go up to bed."

Jamie saw the tear stains on Eddie's cheeks and caressed them with his thumbs, "Are you all right?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, your Dad was remembering a little bit and he was just being so sweet is all. Touched my heart." Eddie laid her head on Jamie's shoulder.

"You ready to go up?" Jamie asked. "Or do you want to sit down her a while?"

"Up," Eddie replied quickly. "I really am so tired and I…I just want to lie down with you and hold onto one another for a while. Is that okay?"

Jamie dropped a deep kiss on Eddie's lips, "It's more than okay. I think that's the perfect end to this day. Come on…" Jamie climbed up the steps never letting go of Eddie's hand.

Across the street, in an old green camero, sat a figure, dressed in black…he took pictures of the couple ascending the stairs with a telephoto lens. They had ruined his life several times over now and this time, they had gone too far…Eddie and Jamie Reagan would pay for their crimes this time…so help him God.

 **A/N: Lots going on in this chapter and this story and so much more to come for all of favorite Reagans. I'm so glad so many are enjoying it.**

 **I'm posting this note on this story more as a caution, because on this piece, it's not much of an issue yet, but I don't want to have it become one. I will no longer be engaging negative reviewers. There have been times when a reviewer took personal shots and at me, my mental health, etc and I have engaged them. I realize now that is a waste of the platform I have her to draw attention to issues and situation I think are important. It also detracts from the story as a whole and the other readers enjoyment of it. Further, I do ask reviewers respect me and each other. If you don't like something I write, please tell me, but also please do so on the merit and not personally.**

 **Next Update – March 23** **rd** **– Jamie helps Danny regain his sea legs, Joey and Molly babysit for the twins when Jamie and Eddie need some down time.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

"How did you do today, Danny?" Jamie asked the next night as he entered Danny's room. Under his long jacket were four beers. Eddie and Linda would have their hides but it was a brother thing.

"Okay," Danny replied. "I'm getting around slow but sure. A few more weeks until the staples come out and I can really get to work. Sit down, I need to talk to you."

"Sure,' Jamie replied hearing the seriousness of Danny's tone. "They treating you all right?"

"Yeah, treating me fine," Danny replied. "But one of the residents, he asked me a question and I didn't know the answer for sure."

Jamie nodded and pulled out the beers, "Here you go." Jamie opened his beer and toasted to Danny. "So what can I do for you big brother?"

"Let's say for the sake of argument I'm in here private pay and Sean is paying for the treatment. Can I have him banned if I think he's detrimental to my recovery?" Danny asked sipping from the longneck.

"Yes, if he doesn't have a full power of attorney. If he did, it would be harder because there would be competency issues, why?" Jamie's investigator's ears perked.

"There an older lady and one of her friend mentioned to me, so I'm thinking maybe her son or daughter is causing trouble. I'm going to keep an eye on it, I don't want to see the old folks in here get hurt you know? Okay if I operate outside the confines of the precinct, boss?" Danny asked.

"More than," Jamie replied. "And I promise you full NYPD support if and when you need it. Now, let's get to work then you earn the second beer. Let's see you stand up…"

Danny hated the therapists in the rehab, they were all young and he felt talked down to so Jamie and Eddie were helping him try to get his sea legs back. "I'm right here, just focus on me and not on the pain. The pain is what will stop you. Focus…deep breath in and stand up…"

Danny listened to Jamie. He thought back to a time when he sat vigil by the Kid's bedside not sure if he would ever see his brother open his eyes again. Sean had leveled with him when pressed about the severity of Jamie's stroke. He kept it to himself, he didn't want to uspset Eddie or Frank any further. Now Jamie was well, he was walking, he was as much of his old self as he could be. Jamie knew how to do this.

"There you go," Jamie smiled. "Just feel the weight first on the heel then the sole and then the ball of the foot. How's that?"

"Hurts," Danny answered. "Burns."

"I know, remember to take deep breaths," Jamie coached. "All the way in…That's good. Great job."

Danny and Jamie worked another half hour and finished off the second beer. Jamie made sure Danny was comfortable in bed with his TV programs and reading glasses before heading home to Eddie.

Joey was reading the paper when his phone rang. "Hey, Dad, what's up?" Joey asked not used to his Dad calling so late.

"Hey, Joe, can you do your old man a favor? Run by the house and pick up the twins. You can take Mom's car, they have seats in there. Lila went out and Grandpa is asleep."

"Uh, sure, Dad. Is everything okay? Is Mom?"

"No questions," Jamie said to stay Joey's worry, "Mom and I just need a little time alone is all. I'd really appreciate this Joe."

"No problem, I'll head over now and leave Mom my car," Joey replied trying to put the idea of what his father intended to do out of his mind.

Eddie's phone beeped as she watched the TV waiting for Jamie to come home. She reached over and checked the message. "Joey is coming for the twins…a nice quiet evening, you and I?"

Eddie smiled, she loved this side of her husband. Every once in a while Jamie would get extra romantic. Eddie hurried to pack things for the babies and get herself ready. She wouldn't embarrass Joey by changing before he got there, he had to be embarrassed enough imagining what his father was thinking.

"Mom!" Joey called a half hour later. "Mom, you here?"

"Say hi to Uncle Joey," Eddie said carrying Finn down the steps. Reagan was already asleep in her carrier.

Joey reached for the baby and tickled his belly. "Hello Finny, what are you doing up so late lttle man?"

"He was wet. I gave him a new diaper. They each have ten diapers, Reagan needs a little bigger than Finn. They have some pumped milk and some formula in there. Molly knows how to make up their bottles. He'll probably drop off in the car. There's their baby food and the little teether cookies too."

Joey smiled, "If you packed their bags I know they have everything they need. You and Dad own me and Molly one when our kids start coming."

"You got it," Eddie replied. "I love you, be careful and text me when you get them in the house okay?"

"You got it Mom," Joey replied and took the babies out to Eddie's car.

While Eddie combed her hair, touched up her face, and slid on a favorite soft pink nightie with flutter sleeves and eyelets, Jamie picked up a bouquet of roses, a bottle of red wine, and a half dozen chocolate covered strawberries. With a bounce in his step, Jamie put his cargo in the car and headed for Brooklyn.

Eddie sat on the sofa, legs tucked under her, as she waited for her husband. On the hook by the back door was Jamie's dress uniform Eddie loved how it accentuated his physique and last night they had both been too tired for each other. They were never too tired to love but they had both been too tired to make love.

Eddie heard the door open and close, then the sound of Jamie putting down his wares and getting out glasses…Ten minutes later he stepped inside the room in full dress holding his arms out. "I'm home, Mrs. Reagan."

Eddie hurried across the floor, the way she did when Jamie had been out on dangerous raids and assignments. It made her think of the old Paper Lace song, the heroic cop coming home from a dangerous assignment. "Oh, I'm so glad you are home."

"Me too, sweetheart," Jamie whispered. "I love coming home to you." Jamie tilted his head and took Eddie's lips…

"Joseph, sit down," Molly scolded her red faced husband. "And stop shaking your head, you are lucky to have two healthy parents who love each other and want to show it. You are an old prude, Joseph Reagan that's what you are."

Joey looked down at the baby girl in his arms. Finn fell asleep on the drive over and Reagan work up. Joey held her closer and rocked her while he paced. "It's just driving me nuts they are over there doing that at their age. I mean I know they had sex, they had me and Lila but I don't need to be up close and personal with it."

It was Molly's turn to shake her head. "It you just let go of the idea of your parents and embraced the idea that these two people love each other after so many years married and maybe aspire to that." Molly slid off the couch and reached out to take Reagan, "She's asleep, let me put her in the portacrib and then we can go up to bed ourselves."

Joey gently handed the baby over to Molly. "Come here, sweetie…" Reagan began to fuss and Molly cuddled her. 'Ssh…ssh baby…night night time now."

Molly's voice soothed the baby but it was not enough to soothe Joey's embarrassment. She would have to do all she could to keep his mind focused on her and not what was happening at his parents house.

In spite of Molly's best efforts, Joey was in another world entirely. He was remembering the two times he'd found his parents and of course there was the hospital. "Why is it always me that finds them?" Joey finally asked out loud. "Grandpa can hear a flea belch a mile away but he never hears them, what is that about?"

Molly tossed her head back and laughed at her husband. "Perhaps he understands they are older not dead. I'd be upset if it wasn't happening."

"Well, I'm upset it is happening. I like the idea that my parents had sex exactly twice, and now I know of at least three other times first hand…it's…I need a shower…"

"To us," Jamie toasted as he sat with Eddie in his dress uniform pants and white under shirt. They clinked with glasses then sipped wine and fed one another berries. Jamie would steal kisses as Eddie bit the berries, and pulled her to his chest to hold her tight.

"I'm so glad we did this," Eddie whispered. "Poor Josey couldn't get out of her fast enough."

"Ssh," Jamie whispered. "Let's not talk about it, let's just…"

Jamie moved and pulled Eddie flush against him so her chest and his were pressed against each other. Eddie moaned as Jamie intensified his attentions. Jamie stood up with Eddie in his arms. He looked down at her, "So beautiful," Jamie whispered nibbling at her ear. "And all mine."

Eddie always liked it when Jamie spoke possessively to her. She liked the feeling of belonging to him of him belonging to her. Still, she did not expect Jamie to lean down and scoop her up in his arms. "Jamie!"

"Let's go to bed, ," he whispered carefully walking to the staircase. Gingerly, Jamie climbed the steps with Eddie in his arms. He wavered a couple of times but Eddie was never frightened, she was where she loved to be the most in her husband's arms.

Jamie set Eddie on the bed and began to remove the nightie as she worked off his undershirt. Jamie took her into his hands, felt the weight of her then leaned down and laid his cheek on the soft flesh. Eddie's hands caressed Jamie's back and then worked off his pants to find he was ready and wanting her.

"Jamie," Eddie sighed. "Oh Jamie…"

Jamie loved how she said his name on a breath that way. He knew he was pleasing her when she sounded that way. It made him feel like he could do anything. They always made each other feel that way.

Jamie took his time, Eddie matched him touch for touch, movement for movement as he joined their bodies and their life forces. They had made their babies this way and now it was how the sealed their love for one another, how they spoke to each other…it was their beauty. Neither one wanted to lose this.

When they had finished, Eddie moved against Jamie's chest one arm resting comfortably against his side as she ran her fingers slowly up and down his chest. Eddie lifted her head and looked Jamie in the eyes as she accepted the kiss planted against her soft lips.

When they pulled apart, the couple laid back and settled into each other's arms; Eddie's head on Jamie's chest. "I love you Eddie," Jamie whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Love you too lamb chop," Eddie mumbled sleepily eyes already closed. Eddie smiled as she fell asleep and felt Jamie kiss the top of her head warm and safe in his arms.

 **A/N: Poor Joey, he can't catch a break with his parents intimate life…and Molly won't she make a wonderful mom. Finally, Jamie and Danny, a heck of a team…**

 **Next Update – March 27** **th** **– Danny makes an upsetting discovery, but will his family believe.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Danny rolled himself down to Mr. Parsons room two days later after speaking with Jamie and Erin a little bit more about patient's rights. Something didn't feel right in his gut. He knew that there was more to the story than met the eye, he was of course a seasoned professional. "Mr. Parsons," Danny knocked on the door before he pushed the door open. "Mr. Parson, it's Danny Reagan."

Danny pushed the door open and peered around the corner. "Mr. Parsons…Oh God!" Danny gasped and pressed the emergency button on the wall. In the bed, with his head turned up, was Mr. Parsons. He'd been dead at least a few hours.

In minutes the room was filled with medical personnel and Danny was being pushed back to his own room. "I was just going to talk to him," Danny told the nurse. "I was going to see how he was…" Danny did not expect he would ever be this shaken at seeing a dead body. "I'd like to make a phone call."

"I think it's important for you to rest now, Mr. Reagan," the young nurse told Danny. "You can see you wife and family later. Let's get into bed and rest."

"No, I don't want to!" Danny said firmly. "I want to call my wife…I want to see my wife!"

Danielle heard Danny's voice, full of distress, as she walked down the hall. She quickened her step and turned into her older brother's room. "What's going on in here?" Danielle asked. "I'm Dr. Danielle Pierson, this man is my patient."

"Mr. Reagan got a little upset, we just lost one of the long term residents and I was trying to put him back to bed," the nurse replied.

"Danielle, she won't let me call Linda. I have to call Linda or Jamie, I need Linda and Jamie," Danny told his sister.

"Danny is not a long term resident, he's here only for rehab. If he wants to talk to his wife, let him. I'll speak to your superiors about this. Leave my patient to me."

The young girl headed out leaving Danielle alone with Danny. "Thank God, Danielle. Thank God. I need to talk to Jamie, but I was afraid if they knew I was going to talk to the police. That man was in good health, he was spry, but he was talking up about someone hurting another resident. Now all of a sudden he's dead, just like that. Something isn't right."

Danielle smiled softly. "Okay, if you promise to lie down and rest. You're pressure is really elevated and you are flushed. You are still recovering from major surgery, all right. Lie back, close your eyes, and I will send for Linda and for Jamie. Rest."

Danielle covered Danny's hand with her own then took out her phone to call Eddie.

Jamie was working with Jack at his desk when Eddie called him a half hour later. "It's your aunt, I need to get this," Jamie told his nephew. "Take five. Hello, Mrs. Reagan."

"Jamie," Eddie said her voice telling him she was upset.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jamie asked sitting up.

"You need to get over to the rehab hospital," Eddie replied. "Danny found one of the residents dead, he's really upset. Danielle happened to be going to visit him and found one of the nurses pushing him to lie down and be quiet. He's shaken up and he wants to see you. He won't rest until he does and Danielle is insisting that he needs to rest."

Jamie stood up and began to put his jacket on before he even hung up the phone. "I'm on my way, don't hold dinner I might be late."

Danielle was still at Danny's side when Jamie arrived with his detail. Linda was sitting on Danny's bed, both of her arms around his back. "His rate is still really rapid, I think we need to take him to the hospital," Danielle told Linda. "In older people, even in very good health, an injury like this one can reveal a host of other problems."

Linda nodded, "It's okay, Danny, we'll just check you out okay. You got a shock."

"What's going on?" Jamie asked. "Danny? You okay?"

"Jamie thank God," Danny almost gasped. "You'll believe, I know you will. They don't believe me, they think I'm losing it."

It struck a cord in Jamie's heart to see Danny reaching out toward him. Jamie took Danny's hands, "Danielle, Linda can you excuse us just for a minute please?" Jamie asked.

Linda agreed, lately Jamie had been a source of comfort for Danny. Perhaps he could calm him down now and relieve his anxiety. "Give them a minute, Danielle."

When the women left, Jamie squeezed Danny's hand, "Tell me what happened. Eddie said you found that friend of yours, Mr. Parsons dead.

"He's dead," Danny insisted. "I went to see him and talk to him about the power of attorney like you and I discussed and he was face up in bed, but his head was odd. He didn't just die Jamie, but no one is listening, even Linda."

Jamie sighed, he knew Danny had been feeling useless lately, and perhaps his new eyes and imagination were working overtime. "Okay, how old was Mr. Parsons? You said he was old as Dad."

"Younger than Dad, Kid listen to me, someone killed him! I know someone killed him, why won't you listen?! Why won't anyone listen?"

"I am listening," Jamie replied gently. "His head was at an angle, like he struggled to breath or…"

"No, like it was rotated," Danny replied. "Like it was forced, but the staff just went and took him, they didn't even think to find out why he was dead."

"Danny, you know I can't order his death be investigated, right?" Jamie asked. "You know that his family has to make that request, I can't…"

"No, but you can believe me!" Danny insisted. "I'm not making this up! I know what I saw, damn it! I know what I saw."

"I believe you, Danny, I do believe you think you saw something wrong in your friend's room. Dan, they stamp retired on the ID badges for a reason, all right? You're my brother so I'll sniff around, okay. I'll get Joey and Jack to team up and do a little background work on this okay. If there is something amiss, they'll find it. For now, I need you to rest and relax, all right. There's been too much illness and death in this family, and I don't need anything to happen to my brother. I promise I'll look into this. I promise to listen to you."

"I'm not losing it," Danny insisted. "I'm not some helpless sick old man who's mind is going to mush, I'm not!"

"I know," Jamie soothed. "I know. Lie back and rest. I'll try to talk Danielle and Linda out of the hospital for now. Lie back."

Jamie eased Danny back to the pillows and stepped out of the room. "He's calming down and I think he's going to be okay. He's convinced there's foul play and while I admit it could be his imagination, I'm going to indulge him a little and do a bit of digging. Linda, you know trying to convince him is futile, we can't convince him he's too old to be getting into things like this. We've tried before. I told him I was going to look into it, put Joe and Jack on it."

Linda sighed, "I wish you wouldn't indulge him Jamie. He's too old for this."

"Yes, I agree he's too old, and I reminded him he's retired too. There's a reason we ask cops to retire at a certain age, but I did promise to look into it and that calmed him down. I couldn't let him be so upset."

"Jamie, I know you and Danny are brothers in a very different way than you and I are sister and brother," Danielle began. "But…"

"Danielle, I understand you are concerned for Danny, and I really appreciate you are so worried for Danny, it means so much to me, really," Jamie said gently. " But I know my brother and if we want to settle him down, we have to indulge him just a bit. He's calmer now. You'll see. If you will excuse me, I'm going to have a word with Mr. Parsons family."

"Jamie shouldn't be indulging him like this," Linda sighed. "But if it helped him calm down." Lind and Danielle went back into the room, Danny was resting and his vitals were remarkably better. Linda settled on the bed with Danny again holding him close. Danny didn't speak anymore, he fell asleep in his wife's arms.

"Dad," Joey sighed seeing his father's number on the caller ID. "I get you and Mom are going through a phase but…"

"This is not that," Jamie said forcefully. "This is your Commissioner, not your father. I need to see you and your partner at the house forthwith. Whatever you have planned for tonight, cancel it. I'm heading home now."

Jamie hung up before Joey had a chance to reply. He felt his stomach plummet to his toes. He hadn't told his family yet about the change in his partnership, he hadn't even told his wife.

"Hey, Annie," Joey spoke up. "That was my father, he wants both of us to the house and it sounded serious."

"You got it Reagan," Annie replied. "Did you ever tell your mom about the switch? She hates me."

"My mom doesn't hate anyone," Joey replied. "But she does get testy once in a while. Don't worry, I'll handle it."

Joey and Annie got in the car and headed for Brooklyn. When they arrived, Jamie was already there with Jack. "When I spoke to his son, he seemed to indicate his father had often fabricated claims for attention and that's probably what happened, but your father is a seasoned detective."

"A seasoned detective on heavy pain medication," Jack replied.

"It's just comments like that got him so agitated," Jamie replied. "Danielle was right about one thing. A trauma like your father had can open up the door to a whole host of other health problems."

Joey opened the door leaving Annie on the back porch until he was able to break the news to his folks.

"Hey, Joe, where's Anse?" Jamie asked.

"Oh," Jack replied. "Didn't you know Anse transferred out of SVU more than a month ago. Joey, you didn't tell them?"

"Uh, no I didn't, things were tense with Lila and Uncle Danny getting hurt and I didn't want to get Mom going on about it," Joe explained. "Come on in, Annie."

Jamie's jaw nearly dropped when he saw Joey's old partner step into the room. Joe had given his heart to her a few years back only to have it hadn't back to him on a silver platter. Eddie would be fit to be tied to learn this, she had no love lost for the woman that broke Joey's heart.

"Nice to see you again, it's good you made detective," Jamie replied. "Have a seat and we'll go over what we have."

They didn't have much, most of what they had was Danny's theory. "We can run the man through the computer, check up on the relatives but that's all we can do without it being official, you know that Dad."

"I do," Jamie replied. "But I know my brother too. He is not the type to make things up or exaggerate so this is a favor to me as Commissioner and I will remember it. Joe I would like to speak to you." Jamie stood up and stepped into the living room. "Lila, can you give us the room please. Go check on your mother."

Lila knew the tone and took Reagan upstairs leaving Finn sleeping in his bouncer. "When were you going to tell us that you had a new partner?"

"I was going to tell you right away but that was the night when Uncle Danny fell, then Mom was in the robbery, and I just didn't go there. Plus, Molly got her period again…"

"You haven't told Molly that you have an attractive female partner?" Jamie asked. "You have to go home and tell her, Son. It won't be a big deal if you don't make it one."

"Mom's going to flip," Joey sighed. "She hates Annie, I mean hates her. She had a party when she got transferred. And Molly…"

Jamie bit his lip, "I'll speak to your mother about it, but you have to go home and tell your wife that you have a new partner. If you want to stay out of trouble in the future, I would also include your past history with Annie, and then reassure Molly that the past is past and this is strictly a work relationship. No marriage should have secrets, Joe, especially not one as young as yours. How you do this, is up to you, but I'd advise you to make sure Molly has no reason to worry." Jamie offered Joey a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. "Go on home, let me know what you find out."

"Will do," Joey assured his father before heading out to collect Annie and head back to the precinct to get to work.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. On top of everything else that's going on, I had to go buy a new car today. My other car was totaled when it was parked a couple weeks ago and I didn't remember it was today that I was supposed to go. Thank you to everyone that has read and wished me well, it means more than you know.**

 **Next Update – March 30** **th** **– Eddie and Molly find out the identity of Joey's new partner, Joe must leave Molly on a very important night.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

"Oh, Jamie, no…" Eddie sighed after Jamie told her the news of Annie's return to Joey's life. "Please do something to fix this Jamie please," Eddie could not shake the sick feeling in her belly that arose the moment Jamie spoke Annie's name. "I know he's a good cop and a grown man, but she's already done her damage and I…"

Jamie slowly approached his wife and put his arms around her middle. Eddie leaned back into his embrace, taking his support and strength before pulling away.

Jamie sat on the bed and began to remove his brace. "Eddie, I can't involve myself in this okay? I can involve myself as a father and I did, by telling you Annie was back in Joe's life. I know you're not happy about this."

"No, I'm not," Eddie replied as she continued her bedtime routine. "I'm not happy about it, I'm' frightened Jamie. You of all people know how important it is to have a partner you can trust. I don't see how Joey can trust her. She broke his heart, Jamie, how can we trust or he trust her to have his back?"

"They were a good team in uniform honey," Jamie reminded Eddie. "Joey had feelings, perhaps he had feelings because he saw what a wonderful marriage we had. I think we almost romanticized it for him." Jamie got into bed and put his leg up on a pillow. It was aching tonight, but Eddie was too angry to deal with that.

"I know we did, I just don't trust her. Anse was a solid partner, and that other woman he had, Lenore, she was really solid but this woman…to wishy washy to be a good back up. You have control, you know you do, fix this."

Jamie sighed adjusting the pillow under his leg making a face at the throbbing pain. "Eddie, honey I know what she did and I don't like seeing our kids hurt either but I have to be careful."

Eddie turned to face Jamie, she opened her mouth to continue the conversation but she stopped when she saw the pain on his face. "You over did it with your leg today. Too much running around the hospital chasing ghosts and not enough keeping this leg up."

Jamie smiled sheepishly, he hadn't been minding his leg lately. Eddie walked to the bed and took Jamie's leg onto her lap. Eddie wrapped her hands around Jamie's leg and massaged it gently. "How's that feel?"

"Feels good thanks babe," Jamie grimaced in pain and leaned against the pillow by their headboard watching with a smile as she continued working. "Oh there…that spot really hurts tonight."

"You've been working out too much with Danny," Eddie sighed. "I know you are worried about your brother but…"

"Eddie he needs me, he needs all of us, but Linda is defaulting to coddling him because he's having so much residual pain. He wants to just get up and get well. Maybe he is manufacturing this murder…Maybe he thinks that this old man, this Parsons was killed to have some purpose again. I'm trying to make him feel that purpose, Eddie."

"I know you are…" Eddie sighed. "Oh honey, your skin. You need to make a doctor's appointment for this, you're getting a bad rash." Eddie kept working her hands up and down over Jamie's leg. She took his foot and massage the arch, where he had persistent pain even before his stroke.

"I will," Jamie assured her. "I think on Joey, he's a grown up and we have to let him navigate this how he needs to do it. He has to tell Molly the truth, that's the most important thing. He has to just tell her the truth. She can't take it any worse than you did."

"Sorry I'm so late, honey," Joey told his wife when he finally got home that night. "Dad had me out to the house to talk about looking into something for Uncle Danny then I had to drive my new partner back to the squad.

"New partner?" Molly asked as she dished out a plate of chicken, rice and vegetables for her husband.

"Yes," Joe replied. "It actually happened about a month ago, but there was so much going on that I didn't think to mention it until now."

"We have been pretty busy that last month with yer Mom's heroics and yer Uncle's leg, but we talk every day Joseph. You should have told me."

"Yeah," Joey replied. "Yeah I should have and I'm so sorry I didn't. I was caught by when your partner is burning out you know it and can do something about it but I guess I missed it. Anse transferred out with a day's notice and they transferred in an old partner of mine that just became qualified to work SVU. My old patrol partner, Annie."

"Annie," Molly sighed. "No wonder you didn't tell me. Your mother hates Annie, it's only reasonable you'd be concerned I would worry unnecessarily with her as your back up now," Molly replied.

Joey had to pick his jaw up off the floor. He was shocked at Molly's reaction. Not a hint of anger or jealousy. "So you're not upset?"

"Of course I'm not upset," Molly replied. "Things were very busy, you had your mother's reaction to consider and besides, she was just a fling, she was a feeling, what you and I have here, this is real. I love you Joseph."

Joey stood up from the table and took Molly in his arms for a strong kiss. "I love you too. And you're right, I had feelings for her in the past, I spoke up and that was that. My Mom, though, she can make an Irish grudge look like a tea party with that Serbian temper of hers."

Molly laid her head over Joey's heart and inhaled his scent. "Finish your supper, I'm going to get your suit and my uniform out for tomorrow. Then meet me upstairs. It's late you need your rest."

Truth be told, Molly was uneasy about Annie being at Joey's side, but not because of any past history, Joey fell hard and fast for her and she knew it. She was concerned because partnered with Anse, Joey was the equal. From Eddie's stories about Joe's early career, he was the caretaker with Annie, the front line, that scared her because Molly knew Joey would protect her. There was no doubt whatsoever about that.

Molly hung Joe's freshly pressed suit and laid out her scrubs. Carefully, she changed from her house dress into a silk and lace nightie, pulled back her dark hair and applied a touch of satin finish lip gloss. She'd taken her temperature a short time ago and tonight was the night. Even without that, Molly felt the urge and need to love and be loved by her husband that evening.

Joey's breath caught in his throat when he stepped into the bedroom. Molly was a beauty but something about her dark hair against a white nightie set his blood on fire. Joey didn't have to wonder what his wife needed that night, he needed it from her as well.

"Do you have to get it?" Molly asked as she laid her head back inviting her husband to continue showering his attention on th tender spot behind her ear.

"Yeah," Joey sighed. "It's Annie, she was pushing the victim on a case to make an ID, if she did…" Joey pulled back, "Reagan."

Molly listened as Joey spoke to his partner and sat up revealing a strong muscled back, defined arms and taunt legs. She sighed feeling a pang of upset in her heart. It would have bothered her if he left their marriage bed to go off and work with Anse as well, but the fact it was Annie. Joe hung up, "Gotta go in, baby," Joe replied. "I should be back in about two hours, need to take this statement."

"Of course," Molly replied. "Be careful all right." Molly rolled over pulling Joey's pillow with her. This wasn't the first time he had to leave her, it won't be the last, it's life with a cop.

While Joey laid with Molly beneath him, her body welcoming his, Jamie and Eddie laid in one another's arms, Eddie still focused on her husband's physical comfort.

"What's bothering you Jamie?" Eddie asked. "I know it's not just Joey and Annie, it's something else."

"Danny," Jamie sighed. "I know I'm overindulging him, Eddie, I know it but you didn't see him. He was shaking when he reached out for me. I have never seen my brother shake like that, not even that time when Sean hit his head and was in a coma for three days, I never saw him shake."

Eddie sighed, "He's getting older now, things affect him differently. You have a hard time realizing that even with yourself, honey. I know you're staying on because of Lila's bills and having to feed three more mouths, but it's much harder on you now."

"Can't deny that, but I'm 12 years younger than Danny," Jamie sighed. "When I went in there, he looked old, Eddie. He looked old and sick and that…that shook me to a point that I just…"

Eddie moved to take Jamie into her arms, as he had been holding her. "I know, baby," Eddie whispered. "I know, I know, ssh…ssh…"

Eddie locked her arms around Jamie, he needed that support from her now. Eddie leaned in so their heads rested together. Eddie cupped her hands around Jamie's cheek and rubbed the soft skin their with her fingers.

"He's my big brother Eddie. Even all we've been through I look up to him, always have," Jamie breathed as his body shook inside the warm embrace of his wife.

Eddie sighed softly into his ear, "I know he is lambchop..I know and I'm not denying that."

"Then what?" Jamie asked. He sat up a little to meet Eddie's eyes. "What is it?"

Eddie sighed, "It just…Don't you think it's a bit of a double standard? I know seeing Danny that way was very scary for you, but not too long ago, I remember you being very upset with me for getting involved in that robbery, you said I was retired it was time to have let the active duty cops do their jobs…You were very upset with me."

"Well that was different," Jamie replied quickly. "You've been sick, you have had a lot of health struggles even lately and you…" Jamie cupped Eddie's cheek. "If something happened to my brother then I'd hurt and I would hurt badly, but losing you…" Two more tears spilled out of Jamie's eyes. "I could survive Danny's loss with you here to hold my hand, but your loss would devastate me, I couldn't get back up from it."

Eddie sighed, "I feel the same way about you, and look what this is doing to you already Jamie? Your leg and your arm after the stress of this at the hospital, look at yourself. If you indulge Danny in this, if you feel that it's right to indulge him and something happens to him, if he got hurt or sick from your blessing this ghost hunt how would you feel?"

Jamie thought a minute about tht answer. The idea of Danny being vulnerable at all was hard from the both to accept but if Jamie made a choice that endangered his brother's life, if something happened at his hand. "I would never forgive myself, Eddie," Jamie sighed. "But he felt so ignored, he was made to feel, by his own wife, like a crazy old man. I had to…"

"Do you think there is something to this? Not just Danny's impression, what is your impression? You were a pretty good cop in your day too, what did your gut tell you?" Eddie pressed.

"Something doesn't smell quite right," Jamie replied. "Danny came to me about a power of attorney, could a patient ban a visitor that was footing the bill and had power of attorney, like someone was afraid of their visitors. Then the person that brought it in the open dies. That smells wrong and if the guy wasn't in his nineties…"

"Okay, so you want to sniff around it and see if this thing has legs, let's do it together. Jamie and Eddie ride again, pull Joe off of it, don't bring that much attention to it. No one would be the wiser if you and I asked a few questions while visiting your brother at rehab, right?"

Jamie pulled Eddie so that her head was on his chest. "I guess not, I just want to do what is best for everyone, and sometimes…"

"Sometimes you can't," Eddie sighed. "Sometimes you have to make a choice. This way, I can keep an eye on you and Danny and if you two are getting yourselves too worked up…"

"You can be the voice of reason," Jamie sighed. "All right Mrs. Reagan, it might actually be fun for us to be digging into a case together again. Do I get the same reward I used to get when I cracked a case?"

Eddie laughed, "That depends on if you behave yourself. Are you all right now? I hate seeing you upset."

"I'm all right,' Jamie replied. "I have everything I need right here in my arms. I'm more than all right."

Eddie reached up and turned out the light. As Jamie held her to his and she heard his breath even out, she offered a silent prayer to God that he protected her family, her son, her husband, even herself. Something was rotten around the house, something was amiss and out of place…Eddie hoped sooner rather than later she would be able to put her finger on it.

 **Next Update – April 3** **rd** **\- Eddie gives the family a scare at Sunday dinner.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

"Hello!" Joey called as he and Molly arrived for Sunday dinner later that week. It wasn't quite the same with Danny, Linda, Jack and Rita, and Sean having dinner at the hospital, but that was the best they could do for a few more weeks until Danny was well enough to leave on the weekends.

"Hi, honey," Eddie greeted. "Oh, Molly that smells wonderful." Eddie took the trifle from her daughter-in-law's hands.

"I used a different liquor this time, the other was too hard on Grandpa," Molly replied. "Can I help with anything?

"No, we have things pretty much arranged, you can sit and relax. Danielle is almost here then we can have some appetizers," Eddie said as Molly went to sit on the other side of the kitchen.

Joey gave Eddie a hug and whispered in her ear, "She's down, she's been down for days if you can talk to her."

Eddie nodded, "I'll do my best."

Joey headed to the living room to talk to his father and grandfather. Eddie turned to smile at Erin, "Would you mind excusing us for a second please. I'll be right out with the rice puffs."

Erin nodded, "I'll take Dad this hot cup of tea."

Eddie sat at the kitchen table, "Are you okay honey? You look tired, did you have a rough case?"

"No, most of my people are okay right now just in the middle of things,' Molly replied. "Too sick to continue not sick enough to pass through yet, no it's…It's Joey and me…We have tried for seven months now to get pregnant, Rita is showing now…We got married the same day and she's showing, her baby is ready to quicken and Joey and I are still trying."

"I know how that is,' Eddie replied. "Jamie and I tried three years for Joey. Three years of temperatures charts and counting and having sex on a schedule, it was very stressful and disappointing. I know how hard it can be honey."

Molly sighed, "We lost a month too because Joseph had to go back to work the other night when it was my time and…Life with a cop."

"That is true," Eddie replied. "We have to go do that sometimes, get up in the middle of the night, rush off. It happens, but I was a cop's wife a lot longer than I was a cop. I understand how you felt that night and it's okay to be upset about it. The first time I went to radiation Jamie had to stay at work on a case and Frank came with me but of course I was sick and scared and I wanted my husband. We have a bad fight that night, a bad one. But we talked it out, we spoke up about our fears and we got through it. Molly, I know you don't want to speak up to Joey about work or make him feel stressed or guilty if he has to leave but honey, he's going to feel it from you and that'll make it ten time worse. Just think about it." Eddie stood up and handed her a tray of rice balls, "Please bring this in to the rest of the family I'll be right there."

"Hello, everyone!" Danielle greeted as she came in the kitchen door. "Hey, Eddie. I just visited Danny, he seems to be doing a lot better."

"That's good, Jamie was concerned." Eddie gave Danielle a hug and took the two loaves of bread she carried with her. "Everyone else is in the living room, I'll be right in."

Danielle headed off and Eddie turned down the heat on her gravy. She felt really hot from standing over the stove. Eddie opened the door to get some air.

Meanwhile, the rest of the family was laughing as Frank regaled them with stories of the past. Joey tried to stay close to Molly, but she was still upset with him. She held it back, and hardened her heart against the sting.

Dinner was ready a half hour later. No one had seen Eddie since Danielle arrived. Jamie was concerned, Eddie love rice balls and hadn't come to eat any. "Excuse me," he smiled at the family. "Lila can you check on supper please?"

Lila got up to check the kitchen, Jamie went in search of his wife. "Dad!" Lila called finding her mother standing on the back porch. "Dad, come here."

Jamie hurried as fast a she could go, "Eddie? What's wrong, honey?"

Eddie turned to Jamie and slid her arms around his waist to hold on. "I don't know, I feel sick. I don't want to make a big deal…"

Jamie stood back and took in his wife's pale face, "You look terrible. Lila, ask your Aunt Danielle to step outside please."

Jamie held Eddie in his arms, "What hurts?

"Nothing hurt, I just feel very hot and light headed. It's probably nothing, you know I haven't been sleeping very well."

Jamie felt Eddie's forehead, "You're burning up. Let's hve Daniell take a look and you go up to bed and lie down. I'll bring you a plate."

Danielle stepped on the porch, "Lila asked me to come out. Eddie, you look terrible."

"She's got a fever," Jamie told his sister feeling very sick to his stomach. Nothing was simple for Eddie.

"Any pain in your head, throat, chest?" Danielle asked taking her pulse. "Rapid pulse…It's probably just a mild infection but to be on the safe side I want to get a urine sample and run some other tests. Jamie, take Eddie upstairs to bed, I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Come on, sweetheart," Jamie whispered. "Right to bed, no arguments."

Jamie held Eddie tight as they walked through the living room. "Mom are you okay?' Joey asked. "Dad?"

"Joe, help grandpa to the table I'll be right down. Mom's okay, just a little under the weather."

Joey looked at Molly, she stood up and followed Jamie and Eddie up the stairs. Danielle came back in with her medical bag and head up the steps. Joey began to follow when Frank said, "Joe, your father gave you direction. Help Aunt Erin get me to the table, they have your mother upstairs."

Erin and Lila put the food on the table. "I'm sure she's fine, you know how your father over reacts whenever your mom has a twinge."

"I know," Lila replied. "But mom's done so well lately I'm kind of scared of that. It's like when Grandpa has a good run and someone gets a cold we hold our breath for the pneumonia."

"He is doing well isn't he? As much as I don't like having to share my father with another Reagan sibling I do think she refreshed the family a bit," Erin admitted. "Hopefully she can help your Mom, she went from fine to sick in like five minutes."

Lila nodded, "Mom does those things."

"I'm going to have you give a urine sample tomorrow," Danielle told Eddie. "But for now let's just rule out the basics."

Danielle with Molly's assistance examined Eddie's arms and neck, they didn't find any lymphedema or swelling. Jamie paced nervously, whenever Eddie got sick it rattled him. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Danielle replied. "Not cellulitis, doesn't appear to be upper respiratory. Eddie's pressure is a little low so it could be sepsis…I want to see the urine sample, the sudden onset could indicate acute nephritis. Do you have pain in your back or your legs?

"No," Eddie replied. "Just hot and weak…very tired."

"Sleep," Danielle encouraged. "It's the best thing for you right now. I'm going to give you an injection of Anceph when I get back from my office. That will start helping if there is infection anywhere in your body. Tomorrow, I'll send the lab by to collect blood and urine, we'll have an idea if I can treat you or if you need to see you oncologist. Jamie would you mind terribly if I spent the night in the guest room. I'm pretty sure it's simple, but with Eddie's history I want to be safe."

"Of course, we really appreciate this, Danielle, don't we Eddie?" Jamie asked stroking Eddie's hand. She was burning hot, it scared him. IF she was septic again…

Eddie nodded and shut her eyes. Jamie sat down and stroked her forehead, kissing her head. "You want me to heat some broth?"

"No, go down and have Sunday dinner, I will feel better after a nap. Don't fuss."

Jamie sighed, "No, I'm going to eat up here with you. I'll just go down and make a plate and be right back upstairs."

Jamie kissed Eddie on the lips then headed down to make a plate for himself and some extra for Eddie. He hoped the aroma would tempt her appetite.

Eddie fell asleep seconds later in the comfort of her own bed. Her back and stomach ached but she didn't want to make a big deal of things. Downstairs, Frank offered the blessing with a special prayer for his son and for his daughter-in-law. He could sense the family was on edge. Joey was focused on two cases, a recently broken but not finished child porno ring and the murder at Danny's rehab hospital, with a partner that even Frank wasn't convinced was up to the job. Jamie was trying to support his brother and held him with the loss of his friend and his autonomy, and Lila was still grieving over the sudden death of her husband trying to get on her feet. Frank knew he would hav to step in here eventually.

The one that worried him the most was Molly. His usual bubbly granddaughter in law was increasingly quiet and solemn. Whenever he started to get tired, it seemed something would happen that he would have to dig deep. As he looked around, he knew Molly was the key to keeping Joey in line and under wraps. When the meal was finished, Frank planned to approach Molly, perhaps she was missing her mother and he could offer her a skype session to ease the homesickness.

Erin and Lila began to clear, and Joey went to check up on Jamie and Eddie. Frank sat down in his recliner taking a deep breath. He was surprised to see Molly had approached him. "Papa Frank, can I talk to you? I need you to help me with something and I hope you say you will."

"Of course sweetheart," Frank answered sitting up in his chair. His blue eyes watched her sit her sit across from with a nervous expression. Frank frowned at this leaning forward closer to her. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Molly replied. "I know I should talk to Papa Jamie but I know he'll get angry with me if I ask him. The new partner of Jospeh's, I feel like I'm sick whenever I think of her.

"No," Molly replied. "No...I know I should talk to Jamie, to Papa Jamie and ask him for help but I know he'll get angry. This new partner of Joseph's...I feel like I am sick whenever I think of her. It's not because he loved her once and it's not because she's so pretty, I'm not that kind of wife. I'm frightened, I'm scared for him with this person as his back up. I can't make it go away. I'm sick whenever Joseph leaves now."

Frank offered her a soft, knowing smile at the young woman clearing this throat. "It's not a problem Molly. Mary used to feel that every time I left the house , but she is a police officer trained like Joe."

Frank sighed quietly and met Molly's eyes, "Of course I'll help you, Molly girl, but how sure are you that Joe will be angry?"

"He'll think it's because it's someone he used to love," Molly replied. "He'll think it's a matter of my trust in him and it's not. Please talk to Papa Jamie and make him change them, but please don't say I asked. I'm beggin ye, Papa Frank. Please."

"I won't say anything but I can't promise that he'll change it honey. I think it's a good idea that you express your fear though," Frank admitted softly.

"I can't," Molly replied and began to cry. "I can't admit it when I'm already such a failure as Joseph's wife. I haven't gotten pregnant yet and he wants babies so badly…" Frank was shocked when the girl laid her head on his lap and sobbed.

 **A/N: Molly is bonding with Frank and Eddie…that is par for the course when you live with chronic illness. It can come up to bite you when you least expect it…Thanks for the great comments and the loyal readership. Until next time…**

 **Next Update – April 6** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie recall one of their first romantic moments, Frank takes care of his brood.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Frank gently but quickly wrapped an arm around Molly and rubbed her arm up and down in a soothing motion. "It's okay, honey. You listen to me, you are not a failure to Joe in anyway. You are a supportive, loving wife and we are lucky to have you in our family. Children will come to you when God wants them to come and not before that time. Did you know the reason there is such a big age difference between Jamie and Danny?"

"Joe and Erin?" Molly sniffled. "Joseph said that his Dad was a surprise, he was unplanned."

"He was a surprise, but that was after we tried for a long time to complete our family after Joe was born. We had given up on a fourth child when we finally found out about Jamie after years of trying."

Molly smiled, "I need Joseph, I can't lose him." Molly wiped her eyes she heard Joey and Jamie on the steps.

"Molly, you ready to go honey?" Joey asked. "We're going to have dessert at rehab, my mom insists she's fine."

Molly smiled, "Of course, let me pack up the trifle to go there. Papa Frank, are you coming?"

"No, I think I'll sit down here and if Eddie needs anything," Frank replied. "Do you think she'll lie down here on the couch so I can keep an eye on her?"

"She's already getting her quilt, she wants to rest on the sofa," Jamie replied. "I'm going to bring her down, Joey, help Aunt Erin and Aunt Danielle pack up the car."

Joey put his arm around Molly and kissed the side of her head, "How about when we get home tonight, you slip on the pretty white nightie and we can pick up where we left off on Thursday?"

Molly smiled, "Well the reason for Thursday has passed but…I think I can do that."

Joey stopped, it hadn't even occurred to him. "Oh Molly, I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry…" Joey held Molly close to him.

"It's all right," Molly replied. "Ye have your work. Let's get ready to see Danny, maybe they have Lizzy there."

Joey smiled, his Molly was such a good woman. Smart, loving, and little Lizzy loved her. "Come on, time to go."

Joey was going to drive everyone over to the hospital to see Danny. He hoped that his uncle would be calmer and not press him on the investigation into Mr Parsons death. He was no where with it, it was a natural death, Joe was certain but to say that set Danny into a tailspin.

Jamie helped Eddie settle on the couch with her feet up at her insistence. "You have to rest, babe," Jamie told Eddie. "I want you to stay lying down with your feet up until I get home. My phone is on if you need anything, do you want something over you? A blanket?"

Eddie sighed, "Yes, a blanket would be nice. You are fussing again."

Jamie saw the change in Eddie's legs in just a few minutes. She was retaining a lot of fluid. He'd mention it to Danielle.

Jamie hesitated. "We'll be fine, Jamie. Don't worry lamb chop. Tell Danny we send our best wishes and we'll come see him tomorrow or the day after."

Jamie smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on his wife's lips. "Love you, see you later, Dad. Take care of her for me."

Frank nodded, "We'll watch the TV." Frank got up and moved so he was on the sofa and his oxygen was plugged into the wall. He put Eddie's legs on his lap with two pillows under them. "There, now that will drain that nasty fluid and you're legs won't hurt you so much. I know about swelled up legs, with the COPD…"

Eddie smiled and shut her eyes to rest.

Jamie stepped outside, "Joe, son, can you handle this with everyone? I don't want to leave your mother, I just don't feel right. I'm going to run and get her some soup and her favorite chocolates and a few films while she's sleeping with Grandpa. Tell your uncle that I'll come see him tomorrow or the next day when Mom is back on her feet. Make sure that you stay on that and Jack, and don't let him get in trouble."

"Uncle Danny is synonymous with trouble, Dad," Joey replied. "Is she really that bad? She just seems sleepy?"

"There are things I don't like, but that's not it. Take a lesson Joe, don't take your wife for granted. I learned that lesson the hard way and your Molly is if nothing else and excellent partner for you. Work's been a little hectic, you have a new partner, don't forget to make your wife feel special."

Joey looked over at Molly, "I plan to do just that. I have this, let me know if you need help with Mom."

Jamie watched Joey pull out of the driveway, Danielle followed heading to her office. Jamie got into his own vehicle and went out in search of provisions for his wife.

Eddie slept under Frank's watchful eye while Jamie purchased soup, some juice, her favorite chocolate covered cranberries, and several movies from the machine at the gas station.

Jamie shifted to balance the hot soup against his body. He held it along with a bag of Eddie's other favorite things in his stronger hand and used his weaker one to push the door opened. He used his weaker leg to kick the door closed before he stepped into the living room.

Jamie entered the living room and saw Eddie and Frank had been in deep conversation before they heard the door.

"Jamie, you're back. I thought you were going to see your brother," Frank popped up in surprise to his Jamie back so soon.

"I thought about it but with Eddie feeling so sick, I don't want to be so far away. I think this is the perfect time for us to have some alone time if you feel like that, sweetie?"

Eddie's pale face lit up at the thought of time alone with Jamie. She carefully stood up and held onto Jamie's arm. "Dad, Danielle is coming back in a little bit to give Eddie some meds, can you wait for Lila to do your bedtime?"

"Yes, I want to watch this here new program. You take care of your wife." Frank was so proud of the choice Jamie made.

Eddie held onto Jamie for strength as they headed up the steps to their bedroom. From his spot on the couch, Frank watched his son and daughter head up to their room, there was never a doubt in his mind of their love. He always knew they were perfect for each other, time had not diminished that.

When Eddie settled down on the bed, Jamie handed her the container of soup. She smiled and liftd the lid of inhaling the aroma. "You went all the way to Elbaum's just to get me chicken vegetable?"

"Of course, and I have chocolate cranberries and a few Bogart films. We don't know what's wrong yet but I do know that we are going to take it on together. I want you to eat at least a little, let's put your feet up…"

Jamie elevated Eddie's legs and poured a little broth off the top for her to drink. "Remember the first time I brought you this soup in particular. You were so sick, you'd been out of work for weeks. We had just started to see each other as a couple…"

 **Jamie let himself into Eddie's apartment. They had long since had keys to one another's domiciles. Jamie could hear Eddie coughing, a wet cough accompanied by a wheeze. "Eddie, you in bed?"**

 **Jamie's question received a hacking cough response from the bedroom where Eddie had been cooped up since getting sick. Eddie had her covers tossed about carelessly, as she tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position.**

 **Jamie grabbed two extra pillows and propped them behind his girlfriend's back. "Hey pretty girl," Jamie whispered kissing Eddie's feverish cheek. "I have in this back the absolute best non homemade chicken soup, guaranteed to cure what ails you."**

 **Eddie gave Jamie a weak smile and leaned back against the headboard. "Thanks, lamb chop," she wheezed, a coughing fit forcing her to stop midsentence and her entire body to shake.**

" **Here…" Jamie held a cup of water then reached into his bag for a ceramic bowl. The stench caused Eddie's eyes to water. "My Pop swears this will help, come on…let me rub it on your chest and back."**

" **I trust him Jamie but that stuff smells worse than that perp we collared a few weeks ago." Eddie turned her face away to avoid the smell. It was bad enough to be unable to breathe and freezing cold, but to have that on her body too.**

 **Still, Jamie pushed on. He carefully unbuttoned Eddie's nightshirt revealing to his sight her smooth skin. "It will help you breath, I promise. You're so sick, I'm worried about you. Please wear it, I'll stay right by your side, we'll smell it together."**

 **Eddie sighed and immediately regretted it as she launched into another cough. Eddie turned her back to Jamie, "All right, promise you will stay?" Eddie hated the odor but if Jamie said it helped she believed him.**

" **I promise, you won't spend a sick day alone again," Jamie whispered. "I'm going to take care of you Eddie. Always…"**

Jamie kissed his wife's nose. "I kept that promise pretty good too, at least I hope I did."

"You have been great, Jamie," Eddie replied. "The only person I could truly depend on each and every day and I appreciate having you by my side." Eddie and Jamie both smiled and exchanged a soft kiss. They both new how lucky they were.

Danielle returned after Eddie ate her soup, "The lab will be here first thing to take the samples, for now let's get some medication on board and keep hydrated." Danielle injected the medication into Eddie's arm.

Eddie relaxed into sleep a few minutes after the medicine, Danielle nodded to Jamie to step outside. "I don't like the swelling but her pressure is better. I'm pretty sure the tests will show nephritis or cystitis. Keep her hydrated though the night, if we are dealing with her kidneys she'll start to have back and leg cramps, they can be very painful but it's normal. The more she drinks, the better provided the fluid is properly circulated. Based on what I see, there is no cardiac involvement."

Jamie sighed, "So she's real sick again, hospital?"

"Hopefully not, let's see the tests before we panic. Normally, I wouldn't be this cautious but she was in renal failure less than a year ago. If the test say it's her kidneys she needs to get in with her specialist asap. I'll arrange for the emergency visit myself."

"Thank you Danielle. If you need help with Dad, Lila will be home soon. I want to stay close to Eddie."

"Of course," Danielle replied. "I'll see to Dad and sleep in Joey's old room if that is okay?"

"That's fine,' Jamie replied. "I'm glad you are here. I'm going to sit up and worry but if she does anything I'm glad…"

Danielle covered Jamie's hand, "She's strong, she will be fine. Hydrated, comfortable, and quiet until we know more."

Jamie smiled and headed back into the bedroom. He took the book, another mystery, Eddie was reading and found her place in the book. Jamie took a sip of his own water and began to read, knowing the sound of Eddie's voice was the best medicine for him when he felt ill. He knew that she felt the same way, until she was well he would do all he could to pass the time making sure she had everything she needed, mostly important of all making sure she knew she had his love.

 **A/N: I don't have many notes today except for thanking everyone once again for their loyalty. This story is well on it's way to being the most reviewed and most red of all of my stories at this rate. I appreciate it! To my Danny fans, I did not forget about our ace detective, he'll be back very soon…might have some more brother action too.**

 **Next Update – April 10** **th** **– Frank shares some sentiments with Lila, Danielle and Jamie bond over Eddie.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Lila returned home with two sleeping twins, Molly, and Erin about an hour later. Danielle was upstairs showering and Frank was finished his news program. "Hey, how are my babies doing?"

"Finn was fussing a lot, he didn't like the smell of the cleaner but Reagan was enchanting every person on the floor, you'd be so proud of her."

Frank smiled and kissed each sleeping child's head, "Keep them quiet if you can, your mom isn't doing so well. Aunt Danielle is sleeping in Joe's old room just in case she needs help in the night. When they go down I'll go into bed. Where is Joey?" This was to Molly.

"Oh, Joseph decided to indulge his Uncle Danny a bit and poke around in Mr. Parsons old room. It's still a crime scene after all. He went down to poke and found an old lady had died in her sleep so he and his partner are checking it out with Jack. Rita is fit to be tied, he's missed three OB appointments already, Jack has."

Frank sighed, "I'll see to Joey, don't you worry." Frank stood up and held his oxygen cord. He gave Erin a warm hug, "Drive safely honey. Come tomorrow, we'll have lunch okay?"

Erin smiled and hugged her father. "You go it Dad and if you or Jamie or Eddie need anything, give a yell and I'll be here in two shakes. I love you Dad."

Frank kissed Erin's head, "Love you too, my girl." Erin headed out while Molly sat down to wait for Joey to come. She did not plan to let him out of their nightly plans again.

Joey arrived a half hour later, "You ready honey? Has my Dad been down?"

"No, he's been up with yer mother. She's sleeping, Danielle gave her some medication until she can rub labs," Molly replied. "Let's go home honey." Joey kissed Molly's lips. "I love you Grandpa, get some rest. I'll come by tomorrow to check on Mom."

"Drive safe and Joey," Frank called after him. "Keep your own house, keep your own house and everything else will be just fine. I didn't learn that lesson until Grandpa Henry took me out behind the shed, don't make me do that…I still can."

Joey nodded, understanding perfectly what Frank meant. He had a gift with his Molly, the same gift Frank had with Mary, the same Jamie had with Eddie and tonight he was taking her home to show her he knew it.

Just before eleven Lila came down, "You ready to go to bed, Grandpa?" Lila's eyes were swollen and sore.

"I am," Frank replied. "Are you all right, sweetie pie? Come here…"

Frank pulled Lila close as she began to sob. "She was so adorable tonight, so sweet and so personable. She reminded me of her father, Steven would be so proud of her and how she lights everyone up, out little angel child."

"I know you miss him, sweetie pie. I know you do, it's okay." Frank cooed and rocked Lila. There was little he could do to help Jamie and Eddie tonight, Danielle was the one who had that skill, but he could hold and comfort their daughter so they could care for each other.

By the time Frank went to bed that night he and Lila both had cried a river of tears, hers for her fallen husband and Frank's for all of those that he had outlived. Lila helped the old man to his bed and laid him down. She diligently made sure that she fastened his C-pap and secured the plug. "I'll come check when I change the babies, okay. I love you so much, Grandpa."

"I love you too baby," Frank replied. "Move that picture of grandma so I can see."

Lila shifted the picture and tucked Frank's covers before going upstairs and trying to get some sleep.

Jamie was getting ready for bed as Lila climbed the steps. He slipped slipped into the dark bedroom breathing in quietly as he walked to the bed. Jamie took in his sleeping wife and sighed at her state. He sat on the bed next to her, "I'm here Eddie," Jamie leaned close kissing her forehead before he wrapped his arms around her body and rocked her. "I love you Eddie."

With a small yawn, Jamie closed his eyes and fell asleep within minutes. It seemed he was only sleeping a short time when Eddie lurched against the protective hold of his arms. When Jamie opened his eyes Jamie found Eddie holding her leg, face twisted in pain. "What's wrong lamb chop your leg?" Eddie could barely reply. "It's okay Eddie, I know.." Jamie kissed her forehead holding her tightly as he tried to absorb her pain.

"My back too," Eddie moaned. "It hurts so much...please make it stop."

Jamie quickly moved his hands to her back checking for any signs that would make her back hurt.

He felt nothing but her fevered skin, "How about we try to go to the bathroom, huh?" Jamie got Eddie up and helped her walk to the bathroom. "See if you can go to the bathroom." The cry that came from Eddie as she began to go was something Jamie did not remember hearing before even when she labored to bring their children to the world.

Jamie's heart shattered at that sound hating to hear Eddie I'm so much pain. "Eddie, I'm going to get you help okay it'll be okay babe."

Jamie sprinted down the hall, not taking his brace or his cane. He knocked on Danielle's door. He was pleased and surprised to see his younger sister with a syringe ready to make the pain stop.t

"Where is she Jamie?" Danielle held up the syringe ready having heard her from the bedroom.

"I just put her back in bed, she was on the toilet and she was...she's crying out in pain..."

Danielle hurried into the bedroom where Eddie laid on the bed, writhing in sheer agony. "Hold her, Jamie," Danielle said firmly as she quickly injected Eddie with a strong and fast acting painkiller.

Jamie slipped his arms around Eddie holding her so Danielle could help. "Ssh I know babe; it'll be better in a few minutes it's okay." Jamie rubbed his hand down her arm and leaned in and kissed Eddie's cheek gently.

It was only a few moments before Eddie relaxed into sleep. Jamie laid her down on the bed and arranged her pillows and blankets. "She loves this blanket. It's so soft and she just loves how it feels on her skin."

"Jamie, let's step out into the hall so we can talk and not disturb Eddie's rest," Danielle advise. "She'll sleep for hours with that injection, maybe even through the night."

Jamie kissed Eddie's cheek again, "I'm going downstairs for some water and to talk to Danielle, but I'll be right back."

It made Jamie feel better if he told Eddie where he was going.

Jamie put the kettle on for tea, "When Eddie wakes up she'll want some tea but more than that she'll want to see me calm and relaxed and a hot toddy with Irish whiskey is the best way for that. Would you like one?"

"I've never had one, that might be interesting to try."

Jamie began the process of making the drinks. "How long has Eddie been so ill?" Danielle asked. "Lila seemed to give the impression that it's progressive."

"No," Jamie replied quickly. "No it's not progressive, it's from her chemo. She had cancer twenty years ago and the side effects of that an the anti-cancer medications she took damaged her kidneys. She went into renal failure last year, she ballooned up to almost 200 pounds and let it eat away at her body image until she nearly starved herself to death. She hasn't been sick much since then so I'll admit I'm shaken, especially to see her in such pain."

"It's hard to watch someone you love suffer like that," Danielle replied. "And it is clear that you love your wife more than life itself."

"I do, Eddie and I, we've been together for what seems like forever and there is no one else out there for either of us. We're the best and worst of each other. What about you though? I know you are single but has then been forever or…do you mind me asking you this?"

"Not at all," Danielle replied taking the drink Jamie offered her. "There have been several men, but nothing seemed to work out. When you find your one and only early in life and…God sees fit to take him from you, it's hard to find anyone to fill his shoes. I dated, I was with one man for four years, then one day he up and decided he didn't want me anymore. I lost my job, my boyfriend, my house, and my best friend all at once. That's when I moved back near my mom and got the job here. I don't regret it."

"I'm sorry to hear that happened to you, Danielle," Jamie replied. "You have an address on that guy that you were with for four years, you know your big brother now, I'll go kick his ass." 

Danielle laughed, "He could use it. The last I heard from a mutual acquaintance he married a woman from the Bahamas to get her a Visa and to have someone to show off at his business gatherings. I was never right for that, I wasn't an accessory."

Jamie looked at his little sister smiling, "No you aren't. You are so much more than that. You are what I hope my Lila grows up to be. Smart, self assured, compassionate…I hope that perhaps she can look up to you, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," Danielle replied. "I always knew in my heart Uncle Frank was my father, but I never let myself imagine what it would be like to have a brother or a sister. I don't feel that deep connection yet to Danny and his family and I know Erin isn't fond of me being another daughter, but…"

"I feel connected to you too," Jamie replied. "You remind me a lot of Joe. One day, when it's not so late and we aren't listening for Eddie, I'll tell you more about our brother Joe, but he was like you. He was calm, gentle, astute but…he always found the middle way. If he were alive, he would be PC instead of me and I would be DA or something maybe. If he were alive I'd never have met Eddie, and maybe you wouldn't have been born…things happen for a reason, no matter how much it hurts."

Danielle stood up and finished her tea. "Thanks Jamie. Anything I can do anytime for you and Eddie, I do think she'll probaby need to see her nephrologist, the pains in her legs and back are signs of kidney involvement. As for Lila, I'd be happy to be a big sister for her and help to guide her through her grief. I do know that kind of grief, even if I was never married."

Jamie put his cup down and stepped closer to Danielle. He reached over and pulled his sister into his arms holding her tight and close the way that Joe had for him when he had his heart broken. Jamie swayed back and forth a little bit, "I wish that I had the opportunity to do this for you when those things happened, but please know Danielle, you are my sister, my full sister in my heart, and I will be here for you from this moment on. Please know that."

Danielle felt tears sting her eyes, she stepped back to look at Jamie. "You're my brother, my full brother and I will be here for you. I think you better get some rest too, I'm afraid that it's going to be a tough week. I'll do my best to keep it was easy on you and Eddie as I can."

Jamie nodded, "Thanks so much for everything. How about that hot toddy?"

Danielle smiled showing her empty cup. Jamie and Danielle climbed the steps to their room, Jamie feeling relief that his wife would have such a talented doctor looking after her and Danielle, feeling for the first time in a long time like she belonged.

 **A/N: Not to worry, the Reagan brother will be riding again…soon.**

 **Next Update – April 13** **th** **– Eddie's mother's intuition is proven to be correct.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jamie laid on his side in lounge pants and a sweatshirt while Eddie rested in a soft housedress. For the first few days she hadn't felt well enough to do much of anything but now the antibiotics were working she felt much better. Still, Danielle and Dr. McLean wanted her to remain in bed a solid seven days.

Jamie had left the daily running of things to Jack and stayed home to take care of his wife, father, daughter, and grandchildren. They had just finished lunch, chicken salad and pickles, and were now playing cards. Jamie couldn't remember the last time he lost a game of cards to his siblings, at least not ones that required memory…but his wife was another story.

"What's the name of the game?" Eddie asked as she fanned out her cards.

"Gin,' Jamie replied not looking at her board until he hear the tone in Eddie's voice. "Again?"

"Yep," Eddie replied. "That's 300 points, I win again!"

Jamie sighed, "You do. How many more days do we have of this loveliness?"

"Jamie, honestly," Eddie laughed. "Three, and you are enjoying it. You are smiling and laughing, you're so much more relaxed."

"I know it, it's a good thing," Jamie replied. "As soon as we're more stable financially, I'm done. Jack is showing such potential, everything is coming together." Jamie leaned up to give his wife a kiss.

"Let's play a new game," Jamie suggested. "What about Uno? I loved Uno as a kid."

"Okay I have to pee, you deal," Eddie replied.

'Do you still need my help honey?" Jamie asked. "I don't want you to fall."

"I won't fall," Eddie replied. "I'd be going about my life if you weren't such a worrier insisting I stay in bed until Danielle says I can get up. For all I know you are asking her to say this so you can stay home and snuggle me all day."

"You caught me," Jamie laughed. "No it's because it's for your own good. You have to let your body heal. Go on and go I'll deal."

Jamie dealt the cards and waited for Eddie to come to out of the restroom. Eddie went first and quickly hit Jamie with three draw four cards in a row before calling, "Uno!" and going out. This pattern played itself out several times throughout the evening.

"The cards God feels sorry for be being sick," Eddie laughed. "Next game we pick, let's make it a board game."

Jamie laughed, "Scrabble, you are on!"

Jamie insisted that Eddie rest before challenging her to the board game. Jamie went downstairs to check on Frank and heat up some dinner. "How is she doing today? I heard laughing,"

"Eddie is much better today," Jamie replied. "No fever, swelling in her legs went way down, and she is so much more herself."

"I'm so glad, I hate when one of my children are hurting," Frank replied. "Maybe she'll feel well enough to come down to eat tomorrow, I can make that chicken stew pop always fixed when anyone was recovering from being sick. I'd like to do that for her."

"I'm sure she's love it, she'll be allowed to the table on Saturday," Jamie replied. "Is Lila eating with you?"

"She has been yes," Frank replied. "We are okay, you are where you are needed now. I wish I took this time with your Mom before it was too late."

Jamie smiled, "I' better get back with her dinner. We are playing Scrabble could get ugly."

Jamie and Eddie enjoyed some stuffed cabbage Molly fixed for them then took out the scrabble board. Jamie started out going fast and wracking up high score. Eddie held back, collected her letters and X, triple letter, A-N-T-R-O-P-H-Y-L-L…Triple world score. That is like a zillion points right there and I'm pretty sure I win again…"

"Oh you are, are you?" Jamie laughed. "Well, I think I win. I think I get to ssay it's late and it's movie time and I get to pick…"

Jamie picked an old thriller and pulled Eddie so she was lying against him. He turned off the lights and gently stroked her arm up and down. "What are you thinking about Jamie?"

"Everything we've been through," Jamie sighed. "All the things yet to come. We have each other, we don't need anything else…Just so glad that we have this…Just this."

Eddie smiled, "We are lucky, Danny is lucky, our Joey is lucky…I pray Lila will find love again, real true love, like we have."

"I pray Lila finds a better group of friends," Jamie laughed. "I'm glad she's coming out of her shell, but I'm not happy with her being out so late. Those babies need their mother present, Dad is not in good enough shape to be taking care of them. Neither are you right now."

"Jamie what are you talking about?" Eddie asked. "Lila left the twins alone with your Dad?"

"The second night you were sick," Jamie confessed. "You were in so much pain, even on the painkillers and I wasn't able to help. It was okay but I'm concerned."

Eddie gave Jamie a kiss on the nose. "Don't be, it doesn't look good on you…Let's get some rest huh. Tomorrow, I'm going to beat you at Monopoly…"

Joey turned off the TV, Molly had pulled the blankets up over her shoulders, frightened from the movie. "those things are real, Joseph. In my country they are real."

"Don't worry babe we don't have any of those here and ill always protect you." He lay down pulling Molly against him, kissing her cheek.

"Ye can't say we don't have ghosts Joseph...and that old house you love...that place is so scary."

Joe smiled placing another kiss on her cheek while cupping her hands. "Yea ghosts might exist but not all are scary."

Okay," Molly replied. "I have to go to the office tomorrow. Mrs. Kelly died a few hours ago...that's the one thing I don't like about this job..." Molly laid her head on Joey's chest. "Joseph, do you promise if things are right you won't rush off to work this time?"

Joe kissed her head "Molly there's nowhere id rather be then here with you so if I don't have to.."

"It's important, we are losing time Joe," she replied. "But all right, maybe you can have babies with Annie she sees you on the right days more than me."

"Molly that's not fair hey look at me babe..i love only you and I want to have a family with you."

"i guess I'm not as understandin' as I want to be..." Molly sighed. "I have...a bad feelin' is all. Let's get some sleep..."

Sighing as he cradled against her Joe rubbed his fingers through hers. "It'll be okay Molly I'll be safe and come home to you"

"I love you Molly," Joey sighed. "I will try my best, you know I always do."

Molly sighed too wishing she could brush off the bad feeling sitting at the out of her stomach.

Molly fell asleep in Joey's arms, she was sound asleep when Joey's pager went off. He rolled out of bed and kissed his sleeping beauty before heading into a job that would not end the way anyone would expect.

Hearing him talking woke Eddie turning over to glance at him. "Jamie what happened?"

"It's okay honey, please don't get upset...Joey is at the hospital, he shot someone and he's...in shock."

Eddie sat up eyes widening at him. "What? Jamie I want to see him..im going to see our Joe..."

"Eddie you aren't allow to be up," Jamie replied. "You have to rest, doctor's orders. He's not hurt, Joey made the shot. He dind't get shot."

"I dnot care Jamie I need to see our son I have to see How he's in the hospital hurting he needs me Jamie!" Eddie threw the covers back ready to stand and get ready.

"Eddie, I need you to stay here, I have to get Molly, I have to go clean up this mess...Stay here with Dad and I promise I'll bring Joey to you as soon as wer're done with him. I promise."

Tears swelled in her eyes worrying about her Joe. "I need to see him Jamie I have to see our boy make sure he's okay.."

"Okay, all right, but you stay sitting down the whole time," Jamie said firmly. "We are going to pick up Molly. Can you get your shoes on yet?" Jamie looked at Eddie's feet.

Eddie's feet swelled forcing Eddie to sigh "I'll get something on I want to see our Joey."

Eddie put on some fleece lined slippers, left a note for the rest of the family, and headed out to get Molly. Molly was already up and pacing back and forth, ready to throw up, she knew something was wrong. When she opened the door to she doubled over in pain.

"Molly..joe Is okay he's at the hospital we're here to take you. "Jamie spoke softly already seeing the worry in her eyes.

Jamie took Molly's arm and walked her to the SUV. Eddie opened her arms to hug Molly, "Joe is not hurt," Eddie comforted. "But he did have to shoot someone and he's a little bit in shock. I think having you there to hold his hand will really help him."

The ride to the hospital was quiet and tense. "Eddie, Molly, let me see about how things are going first, all right? Joe might still be with the shooting team."

Molly helped Eddie inside so Jamie could go ahead and feel safe with leaving Eddie to take her time. "What do we have Jack?"

"Joe was on call for SVU. The call came in and he went to report. PD and Joe arrived on the scene and the vic told them the assailant ran out the back. They pursued him, breaking up and found him assaulting another girl in the back alley. Joe IDed himself, drew his weapon. His statement says he raised the knife he was using to make the victim comply to her throat. Joe fired, a kill shot. The problem is the victim is catatonic and Joe's partner says maybe but maybe not. Could be a real mess."

Jamie rubbed his neck, "Okay, let me see my man. Get the partner's statement on record now and don't let it alter. It's bad enough for her to be neighsaying her partner in the first place. Your aunt is going to go nuts, so is Molly. I'll be back."

Jamie stepped into the exam room where Joe was being checked for trauma. "Commissioner," Joey greeted. He looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Not Commissioner," Jamie replied. "Dad. Your mother and Molly are in the waiting area, they both want to see you. Jack is debriefing Annie, I'm sure that she will…"

"She saw it, and she would have made a different choice," Joey replied. "Tried talking first but I swear Dad he was going to use that knife. I did not have a choice. I didn't have a choice…"

Jamie took in Joey's hoarse voice and shaking hands. That had been him and it had been Eddie. A kill was never easy and with your partner speaking uncertainly it was even worse. "I know you didn't, Joe," Jamie replied. "I know you didn't…"

Jamie closed the gap between Joey and him taking the boy in his arms. Jamie held Joey tight against him, "It's going to be okay. We are going to handle this through channels together. We are."

 **A/N: Turns out Eddie's intuition was accurate, Annie was not a good partner for Joey. And poor Frank…but don't worry about his old self, he's stubborn as they come and twice as strong…**

 **Next Update – April 17** **th** **– Sean intervenes with Frank, Danielle serves as a baby sitter, and eddie finds out a secret.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

While the shooting team was speaking to Joe, Jamie stepped out and dialed Danny's cell. He remembered that Jack had a hard time with his first kill, and wanted to seek his older brother's advice on the subject.

"Well," Danny told him. "Your biggest problem isn't going to be Joe, it's going to be Eddie on account of Annie, but even with us, Linda was more upset than Jack was. Jack took it hard, but it was his mom that really hurt for him."

"Eddie's already fit to be tied, I'll handle that later, but Joe's second guess the shoot, Danny, neither of us ever really did that," Jamie sighed.

"Just…don't be his Commissioner in there, be his father. He has a CO and a chain of command, he needs you to have his back…That's what I did with Jack, I was just a Dad out there."

Jamie sighed, he often had a hard time being just a Dad to Joe. "Thanks Danny, how's it going there? I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you, Eddie…"

"I know, I heard," Danny replied. "You doing okay with all that, Kid?"

"Yeah, she's doing better," Jamie replied. 'She came to the hospital against my better judgment but…I'll be there to see you in a day or two. Thanks Danny, behave."

Danny laughed, 'You know me. Give Joe my love and let him know if he needs to talk to his Uncle Dan, I'm here for him."

"I know you are, take care." Jamie hung up feeling better that his big brother confirmed his instinct.

"What happened?" Linda asked as she positioned Danny's pillows.

"Joe's first kill, Jamie's trying to walk the line between being Top Cop and Top Dad. We all know how good a job my Dad did with that so Jamie is trying to do better and be more open and gentle with Joe. Needed to bounce it off another father."

Linda gave Danny a kiss, "And as far as I'm concerned, there's none better."

The entire time Jamie was with Joe and talking with Danny, Eddie was glaring at Annie as she sat with Jack and other brass. "I knew it," Eddie said to Molly. "I knew she was going to be dangerous. She better than her lucky stars Joey doesn't have a bullet in him right now."

"Momma Eddie, calm down," Molly replied. "There's nothing we can do about it, it is as it was. Joseph didn't get hurt, that's the most important thing. The rest we can work with, I know I love him enough to get him through. That's what ye say is important right?"

Eddie agreed, "Jamie and I got through so much just loving each other, from struggling to get pregnant to Lila's traumatic birth and finding out I can't have more kids…"

"That's why ye only had two?" Molly asked. "I thought ye felt Joseph was too much of a handful."

"Oh he was," Eddie laughed. "My little guy was into everything, and so protective and possessive of his Mommy. When I got pregnant with Lila, he got so angry and upset, but once she was born he was the best big brother, until I got sick."

"Sometimes, I hope this doesn't hurt ye feelings," Molly replied. "Joey seems to still have bad dreams about your being sick and having to be in the hospital."

Eddie nodded, "Yes and he would strike out at Lila a lot during that time too. Frank was always able to get through to both my kids and he will be so happy when you and Joe do have your kids. This pressure you are putting on yourself is not good honey. It will not help you get pregnant believe me."

Molly agreed, "How long do these things take?" Molly was getting antsy wanting to see her husband.

"Well, Jamie will probably be talking to Joe and he'll make sure he's okay, then the shooting team, if the doctor signed off, will interview him and that could take hours. Then he'll be released from here to go home, and he'll do at least three tours on a desk. This won't be done easily or quickly but we should get to see him soon."

Molly went to the cafeteria to get Eddie some tea. She also found an empty and clean wastebasket so Eddie could put her feet up. "Why don't ye close yer eyes then, and rest until Joseph comes out. Ye aren't supposed to be up yet. Ye need yer rest."

Eddie sighed, she couldn't rest with her son in trouble but her body was exhausted. Eddie did doze off against the chair for the next hour while Jamie and the shooting team finished their debrief. When Joe finally came out, he was exhausted but grateful for his wife and mother sitting side by side waiting for him.

Molly jumped up and threw her arms around Joey's next, "Are ye okay?" She looked him over head to toe.

"I'm fine honey, I'm fine, just a tough one tonight that's all," Joey replied. "I had to do what I did, I had no choice."

Molly kissed Joey's cheek, "Of course you didn't, I know you never would. Yer Momma's been waiting…"

Joey sat down by Eddie's side.

Eddie reached over wrapping her arms around Joe's neck hugging him tight. "Joe..oh joe.. are you sure your all right?"

"Yeah, Mom," Joey replied. "I'm fine but you aren't supposed to be, you need to go home with Dad and get back to bed, then tomorrow I'll come see you, okay?"

"No I had to see you Joe, make sure for myself you were all right or I couldn't sleep. " Eddie sighed brushing a hand across his cheek.

"I'm all right. It was hard seeing him go down you know, he's a kid. He was a sick, messed up kid but…If I didn't shoot, he would have killed her. I had no choice but to do it. I had to do it…"

Eddie cradled Joe against her rocking him like she did when he was little. "I know that must have been terrible. You did your job honey."

"I know Mom," Joey replied. "I still hear the ringing…the buzz…"

Annie stepped out of the nearby room. "Joey…"

When Eddie heard Joe' s partner who was supposed to have his back she turned around to glare at her.

"Mom, Joey sighed. "She has a different opinion that's all. I don't know if I was right...you know? I think I was but I don't know."

"A partner is supposed to have your back how no matter what and keep you safe and back you up. Jamie's father and I always shared well and we trusted each other…" Eddie grumbled.

"I can't do that, Mrs. Reagan. Joe never tried to talk to the boy, he never tried to do anything else but…"

Eddie held Holding her son and narrowed her eyes. "My son is a great cop who made a split-second decision. But he's your partner whether you agree or not your supposed to have his back!"

"Eddie," Jamie spoke up. "It's been a long night, let's take them home, we can talk to Dad and see how things go in the morning. What's done is done, we can't undo it. Jack, can you handle the rest of the clean up with the families?"

"Yes, Sir," Jack replied. "Molly, can you look in on Rita for me later in case I don't get home early enough."

Molly bit her lip but said yes.

Molly's reaction did not go unnoticed by Eddie, but she chose to let it be for a little while. Jamie's detail drove them all to the family home. Frank had been waiting up for them with a pot of tea on and the twins sleeping in the portable cribs. Lila was still out.

Frank moved to hug Joey, "First time is the rougest, Son. Just don't do what your father did when he had his first kill, if you must, do what your mother did."

Joey dropped into a chair, "What did you do Dad?"

Jamie sat down as Molly began to pour the tea. "I went to see the widow of the man I shot. It was a suicide by cop and I felt horrible I killed this man. I don't know what I wanted from her but…it didn't help me at all, in fact it made it worse so my advice, let me and Jack handle that protocol, you stay away from that."

"That was pretty dumb, Dad," Joey admitted. "You opened yourself up big time, there was no winning in that."

"True enough,' Jamie replied. "Your mother on the other hand…"

Eddie smiled. "That was one of my best days," Eddie replied. "In hindsight, that led to you and I finally opening up our feelings and letting things down. I held it in, I let it eat at me and then dad helped me pull it out. When you feel that come up Joe, and it will, don't' fight it off like I did, go off to Molly and let those feeling come out. Don't hold them back, Joey."

Molly rubbed Joey's back as she served the tea. "Papa Frank, should I help Lila take the twins, is she asleep?"

"No, she is out with some friends from her school and I said I had the twins since they are asleep," Frank replied. "Let's just enjoy our tea."

Frank's eyes hit Jamie, that was his decree for him and for Eddie, to keep the focus on Joe, Lila could keep at least for while.

Molly took Joey home in an Uber a little after 3am, Lila had come home and stumbled up the steps quietly, not claiming her babies and not making much noise. "Let me take the twins," Jamie told Frank. "You get to bed, Dad. Eddie, can you help him and then I'll help you. Do not climb the steps along, you are exhausted."

Eddie nodded and watched as Jamie took Reagan and then Finn and put them in their beds. Lila was asleep in her bed when Jamie checked. His detective's nose detected cigarette smoke and beer, but nothing too sinister. Lila was grieving, he had to give her time, but there was only so much leeway he was willing to give.

"There you go, Dad," Eddie smiled putting the mask on Frank. "Now I'm going to just poke you for your pill or Jamie will, but you can sleep as much as you want okay? Thank you so much for being with us tonight. We needed your guidance and I think Joey might need more of that in the days to come."

Frank took several sketchy breaths. "I'll be here for him, I will be here no matter what."

"I know you will…are you having some pain Frank?" Eddie asked.

"My chest is heavy," Frank replied. "Help me sit up more."

Eddie propped Frank up and turned up the C-Pap and the oxygen. "You need the rescue?"

Frank shook his head, "No, it's just cause I'm tired. It'll pass. It'll pass, just a little too much…" The coughing began in earnest.

Jamie stepped into the room and pulled Frank up so he was sitting. Eddie removed the C-Pap and held Frank's neck while he coughed. "Easy, Dad…We're here, we are right here. Ssh, go easy don't fight it."

The episode lasted ten minutes. All this time, Jamie was half listening for Lila to come down. She never let Frank have an episode and not appear to soothe him. She didn't come, she must have so much beer in her system…Jamie shook it off and focused on Frank. He collapsed against Eddie, holding his chest.

"There, that's better, huh?" Eddie asked softly. "Lie back, Jamie get the hard pillow I use for my legs, he needs that for his back, can you do that?"

Jamie went to do that, his leg starting to ache from climbing up and down the steps. He came back with a very firm pillow that Eddie slid behind Frank's back. "Let's put your feet up."

Frank was being compliant and lying so still, Eddie was a little scared. He let Jamie and Eddie manipulate his body, lying weakly against the pillows, panting to recover his breath.

"Jamie…" Eddie nodded to Frank's legs, they were very swollen.

Jamie nodded and made a note to call Sean and Dr. Burg in the morning to address this. "Dad, I'm going to take Eddie up to bed and I'll be right back down to sleep with you okay?

Usually Frank argued, tonight he did not. He merely licked his lips and shut his eyes to wait.

"Jamie I want to be near him too, I just have this terrible feeling," Eddie protested. "Please can I sleep on the couch and be close…"

Jamie couldn't deny his wife this and sighed. "With your feet up, you are just getting well, please…"

Eddie nodded and held Jamie's hands as she got settled on the sofa. Jamie and Eddie held hands and prayed to St. Michael to fight for them and for Frank that night, they were not ready to let him go. Tonight's events showed them how much they needed Frank in their lives to help shed light on the shadows and help them find balance. Jamie knew he wasn't ready to do that, Danny had also admitted he was not.

 **A/N: Even a bigshot Commissioner like Jamie needs advice from his big brother. They had a great role model for being a father, but here is an example of how they would both handle that differently. No one is ever ready to lose their dad, especially not the Reagan brothers.**

 **Next Update – April 20** **th** **– Sean helped with his grandpa and considers the next steps in his life.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Jamie woke up three times that night to check on his dad, Frank's breathing remained steady but labored through the night. His old legs were swelling and were painful to the touch. "What do you think Eddie?" Jamie asked.

Eddie sighed not wanting to tell him the truth, but felt bad about lying. "Jamie honey I don't think it looks good, honey." Eddie gently began to rub Jamie's back. She knew that it was difficult for Jamie to watch the slow decline in his father's health. "Take a deep breath. Do you want me to…"

Jamie covered Eddie's knee with his hand, "No, no I want you to rest, you're not even supposed to be out of bed yet. Dad is lucid and he's oxygenating,' Jamie sighed. "Maybe call Sean see what he thinks? If we need to have him go to ER we'll do that and if not at least he can arrange the van to Dr. Burg."

Eddie gave Jamie a soft kiss on the cheek, "I'll call Sean and be right back okay?" Eddie stayed close to the doorway just in case as she softly spoke to her nephew.

"Eddie's calling Sean," Jamie told Frank as he adjusted his tank again. "He'll come over and see how you are and what you need."

"No son...No...fine... Don't wake him" The short sentence took a lot out of Frank, his breathing labored.

"Do it for Eddie, Dad," Jamie murmured. "She's so worried."

Eddie sat on the other side of Frank and held his hand in between both of hers, a deep worry etched on her face. "Please, Dad," Eddie whispered. "For me and for Jamie…he's so worried, it'll make him feel better and me too.

Frank studied Eddie, like a daughter to him now. She had been through a lot this week, it still showed on her face. For her and his children he would do this thing. "Eddie, sweetheart okay, I'll go."

Jamie got a basin and washed Frank's face, then helped him go to the bathroom using the method Jamie had during his stroke recovery. Sean arrived a half hour later with Lizzy. "Aunt Eddie, she needs a bottle but Mom is to the hospital, dad got into it with a staff member. Third time this week."

Eddie shook her head, "All right, I'll feed her while you examine grandpa. Uncle Jamie hasn't slep at all and you know how trying that is for him. Please…"

Sean smiled, "I know and I know how you both worry for each other. I'll see what I can do." Sean approached his grandfather looking him over from head to toe.

Sean listened to a heavy wheeze and slight congestion in frank's lungs, "I think he needs the meds adjusted so I'll call an ambulance to take him to Dr. Burg, just to remain sedate until we know. The swelling is indicating cardiac involvement, but that could just be from the medication. He's lucid that's a good sign."

I'm uh I'll ride with him to the hospital," Jamie sighed. "Uh, I don't want your aunt to be overdoing it…it's good Lizzy is here."

"I'm not sure this is going to be an admission, I'm going to call ahead for the pulmonologistJust for the pulmonologist I'm going to call ahead...He's not as bad as he looks, Uncle Jamie."

Jamie trusted his nephew but hearing his father so sick broke his heart. Eddie entered the room again with Lizzy. "I'll be there as soon as I can, sweetheart. I'm going to get Lila up and call in Molly to back her up, or Danielle someone so I can be with you at the hospital."

Jamie shook his head, "No, I need you to stay here and get off your feet. You have to rest, you aren't supposed to be up and around for two more days. If it turns into something…but for now…"

"I need to be with you, I can rest later. Go on now and I'll be there as soon as possible. No arguments."

Jamie gave in and sat by his father's side waiting for Sean to give the next direction. "You've been there every day of my life and I'm grateful." Jamie felt he had to say that.

"I'm not dying yet," Frank grumbled. "There's no light and my chest hurts like the devil, so this can't be my death...stop being so morbid...Help me up, I'm going to the doctor in the car!"

Frank was not going to be deterred, so Jamie and Sean helped him to Sean's car. Jamie sat with Frank in the backseat, holding the oxygen mask over his face. "Just keep breathing easy Dad. Dr. Burg will get you fixed up good as new okay?"

Frank nodded, "Told you didn't need an ambulance."

Jamie smiled, Frank was still tough as they came.

Eddie laid Lizzy in her carrier and made herself a cup of tea. Upstairs, Reagan and Finn were beginning to fuss. Lila was still asleep, she would have to address these late nights but for now she needed to take a breath. In less than 24 hours, her son had shot and killed a young man that was certainly a criminal, but that didn't make it any less difficult on her boy, her father in law, who was like a dad to her was failing, and her daughter…Eddie sighed and poured the kettle.

Eddie held the tea cup and let the warmth seep into her hands, she took a couple of sips then stood up preparing to go get her grandchildren, since Lila still had not answered the babies' calls. "Okay Lizzy, you sit still and sleep…Auntie Eddie will be right back."

Eddie climbed up the steps, reaching into the twins cribs. "Good morning my precious ones," Eddie smiled. "You ready for some bananas?" Eddie asked. "Let's go have some bananas…"

Eddie carried the twins downstairs and put them in their chairs. As she prepared their milk and mashed bananas the telephone rang. "Hello."

"Lila Tenney?" the woman asked.

"No, who is calling please."

"This is a personal business matter for Lila Tenney, I would like to speak to her."

"This is her mother, Mrs. Reagan, if you will tell me what this is about…"

"It's a personal business matter," the woman insisted. "Please ask Lila Tenney to call us back at 866-796-4404."

Eddie scratched the number down, and searched it in her phone as she fed the twins. "Capital Recovery Systems…debt collection agency…" Eddie sighed. "Oh Lila."

Eddie tried in vain to rouse Lila from her slumber, she took a deep breath and insisted that she would not allow herself to get upset. Lila was adjusting and struggling, she would not pick a battle she couldn't finish, not now with so much else happening in the family. Molly would be busy tending to Joey that morning, so Eddie tried Danielle as back up. If she remembered right, she didn't have morning hours today.

Danielle quickly agreed to come over and left at once. Eddie bathed the twins and changed Lizzy's diaper while she was waiting. Danielle arrived just as she was finishing up. "What happened, Eddie? You sounded so panicked on the phone and you are not supposed to upsetting yourself. You are supposed to be in bed."

"I know but I can't," Eddie replied. "Joey shot someone last night and he needed Jamie and me, then your dad was getting sick, Jamie and I were up all night with him then called Sean. They left for the hospital about an hour and a half ago. Lila was out late and isn't waking up…I can't leave to be with Jamie…"

"Okay," Danielle soothed. "Breathe. You go freshen up then I'll have a good breakfast made. You eat it with your feet up and I'll hold down the fort here. You have a family to take care of, so do them a favor and take care of their mother too."

Danielle went to make a kidney healthy breakfast for Eddie while she washed her face and changed her cloths. "Here, it's fast to eat but it's good for you. Put your feet up and let me see…"

Eddie ate her meal and drank her juice while Danielle checked her ankles and calves, "Much better but after Dad is home, I'd like you to rest a little more. My brother could not stand Dad being ill and losing you in one swoop. I don't know him well and I want to know him better. Take care of you, please."

Eddie smiled, "Thank you so much for helping me, I was sure you'd want to go to the hospital but I hoped…"

"Stop," Danielle said with a firm gentility that was a trademark of Frank's. It was easy now to see the similarities. "Go to your husband and do what needs to be done. Tell my father I love him very much and I'll come see him later if he's kept overnight. If he's not, I'll be here to help when you get him home."

"Thank you so much Danielle," Eddie replied. "I'll tell him."

Eddie gave Danielle a hug, kissed all three babies and headed off to the hospital to join Jamie.

Eddie hurried into the hospital three hours after Jamie left with Frank. Jamie was pacing the waiting room as she hurried to him. "Jamie, how is he?"

"He's going to be all right, he's in for a test then Dr. Burg was going to send him home. It's his heart though, Eddie. The strain...They say he shouldn't walk anymore."

Eddie rubbed a hand down his arm comforting him. "I know honey we'll do what the doctor says."

"Dad will hate it," Jamie sighed. "Oh and I have to go to the rehab hospital after we get Dad settled...Danny insists another resident was killed last night and the coroner is now backing him up..." Jamie pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know but if it'll help he has to do it, don't worry honey. Take care of your brother and I'll stay with your dad."

"No," Jamie sighed. "I can't worry about that until later. Linda had them give him something to settle him down, I'll go over later. I promised Dad to stay, he was…he was frightened this time Eddie. I don't think I ever saw him frightened before."

She nodded understanding. "Just know I would Jamie for him and for you."

"I know you would," Jamie replied and reached out for Eddie. "Who's with the children?"

"Danielle," Eddie replied. "Lila was still sleeping. She is a blessing..."

Jamie agreed with that turning back to the double door waiting for Dr. Burg to come out with an update on Frank's condition.

"Jamie, Eddie," the doctor said when he came out. "He looks good, the pulmonary function slipped again but the cardiac involvement is limited. I do think that physical therapy to help circulation will be a good idea, as well as limiting his exertion."

"Okay would you suggest anything else doctor?" The room spun with relief even though his, father, wasn't out of the woods yet.

"I'm increasing his medication levels, he's not getting enough of the steroid with the regular inhaler, so I'm going to give him a device I use on pediatric asthma patients called insper-ease. It will make it easier and more medicine will get down."

Jamie nodded and reached for Eddie's waiting hand, "Thank you doctor. Can I see him?"

"In a few minutes, we're going to run a course of meds and you can take him home. He's breathing much better and he wants to go home. He's ornery, but I think it serves him well."

Jamie breathed leaning against the wall wiping at his eyes which filled with tears emotion his father was going to be okay.

Eddie smiled, "Thank you doctor, please ask Sean to come get us when Frank can have visitors."

Eddie spoke for Jamie then held him close to her chest. "Let it out...you need to be strong for him, let me be strong for you, let it out."

"I'm just so glad he's going to be okay, Eddie. My Dad, he's the one we look up to even now. We can't." Jamie's voice broke.

"I know. I know...it's hard. It was hard on me when I lost my Dad and he was not the shining example your father is..." Eddie kissed the side of Jamie's head. "I love you...and when the day comes, Jamie...you will be ready to fill his shoes. What you aren't able to do, Danny will do. You two are the best parts of him and you will both make him proud. You will, I know you will. Don't you ever worry about that."

"Not that Eddie. I'm just…none of us can lose him not now..."

"No not now," Eddie cooed and rubbed Jamie's arms. "Not now...it's over for now...it's all over for now."

Sean stepped out of the treatment area and saw his aunt and uncle holding one another. Their relationship, like that of his own parents, always touched him to the depths of his soul. He had a soulmate like that, a woman who understood him, who could read him, he knew that in his heart…maybe one of these days he'd get around to letting his mouth know to speak up.

Sean stepped forward, "Uncle Jamie, Aunt Eddie…come on back…"

 **A/N: First, let me apologize for giving a preview for this chapter in the end notes of Chapter 28. Two chapters ran together when I read ahead, and I made a mistake. Got to love Sean, the best of his parents for sure, calm and strong, like his Mom, smart and steady, like his Dad…all excellent qualities for a doctor. And Lila, what is going on there? Right now the family is too busy to get to the bottom of that one…Then there is Danny, half his family thinks he's losing it…**

 **Next Update – April 24** **th** **– Danielle has a fateful meeting while babysitting the twins and Sean seeks his father's advice in matters of the heart.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

"Here, you try," Danielle said to Finn who was watching her tap his shapes into his little tiny tool bench. "You hit it in there." She looked over at Reagan and Lizzy, both girls were entertaining themselves with key and a rattle respectively. The doorbell rang and Danielle got up to answer it, expecting it be a postman with a package.

Danielle was surprised when a handsome man, likely in his early thirties, was at the door with at least five half sternos of food. "Lila?"

"Um, no, I'm…" Danielle was speechless. The aroma was wonderful and the delivery boy handsome.

"Is the commissioner at home?" the man asked. "This is the Commissoner's house, I didn't get it wrong?"

"No, this is his house. I'm his sister, Danielle. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Benjamin Dalton, I'm chef-owner at Pazzo Italiano. The Commish was in a few days ago and told me Mrs. Reagan was ill, so I fixed up some kidney friendly dishes and some heart healthy and COPD friendly dishes for both commissioners so that she doesn't have to get back on her feet too fast."

Danielle smiled, "Come in please, I'm sure they'll all appreciate this. I'll help you get it into the kitchen." Danielle took two bags, and headed to the kitchen keeping an eye on the babies. Finn didn't like being by himself so he began to squeal and kick.

"I'll be back in a minute, baby boy," Danielle told him and smiled. She was getting upset that Lila was still asleep, she'd see about that in just a minute.

"I'm sorry if this is forward but I don't remember the Commish having a younger sister, just the older one,' Benjamin remarked.

"I just recently learned of it myself," Danielle replied. "But I am the youngest Reagan and I'm on babysitting duty, my father was taken to the hospital, his COPD was exasperated. Dr. Danielle Pierson…"

"Chef Benjamin Dalton, nice to meet you, Dr. Pierson." Their hands touched and both of them stopped breathing for a minute. "So the ones with green writing, they are kidney friendly foods, and the red ones are heart and lung friendly. The purple are both. I hope everyone is feeling better soon."

Danielle smiled, "It's Danielle, and Eddie is nearly well, just needs more rest, I'm sure this will help her feel better and more relaxed. Thank you for bringing it over, it was so thoughtful."

Finn began to cry in earnest now, having been left to his own too long. Danielle and Benjamin returned to the living room in enough time to see Reagan cuff her brother in the arm with her baby keys. Finn let out a piercingly wail.

"I'll let you be," Benjamin smiled. "Hope to see you with the family in the restaurant soon."

Danielle turned to smile at Benjamin after she picked Finn up only to find he had gone. Danielle looked at Reagan who was looking at her aunt with a grin. "Reagan, no hitting…"

Danielle was thinking how to get all three babies upstairs to wake up Lila when the younger woman finally appeard downstairs. "Well it's about time," Danielle said firmly. "Did you hear your baby crying?"

"Yeah, why's he fussing? What are you doing here? Where's Mom and Grandpa?"

Danielle handed Finn to his mother, "Your parents are at the hospital with Dad, he was very bad all night and into the morning. Sean came over and had to leave Lizzy, your mom needed to be with your father so she asked me to help since you… have been giving your kidneys a real work out…did you drink the entire fifth of Scotch or leave a little for Miss Manners?"

Lila held Finn closer and locked her Janko jaw, "I don't know what you are talking about…"

"Sure you don't," Danielle replied. "Likely wiped out your memory too. I have oatmeal and coffee, let's go to the kitchen…"

"Hey, Dad," Jamie smiled at Frank sitting up with just his nasal canula in and much brighter color in his cheeks. A middle aged candy striper was massaging Frank's lower legs to circulate some of the fluid he accumulated. "Looking better."

Jamie cupped Frank's shoulder while Eddie moved and kissed his cheek. "What are you doing here?" Frank asked in his best father tone. "You are still on bed rest young lady. Now off home with you."

"I couldn't just stay there," Eddie replied. "I had to come make sure my guys were okay. Look at you, you are so much better."

"Yes, I have my lovely ladies here rubbing these old legs. If I get this kind of treatment every visit I might come to the hospital more often," Frank laughed. It was obvious he was head and shoulders above where he was a few hours ago.

""We're just glad you feel better, Dad," Jamie replied. "Dr. Burg says you can go home when you feel a little stronger and your medicine bag runs out."

Frank smiled, "Yes, I hope my Lizzy Bean is still there, I haven't given her a good cuddle in a few days now. Where did Sean get to?"

"Only two at a time," Jamie replied. "He was calling to let Danielle know that you are better and will be home I'm sure he'll let you visit with Lizzy."

"Danielle is at home?" Frank seemed confused.

"Yes, I called her to help babysit. She said to say she loved you very much, and if you were staying she was going to come by later but you can see her at home."

Frank smiled and settled back in his bed. Jamie unconsciously slid his arms around Eddie's middle letting her lean back into him. "You should go home, baby,' Jamie murmured. "I'm okay here, it's just waiting things out now. I'd like you to put your feet up and rest."

"We can get her a recliner, Commissioner," the candy striped offered.

Jamie smiled, "Thank you, my wife has been sick, she has been in bed on doctor's orders. I'm not leaving until we go as a family."

Jamie knew better than to argue with her, he helped her in the chair and Eddie put her feet up. Jamie checked, "You look good, I think you're over the worst of it.' Jamie kissed Eddie's head. She reached into her purse, "Okay, who's up for a game of Gin?"

Once again, Sean watched from the doorway as he aunt and uncle relayed so nicely together, each solicitous of the other's needs, each tender to the other. Lately, Sean had been thinking about a colleague and friend in a new light, but it had been so long since he asked a girl out…that was a job for Dad….and it might help to get his father's mind redirected as well. If he got one more call from his acquaintances about his Dad…Sean laughed and shook his head.

When Sean was satisfied Frank was resting well and in capable hands, he headed across town to the rehab hospital where Danny had been raising cain. "Danny, you have to eat your lunch, this is silly…" Linda sighed.

"No, I'm telling you that one nurse…" Danny insisted. "She fed all three of the people on the other side that died and I'm not eating anything she gives me. Give me that urine cup, Jamie is going to come later and I'm going to have him test this stuff."

Sean stepped into the room, "Sean, good, please convince your father…" Linda was trying to be understanding but Danny was pushing her buttons most of the time lately insisting that sad, yet normal events at a rehab/retirement home were actually sinister in nature.

"Convince him of what?" Sean asked. "Dad the food isn't good but won't kill you, still…" Sean produced a deli bag. "Corned beef on rye, whole grain mustard, just the way you like it."

Danny smiled, "That's a good son. Why aren't you working, I thought you had a shift."

"I did but Uncle Jamie called about Grandpa, he's in the hospital, but only for a few hours thank God, so Danielle is keeping Lizzy with Lila and the twins. Busy morning."

"Here too," Danny replied. "I'm just so glad your Mom came and…You need this in your life son, in Lizzy's life." Danny looked up at Linda. "I'm sorry I'm such a grouch, I just hate being like this."

Linda kissed Danny's head, "I need you to relax more. I'm going to the grocery store across the way, I'll get you some iced tea to drink and some chips. Have a nice visit with Sean."

When Linda was gone, Sean sat in the chair she had just vacated. "You know Dad, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You know Sarah, I've been working with her for years and I've known her even longer, well lately, at least since she helped Aunt Eddie, I've been feeling kind of different about her, something different than just friendship and communal respect and…I want to ask her out."

"Way to go, Kiddo!" Danny praised. "Sarah is a good girl, she's pretty but not too pretty, she's smart, really good pick, but I sense a problem."

Sean nodded, "I haven't dated anyone since long before what happened and I'm…I guess I'm a little bit afraid."

Danny sighed, "Sean, you went through something terrible, something more awful than I could have fathomed after all my years on the job, but…" Danny said firmly. "You came through it, and you have the most precious little girl to show for that. She is the light at the end of that dark tunnel, and you owe it her if not yourself to feel again. So let me say this, take a deep breath, go to Sarah and tell her how you have been feeling both the fear and the interest in having a relationship with her and let her lead a little bit until you get your footing. It will work, hand to God."

Sean leaned back and put his legs on Danny's bed, "Yeah? How do you know she won't thnk I'm damaged goods?"

"Because she already knew you before and she'll see how wonderfully you came through this," Danny replied. "I let Mom lead after the war and we did pretty fabulous ourselves. You came to me for advice, now take it."

Sean laughed, "Okay, I think I will but it might take me a little while yet to get up the nerve."

"Take another piece of advice, when you get it, act on it right away, don't let yourself talk you down," Danny told Sean. "I know you can do it, and if she says no, that's her loss, she'd be lucky to get you and that precious little girl."

"Thanks Dad," Sean replied smiling at Danny. "How you doing really? I keep getting calls about you not eating, sneaking out of your room…"

"They hurt people in here, Sean," Danny told his son firmly. "Your mom, your brother, they don't believe me. No one on staff believes me, Uncle Jamie does but he's so busy…take this food to him, this sample…if it isn't poisoned I'll drop the whole idea and be a model patient, on my life…"

Sean sighed, Danny had good radar and if he was this insistent he was usually correct about at least some part of his suspicion, "Okay, I'll do it, I'll take it to him today."

When Linda returned, she found Danny had eaten his lunch and was laughing with their son. The three of them spent a little more quality time before Sean stood up, "I better be getting to Uncle Jamie's and pick up Lizzy. I'll send your love to Grandpa and come back in a day or two and see you. Work hard so you can come home, okay Dad?"

Danny nodded, "I'll keep my promise son…" Only Sean and Danny new exactly what he meant by that but Linda was encouraged when Danny headed off to physical therapy without a cross word.

 **A/N: I know it seems l got away from my Danny storyline, but I know those familiar with how I write know that I often bring in a story, let it hang for a bit, then pull it all together and that's the case here. Eddie had a peeper about ten chapters ago, that's going to pop back soon as well. A few have PMed about that storyline. So never fear, sometimes I return to home base for a bit before swinging again.**

 **Next Update – April 27** **th** **– Joe learns his temporary fate and Molly learns a thing or two about being a cop's wife from Linda and Eddie.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Molly changed out of her unform and into a pair of jeans and sweatshirt. She was tired, bone tired. It was hard to lose a patient and many of hers had reached the end of their journey lately. He love for this work was something Joey didn't understand. He didn't' understand how she could find peace in death the way she did with his grandpa over and over again. Molly tried to explain it but it never quite clicked. She supposed that he could say the same about her, she didn't understand how he could work with the SVU victims so often…

Molly's cell chirped on the bed, she smiled that it was Joey. "Hello handsome,' Molly answered with a smile. "Are you going to be working tonight?"

Molly held her breath, the shooting team was going to be review Joey's case today. "No," Joe replied. "I'm going to be coming home later, I've been suspended, there's some more paperwork…"

Molly sighed, "That isn't fair. Can you talk to your father. You did what you had to do, he was raping the girl!" Molly was more upset about this than Joey was. "This is just not right."

"It's okay, honey," Joey sighed. "Not to worry all right. I'll be late because I have a few things to hand off and I need to call two of the vics and introduce them to the new detective because the trust is so precarious, okay? I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too," Molly replied and hung up the phone.

A few minutes later, Molly's phone tweeted with a text. She looked to see who it was from, "I know Joe is going to be out late, he spoke with Jamie. Come for dinner, there is plenty…no joke…" Eddie attached photos of the sternos the Benjamin brought over.

Eddie could feel the tension pouring off of Molly that night. It was same feeling she got from Linda when she arrived a half hour earlier. Eddie took a deep breath and served some of the wonderful dishes Benjamin had brought over.

"He was so nice," Danielle gushed to her sisters-in-law and now Molly. "He smelled good too and you know cooks they usually smell like what they cook."

"I know that's my experience," Linda replied. "Especially men, the smell like what they do, it's hysterical."

Eddie laughed, "Jamie would come home smelling of all kinds of things and I know my son has adored his home with plenty of pleasant odors."

Molly did not even laugh, Linda knew the look, she had it herself as a young bride. "Okay, spill it, what is the job doing that is giving you that look?"

Molly bit her lip, "Oh nothing, really, it's…" Molly breathed in. "I'm so sorry te say this Momma Eddie but it's not fair that Papa Jamie is going to just let Joseph be suspended and lose his…they didn't even tell him if he'll have pay while they investigate…it's not fair."

Linda sighed, "I know it's hard, we all do, and Jamie will in his own way just the way Frank would no matter how hard he insisted he couldn't do it."

Eddie rubbed Molly's shoulder, "I'll talk to Jamie when he wakes up. He is just so tired from being up all night with Frank." Eddie handed Danielle a bag full of food. "Thanks so much for today. Now, you come out to dinner with me and Jamie next week okay. Have a good shift."

Danielle hugged, Eddie, Linda, and Molly then left for home.

The three remaining Reagan women ate from the containers that Ben brought by earlier. "I don't know Danielle that well but she certainly seemed to like Ben," Linda commented.

"Oh she does, I think when Jamie and I take her out next week, we'll make a point to eat at Pazzo's," Eddie laughed.

Linda laughed along with her but Molly was still quieter than normal. Eddie felt the same protective urges over Jamie the first time he ran into trouble on the job after they got together. She undersood. Eddie patted Molly's hand. "I know it's hard. Joe feels he did the right thing, you are backing him up as you should and it's not feeling fair right now. Unfortunately for Joey, he faces more scrutiny than anyone else in the department except for maybe Jack, but he's the nephew not a son and it does make a different. Danny and Jamie were both in the spotlight and so were their partners."

Molly smiled, "At least after this we can rest easier about who he is teamed with. He won't be partnered with Annie any more after she didn't back him up and caused so much trouble."

"Have you spoken to Joey about that?" Eddie asked sharing a look with Linda. Reagan men were loyal to their partners, even when their partners weren't necessarily loyal to them.

"Well, no I haven't yet," Molly replied. "But Joseph would not want this woman to stay his partner when she…would he?"

Linda took a breath, "It's something you should discuss with him honey. Danny and Jamie both stuck with partners they weren't thrilled with out of loyalty to a boss or to the job itself. If you really feel strongly about it…"

Molly looked down at her ring and her mind shot back to the talk she had with her mother before she got married.

"Remember now, Molly dear," Mary Kate told her only daughter. "You have a wonderful man who loves you and who will respect you and who will keep you close to his heart. I feel that from the bottom of me own…You honor him, my daughter, as I have yer Da these last thirty two years. It won't always be easy, we Flannigans are know fer our freckles and our tempers but bide yer time and bite yer tongue when you have to me sweet girl."

"Joseph would never give cause to lose my temper, Mom," Molly replied. "He is the sweetest man in the world, I won't speak out of turn to him."

"There's a time and place fer that, me darling girl," Mary Kate assured her. "He'll listen more if you choose those times wisely…be sure that it's important enough to yer heart and his will listen."

"I do," Molly replied. "I just don't know if it's important enough for his heart to listen."

Eddie knitted her brow, "Molly, if you feel a certain way about something, you have to talk to Joe about it. You have to make him listen if he's not doing it on his own. Sit him down and tell him, this is important to me, I need you to hear me, and when I'm done speaking you can reply. Be firm with him, let him know you mean business."

"But he might get upset at me and I'm not sure it's worth upsetting Joseph…."

Linda look at Eddie, "Whoa, whoa…That is sweet Molly, that you don't' have to add to his stress but it's not fair to you. Joe is your partner, and if something is bothering you then you have to be honest with him. You must be honest and make yourself heard, especially with a Reagan man. Look at Frank, nearly 96, sometimes he can't breathe on his own at all but he's still going. Look at my Danny…" Linda smiled.

"Ye think I should?" Molly's accent returned as she got nervous.

"I know you should," Eddie replied. "My son has a lot of Jamie in him and I see myself as a young wife in your eyes, I loved Jamie heart and soul, I was not afraid though. Don't you be. Tell him what you feel. He'll listen, and he'll hear, I promise."

Molly took a deep breath, "All right, yes, I think you are right. I'll do it. I'll talk to him about it today."

Molly arrived home after Joey did, she had some pasta and salmon with her. Joe was in the big easy chair with a beer when she came in. "Hey sweetie pie," Joey greeted. "Did you have a good time at Mom's?"

"Yes, I did," Molly replied. "Do you want a plate?"

"No, Im okay," Joey replied. "Suspended for at least two weeks but they talked Cap out of no pay so we'll be all right."

Molly took a deep breath, "Joseph, we need to talk. Please let me say all I need to then you can say your part…"

Joey's eyes knitted, "Sure, Molly. You know I always listen to you. What's wrong?"

"Joseph," Molly said with her hands on her hips. "After you get back to work again, I want you to ask for another partner. I do not want fer ye to be partners with Annie anymore. I dinna like her, I don't trust her with yer life or yer back…I want ye to end it before yer next shift. I dinna care about her family, her back, or anything like that, I only care about ye and our marriage and I'm not gonna…"

Joey took two giant steps forward and picked Molly up to spin her around. Joey took her lips in a soft gentle kiss, "Okay…I know it took a lot for you to come out and say that and anything that means that much to you, I can't deny it." Joey kissed Molly again. "I love you, Mrs. Reagan. If something feels bad for you…"

"I didn't come on too strong?" Molly asked herself, not realizing it came out of her mouth as well.

Joey smiled, "A little bit, but I'm not upset.." Joey hurried when Molly's face fell. "In fact, I kind of like it. You were really beautiful, hands on your hips, hair flowing around you…" Joey stepped closer to his wife. "Never feel like there is something you can't say to me. All right…This side of you Molly…I love that just like I love the side that always tells me yes. In fact, it was kind of turn on…You coming in here and being all in control…Kind of liked it…" Joey pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. Molly held onto him rapidly losing control to his ministrations.

Joey dipped and picked Molly up into his arms carrying her to their bed. Molly held onto Joey's neck with both arms, surprised and delighted at his reaction. "I just love ye, Joseph," Molly whispered. "I need ye to be safe, I need ye to come home to me over and over…"

Joey opened his lips and took Molly's, pulling them closer to her. "I will," Joe replied. "I'll come home to you, Molly. I'll always come home to you…"

Joey took his time, he made sure he told Molly with his mouth, his hands, even his breath that he loved her and only her and worshiped every moment they had together, their bodies joined, in each others arms.

Joey laid his head on Molly's breast and listend to the steady thump of her heart. He loved to feel her life force beneath him after they made love, Molly loved to stroke his back and hair as they caught their breath. "So…If I remember correctly, you, sadly are out of patients for the moment and I have two weeks forced vacation, what if we talked to the folks about taking that trip to the mountains they offered us? Would you like that?"

Molly's eyes lit up, "I would, I've been wanting to get a change but I didn't want to ask…"

Joey sighed, "I need you to hear this, Molly…You can ask, you can tell, you can demand..anything you feel you need to say or do to me or with me, I want you to do it. We are a team, I know that's not always the case where you are from, some families are very old school over there, but here, we're a team. Okay?"

Molly smiled, "I'll try, I will…" To prove it she looked into Joey's eyes, "Joseph, I remember yer Da and Mom offered a trip to the mountains fer us and I would really like te make love te in a champagne glass. Can we ask them tomorrow?"

Joey laughed, "You bet we can Mrs. Reagan…Champagne Towers won't know what hit it…"

 **A/N: Linda and Eddie hopefully have taught Molly a few things about stubborn Reagan men. I realize the character has to grow and having such strong women like Linda and Eddie to help her, she surely will.**

 **Next Update – May 1** **st** **– Molly and Joey discuss his future in a bathrub full of bubbles, Frank and Danny have a father/son talk with positive results for Danny's recovery.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

"Oh me goodness!" Molly exclaimed as she walked into the Champagne Tours suite at Paradise Stream in the Poconos. "Oh, Joseph, I have never seen anything so beautiful…It's much money though isn't it?"

"My parents didn't tell me, but I do know that my folks are very happy to do this. My Dad is looking into the suspension, everything is going to be okay." Joey didn't believe this but he wanted to remain brave for Molly's sake.

Molly squeezed his hand turning to look around again in amazing. "We have to thank them for their generosity. This is amazing."

"I think the way we thank them is having a good time, what do you want to do first?" Molly took in the 7 ft tall champagne whirlpool tub, the round bed with mirrored ceilings, and the fruit basket. "We should freshen up," Molly smiled. "This says we have our dinner at seven." She slid her arms around his neck."

Her eyes locked with his leaning close to place a kiss on his lips softly. "We will have a good time Joseph I know it. Let's freshen up and have dinner then maybe walk under the stars."

They opted to use the double shower instead of the tub, that would be for later. Molly was becoming more at ease with their sex life, as was Joey, but he still kept things pretty regular, not trying things off the norm. Molly held onto Joey as they let the hot water run over their bodies. "Joseph, you are so tense…try to relax a little."

She reached up to massage his shoulders smiling at his back. "We're supposed to be having fun here relax."

Joey took a breath, "Did I tell you that you were beautiful today?" Joey turned Molly around so her back was to him. He got the shampoo and began to wash Molly's long hair.

"Not lately no," Molly smiled teasingly enjoying the pampering she received,from Joe, his touch was so gentle. "That feels really good."

Joey dropped his lips to Molly's neck and inhaled, "My sweet Irish rose..." Molly was relaxed in Joey's arms, their bodies pressed together. "I'm sorry if I'm putting too much pressure on you about having a baby. I never meant to do that."

"I just want it to happen naturally Joseph I'm not saying I don't. Having one with you would be such a blessing. I love you so much," Molly closed her eyes

The shower finished, Molly went to the vanity to get herself dressed, she chose a plum colored cocktail dress and put her hair in a bun with curls coming down. Joey wore a dark suit and slicked his hair back. "Shall we, Mrs. Reagan?" Joey asked offering his arm.

Smiling Molly looped an arm around his eyes twinkling happily. "Yes, please Mr. Reagan." She smiled walking together with Joe admiring how the suit showed off his athletic body.

Meanwhile, back in Brooklyn, Linda still had her hands full with Danny. She headed over to the family home that night to speak to Eddie, if anyone could understand how stubborn Reagan men could be it was Eddie.

"He's driving me crazy," Linda sighed. "He's laid up and I know for a man that active it drives him up the wall, but he's looking for trouble where there isn't any. Did you have this trouble with Jamie when…"

"No," Eddie replied. "Not at all, but Jamie's stroke was much more serious. There were days when he was too tired to talk, he could speak, he was just too tired to do it. I think Danny feels too good to be laid up so much and his brain is going in overdrive."

"I guess but he's being impossible. He won't eat because he says the food is poisoned, he wants Jamie to check things out…"

"Sean gave Jamie some samples but I don't think anything came of it," Eddie replied. "It has to be hard on Danny, when I was sick, Jamie had a lot of down time from the job. He was used to it a little more relaxation, Danny has never had that. He's just working his mind because he can't work his body."

Linda sipped a cup of tea that Eddie made for her. "I just don't know what to do. He gets mad at me when I say that he needs to let things go and focus on himself and getting out of there. I miss him, I want my husband home with me."

Eddie rubbed Linda's hand, "I'll speak to Jamie, perhaps he has word for him. Jamie understands the frustration and I understand too…Take a break tomorrow, don't go see him as early or as long. I'll go instead with Jamie…then you can come later. Take care of yourself too. Spend time with Lizzy."

Linda knew Eddie was right, she wanted to be there for Danny but at this point she thought maybe a break would do them good.

In his bedroom, Frank was listening to this conversation. He was worried about Danny and knew his son needed him. He listened for when Eddie and Linda went to see the twins then made his move.

Linda stayed to help Eddie get dinner on and play with the twins while Lila had school. "Frank, Jamie, dinner is on the table!"

When neither responded Linda offered to go see heading to and knocking on Frank's door first.

Jamie appeared from the bathroom upstairs and headed downstairs as the phone rang. "Oh no...I smell cinnamon chicken I'm not going anyplace. Hello..."

Eddie grinned at him putting everything on the table while Linda searched for Frank.

"Dad, where in the world are you? Are you outside?" Jamie looked to see if Frank had gone for air and gotten locked out.

"No, I'm on my way to meet Danielle and I knew Eddie wouldn't let me out alone so I went when she was up with the twins. I'll be home later, don't worry."

Jamie sighed, he didn't like his father out alone especially in his condition. "Call me when you get there and when your leaving okay? Don't come home too late."

"I'm not calling you, I'm a grown adult. I'll be home when I get home…" Frank hung up.

Jamie started to laugh. "Dad has a dinner date with Danielle, and he'll be home when he gets home. Ornery old man…I swear…"

Eddie raised an eyebrow at this. "Seriously, and you actually thought he'd tell you when he was coming home."

"Yes," Jamie replied. "I'm calling Danielle, she will help."

Chuckling to herself Eddie watched Jamie, trying to handle Frank was a fool's errand.

The click of the cane indicated Frank's arrival to Danny before his huge frame descended on the room. "How are you son?"

"Dad, hey what are you doing here?" He sat up glancing behind his father in case someone came up. "Get in hurry."

Frank hurried as best hi 95 year old body could. "I'm here to see you, I've been hearing things about your behavior son. I didn't think that at 74 I'd have to come up here and give you a talking to."

"Dad someone is murdering these people I'm not crazy.. I thought you of all people would believe me. " Danny glanced away feeling betrayed.

"I might believe you son, but I'm talking about this not eating bit…and refusing your therapy. If you want to get well, you have to apply yourself to that alone. Jamie and Jack are good cops, you can rest and get well. Linda misses you, we all miss you. I know you think there is something going on, maybe there is, but what good are you getting from this son?"

"Dad I was a cop that instinct never goes away there is something going on here I just know it. Really wish my family would believe me!" Danny threw his covers back to get up temper flaring.

"Now easy!" Frank said hurrying to stand in front of him. "You're not even weight baring on this leg. Jamie believes you, I believe you...But we want you to behave now...okay and get better. Can you promise me that you'll start to listen to the doctors?"

Danny locked eyes with his eyes a twinkle of hurt and fear no one in the family saw from the detective reflected. "Why so you guys can leave me here who knows if I'm next.."

"So you can come home and recover. If you get start walking again, you can recover at my home with Linda and your family. I love you son...you know I do...and I trust you. Do you trust me?" Frank held Danny's hands and his gaze, his own eyes watering.

Danny breathed in shaking. "Take me home dad, I can't be here anymore, please. I trust you so get me out of here. "

"Okay," Frank replied. He hated to see his boy frightened. "St. Al's has a private rehab hospital. Will you go? I know the director there, her father was on the job."

Danny nodded, "We can't let these folks down, but I'll go...I'll go there."

"Good," Frank replied. "I promise it will get better. Get back under the covers now...let's have some dinner." Frank pulled out two sandwiches and sodas to drink. "To your health..."

Danny had to smile.

When dinner was finished, Joey and Molly held hands and strolled along the pond. She moved close, as if a little bit afraid.

"I won't let anything get you I promise your totally safe," Joe whispered leaning close to kiss her cheek holding Molly closer.

Molly nodded, "I just...I'm scared. I don't like..." Joey thought this was the right time. "Molly, what are you most scared of?"

Molly looked up at him confused why he would ask such a question especially now.

"It's all right, baby, tell me..." Joey pulled her in close to him and held her tight.

"Losing you," Molly replied. "Having your Da come te me and say ye died."

Joey kissed her hair, "Well, you won't have that worry honey. Because I'm thinking very seriously of quitting the force."

"Yer what?" Molly looked up at him mouth wide open not expecting to hear that from him. "When did you start thinking about quoting? Why, you love being on the job."

"Not so much anymore," Joey replied. "I'm tired, I'm so tired of seeing kids hurt, women abused…I'm not missing going to work while I'm suspended, Molly. I'm not missing it at all."

Molly wrapped her arms around his waist holding Joe close against her. "Honey I will support you no matter what you decide just make sure it's definitely what you want and I'll be behind you."

"I can do other things, I have a degree…maybe evening teaching at the academy but…" Joey sighed. He held Molly closer, remembering some of the terrible things he had seen on the job. "It's getting chilly, let's go back to the room and take a swim in the tub, huh?"

Molly smiled, "Yea that sounds good. I love you, Joseph." She leaned up for a kiss softly slipping her hand into his smiling as they walked back together.

"So, he lied to us," Jamie sighed. "Danielle says she is sitting the her car outside the rehab, Dad took a cab to her office and had her drive him to Danny's rehab, then refused to let her go in."

Linda sighed, "I knew this would happen. We should have taken him when he asked but his breathing was just so bad after that last incident."

"Can't keep a Reagan down," Eddie replied as she looped her arms around Jamie. Danny's fall and injury brought back some tough memories for her. "Jamie should not be walking or doing half the things he can do today…"

Jamie brought his hands up to cover Eddie's. "I am looking into Danny's fears, I really am but it's not coming back as founded."

Linda smiled, "I know you are, and I know my Danny, he feels something, but this is not helping him get well. He needs to focus on himself. I'll do anything I can think of to help him."

"We know you will," Jamie replied. "We're all his family, maybe Dad will get through to him. I just don't like him going off on his own and…Oh my God, it's happened. I've officially become my father."

The three of them broke out laughing as Eddie shrugged, "Well there are worst things…" She gave him a kiss.

 **A/N: Joey's thinking of quitting, Frank's relocating Danny….and sneaking around…and Linda still has faith in her man…**

 **Next Update – May 4** **th** **– Joey and Molly reach a new level of intimacy and burden sharing, Frank reveals his intervention in Danny's recovery and Eddie receives a very disturbing message.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Joey pulled Molly close to him as they sat in the bubbly champagne tub. It had started to rain as they headed back to their room, soaking them both to the skin. They stripped down and climbed into the warm water 7 ft in the air. "You warm enough now?" Joey asked stroking her arm.

"Hmm yeah. Being in yer arms is plenty warm," Molly cuddled against him resting her head against his shoulder.

Joey smiled, Jamie taught him there was nothing more important that taking good care of his wife. "I'm glad you are on board with the idea of me quitting the force. I just can't…My work is bleeding into our life now, into our love and that is just too high a price to pay."

Molly smiled gazing deeply into his eyes. "Joseph, I am yer wife I will honor your decision as long as yer really sure its,what you want to do. I love you and want you to be happy."

Joey dropped a kiss on Molly's head, "I love you too. We'll talk to my folks when we get back, but for now...I'm kind of interested in what you have in that little bag you got at the gift shop."

Giving him a sly smile Molly rested her head back on his shoulder. "Oh, trust me you'll see what I got after our bath."

Joe smiled and lowered his hand below the waterline to massage Molly's thigh. She sighed in her husband's arms, loving the feeling. She was growing into their marriage, letting go her reservations and restrictions that came with a stern Irish upbringing. She was enjoying love making and tonight, she was hoping to take control.

Joe brought his hand up to rub Molly's back, "How's that feel?"

"That feels great Joseph, my back is a little stuff if you could do something about that?"

"I can do a lot about that..." Joey replied and pulled her against him before beginning to work on her back inside the water. In only moments Molly was melting into Joeys' arms. "I think we should get out...I think it's about time for the bag..."

Molly laughed slowly getting up with joe' s help taking a towel handing him one. She dried off smiling at him.

Molly carefully descended the steps, she wiggled her behind a little bit to show Joey there was more to come for this evening. Joey had really liked her taking initiative, the few times she did it, she hoped that extended to their love life as well as their regular life.

Molly disappeared into the bathroom and slid into a pretty dark blue nightie. It was spaghetti strap with lace along the bodice and slightly covering the bust line. Molly stepped out making sure the slit accentuated her thigh. She palmed a small bottle of sandlewood massage oil she had picked up and stood in front Joey with a smile.

Joey felt his mouth go dry…"Molly, oh my…"

Molly closed the gap between herself and Joey. "Oh my what my love?"

"You are so beautiful…" Joey reached out for her and took her hands in his. "I love it when you tell me what you want from me…"

"I want you to love me Joseph," Molly whispered. "And I want to show ye how much I love ye."

Joey took Molly's hands and led her to the bed. Joey lie down on the bed and pulled Molly in beside him. "Turn over," she whispered. "Trust me."

Molly's soft hands removed the towel around Joey's waist then slowly began to massage his back and shoulders. She loved that part the most, his broad shoulders that carried so much weight on them. Molly's fingers found a knot and rubbed, "You carry so much in yer heart, Joseph…I wish ye didn't hold it all inside. I wish ye let me carry some with ye…I'm going to take some from now on…"

Joey sighed, enjoying the attention and the feel of his wife's delicate hands on him. "oh, there…" he sighed as she felt another spot of tension. "I want us to share more Joseph, I want us to be as good or better than yer mum and dad…and that is sharing…like we did tonight."

Joey knew Molly was right. He felt he was more focused on keeping her safe than letting her in, he hoped to change that…

Joey rolled over and looked Molly in the eye, "Tonight was very special…and there is more to come…"

Molly let Joey take over. He slowly kissed her lips, eyes, shoulders…then slid the nightie from her body leaving it on the foot of the bed. "Perfect," he whispered. "And mine…"

Molly sighed, 'Yours, always yours…" as they sealed their love.

When Danielle and Frank walked into the family home, they were both greeted with a warm reception. Jamie was a little upset with Frank, but Eddie had calmed him down. He might have been having dinner with Danielle, but he was with her and she returned him safely.

"Linda, good," Frank said as he stepped into the kitchen. "Tomorrow when you go see Danny, you'll be going to St. Al's. I've arrange it, it's settled…"

"St. Al's? He's in one of the best facilities Frank…" Linda sighed.

Frank held up his hand, "Linda, Danny isn't getting better where he is now. He's too distracted and too upset. We had to do this when he was little too, a change of environment will help. Danny was very excited about the idea and I think it will really help him. I'm so sorry I didn't consult you but when I saw my boy…" Frank's voice broke.

Linda nodded, "Perhaps you are right. You do know Danny as good as I do at least. We'll give it a try, but next time let's talk first."

Frank nodded, "Thank you honey. We all need Danny focusing on getting better, not on protecting himself. I miss him at dinner, I just miss him.

Jamie reached and held Frank's hand, "I know you do…Dad, we have to talk."

"Don't scold me, Jamie, I'm too old for that," Frank said firmly. "Eddie, Linda I am sorry that I deceived you, that I didn't tell the truth but…"

Danielle rubbed Frank's back, "Dad, I would have taken you, you know that. But please, don't get me in trouble with the Reagan women, I'm one of them now you know?"

Frank smiled up at Danielle, "Yes you are and I am sorry, but and this is for all of you so listen…" Frank took a deep breath, "I love all of you so much, and I know you do this because you love me. I know you try to keep me in a box for love…but keeping me in that box isn't helping me or you. I can still do a lot and I want to be allowed to do it."

Jamie looked at Eddie, she took his hand in hers to give him the support he needed. Jamie's desire to protect Frank was so strong. "Okay," he finally said. "Okay, I'll relax but Dad, go with Danielle, with Eddie…be safe just like you want for us, please."

Frank smiled, "I'm still the father here, let me be that. And if you ever, ever handle me the way you tried to do again there will be hell to pay for it Jamison Reagan!" Frank added firmly. "Now, it's late, I'm going to my room. Can someone bring my babies for a kiss goodnight?"

Danielle hurried to do that for her father, then helped Eddie put them down. Linda and Danielle visited long into the night before heading home to their own houses.

Jamie and Eddie climbed the steps after a long family conference. they were both tired but felt Frank's action would be good for Danny. Eddie stepped into the bedroom and immediately shivered, "Jamie...honestly!"

"What, what'd I do now Eddie?" Jamie peeked into the room wondering what he was getting for this time.

"You left the window open, it's an ice box in here..." Eddie shivered. The cold, since her cancer, did not treat her well at all.

"I didn't touch the window Eddie.." Jamie walked in behind her reaching around to close the window.

"I sure didn't open it," Eddie replied. "I'm so cold all the time. How did it..." Eddie stopped spying something on their bed. "Jamie..."

Jamie turned to follow her eyes spotting her picture on the bed crossed off with no written in large letters.

"Don't touch it," Jamie replied. "Eddie, check the other windows and make sure they are closed and locked." Jamie pulled out his phone, "This is Commissioner Reagan, I'd like to report a break in."

Within minutes, cop cars surrounded the commissioner's house, a team swarming inside to do their boss' bidding.

"Nothing was taken, the gained access through the master bedroom window, probably with a ladder..." Jamie told the team. "But that's not the real issue, the issue is that." He pointed to the picture on the bed. It had not hit Eddie yet, she was holding the twins in her arms in the rocker.

The team bagged it for evidence to run bllists for prints hoping something would pop.

"Well get them Boss," the lead detective replied. "Mrs. Reagan. Don't worry Ma'am we'll get the creep."

"Thank you.." Jamie sighed turning to check on Eddie walking over to her. "How are you doing honey?"

"Okay," Eddie replied. "Who would do such a thing? And how? There were more years of police in the kitchen than I don't know what and this idiot got into our second story window..." Eddie was shaking but she didn't notice it.

Jamie immediately cradled her holding Eddie in the safety of his arms, placing a kiss on top of her head. "I don't know but we'll find whoever did this honey."

"I want the twins in with us," Eddie replied. "Lila is out late with a study group and I want to be sure...Can you please move the beds in here?"

"Jamie, please..." Eddie looked up at him wit big wet eyes.

"Eddie, I can't move their cribs sweetie, not by myself. I'll put a radio car on the house, we'll be safe."

Feeling her still shaking Jamie pulled Eddie close walking backwards to the bed pulling Eddie down to sit rocking her. Jamie rocked Eddie and she rocked the twins.

"Give me the babies...it's past their bedtime. I want you to lie down in bed and do not move until I come back..." Eddie was rapidly losing color in her cheeks.

Jamie took the twins going to put them down in their cribs with a kiss watching them for a minute before going back to Eddie.

Jamie went over to the lock box and took down his weapon and Eddie's. Jamie put the gun in her hand, "You keep this with you at all time. Do not leave this room without it ready to go. I know if something happens when I'm not hear that you can handle it. When I am here, we'll keep you safe together…" Jamie kissed her head. "You don't look right, what's wrong?"

Eddie turned to look him in the eye. "I'm just it spooked me Jamie to know whoever it was got into this house so easily. Why what did they want?"

"You," Jamie replied. "You're obviously the target, but they aren't going to hard a hair on your head while there is breath in my body. I promise you that..."

"Hold me, Jamie," Eddie sighed. "Please just hold me."

Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie, holding her tight in his arms. This is what he loved most, she could be a tough cop and protective momma bear one minute, and totally vulnerable the next. "Always, sweetheart," Jamie whispered. "Always…"

 **A/N: I do hope that the site is catching up, this story is moving pretty quickly now with Danny beginning to improve and Eddie having a potential stalker. Hope you are all still enjoying the story!**

 **Next Update – May 8** **th** **– Joey informs his parents about some decisions that become a point of contention for Jamie and Eddie**


	35. Chapter 35

Joey and Molly walked into the family home late on Sunday after everyone had left the house. They had driven down from the Poconos and wanted to stop in and see the folks. "Oh, how was the trip?" Eddie asked hugging them both. Joey noticed his mother and father were both wearing their guns.

"It was great thanks everything was amazing. Is everything okay" Joe glanced them purposely falling on their weapons.

"We'll talk about it later," Jamie told Joey. "Right now I want to hear about the trip…"

Molly sat on Joey's lap, Eddie noticed they were a little more openly affectionate. "It was lovely, Joseph and I had a very nice time and some very good talks. I thank ye both from the bottom of me heart…"

Eddie smiled, "Of course we're both really glad you had a great time. So, tell us what were some of the things you did and saw?"

"We fed the ducks," Molly replied. "We had dinner and dancing at the two best restaurants, the steak was amazing…" Molly licked her lips. "We talked a lot and we made a few decisions, like we are going to relax on the baby front for now and let nature happen like it did for ye with Joseph."

"That's great Molly sounds like you enjoyed yourself.." Eddie smiled at her.

Joey rubbed his hands together, "That other thing we discuss, Dad was about work…specifically my leaving the force permanent."

Jamie turned to his son eyes widening. "Leaving the force why Joe? You love being a cop.." Jamie felt his heart stop in his chest. This was the one really solid thing he shared with his son. If Joey left the force, what possible connection would they have left.

Eddie saw Jamie react and reached over to sooth him. "Hear him out, Jamie," Eddie soothed already seeing her son and husband go tense.

"I do love being a cop," Joey replied. "But since the suspension I've been breathing easier and I'm more relaxed…"

"Of course you are, you're not working," Jamie replied.

"I know how that is," Eddie empathized. "Sometimes when you are suspended and forced to take that break it is hard to go back to the stress and strain of being on the job."

Molly sighed, "It has been stressing him out so badly. Seeing all the things he does on the job. I'm glad he's thinking of giving it up. There are so many things Joseph could be doing."

"Dad…" Joey sighed. "I have seen fifteen assaulted babies and toddlers this year and only made three stick…It's making me sick…"

Jamie sighed, taking a minute to listen to his son. Most SVU cops did burn out after three or four years and Joe was right in the center of that. He could honestly understand what Joe was saying having been on the force he saw a lot of things bed much rather forget. "Why don't you take this time to think it over before deciding Joe. You have 8 years already, that's only 12 years left until you can retire. It's silly to throw that away, you're not thinking straight."

"I'm sorry, Papa Jamie," Molly spoke up. "But I think that Jospeh is. He knows when he's had enough, he's me husband and we hope to have a child and I don't want ye on me doorstep telling me something awful happened te him."

Eddie understood that fear, the worry for her husband and her son, but she also knew if the job was in your blood it was. It was hard for her in this position, truly in the middle.

"Jamie, I think he's already decided," Eddie replied. She didn't want to see her son pushed. If his heart wasn't in the job anymore it was dangerous.

"I understand son, perhaps a transfer is the right move. You'll be throwing too much time away if you quit now," Jamie pointed out.

Joey sighed, "I'm not so sure anymore Dad." Joey's eyes went to the guns again as the phone rang. Eddie reached for it, "Hello..." Her face went white..."Ja...Jamie..."

Jamie headed to the phone, "What is it?" He took the phone from Eddie and listened as a voice describing what was happened in the house. Jamie put his arms around Eddie to reassure her.

Molly could see Jamie and Joey were about to take things up a notch. The phone call had shaken then all. Molly moved to take Eddie and sit her down, "I think ye should discuss this in the kitchen. Momma Eddie, let's check on the twins…" The babies were napping in the spare room.

Jamie took Joey aside and showed him a picture of the photograph left on the bed. "We found this two days ago, and now he made a threatening phone call…Scared Mom to death. This is not the time for you to be backing off to do something else. I'll get you reinstated and you fulfill your obligation to this family."

"I'm suspended Dad," Joey replied. "I can't do jack even if I wanted to do it. Maybe I just want to be a son, not a cop. Maybe I just want to be a husband and son."

"You don't get it Joe, you really don't," Jamie shook his head.

"I get it Dad, but I have a wife too and I have to be safe for her. I'll do my best for Mom, okay?" Joey knew Jamie was not happy with the answer but it was the best he could do.

"That was a shock," Jamie said as he helped Eddie unmake their bed. "And very short sighted of Joey. He's got 12 years or so left and he's out. Then he can teach or go back to school or whatever her wants. That boy won't ever learn!"

Eddie turned quietly pulling the covers back not answering as she got ready for bed. She turned her back to him changing before climbing in back facing Jamie. "We should support him," Eddie said quietly. "If it's what he wants and what he needs to do then we need to support him, especially you. You've worked hard on fixing the damage you did when he was a boy and you are setting up to do it again."

Jamie slipped into bed behind her. "What are you talking about Eddie? Why all of a sudden would he want to quit? He doesn't have long and he's the best we have. It doesn't seem like he thought this through. He never thinks! Why would he do this, it's a fool's errand."

"He's said why! He's told us why, he's burning out and they are trying for a family. Perhaps Joey wants to be a more present father for his children, not to miss the things you had to miss."

"Really Eddie? It doesn't sound off to you at all," Jamie sighed wishing she's see what he did.

"As a cop it does," Eddie replied. "But as a mother of a cop and wife of a cop, it doesn't.

Jamie looked over at her, "Eddie Joe came from a family of cops. We all had that feeling but stayed and raised our family while working. "

"At what cost?" Eddie asked. "For you, it cost you a relationship with your son, at one point."

Jamie didn't answer hurt she would say that, and sad it had an air of truth to it. "My dad and grandfather both worked and raised a family. He can make it work while they try."

"Maybe he can, but he's seen you try, and it's always felt to him like he came behind me and behind Lila and behind the job. He felt he was fourth in your life Jamie."

"Thats not true Eddie i loved all of you and if you didnt know that you don't know me.." Jamie's voice raised slightly.

"I know you loved us," Eddie replied. "We all know that but perhaps..." Eddie sighed. "Joey has to do what is best for him and Molly and you need to support him. You need to have his back...you don't want to admit it but you could have a better relationship with Joe. When do you take him out? When do you two go fishing."

"He doesn't go fishing Eddie that's why. I have his back he's my son of course I support him but…"

Eddie sighed. "I can see I'm not getting through to you…bottom line is this, our son is saying he's had enough and he wants his father to guide him. All his life Joey's craved your attention, he's wanted you, not me to sanction his ideas. You have to do that Jamie, or you'll undo all the good you've done."

Jamie rolled over, not willing to discuss this any further tonight or ever if it was possible. He was a good father to both his kids, he loved them from the bottom of his heart. He was a good father to Joey.

"I can't believe you actually think after this many years, I'm a bad father," Jamie said softly, hurt evident in his voice.

"Not a bad father," Eddie sighed. "But you have a bad relationship with Joe and now is your chance to fix that. You can dig in and fight me on this or you can listen and maybe make a difference. He needs you, he's reaching out for you to guide him. I need you to do that."

Jamie sighed and planned the next day to stop by Joe and Molly's, sit down and have a cup of coffee and a donut with his son. "I'll try, I'll see him about it tomorrow. Try to get some sleep."

Eddie agreed and hoped for the best, Jamie and Joey were nothing if not stubborn. She knew it would be sleepless night.

"I can't believe him," Joe griped to Molly as they got ready for bed. "I'm sitting there telling my parents that I think I need a major career change and my father doesn't even hear me, he just tunes me out!"

"He didn't turn ye out," Molly sighed. "But I agree ye didn't have his full attention after that phone call came up. I wonder if that is why they are wearing their weapons."

Joe flopped onto the bed. "Yeah, apparently now some ass is stalking my mother. Of course I have to get into it, it's my mother but…"

"Joseph," Molly said firmly. "Ye have to do what is right for you and for me and our family. That's yer job now…I do not want ye doing this awful work. If want to stay a cop, stay a cop but this work ye do…it's killing ye. It's killing your spirit, it's killing yer soul and I won't stand fer it. I'll tell Jamie meself."

Joey smiled and pulled Molly close, "Have I told you that I love this new side of you?" he asked. "I like this open mouthed take charge Molly Reagan…"

Molly smiled, "I have reasons to be this way, Joseph. One of them is that I can't take another night of you crying out in yer sleep. I love ye so much it hurts."

"I love you too," Joey sighed. "I'm worried, though. I'm worried about both my parents. My mother has always been my father's world, even when we were little kids. It was the job, then my mom then Lila, then me, that's how it's always been. I don't know if I can have another type of relationship with him."

Joey sighed, "When Dad has his stroke and I thought, we all thought that was it...I was just so angry that...I don't know I was really really angry. I got over a lot of it helping him learn to walk but today...it's like I never let it go."

"Then it's time to let it go honey so ye and ye father can have a relationship. Talk to him tell him how you feel you'll feel so much better after I promise." Molly reached out and cupped Joey's cheek.

"No wonder I love you," Joey whispered. "I'll call him tomorrow, we'll sit down and have a talk. Sleep well my love."

Molly moved closer and laid her head on Joey's shoulder, the younger Mr. and Mrs. Reagan slept in peace.

 **A/N:So it seems some of Jamie and Joey's communication issues are resurfacing again, things like that with parents never seem to be total resolved do they? Let's see if over the next little bit they can straighten that out and solve Eddie's stalker issues. It's going to take the whole family to do that.**

 **Next Update – May 11** **th** **– Both of Jamie's kids face physical issues…**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Frank could sense the tension between Jamie and Eddie the next morning, "What happened?" he asked. "Jamie, you look tired son."

"Just a long night, Dad, it's nothing really." Jamie poured himself a cup of coffee and brought it to the table.

"Tell the truth, Jamie," Eddie replied. "He is upset about Joe."

Jamie sipped his coffee and heaved a sigh, "Joe told us he wants to leave the force, Dad."

Frank sighed, "That's silly nearly half way to his twenty. Eddie, what do you think?"

Jamie didn't give Eddie a chance to reply. "Exactly my thought, but Eddie feels I'm not supporting my son." He glanced over to Eddie.

"You aren't," Eddie replied.

"I am Eddie, I promised to talk with him, didn't I? Just because I don't agree with his decision..."

"This is not that!" Eddie replied. "It just isn't! He is burning out!"

Jamie sighed and got up, "We were all cops, so we understand how hard the mental aspect takes its toll, but Joe is still so young maybe he needs to talk more..."

"He needs you to be what you never were!" Eddie snapped

Jamie stared at Eddie in shock, ready to yell right back when the front door closed as Lila walked inside. Lila could barely walk, her face was swollen and her eye black. "Oh my God!" Jamie hurried to her.

Jamie pulled Lila into a tight hug helping her to a kitchen chair. "Lila, what happened Kitten?"

"I don't know, I was having a drink after class and someone knocked me down." Eddie knew she was lying, she could always tell when her children weren't telling the truth.

Frank brought ice packs to apply to Lila's face which was already showing signs of swelling. "Keep these on sweetheart, it'll help."

"Jamie, didn't you have someplace to go this morning?" Eddie wanted this thing with her husband and son settled.

Jamie hesitated, he didn't want to leave his girl like this. Instead of moving to leave, he placed a kiss on top of Lila' s head.

"Lila, we need to call the police and file a report..." Eddie said. She knew it was not random she just knew,

"It was an accident mom I just want to forget it Okay? I'm going to wash up then lay down ..."

"Lila, Mom is right. We have to make a report. I'll call..."

Lila sighed, she was scared to make a report.

Meanwhile Joey and Molly were having breakfast, "What time did you tell him?"

"Eleven he should be here soon." Joe checked the clock again his heart racing at chatting face to face with his father.

Eleven came and went, Jamie did not arrive. He was always on time.

Joe frowned and sighed with disappointment. He thought Jamie was blowing him off again.

It was half past noon when Jamie arrived at Joe and Molly's house. Joe had gone for a drive, he didn't want Molly to know but he was hurting inside. He was finally thinking he felt like he was important to his father…He just had to blow off steam.

"About time ye showed yerself," Molly said coldly. "Joseph doesn't want any part of talking to ye now. He's gone to relax a bit, took a drive, he was up all night being upset."

"I'm sorry Molly…Lila came home, she couldn't walk and was all bruised up. I should have called but..."

"But it was just Joseph so it was okay?" Molly put her hands on her hips. "Honestly, I am a bit tired of seeing me husband hurting. He was waiting and waiting fer ye to show up and again something was more important."

"I didn't say that Molly, so don't put words in my mouth. I never thought it was okay, I just lost track of time. But I had every intention of coming..."

"Ye didn't come," Molly sighed. "Joseph and me, we had such a nice time at the Poconos, and it was nice of ye te do that, but you know what he did most every night. He cried out in fear from the dreams. If he goes to the job that way he comes back to me in a bag and I won't accept that!"

Jamie sighed, "You think I want that Molly? I can't handle losing my son, he's my boy, I love Joe."

"Then show him, damn it!" Molly slammed her hand down on the counter. "Ye show him. He has me and his mum and grandpa...but he needs you, it you he wants."

"He has me!" Jamie shouted back. "I'm always here when he needs and I came didn't I? I want to work things out with him!"

Molly didn't have a chance to reply, the phone rang and she reached to take it. She hoped it was Joe calling to say he was coming home. Jamie watched her smile as she thought it was her husband, his son on the phone. Then he saw her face pale, she reached back to grab a chair. "This is Mrs. Reagan…Oh my God…" Mollly murmured a Gaelic prayer. "I'm on me way..."

"Molly what is it what happened?" Jamie didn't like the look on her face.

"I have te go," Molly said firmly. "Joseph has been in an accident. No, you can't come, he's me husband and you've hurt him enough as it is. Go home..."

Jamie had seen enough irate Irish women in his life to know when it was time to give him. "Keep us update Molly please…"

Molly took her purse and left without a word.

Jamie headed straight home to find Eddie and Frank comforting a distraught Lila. "Lila."

"She's ready to make a report..." Frank replied. "How did it go with Joe?"

Jamie stepped in his face worn with stress, wrinkled, eyes nearly in tears.

"I didn't talk to him," Jamie replied. "Molly was angry with me and then…she got a call that Joe was in an accident and refused to let me go with her. She thinks it's my fault."

Eddie looked up from hugging Lila. "Go Jamie go be with Joe whether Molly wants you or not."

"Lila..." Jamie sighed. Jamie felt torn between both children. "I'll call you."

Eddie nodded for him to go holding Lila. Sighing Jamie took off to the hospital

Molly was in the waiting room when Jamie arrived. She was pacing and crying, Jamie felt his heart drop.

"Molly, what happened? Is Joe okay? What did the doctor say?" Jamie reached for her but she shifted away.

"The airbag made Joseph have a big bruise and he has three ribs broken," she replied. "His nose is broken and he was very confused…Very confused…"

Jamie slipped into the seat next to her sighing unevenly. "Concussion.. Will he be okay?"

"They don't know," Molly replied. "They are looking at his head now…What are you doing here? Don't you have someplace more important to be? Work? Church? Changing someone's tire by the road side? Isn't all of that more important than Joseph?"

"No, Molly. That's enough, and I mean that! My boy is hurt, there's no other place I'd rather be then here to see Joe."

"Mrs. Reagan?" the doctor stepped out. Joe was being wheeled back to his ER cube. "There's no sign of concussion, I feel that the hit on the head combined with already being exhausted is leading to his confusion. He's asking for you."

Jamie stood up to go too. It was his duty to care for Molly too. "Let me go with you, Molly. I won't upset him. I promise."

"All right," Molly sighed. "All right, but no talking. He needs his rest."

Jamie followed Molly to Joe's room. He looked up at his wife and smiled, "Did I screw the car?"

"Don't worry about the car," Molly soothed. "Just take a breath as best you can, okay. You were hit at a red light, it's not your fault. We'll handle the car."

Jamie stepped in quietly, he didn't want to upset Joe. He drew in a sharp breath seeing his boy. Joey's eyes were both black and blue, his face visibly swelled up. He could see the pain on his face. "Who else is here, Molly?"

Jamie glanced at Molly holding his breath hoping Joe doesn't get upset.

"Yer Da," Molly replied. "He came te see ye. Jamie…" Molly wanted them to make amends.

Joey look up at Jamie. "I screwed up again…"

"No Son..I came to see you, I had to know you're okay. This wasn't your fault, Joe." Jamie rubbed Joey's arm. "You get your rest, come stay with us at the house for a few days, we can all use the time to talk. Molly has work, Mom and I can look after you."

He glanced Molly smiling, turning back to his son. "I'm really glad your okay Joe was scared when I heard."

Joey nodded and shut his eyes, he was so tired. "Thanks for coming, Papa Jamie. He'll be in overnight and he needs his rest. If he wants, we'll come to the house for a few days. Can I ask, what kept ye?"

"Lila," Jamie replied. "She came home with a black eye and other bruises. I shouldn't have let that make me later but it did. She was a little tipsy, and she's heading down a bad road. I'll explain to Joe when he's well, so now, let's focus on him. Eddie might want to come down later…"

Molly nodded, "I'm sorry I got so angry, but ye have to understand how much pain he is. He wants yer love so much."

"And he has it Molly," Jamie assured. "So do you. Eddie will be by later on to see him, I'll let him rest now."

Jamie kissed Joey's head and hugged Molly before stepping out.

Joey was in a regular room by the time Eddie arrived. Lila fell asleep and she ended up doing the twins lunch and afternoon nap. As Eddie headed to the hospital, she felt the hair on her neck stand up. She wasn't alone, though she was. Eddie looked around but all she saw were busy passers by. She held her purse a little tighter, and put her head down to focus on her step.

When she made it to the hospital room joe lay back eyes closed resting but opened his eyes hearing footsteps.

"I'm not hungry, Molly," he said thinking it was his wife. "Not even for my chicken stew?" Eddie asked. "Joey, what have you done to yourself?"

His blue eyes raised catching the worried look of his mother. "Mom."

"You didn't think you could bang yourself up like this and have me not come." Eddie kissed Joeys head. " How do you feel?"

"I'm okay Mom, just tired, really tired. I'm sorry Mom." Joe glanced at her, moving his hand towards her.

Eddie took Joe's hand, "You have no reason to be sorry. It wasn't your fault. Here, take a few sips.

Joe sat up slightly taking small sips feeling the comfort of his mom's homemade stew.

Molly returned with tea and smiled at Eddie. "Good, he's eating" Molly sat on the bed with Joey.

He smiled before taking another slow sip.

Eddie stayed with Joey and Molly a few hours. Joe mostly slept. "Jamie will come around to his side of things," Eddie assured the young wife. "He might not agree but he'll support him as I will and you if Joe decides to stay working."

"I hate seeing Joe like this, he had bad nightmares and if he goes to work like that..I refuse to lose my Joseph" Molly sighed.

"It could be he needs to leave special victims, maybe property or crime scene will be better. He does have a lot invested. If he is done, though, he is and we will figure it out."

Molly looked at her sleeping Joe, "Thank you Mama Eddie... I love Joseph."

Eddie smiled, "I know. A mother knows." Eddie rose to leave and kissed Joe and Molly goodbye.

 **A/N: Hopefully Jamie can close this chapter forever with Joe, and soon we'll find out who is targeting Eddie. Lila is her own worst enemy right now, then there's the ever reasonable Frank. I love that character so much…he might have to live to be in the Guinness Book of Records.**

 **Next Update – May 15** **th** **– The stress of too many situations at once gets to Jamie, Frank presses Lila.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Eddie almost ran into the house. The feeling of being watched was making her skin crawl. Her breath came in short, sharp gasps and the hair on the back of her neck stood up…Eddie felt her heart speed up even as the dog next door began to bark. Eddie began to jog then finally run, she didn't think twice about how she got to the door, just that she got there. The only thing she wanted to do was rush to her husband's arms. Still, when she got home and found him distraught over the troubles with Joe, she bit her lip and held it in.

Jamie was fiddling with the television trying to get the picture exactly the size he liked it. He had dropped the brightness and volume due to a fierce headache.

"Jamie?" Eddie called as she stepped into the living room. She could tell he wasn't feeling very well, it wasn't any wonder between Lila coming home with bruises, his falling out with Joe and their own strife had taken a toll. Eddie set her bag down and closed the gap between her and Jamie. "Where's Lila and the twins?" Eddie assumed Frank was in bed already.

"She went out with Dad and the kids, they took them to the carousel and for chicken," Jamie replied. His hand shook as he held the remote. "Can't get this picture right." Jamie's speech was slurring, his pressure was probably through the roof.

"Okay..." Eddie sighed and took the remote from Jamie's shaking hands. "Let's get your feet up, you rest and I'll fix the TV." Eddie propped Jamie's feet on two pillows, making him lie down. She hurried for the ice pack for his head and a blanket to make him comfortable before fixing the picture size the way Jamie wanted it. "Take a breath for me. look at me...do you have pain in your head?"

Jamie breathed in slowly and looked at Eddie. "No, don't worry, honey. I'm just really tired want to sleep but my hands won't stop shaking. You know they do that…"

"Yeah, cause your pressure is too high. Let's hold hands, hold onto me..." Eddie held Jamie's gaze.

"I'm sorry about before. I am sorry I made you feel you weren't a good father."

"It's okay Eddie." Jamie understood her sentiment.

"No, it's not," Eddie replied. "You are a good father, I just think you are...too reserved with Joe. That's all, you can make it right, I know you can."

Jamie nodded, squeezing Eddie's hand. "We will. I love Joe, but I will make things better. I'll show him."

"Let me fix you some blueberry tea," Eddie whispered kissing Jamie's head. "Rest."

Jamie smiled, Eddie's blueberry tea, it was his favor and it made him feel better. Jamie smiled and let go of Eddie's hand so she could make her special brew.

Eddie made the tea in less than five minutes and brought the cup to Jamie. "Here, let me..." She lifted his head. "Sip...I'll sleep down here with you."

A low moan escaped, Jamie smiled after each sip, the pressure in his head was going away as he relaxed his body. Jamie didn't open his eyes, he wanted to keep the throbbing at bay. "Just a rest, when I can we'll go upstairs."

"You are not climbing the steps tonight, our daughter has a black eye, our son is in the hospital, we don't need a fall down the steps to complete the picture."

Jamie gave a slight laugh, "Okay, whatever you say honey." Jamie cradled Eddie against him, trying to hug her.

"Yes...that's it, hold onto me...I love you...fall asleep and rest..." Eddie peppered his face with kisses.

"I love you Eddie, so much.." Jamie whispered, and fell asleep in her arms.

Frank, Lila and the twins returned a half hour later. Lila carried both twins inside as Frank carefully navigated the steps. "Ssh, your father isn't feeling well."

Lila nodded and tip toed up the steps to take the twins to their beds. Both babies were glanced the living room quietly taking the twins up to bed.

Frank collapsed into the chair, catching his breath from the long walk. "Deficits? I thought maybe so I wanted it quiet for him."

"A few, mainly the hands and headache, but it's not wonder. Did you get anything else out of Lila about her decorative face?"

"No," Frank sighed. "She's sticking to her story but there is over 100 years of cop between the three of us and we all know it's a line of crap. Let me have another go at her."

"If she'll open up to anyone, it's you," Eddie sighed. "You have a special way with her…"

Lila came down though to help Frank, "Come on Grandpa, let's get you to bed. Okay?"

Frank hesitated glancing at Jamie quietly. He always worried for his kids, Danny still in rehab and Jamie…

"Go on Dad, I have him," Eddie replied "We'll see you in the morning..."

Nodding, smiling slightly Frank pushed himself up. "Night sweetheart."

Lila changed the padding on Frank's c-pap while he changed and got ready for bed. Her face was sore and she so wanted to talk to her grandpa about what happened to her that day, but if she told Frank he'd feel obliged to tell Jamie and Eddie. They would be so ashamed of her…

Lila looked at her bank balance on her phone, it was so low…and she didn't get another payment from Steven's death benefit for three weeks. Before Lila could formulate a plan, Frank stepped out of the bathroom.

"So…are you done trying to pretend that the eye is an accident?" Frank asked. "I know when an eye is bumped and I know when an eye is hit head on and that one was. What's going on with you Lila? It's grandpa, talk to me."

Lila bit her lip. "Grandpa, I'm okay. I was out with a few friends, a couple of them had a few too many beers and while they were tripping around I got an elbow. I'm embarrassed to tell Mom and Dad I was out wilding like that. Please understand."

"I do," Frank replied. "You are blowing off steam and trying to connect with people and that's good. That human connection is very important but you have two babies and a family that loves you, all right? Don't lose sight of those things. Make good choices, grief and sadness is not an excuse to run the train off the tracks."

"I'm trying, Grandpa," Lila sighed. "Let's get you into bed, you were out really late."

Lila helped Frank get situated in bed and get his mask on him. "You know Reagans do more than try…" His tone held a hint of warning.

"I know, Grandpa," Lila replied and turned his machine on. "Sleep well, I'll do better."

Frank nodded, his eyes drifting closed, "I know you will."

When Jamie woke up the next morning, his headache was gone. He felt the gentle warm pressure of Eddie cuddled up beside him. "Eddie," Jamie nudged her. Their bodies would be furious at them for sleeping this way. "Eddie wake up honey." Jamie looked down at her as she slept, she looked…so soft, so sweet, so beautiful.

Eddie opened her eyes and stretched out her back, "Oh, why did you let me agree to this?" Eddie playfully slapped Jamie's hands as he ran them up the front of her blouse.

"You were worried and fussing at me," Jamie laughed. "I picked my battles. Come on, I'll help you up." Still Jamie held Eddie closer, and stole a kiss.

Jamie wiggled out from underneath Eddie and the helped her to her feet. "Thank you for last night, I feel so much better." Jamie kissed Eddie's lips and smiled down at her.

Jamie and Eddie held each other's gaze until they heard the sound of the twins babbling as Lila brought them to the living room. "There are my babies!" Eddie smiled and leaned over to snuggle the babies. "You slept good, I didn't hear you all night."

"They slept very well," Lila replied. "Mom, can you keep an eye on them today? There's a group at school I want to check out, other single parents and stuff, like a support thing…"

"Sure," Eddie replied. "We're going to cancel Sunday dinner since Joey can't come, Aunt Erin, Jack and Rita are out of town, and Sean is working. I'm going to meet up with Aunt Linda for dinner, then meet Dad and Grandpa at the rehab hospital visit Uncle Danny."

"Actually, Eddie, Dad and I aren't going to go. Dad didn't sleep well and I want to go by Joe's house and settle that matter between us," Jamie raised his eyebrow. "I don't want to let it sit again."

Eddie smiled, happy Jamie was going to make talking to their son a priority. Since Steven died, it didn't seem like anything was normal in their life, this might be a good step toward that.

"Sure, I can do that," Eddie replied. "I'm glad that you are going to do this. Did you check I with Molly yet? I haven't."

"She texted while we were still asleep they were going to be home around noon, so I'll let them settle and go over after dinner. Joey needs to get a little rest before we sort things out," Jamie replied. "Let's get some breakfast going and wake up the old one."

Eddie and Lila headed to the kitchen to start breakfast with the twins, leaving Jamie to wake up Frank. He found his father awake and sitting in the chair in his room. "How long have you been up?" Jamie asked.

"Almost all night," Frank replied. "Things on my mind, getting old." Frank chuckled. "I heard Eddie and Lila starting breakfast so let's go and eat…" Frank stood up feeling the lack of sleep.

Pancakes and ham were the food of the day, and the family in the main house enjoyed the meal and the time together. Finn and Reagan each nibbled on a pancakes making a mess of it but enjoying themselves. "Yes," Eddie thought. Things were feeling more normal…finally.

Lila left right after the meal without even helping clean up. Jamie washed and Frank dried while Eddie took the twins to get the dressed. She didn't mind helping Lila out, she loved the extra time with her grandchildren.

Eddie reached into her bag to text Linda she would be bringing the twins to their dinner before going to visit Danny, perhaps she would want to bring Lizzy. Eddie couldn't find her phone where she usually kept it. "Hey, Jamie, keep an eye on the kids for a second, I have to run upstairs…" Eddie could not remember where she laid her phone. Frank and Jamie shared a questioning look then turned to entertain the twins.

Eddie solved her communication issue by calling Linda from the landline Frank insisted they keep. They planned to meet with the grandchildren at the park and snack on hot dogs and pretzels before having dinner and seeing Danny at the hospital.

Jamie sat down at the kitchen table to do the Sunday crossword. Frank paid for two subscriptions so that he and Jamie could both keep their minds sharp and agile, and often as not, they could race each other to the finish. Frank was still a match for Jamie. Jamie just finished his puzzle when the bell rang.

"Sully, good to see you!" Jamie smiled as he let Steven's best friend into the house. "Lila and the twins aren't here, but would you like a drink anyway?"

Sully nodded, "Uh, Jamie, is Eddie at home? I found her phone out near the garden, I'm sure she's missing it." Sully handed Jamie the phone, it was caked in mud and the screen had a significant crack in the top near the ear piece. "Mud…Where did you say you found it?" Jamie asked as they headed into the kitchen.

"Over by your herb garden," Sully replied. "Just over where the fence is bent."

"The fence isn't bent," Frank piped up. "Eddie is meticulous about that thing, she's out there rain or shine. She'd never let anything happen to that fence without being all over Jamie. Misty, the cat across the way, got in there once and she nearly blew a gasket. No way she would leave that fence down like that."

Jamie and Sully headed outside to the garden, Frank bringing up the rear with the oxygen. "I found it right here," Sully told both seasoned detectives. The sunlight caught the screen so I saw it lying there."

Jamie knelt down to examine the garden, "Someone walked through here, there are footsteps, about Eddie's size and oh no…" Jamie sighed. "This plant is her favorite, her Meadowsweet…she uses it for when she gets those fluid flares."

"What I'd like to know," Frank said as he studied the path. "Is why she would cut a path from her car door straight to the front door like that? And look at the depth of them prints, the spacing…"

"She was running," Jamie sighed. "And she fell…" Jamie touched a deep and larger indentation. "From what? And why didn't she say anything to me about it?"

"Why indeed…" Frank wondered as the three men stood studying the ground with more questions than they had before coming out and no answers to be had until Eddie got home.

 **A/N: Things are escalating for Eddie and her stalker, within the next few chapters, much of the family is in danger and the other members join together once again to do what Reagans do best.**

 **Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers, Werks, JLMayer, Jamkorules, Yanks302021, Dorvell…and many many more. This Wednesday, 5/17, please look for Meet Me In Montana under the pen name Partners621. This piece is a 50/50 shared effort with my friend, NancyReviews. We hope you take this journey with us. For a summary, leave a sighed review or contact me via email.**

 **Next Update – May 18** **th** **– Jamie presses Eddie about her phone, Jamie and Joey reconnect.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Across town, Molly was helping Joey get into bed. "I want you to rest at least a little bit more," she told him. "Your Da is coming over later for you two to have a chat. He was so shaken up when he came to the hospital…"

"I think I overreacted with that," Joe sighed. "I'm burned out on SVU, you were right about that…but Dad might be right about me sticking with it for another 12. I can always retire, go back to school…there are options."

Molly nodded, "Yes, there are but I think ye just took a huge hit on the head and should rest instead of thinking so much. Close yer eyes now, I'll be right here."

Joey smiled and held Molly's hand, drifting off to sleep. He only woke up a short time before Jamie was due to arrive. When Jamie rang the bell a little after six, Molly let him in with a smile. "Joseph is in the living room, I made some coffee and cookies."

Jamie smiled and gave Molly a hug, "Eddie sent some of her cinnamon tea leaves with a little of that bark stuff she uses, she said it will help him."

"I'm sure it will, I'll brew some of it before bedtime. I'll be in the den if you need me…between us, he's ready to talk and listen…I'm so very sorry for losin' me temper. I just can't stand te see him like that. I hope ye can forgive me that. "

"I can, I promise I won't hurt him again, I'll be gentle," Jamie whispered and headed to speak to his son.

Before entering Jamie knocked on the door hanging back watching his son with a small sigh. "Hey Joe..."

Joe smiled at Jamie, "Dad, how you doing?" he asked. "You look a little stiff."

"Yeah, it's hard getting old. How are you feeling, son?" Jamie sat on the sofa and faced Joe.

"Okay, not as dizzy...a little more clear headed...but I promised Molly not to make any big decisions feeling like I do. You always said that too."

Jamie nodded, "Yes, I did glad, I'm glad you heard it. Glad you're feeling better, Joe." He felt nervous, Eddie was better with Joe, always had been, that's likely how the got here.

The silence was awkward for a minute before Jamie began, "I'm sorry Joe that I wasn't...a more present father in your life that I worked so much and wasn't...That's hurt our relationship and I know you don't want that to happen when your babies start coming."

"No, I don't, Dad. I want my kids to know that I'm there for them, and I want to know everything you about them. I want them to know they are first, not my second option," Joe sighed

"And you feel that being on the job will hurt that?" Jamie replied. "And in SVU, you're right."

"If something happened, and the long hours alone…I'd never have time for them or for Molly, not like they deserve," Joe lamented.

"Like I didn't have time for you?" Jamie asked. He wanted to put an end to this part.

Joe darted his eyes away unable to meet his father's gaze. "Just felt like I was always the afterthought. "

Jamie sighed..."I loved you Joe, I still do, but being the oldest and a boy when Mom got sick you became...more of a partner and less of a child, that was not fair and I'll never stop regretting that."

"I know, Dad. I guess I just needed you more as a father, to know that if I needed you to have my back, to…there are so many little things."

Jamie smiled, "As much as I wish I could change the past, I can't, but I'm here now, and whatever you decide about the job I'll support you. I am the PC for at least a short time longer...I will help you in any way I can professionally. Personally, how about beer and some darts when you're feeling yourself again?"

For the first time in awhile Joe smiled. "Sounds good dad..really good.."

Molly heard some gentle laughter coming from the living room. She smiled, glad that Joe and Jamie had gotten out some of the hurt and confusion. She heard Joey's fears and today she finally felt Jamie heard them too. The laughter was music to her ears, she enjoyed a lovely relationship with her father, she wanted that for Joey, she wanted that for their children…That stung, it was taking too long for her patience now as well. Still, the idea of Jamie and Joe having beers and shooting darts did her heart good…they were on the mend.

Jamie left Joey in Molly's capable hands. He made a fast stop by the herbalist market to replace Eddie's damaged plant then headed home to wait for his wife. This whole situation was unsettling, and taken together with the crank calls and other strange occurrences it was down right scary. As Commissioner, Jamie dealt with threats, with angry officers, angry citizens, but this thing was focused on his wife and in his own home, that raised the stakes.

When Eddie got home from her day with Linda and the babies, she found Jamie sitting at the kitchen table. Jamie stood up and helped Eddie with the twins. "Here, let me take them up…sit down, rest your knee."

Jamie let that linger in the air. Eddie's left knee was aching, she didn't remember falling or banging it, but apparently she did, there was no other reason why it would throb like this. Eddie sat down and rolled up the leg of her pants. The skin was now black and blue…she thought back over the last 24 hours…

" **We have to get together soon," she said to long time friend Kara Walsh. Kara and he family moved to Philadelphia years ago but they tried to hook up a few times a year to regroup. "I'll check Jamie's schedule but if he can't we can always do something…."**

 **Eddie turned off her car and ended the call. She reached to put her phone in her back, when it happened…she heard a branch crack and felt eyes on her. Eddie's heart and blood began to pump harder, the neighbor's dog began to bark…Eddie looked up, their door was so close and Jamie was just on the other side of it. All she had to do was get there…and she'd be safe.**

 **Eddie began to run as fast as she could go. Normally she'd go down the drive to the sidewalk, then up the steps and to the door, but not tonight. Tonight, she went as fast as she could to the safety of her home.**

"They went right down," Jamie said sitting down by the table. Eddie seemed to be in another world. "I noticed your Meadowsweet got ripped up somehow so…" Jamie produced the flowering plant. "Eddie…" Jamie reached out and touched Eddie's shoulder.

Eddie felt a hand on her shoulder and almost leapt out of her skin. "Jamie!" she gasped when she realized. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I was talking to you for almost a minute," Jamie replied. "Your Meadowsweet…the plant broke…I got you a new one. I know it's your favorite…"

"Oh, Jamie thank you," Eddie smiled. "That was really sweet, I didn't know it broke."

The confusion made Jamie nervous, how could she not remember running through her own garden. "Why don't you take a picture of it on your phone…tell everyone what a great husband you have…"

That did it. "Jamie, I lost my phone, I have no idea where it is…I…" Jamie handed Eddie the device. He had cleaned it up for her.

At Eddie's questioning look, Jamie explained. "Sully came by to see the twins, he found it near the herb garden. What happened last night Eddie?"

Eddie looked up at Jamie with shaking hands, "I don't know," Eddie replied. "I really don't remember all that much. I was on the phone with Kara, we are going to try to get together in the next few weeks. I hung up the phone and went to put it away when the Zimmerman's dog started to bark…I felt like someone was there, someone in the shadows…and I ran, I just ran as fast as I could to try to get to you…but…"

"But?" Jamie asked cupping Eddie's cheek softly.

"When I got inside I saw you weren't feeling well and I just shifted my attention…" Eddie replied. "Did I really trample my favorite plant?"

Jamie nodded, "You did, and knocked down the fence. Sully helped me fix it before I went to see Joe. You took a hard spill on your knee, how about we head upstairs, I put some ice on it and make it feel better."

Eddie smiled up at Jamie then stepped into his arms. "It's silly I'm so scared of this. I was a cop, I carry a gun, I had my gun on my belt but I just ran…"

"It's too close," Jamie reasoned. "It's way too close, this is our home, the one place we should be safest…you should be safest…and I'm going to make sure you are. I promise you that."

Eddie leaned into Jamie's embrace and let him rock back and forth for a minute. "I think it would be nice to go upstairs and…just be together."

"You need help?" Jamie wasn't sure how badly she hurt her knee.

"No, lock up down here, check on Dad, and meet me upstairs…" Eddie gave a little flirty smile before heading up.

Jamie was more meticulous than ever locking the house down. Lila wasn't home yet, but there was nothing he could do about that. She could realarm the door when she got in, Jamie would have to talk to her about her nocturnal activities but for now he had to protect his wife.

Jamie made the ice pack for Eddie's knee and popped a little blue friend in case TLC escalated as it often did when she gave him that look. When Jamie entered the bedroom, Eddie was in a short blue hightie, her bruised knee on a pillow. "Oh that looks bad," Jamie sighed. "Here…let's put this on it."

Eddie gasped at the cold, and relished in the feel of Jamie's hands on her leg. They were a little rough but Eddie always found that exciting. "We are going to get this creep," Jamie promised Eddie was he massaged her thigh. "He's going to regret scaring you when we get through with him."

Eddie smiled, "I've always felt so safe with you from the first day in the car until now. That's what happened, I wanted to get to you. I knew I could fight this if I got to you."

"We'll fight together," Jamie whispered as he felt the medication begin to work.

The ice pack slid off Eddie's knee and hit the floor, Jamie slowly pushed her thigh and moved between her legs, his hands worked at the knot of her robe and pushed the material off her shoulders. Eddie brought her arms up to encircle Jamie. She felt so safe, so loved, the way his lips brushed her delicate skin…

Eddie's hands moved to relieve Jamie of some of his clothing, she exposed his bare chest and buried her face again it. Eddie inhaled sharply, Jamie always had such a fabulous scent, sandalwood, sage, and Jamie…

Piece by piece the clothing was removed and Jamie and Eddie's bodies touched, sealing a connection that existed skin to skin, heart to mind and body to soul. Jamie's kisses spoke to Eddie, not only saying "I love you" but this time it was much richer. It said "I'll protect you", it said "You're safe…"

Eddie hips rose up as Jamie's dropped down, a rhythm always as old as time, and always as new as the rising sun…they joined their bodies, their mouths, their very breaths…

As Jamie and Eddie caught their breath, Jamie lay on his back holding Eddie close and tight, her head resting on his shoulder. Jamie's fingers caressed her bare arm and toyed with her hair. "Well," Eddie whispered. "My knee certainly feels better now…"

"I was hoping…you know endorphins and all," Jamie chuckled.

Eddie gently elbowed Jamie in the ribs, "Honestly though, what are we going to do?"

Jamie kissed Eddie's head, "We're going to beef up the security on the house and on you and we are going to face it together. It's probably someone you or I put away, we'll being going over the old cases. Joey can help until he's cleared to go back to work."

"How did that go?" Eddie asked, embarrassed she didn't inquire before this.

"Very well, we have more to talk about but he was honest, I was honest and when he is better we are going to start doing things together like I used to with my father," Jamie replied. "Please don't worry about that okay?"

The alarm on the door chirped once indicating the front door was ajar, then shut off. "Lila's finally home…" Jamie shook his head. Eddie rubbed his chest, she sensed he was getting upset.

"Let's leave that for another day," Eddie suggested. "There's always tomorrow to deal with that."

Jamie nodded in agreement and got up to check the panel on the bedroom wall, to be sure they were safe and secure. Jamie slid back into bed and pulled Eddie into his arms, they both slept secure in the knowledge they had each other.

 **Next Update – May 22** **nd** **– Jamie seeks Danny's help, the family is put in danger when Eddie's stalker escalates**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

"Well, look at you," Jamie smiled as he walked into Danny's room at the rehab hospital. "You're walking great! How does it feel?"

"It feels great!" Danny smiled moving slowly to greet his brother. "I wasn't expecting a visit from you, at least not one that you'd make in a suit."

"I stopped by on my way home, I needed to talk to you about something," Jamie replied. "It's about Eddie."

Danny moved to sit down and met Jamie's eyes, "Well you are here so she's not sick, what's going on?"

"She's got a stalker," Jamie sighed. "An honest to goodness stalker and he or she is scaring the life out of her. The other night, she ran from the car, dropped her cell phone, trampled her favorite plan, fell down and hurt her knee. I have a bunch of files here, old stuff from when Eddie was on the job. I was hoping…"

"You want me to take a look, see what I can see. You think an old bust got out?" Danny asked.

"That's all I can think of, Eddie didn't date a lot before we got married and anyone she did date was pretty normal…that one guy that beat her up died so…" Jamie ran a hand over his face.

"Okay, sure I'll take a look," Danny replied. "Just saw the ortho and he said I'm finally getting around well enough to be sprung, I should be home in a few more weeks."

Jamie smiled, "I'm glad, this was the right place. Just goes to show that Dad does know what's what."

Danny nodded, "I still think something is rotten and that hospital and I'm going to get to the bottom of that, but family first so no fear little brother, I'm on the case."

Jamie felt better that Danny was going to help wade through the hundreds and hundreds of cases that he worked with Eddie over the years. Jamie got home around seven that night, Eddie was sitting with Frank, that look of fear on her face.

"What happened?" Jamie asked and moved to take Eddie into his arms.

"Another phone call," Frank replied. "This time he openly threatened her, he somehow beat the trace and the voice was digitized…I got on the line and he said two little love birds…"

The phone rang again, Jamie lifted it not even bothering to say hello. "What the HELL do you want with my wife?" he growled. "You want to hurt this family, come get me, leave my wife alone!"

The laughter on the other end of the phone sounded almost demonic…"I due time, Commissioner," the called hissed. "In due time…" The called ended so fast there was no way the tracing equipment could engage.

"This is not going to stop!" Eddie sighed. "We need to get this done…We have babies in this house, Jamie!"

"I know we do. Danny is digging into old cases, I'm going to call Joe and see if he and Molly would consider staying with us to provide some extra security, okay?" Jamie didn't know how to soothe his wife. It made his heart hurt to see her feeling so scared in their own home, a place she should feel safe.

Eddie nodded into Jamie's chest. "I don't even feel safe even with my gun. Nothing is working for us Jamie, nothing!"

Jamie held Eddie tighter, "I know it feels that way, but we are still together, we have a family that is going to help…and this is going right. That will always be right…"

Eddie wished she was comforted by Jamie's words but she wasn't…the only comfort for her would be for this psycho to be locked up where he couldn't hurt anyone.

When Eddie finally calmed down, Jamie called Joey. It only took about a minute for their son to agree to move home with Molly. There wasn't anything Joey would do to make his mother feel more secure in their home. Joey promised to move over after Molly got home the next night.

No one was able to sleep, Jamie tried to soothe Eddie but he was constantly on alert. He felt how rigid she was during sleep, and knew she really wasn't. Still they both kept up the appearance of resting.

Jamie didn't go to the office the following morning, he stayed at home hoping to get to Lila before she went off to school. He was waiting with coffee when she came into the kitchen, "Kitten, I need to talk to you for a minute before you go," Jamie began. "With all the business with mom and the prank calls, and being followed, we need every adult we can have present in this house. I would like you to curb your outings with friends that are not related to class until we get this guy. Mom is stressed and distracted and the babies are…"

"Sure, dad, no problem," Lila cut him off. "I do have to go now or I'll be late. I'll be home for dinner." Lila quickly gave Jamie a hug then headed off to school.

Jamie made some tea for Eddie and Frank, and scrambled some eggs for breakfast making sure that it was just the way Eddie liked it. Frank was so easy to please when one of his kids was hurting, he'd eat raw eggs if it made Eddie smile.

Jamie heard Eddie's footsteps on the stairs and pushed the toast down. "Dad, breakfast is on the table," Jamie called.

Frank began to get up. He spent the night searching his old computer trying to get a clue as to who was wanting to hurt Eddie. He had written a few names he wanted to ask her about. Frank removed his C-pap and put on his oxygen and robe. Frank reached to open the door when he heard Eddie scream.

Jamie nearly fell trying to run to his wife, Frank dragged his tank and appeared with his gun. Eddie was backed against the wall, two hands over her mouth, and on the floor was a white box, green tissue displaced…

Jamie went directly to his wife, whatever was in that box didn't need his attention as much as she did. Jamie pulled Eddie tight and she buried her face against him. "Oh my God…" She was shaking. "This isn't just me…this is.."

Frank bent and lifted the box using an arm chair cover to lift the box. There was a note…"Two Little Love Birds…"

There were two birds, each lying facing one another, each with small, pea shooter size bullets through their hearts. There was no doubt now the threat was not just to Eddie herself, but to Jamie as well. Frank lifted the phone, "This is former Commissioner Reagan, I need a forensics team and detective unit at the Commissioner's residence forthwith…re death threat…"

Frank looked over at his kids, Jamie's face was ashen. Frank knew he wasn't scared for himself, but for Eddie. They had to catch this piece of crap and soon…it would be the end of his family if they didn't.

Jamie's cellphone rang, "Hey Danny, what's up?" He hoped he had news for him.

"Anthony Foley, Long Island City," Danny told him. "Got out two months ago, you and Eddie busted him way back and he committed a bunch of offenses inside…The satellite cameras near your house caught a car registered to his brother on your block the night Eddie felt followed."

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief, 'Thank God…I'll send a few radio cars to pick this guy up. You still got it, Danny…"

"You still need it, little brother," Danny laughed. "See you soon."

Jamie turned to Eddie, "Danny found a lead, I'm going to request some uniforms to pick this guy up. Joe, you want to come with your old man and question this worm?"

Joey smiled, "I'm still suspended…"

"I can take care of that," Jamie replied. "Let's do it…"

Jamie turned to Eddie and took her hand, "I have a detail right outside, and you have your gun on you…I won't be gone very long, just as long as it takes to put an end to this."

Eddie nodded, she knew in her heart Jamie wasn't going to leave her unprotected, but if felt good to hear him say so.

Eddie smiled as Jamie and Joey left together to get ready to bring down her stalker. "Well, it's not darts, but it's something," she laughed with Molly and Frank.

"I agree," Molly replied. "It's only been a few days but Joseph is so much happier since they talked."

"Jamie too, he never didn't love Joe, he just…" Eddie sighed. "He's always had a hard time showing it."

Before Molly could reply, Lila opened the door. "I don't smell dinner, is everything okay? Hey Molly."

"Ye don't smell it cause we don't know what it is yet. Yer Da and Jospeh just left, they might know who has been scaring your mother…"

Lila was relieved, Jeremy wasn't happy that she wasn't going to be hanging out and he left his mark to show that. If her father or mother saw that…

"That's great," Lila replied. "How about we order Greek and when Joey and Dad get home they can have left overs…"

Molly and Eddie agreed with that, Eddie put in the order.

Jamie sat in the box at Joey's squad clicking his pen…"Dad, relax, it's okay. We'll get him next time. Just take a breath okay?"

"This man is terrorizing this family, and 35,000 cops can't bring him in for questioning!" Jamie tossed the pen and swore.

"I know, but we have a lead…there are cops sitting on him, he won't hurt mom again," Joey assured Jamie. "Let's go home, we'll have something to eat. Molly texted they ordered from Apollo and that Mom put on the Little Mermaid again."

Jamie laughed, "Let's stop for a six pack on the way home…" Jamie left with his arm around his son.

Jamie and Joey pulled up to the house and noticed the living room lights were burning bright. As they walked in they heard "Under the Sea" blaring and saw Eddie singing over the tune, spinning around holding one of Jamie's shirts.

Joey nudged his father forwards and Jamie took Eddie into his arms, dipping her and dancing as they all laughed. It felt good to let loose and have the whole family together.

Eddie grinned and locked eyes with Jamie, her face burning a little bit with embarrassment. "If you say anything either of you…" Eddie laughed and hit Jamie with his shirt sleeve laughing Eddie hit Jamie with his shirt.

"I'm glad to see you having a little fun," Jamie replied. "I really am, you need it."

"Thanks Jamie," Eddie slowly slipped her arms around him and tickled his sides soliciting a laugh. It was pretty clear Eddie just wanted to have fun.

Joey sat down beside Molly and kissed her head. "Behold our future..." He laughed. Molly turned to him, "I hope so...I really hope so..."

Molly laid against Joey and held him tight as they watched Jamie and Eddie, letting off some steam.

Soon Jamie and Eddie sat down on the couch, Lila watched Joe and Molly cuddle and her parents...it stung that she was by herself. She jogged up the steps to go check her babies and have a moment alone.

Eddie rested her head against Jamie and Molly against Joe smiling. Eddie looked up and watching Lila head upstairs…

"Let her go," Jamie whispered. "She needs to feel this, she'll come to us if she needs."

Eddie nodded and settled against Jamie to finish watching the movie in her husband's arms.

While the two couples were cuddling, Lila was having a swig of her stash, and Frank and the twins were sleeping, a lone figure was climbing the side of the house. The alarm had been disabled, the plan was perfect…

Lila sighed and sat down, she was going to throw her own party alone in a dark room while the couple's cuddled. It wasn't fair Lila thought turning the bottle upside down to drain it.

Not one member of the Reagan family expected the shrill sound of the smoke alarm to go off. Jamie and Joey shared a look then headed up the stairs with Eddie on their heels, Molly headed towards Frank 's room...if there was a fire...his oxygen.

Jamie got there first and put his arm out to block Joe from going in. "Get the fire extinguisher, Joe, Eddie go call for help.. Dad..."

Before Joe could extinguish the flames the wind from the open window blew the sparks...they flew and set the curtains up and the carpet..."Eddie, Joey run, I have to get the babies."

Eddie didn't run, at least not out of the house, she ran to the room Lila shared with the twins, "Lila, there's a fire, we have to get out…Come on, let's go…"

Lila's instincts caused her to grab Reagan while Eddie took Finn, "Come on…Dad and Joe are putting it out but we have to get grandpa."

Eddie started to run with Finn, not realizing Lila had stepped out of the bedroom and froze in place…

 **A/N; So it all comes to a head, did Danny solve the stalker case or is there something even more sinister afoot. Stay tuned!"**

 **Next Update – May 25** **th** **– The aftermath…**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Lila stayed still, staring at the fire. Jamie and Joey were trying to get it under control, but it seemed to be no use. The smoke billowed and spun...Jamie covered his face coughing. "Dad, let's get out of here and shut the door, we can't stop it now..." Joey grabbed Jamie's arm and shut the bedroom door to contain the flames.

Eddie held Finn, and covered his mouth and nose with her blouse. She continued to urge Lila to run with baby Reagan. She did not realize Lila ad stopped until she joined Molly and Frank outside.

"Lila!" Eddie called and started to run back in after handing Finn to Molly.

"Eddie, no…we don't know if the house is…you must stay out here," Frank urged. He was sick with worry for Lila, Jamie, Joe, and Reagan, but he couldn't let his daughter run back in…

They could hear the sirens approaching, Joe's quick thinking had seemed to contain the fire to the upper corner of the house. Back inside, Jamie was trying to shake Lila out of her shock, "Lila Joy, come on now…Come on…"

Joe sighed, "Dad, take the baby I'll bring her." Joey ripped Reagan from Lila's arms and handed her to Jamie.

Jamie didn't want to leave his baby girl, even with his granddaughter in his arms. "Joe, I'm not leaving without her! Lila, come on, we have to get out."

Joe sighed and took the baby back running from the house at full speed. Jamie finally picked up his own child, even though she was dead weight in his arms. He barely made it outside before collapsing.

Eddie ran to her Jamie lifting him into her arms. "Jamie! Jamie, look at me open your eyes!" Eddie supported Jamie's back and held him close to her chest. She hoped that he could get in some good breaths with her support.

"We need help, Molly!" Joey called for his wife as the firemen and EMTs circled the house.

Molly knelt beside Eddie checking Jamie over. "Looks like it's smoke inhalation, but the medics are here. Let's let them work." Molly pulled Eddie back a little big.

"What about the twins and Joe?" Eddie heard Joey give a few hard coughs. She let Molly hold her out of the way with the EMT crew was tending to Jamie. As much as Eddie wanted to be with Jamie, she knew he needed room to breathe, literally.

"They're both here, they're safe," Molly assured Eddie.

Eddie watched as the medics worked on Jamie and helped Joe, then looked at the flames being extinguished at the top of the house. The house seemed to be saved, but her family…Joe gagging, Jamie gasping, and Lila…sitting alone, arms around her middle and a total state of shock…

She approached Lila while Joe and Jamie were being checked out sitting down. "Hey Lila are you okay?"

Lila kept rocking back and forth..."It was so hot...it hurt it was so hot..." Lila began to sob, "Do you think it was hot when Steven..."

"Oh Lila " Eddie pulled her daughter against her breast, holding her tight and rocking slowly. "Oh honey, ssh, Mommy's here, sweet girl. Mommy's here."

"Mom," Joe said as he continued to cough. "They need to take Dad to the hospital, it's his pressure, way up...and he's not breathing right. He has to go now, I'll go with him."

"We're going, Joe, we'll meet you there okay?" Eddie moved Lila so she was looking at her face, "Come on honey, we can talk on the way to the hospital with Dad. Daddy needs us, okay, come one…"

Lila sobbed in her mother's arms, she didn't seem to know what's going on around her. Eddie sighed, she didn't know what to do feeling torn and overwhelmed.

Frank walked over breathing heavily. He placed his arms around Lila and Eddie and walked with them to the car. Molly put both babies in their seats, "Come on, Frank, we'll go in my car. They'll be just fine."

Frank got into Molly's car and followed Eddie as she followed the ambulance containing her Jamie. As they pulled away, she saw Jack and the Fire Commissioner were on the scene, for now that was one worry she could let go of.

Frank called Danielle, Sean, Erin and Linda while they were on the way to the hospital and the family mobilized to come and meet them at Lutheran hospital. Linda had been visiting with Danny when the call came in, she had been just about to leave. "Oh my God,' Linda gasped. "The house went on fire and Jamie is being taken to the ER with smoke inhalation…"

"Go," Danny said quickly. "Go and call me as soon as you know something. Damn, kid!"

Linda hurried off to meet the family at the hospital. When she arrived, Eddie was still holding onto Lila. "Honey, I know…But Daddy is going to be okay, the house didn't burn down and everyone is safe. Your babies need you, they're scared."

Frank was holding Finn and Molly was holding Reagan. Both twins had been examined for smoke and were said to be all right, yet they both fussed.

"Hey," Linda greeted. "How are you? What happened?"

"We don't know yet," Frank replied, not wanting to draw attention to the likelihood it was Eddie's stalker that set the family home on fire. "It was mostly just the upstairs bedroom, the insurance will more than cover it. It just seems that Jamie got too much smoke and Lila…seeing fire sort of triggered…"

Linda sighed, "Yes, I can imagine…"

Sean appeared with Sarah in tow, Linda started seeing her son bringing the female physician with him to a family emergency that did not involve Eddie's health. Danny mentioned that Sean was interested in taking it further, but Linda didn't know that he had made that move. Still, here they were holding hands…

The waiting was always the most difficult part. Eddie had a hard time waiting for Jamie to text her or call her, even after thirty years, waiting on news of his health was torture. Joey sat and held her hand while they waited. Lila was pulling Eddie's focus, but still, that was her Jamie and it was taking a long time.

"Mrs. Reagan?" the doctor finally called. Sean stood up and went with Eddie to speak to him. "Your husband inhaled a fair amount of smoke, but he's resting and is stable. He's asking for you."

Eddie smiled, "Can I go see him?"

"Of course, his throat is very sore, so don't let him talk too much," the doctor advised. "Just a short visit for now…"

Eddie nodded, then turned to Lila before going back to see Jamie. "Lila, I'm going to see Daddy, so sit here with Sean and Aunt Linda and Grandpa. I'll be right back."

Lila only nodded and sniffled, she was leaning against Frank, he tightened his arm around her. "Go on, Eddie. Tell Jamie I love him."

Eddie promised and headed back to see her husband.

Eddie stepped into the room finding Jamie laying down, his upper body angled up to help him breath. An oxygen mask was placed over Jamie' s face proving relief to his lungs. In the bed next to him, slept another man, in his mid-sixties. Eddie wasn't used to having roommates, neither was Jamie, but today there was a sleepy man named Chuck. "If you're Eddie, he's been asking for you, if you aren't..."

"I'm Eddie," she replied. This would be a pleasant man for Jamie to share time with while he was here.

Eddie moved closer to Jamie and took his hand. He opened bloodshot eyes and smiled through the mask, "Is the baby all right? Is Lila, did they get out?"

"They're all fine, honey. Joe and Frank, the twins, everyone is safe. Just worried about you." Eddie rubbed a finger over his cheek.

"Is the house…" Jamie's mind kept racing.

"The house is fine," Eddie assured him. "We'll need a new bedroom, but I wanted a new mattress anyway. Everything is going to be fine, honey."

Jamie started to cough.

Eddie thought quickly and pulled Jamie up to a sitting position rubbing his back. "Relax, Jamie nice and slow."

Jamie slowed his breathing, but the spell left him exhausted. He sagged against Eddie, showing his age more now than Eddie remembered him doing in a while. "Oh, you smell like smoke…Gonna take forever to get rid of that smell…"

'Don't worry, honey," Eddie soothed. "I can get a shower and I'm sure we can get the house to start smelling like home…I'll make some Hungarian Chili that'll do it…"

Jamie reached up and touched Eddie's face, "What about now? We need the family together."

"I know we do, for now, Danielle is taking Dad to her place, Linda is helping with the twins and Lila and Joe said we can stay with them until we can go home. It's going to be okay, we didn't lose anything we can't replace…"

Jamie smiled at that and caught Eddie's gaze, "No, we didn't." Jamie stroked Eddie's hair, pieces of soot fell out of the soft blonde layers. Jamie felt himself getting really tired. "There's a hotel across the street, maybe instead of going all the way to Joe's you can stay there while I'm…they aren't going to have you stay with a roommate and you need a shower and a good night sleep."

"I don't want to leave you, I'm sure we can…"

Jamie began to cough again, truth was the aroma of smoke in Eddie's hair and clothing was irritating his lungs. "I'll be okay, they have me on heavy meds…Chest hurts…eyes burn…"

Eddie smiled, "Okay, I'll get a room across the way, that way if you need me I can come right back. I promise I'll smell better." Eddie could see that the residual odor was getting to Jamie and that leaving him to clean up and rest was the best thing she could do for him.

"Don't worry, Ma'am," his roommate piped up. "I'll keep an eye on him for you. Seen this a lot of times."

Eddie couldn't help put smile as Jamie again began to cough…"Can I see the kids?" he wheezed. "Please, just for a minute."

"They're outside with dad calm down Jamie breathe, Honey," Eddie soothed, rubbing his back waiting until his breathing was smoother to get the kids.

When it finally did, Jamie's eyes were beginning to close. Eddie kissed his head as he fell asleep in her arms. Eddie stepped out of the room, "Dad asked for see you for a few minutes, then you should go get some sleep. I'm going to get myself a room across the way so I can be near Dad and get cleaned up…"

Joe nodded, "Jack called from the scene, FDNY says it's gonna take some fixing before you can get back in the house, so we'll make due for now. He says that there is a detail on each family member until the origin of the fire is found. They won't invade but they'll stay close in case…"

Eddie nodded, it was a relief to know the family was protected but too hard to consider the sinister things that had been happening. "I'll think about that tomorrow, for now I need to stay near. For now, your dad wants to see both you and Lila for a few minutes. " Eddie breathed in walking them to the room. Lila stepped in, tears swelling seeing her father.

"He's sleeping, so give him a kiss and go on out," Eddie directed. "He needs to sleep to heal. He's going to be okay."

They nodded stepping closer to the bed. Joe held Lila's hand and let her kiss their father first before taking his turn. "I'm here, Dad. I'm taking care of it, so you rest and get well."

Jamie's eyes opened and locked with Joe's, a thousand words were exchanged in a single glance.

Joe quietly placed a hand on his father's shoulder. "Love you. Dad. Rest, okay?

Jamie smiled, and shut his eyes again, the lack of oxygen and the smoke pulled him under. Joe leaned over and kissed his sleeping father's head.

Eddie lingered a few minutes before taking her leave. "The doctors promised to call and update me, so I'll text you when they do," she told the family as they all prepared to head off in different directions. Sarah handed Eddie a bag, "This will help open the pores to remove the smoke smell and this…" She held out another bag. "Will help you rest…God was with you all tonight."

Eddie couldn't agree more.

 **A/N: Personally this is my favorite chapter, I don't typically write action well but I did like how this came out. Things are wrapping up for this story, there are some storylines that are carrying over to the next installment of the series, some plots develop slower than other so stay tuned.**

 **Next Update – June 1** **st** **– I will not be posting this Monday due to the Memorial day holiday and a shortage of stocked chapters. I will begin bi weekly posts again during the week of June 5** **th** **– The family copes with the aftermath, Eddie encounters an old friend, Jamie and Eddie try to confront Lila**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

The hot water felt good as Eddie stood beneath the spray. As the water washed away the soot and smell, she let tears wash away her tension and fear. There was a fire in their house, still no one new how it started…but aside from a damaged master bedroom and some smoke, everyone was okay, everything was going to be fine.

Eddie stepped out of the hot, steamy shower and toweled off. Molly had run out to get her some pajamas and a change of clothing from the late night Walmart, but there were quite a few things that were missing. Eddie remember seeing a café and a little gift shop where she could get a toothbrush, mouthwash, and other necessities. Eddie pulled on the pajama set Molly got her, it looked like clothing, a plaid shirt and plain black pants. She slid the slippers on her feet and headed down to the lobby with her room key in her purse.

Eddie had always found it fun to shop in hotel gift shops, but Jamie always said how impractical it was to pay the prices they charged. Eddie had fun picking up the items that Jamie would normally deem impractical. She even picked up the little hand wipes that she used for the twins. Eddie was looking at the frozen burritos and iced teas when she heard a voice that was familiar and foreign at the same time.

"Eddie? Eddie, is that you?"

Eddie turned around and looked up at a blast for her past, "Josh…Oh my God, Josh…it's been forever. How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm really good, I'm in town on business," Josh replied. "I just saw on the news about your house going on fire and here you are…"

Eddie nodded, "Yes, Jamie got some smoke and he's in the hospital across the street. I don't' want to be too far away incase…" Eddie's phone began to ring.

She turned to take the call without even excusing herself, it was the hospital. "Mrs. Reagan…"

Eddie listened to the doctor inform her that Jamie was resting comfortable and breathing much better on his last check. "With any luck, he can go home in a day or two. We just need to be sure the smoke and oxygenation issues did not cause circulation issues."

"That's good news, thank you Doctor," Eddie replied with a bright smile. She hung up to find Josh was still standing there. "Good news?"

"Yes, the best news," Eddie smiled. "I just have to text my kids and ring this stuff up. It was really good to see you."

Eddie text the family, but Josh still stood nearby. "Say Eddie, do you still like egg sandwiches?"

Eddie nodded, "I do, I try not to eat them too much, and Jamie has to watch his cholesterol so I don't eat them often anymore."

"Well, the café down the hall makes a great one. Let me buy you a cup of coffee and an egg sandwich, you can relax, after the night you had you deserve it."

Eddie smiled, it was a nice offer, and she was hungry. "Okay, that would be really nice."

Eddie paid for her toiletries and her iced tea, then walked with Josh to the little café. At first the silence was uneasy, then Josh broke it. "I saw on the news a few months ago you took down a robber in a pharmacy? Does Jamie mind you fighting crime without a badge?"

Eddie blushed as she remembered Jamie's upset at first. "I did what I had to do, Jamie understands that more than most. Innocent people might have been killed if I didn't act. I had no real choice, and he does understand that."

"Unlike me right?" Josh asked.

"That's ancient history, and honestly," Eddie replied. "I own you a thank you. If you never broke up with me, Jamie might never have spoke up and you and I might have spent thirty years married to the wrong people. It was all for the best. I have a wonderful family…"

To the casual observer, Eddie and Josh were two old friends hooking up after many years. They exchanged a few pictures of their children and bragged on their accomplishments.

"So this fire, do you know how it started?" Josh asked.

Eddie shook her head, "It seems like it started in our bedroom, that the bed went up. FDNY will investigate it but we wont' get him. Truth be told, I've been having trouble with someone following me and making crank calls. Jamie is pretty sure that it's someone I put away that got out, so it's just a matter of time until it's over but…he tried to burn my house, with my family in it. You have to be one sick son of a bitch to do that…"

Josh sighed, "I can't imagine how terrifying that was for you and for Jamie to get hurt…"

"Smoke inhalation but, this is torture for our daughter too," Eddie replied. "Her husband was killed three months ago in a fire. She froze and that's why Jamie got the smoke, staying inside to get her out."

Eddie dropped her head, and felt the tears come. "I'm sorry, I just feel like I brought this on my family and…"

"You didn't," Josh replied firmly. "You know that and so do they. You didn't."

It felt really good to hear that. The entire family was displaced and it was because of her stalker. That was a lot to take. Eddie knew when she had a chance to talk with Jamie he would put her mind at ease, but as far as being able to sleep that night, Josh's words were a comfort. It was nice to visit with an old friend, even if he was also an old flame.

"This was so nice," Eddie smiled when they finished eating. "And you are right, these egg sandwiches are some of the best I've had in a while. It was really nice seeing you again."

Josh nodded his agreement at the sentiment, "Maybe we'll run into each other tomorrow morning and grab some coffee."

Eddie bit her lip, she wanted to get to Jamie early. "I do want to take Jamie some pastries so if I see you by the coffee bar we can grab a cup otherwise it was good to see you again."

"Likewise," Josh replied and watched Eddie head off to her room with her shopping bag in tow.

It was after nine when Eddie arrived in the hospital room. Jamie was in a sitting position, oxygen mask over his face but he turned hearing footsteps trying to smile. "Eddie " he called muffled by the mask.

"Hey honey, sorry I'm late, but..." Eddie could see it wasn't a good time to tell him about Josh.

"Hi," Jamie grunted at the obtrusion reaching up to pull it off his face.

Eddie moved the mask and leaned over to kiss him. "How are you doing, did you miss me?"

"Always," Jamie smiled at her, eyes twinkling letting out a small cough.

"Well I have danish and lip balm, and later Molly and Joe will be coming to see you." Eddie still couldn't believe that

"Hmm good. How is Joe?" Jamie reached a hand out to her.

"He's good, he was shaken up, Lila is with your father..."

Jamie nodded, laying his head back taking Eddie's hand squeezing it gently. "Love you."

"We have to talk about Lila," Jamie sighed. 'Last night...she could have died there. She could have died, she's not coping well."

"I know lamb chop, I want to talk with her but we should do it together."

"I know we do and we will," Jamie sighed. "Have her come visit later, she needs to step it up with Dad and Danielle at her place."

"Okay, you need to do the oxygen now. I'll sit with you then give you the danish." Eddie was concerned for Lila, but right now Jamie needed her. Jamie smiled and laid back, he fell asleep very quickly holding Eddie's hand.

Eddie rubbed a hand over his cheek while he slept holding Jamie's hand.

Reagan screamed and kicked her feet, she didn't like not being home and she didn't like not having her grandma or mommy to hold her. Danielle did her best but it was not good enough

"I'm sorry, Reagan. I'm trying.." Danielle sighed rocking the upset infant hoping it would calm her down.

"Lila Joy," Frank called, "Come on out now, Reagan is crying."

Lila sighed walking out taking Reagan into her arms without saying a word.

"Your mom called, she wants you to go visit Dad in the hospital."

"Why is he okay? What about Reagan?" Lila didn't want to see her father like that

"Aunt Linda, will watch the twins, he's okay, but your mother was instant."

Lily nodded, worrying why she was being called, giving the twins a kiss before heading to the hospital.

"So how do we do this?" Eddie asked. "She needs to get some kind of help."

"We'll talk to her first then recommend she see a psychiatrist. If it helps we can go with her."

"Since Steven she's just lost, and I don't know how to find her. I thought of waiting, letting her be but...it's not working." Eddie sighed. "We're losing her Jamie."

"I know that's why I want to do this now before it's to late. We can't loose her Eddie we wont let it happen," Jamie stated firmly.

Eddie smiled, "I love you. even in a hospital bed you're my rock. Maybe we both sleep better and Joes'."

"I love you Eddie," Jamie smiled up at her squeezing her hand gently.

Lila arrived just after lunch, Jamie was on the nasal oxygen and smiling at Eddie when she arrived.

"Hey baby " Jamie greeted muffled by the oxygen. "Thanks for coming Lila."

"I'm sorry about last night," Lila sighed. "Are you okay?" She hugged both parents.

"We're fine sweetie dad is getting better. How are you feeling honey," Eddie asked softly.

"I feel so stupid...I froze with my baby in my arms, but..." Eddie kept thing to Lila's break down."

"No honey don't feel stupid it's a natural reaction we're worried about you handling it."

"I...kept thinking about Steve and that was just too much for me."

Eddie pulled her daughter close for a tight hug. "We know honey we understand. "

"Lila," Jamie sighed. "We're concerned Steven's death was too much for you. You're out all hours, have friends that hit you, have friends that drink and now you freeze and smelled of alcohol when I carried you out."

"I'm just dealing with it as best I can dad. I loved Steve more then anything and he was taken away to soon leaving me with the twins."

"Are you dealing?" Jamie pushed. "Or are you hiding."

"I'm not hiding," Lily held back tears at the accusation.

"Honey, I'm not trying to push you," Jamie began and Lila erupted.

"Yea you are! Your soulmate is still here but I lost mine. He won't get to see the kids grow up, start school or anything!"

"Honey," Eddie sighed. "You have admitted to me Steven was not your soulmate, and that's okay. Dad and I are just worried.

"Don't be I'm just trying the best I can okay."

Jamie saw it was futile and pulled back. He couldn't push her more.

 **A/N: Due to a change in my schedule, this story will update only once per week for the month of June and July, a summer schedule if you will. For the time being, Mountains will still update twice a week. Thank you for understanding**

 **Next Update – June 8** **th** **– Molly has a heart to heart with Jamie, Frank helps Lila**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Eddie stayed in the hotel again that night, everything she owned smelled of smoke, even her hair. While Eddie had a coffee in the cafe, Molly text her she was on her way with toiletries, new clothing, and Eddie's meds. She missed a couple doses.

Eddie wrote back thanks and put her phone down in favor of a cup of black coffee. It ran a hot trail down her throat warming her up immediately.

She didn't remember she missed her pills, she was so focused on Jamie. While Eddie at there, Josh stepped in and smiled at her. "How's your husband feeling?"

"He's recovering, thankfully it was just the smoke and he can come home soon, " Eddie sighed quietly worried about Jamie' s health but only privately.

"Well I'll pray for him, I'm glad I ran into you again." Josh smiled at her, she was still an attractive woman.

"Thanks, I am too. " Eddie let the awkward silence pass.

When Molly arrived, she saw the man talking to her mother-in-law, Eddie was smiling and laughing so she held back and didn't press it too much.

"Here you go, Mom," Molly intervened slipping between Josh and Eddie to sit down. "Got everything you needed." Molly reached into the bag.

"Thanks, Molly, you didn't need to do that. Is Joe with Dad?" Eddie asked not introducing Josh. She got up and stepped away from him. It felt too awkward having an old flame and her daughter-in-law meet.

Molly gave a small nod, "Yeah, Mom he's being taken care of now it's your turn. You have to take these."

"Oh, I forgot!" Eddie gasped "My kidneys...if I don't take it, Dad would flip out. He's getting out in two days..." Josh was listening, he had two days then to rekindle this friendship.

Molly handed Eddie the pills she had to take now with a bottle of water she picked up. "It's okay I have them, go ahead. These are for before bed but I'll be there to remind you."

"Oh, honey no you and Joe have your time now. I'm just fine here, I'm only sleeping. When I see the bottles I remember." Eddie smiled and hugged her daughter-in-law.

"It's okay, Mom. Joseph is with dad, and we want to make sure you take the pills, it's important you do," Molly insisted.

Eddie took her pills then the bag. "I have to shower again...I feel disgusting and smell. I'll see you tomorrow, we'll go get Dad some things before he comes home. He won't admit it but he's glad to have the time with you and Joe."

"I'm sure, we love you Mom," Molly hugged her then went u to go see Jamie sighing. She knocked gently before entering.

Jamie was sleeping when Molly got up there but Joe could see something was on her mind.

"How's he doing, Joseph?" Molly whispered not wanting to wake Jamie.

"He's good, he's on the room air now and he's really good, itching to get out and work on the case but Uncle Danny and Jack are on it." Joe put his arm around Molly. "What's wrong?

Molly smiled at him, "Just tired worried about Mom and Dad is all. Glad he's doing better. Mom would worry if he weren't."

"I know," Joey replied. "But it's something else. That's okay, tell me when you want to."

"There's this man hanging around mom today, well dressed. I just got a feeling about him." Molly shifted her weight, her gifts screaming at her.

"I'll look into that, don't you worry." Joe put his arm around Molly and dropped a kiss on her head.

Molly laid her head on his shoulder reassured that her Joseph would take care of it.

The next morning, Eddie slept in and was late to the hospital. Molly didn't sleep all night, the man worried her. She wanted to tell Jamie.

Jamie stirred slowly stretching his body tiredly turning over in bed. He opened his eyes to Molly sitting in the hospital issue chair. She had debated this, but it was Eddie's health and well being, Jamie needed to be told. "Molly, did you sleep there all night?"

"No, but I came to see you early," Molly replied. "It's about Mom."

"Is she okay? Where is she? Eddie is usually here by now. Molly, have you seen her?" Jamie was panicked about Eddie and the fire. What if she had a residual effect?

"Last night, and physically she was fine, just a little tired. She was with a man, a tall thin man, curly hair...They were talking, she looked okay but I got a vibe."

Jamie raised a single eyebrow, "Did she say who he was Molly? "

"Josh was all Mom said," Molly replied. "I don't think anything was going on but I got a vibe. Why was he there, how did he happen to know Mom?"

"Josh, yeah, I know him. He was an ex-boyfriend of Eddie's. Thanks for telling me Molly."

"Well, he was definitely him being friendly," Molly replied. "And with this business going on ye should know."

"Yeah, I really appreciate it Molly thank you for telling me. I'm ready to check out of here..."

"One more day, but yer numbers are really good. We have the guest room all ready and fer dinner when get home we have Irish lamb stew" Molly knew it was Jamie's favorite after his wife's goulah.

Jamie smiled, "Thanks Molly. I can't wait to go home." He laid his head back. "Is Eddie coming today?"

"Hello..." Eddie stepped in and smiled. "You look so much better." Eddie gave Jamie a kiss.

"I was just asking about you. Did you sleep well?" Jamie smiled.

"I did, I overslept,' Eddie laughed. "I'm sorry, did you eat? Hey Molly, how are you doing?"

Molly smiled, "Hi, Mom, you both look so much better!"

"Well, I slept like a log," Eddie replied. "It all caught up you know. Did you get anywhere with insurance?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, I called but it's going to take a little while of course to approve, I hope we'll only be out of the house a month or two."

Eddie smiled, "Tomorrow we'll be together again, then I'll sleep very well."

"Can't wait to hold you honey," Jamie said softly.

Molly smiled, they were so cute!

"I'll see you, okay?" Molly hugged then both and headed out for work

Eddie sat on the bed squeezing Jamie's hand alone together. "How are you feeling lambchop?"

"I'm ready to go, I'm fine," Jamie smiled' "So much to do."

"I know, but you have to stay," Eddie understood why he'd rather be home then in the hospital.

"Want to watch a movie with me?" Jamie asked. "Plenty of time to do it."

"Sure.. you get to pick..." Eddie kissed his forehead smiling as she cuddled on the bed beside him.

Jamie chose a James Bond movie as they cuddled on the bed, he did his treatment and was happy to see results.

Eddie cradled onto his chest rubbing her fingers through his happy to be together.

Just before dinner they heard the click of a cane but heard Danny's voice...Jamie and Eddie looked at each other."

Danny appeared in the doorway smiling at the couple. "Hey kid, Eddie. How you feeling?"

"Good, what are you doing here?" Eddie asked giving him a hug. "I got sprung today."

"Hey Danny." Jamie reached a hand out hugging his brother. Danny grinned. "Of course, my first stop was to see you kid."

Jamie smiled, "Eddie, why don't you show Linda the new food items in the cafeteria."

Eddie nodded getting the hint taking her sister in law out so the brothers could talk. Danny shook his head at his little brother.

"I was scared to death," Danny said. "What happened?"

"Eddie has a problem with this stalker. We were all in the house when we smelled the smoke, Joe and I rushed upstairs.." Jamie sighed. "Thank God Molly thought of the oxygen and Dad, we were all focused on putting out the fire."

"And the creep is out there, we'll get him, here to help" Danny assured Jamie. "We got this."

"Thanks Danny," Jamie replied. "Thankful for his brother's encouragement. I can't believe he's still out there after what he did," Jamie sighed.

"Well get him, they picked up Anthony Foley, not our guy, this guy is something else. He did make a couple calls and he did follow Eddie, but he was in custody for another crime when the fire was set."

Jamie sighed, "Danny do me a favor promise you'll do everything you can to make sure we find the guy who did this? For all of us. Did he say anything about who hired him?"

"No, Kid, I'm saying there are two stalkers, this Foley guy is benign, there's another one...and we have no clue who he is..."

"Who? " Jamie's mind whirled that it wasn't one guy but two needing to know why anyone, would do that to Eddie, his Eddie!

"From what I can tell, the two aren't related to each other, and this guy, the fire man, he's dangerous. Staying with Joe is a smart idea. I'm going to look into some of Lila's friends.

Jamie sighed, "You think one of Lila's friend could have done this? It could have been worse, Danny I'm not risking it "

"I'm going to check , this is a bad crowd..." Danny insisted.

Jamie nodded glad his big brother, was on the case knowing Danny was very protective of his family.

Jamie conceded to allow Danny to begin to investigate, he had no idea who would do this to his family. "I'm out tomorrow and we kick it into high gear."

"Whoa, you need to rest kid I got this. I don't want you to get a relapse Eddie would be pissed at me!" Danny insisted "She gets really crazy when you're laid up."

"It's smoke inhalation, Danny," Jamie laughed. "I can't relapse until some sets Joey's house on fire. Remember, you need to rest too."

Danny scoffed, "Fine, but don't overdo it, okay Kid? If Eddie comes yelling at I'm not dealing with her angry!"

"Gotcha, big brother." Jamie laughed. "Let's meet at Joe's day after tomorrow."

"Got it Kid, rest up and keep doing the oxygen or they'll keep you here. I'm glad you're okay." Danny smiled.

Danielle went to work the next day, her practice needed her as much as her family. That left Frank with Lila and the twins. Lila went to take a shower leaving Frank with the twins on his lap. He was watching a report about some burglar who hit the same store twice while bouncing both babies on his knees, when Lila's phone rang.

"Hello," Frank picked up, her device and his looked the same. "I'd like to speak to Lila Tenney." Frank listened and asked a few questions before he sighed. Lila was in debt up to her ears and behind to boot. This wasn't going to stop unless someone stepped in to clean things up, that would be where he came in. "I'll pay off her balance."

The representative typed on her computer listening to Frank' s information, she would earn her money for the day with little hassle.

When the called ended, Frank called Lila. "Lila Joy! Come here now please!"

Lila came down a few minutes later dressed with her hair wrapped. "Grandpa, what's wrong did something happen to the twins?"

"No, now park it,' Frank said firmly. "How on God's earth with Steven's death benefit did you manage to run up a $4,000 bill?"

Lila froze. "How did you know about that?" She felt sick to her stomach, if her family found this out, her father would be so angry and her mother would be disappointed.

"I accidently answered your phone, it was the collection agency, and they took payment from me. How much more do you own and to whom?" Frank sat down and looked at Lila.

"I don't know Grandpa, it just happened I didn't even meant to," Lila admitted. "You paid it?" she sniffed. Frank was always her best friend as well as her grandpa, they had a special connection.

'Yes, and I'm going to pay the rest and you are going to shape up and knock this off, I mean it!" Frank barked at her, a firm tone.

Lila looked up, eyes wide tearing up. "I will, I promise, Grandpa! I' m sorry I didn't mean."

"I know, but you have to watch it," Frank replied. "You have shape it up. You get it?"

"I get it," Lila nodded quietly. The shame was what had her now, and there wasn't really a way out.

"Good," Frank said firmly. ""Now take the twins up to a bath, I need my nap."

Lila stood picking up her babies not once daring to look at him as she headed back upstairs

 **A/N: Sorry for the late post tonight, but it is still Thursday. Thanks to all of your for being so patient about going to weekly postings. I hope you think it's worth the wait.**

 **Next Update – June 15 – Jamie is released to come home, some disturbing gifts are deliverd to Joe and Molly's house.**


	43. Chapter 43

"Here we are Dad," Joe smiled carrying his father's bag as Jamie arrived at his house. Eddie was right behind him, Molly had the guest room made up and stew on the stove.

"Thanks for doing this, Joe, letting your mom and I stay here for a bit," Jamie sighed. It would be a week or more before the family could settle back into the house. The master bedroom would need work but the rest of the house was sound.

"No problem, it's our pleasure," Joey replied. "Sit down, put your feet up. Mom, you too, we are going to pamper you both while you are here."

Jamie smiled at his son and turned back to look for Eddie. "Eddie, you okay?"

"I'm good now that you are home," Eddie smiled and cuddled to Jamie's side a bit. "My legs are a little swelled, lots of time on my feet."

Jamie frowned and took Eddie's hand. He lead her to the couch. This was his fear, when he was sick , Eddie neglected herself, still he was guilty of that same thing. "I'm okay go on and put your feet up. We can relax together."

"I have booked you couples massage and the limo to take you to lunch and the massage in an hour so rest up now. Dinner will be ready by six." Molly smiled.

."Molly, that is really sweet of you, thanks " Jamie smiled giving her a hug. "And thanks for everything you and Joe have done."

"We love you so much," Molly replied. "We want you to be with us as long as you need."

Jamie smiled finally sitting down on the couch, "Phew can't wait to get back to my normal self."

"It'll take a while, imagine how your father feels, he'll never get himself back. I spoke to Danielle a little while ago and he's having a harder time than she'd like, but they think rest so far," Eddie informed Jamie.

"He'll never admit it even if he doesn't feel better, he waits to the last minute." Jamie gave a small shake of his head.

"He's 95, honey, he's old, but he's here,' Eddie replied. "Now make yourself useful." She put her feet on his lap.

Jamie laughed taking her foot beginning to softly massage. "You needed this, Eddie."

"My feet. I don't understand why they swell so badly," Eddie sighed. "Danielle says my counts are good."

"Because they need my special touch that's why." He smiled at her carefully working the stress from her feet.

"You two," Joey laughed. "The limo is here, go and do. We'll see you for supper."

"Thanks again, kids," Jamie got up holding his arm out for Eddie smiling at her as they walked out to the limo together.

The lunch was at a cute Brooklyn Farm to Table, good organic food. "Molly is going to make us healthy if it kills us," Jamie laughed.

"You've always eaten healthy, she's going to have a battle with me." Eddie's habit had gotten better, but they weren't healthy by a long shot.

"Well this looks good, you want a quiche?"

"Sure," Eddie agreed, finding most of the items appetizing.

They started with goat cheese and beet salad, Jamie had a tuna poke with wontons and Eddie the quiche. They shared dipped berries for dessert then headed to the massage parlor.

It was set up a small room with candles and low calming music. "Looks nice," Jamie commented holding her hand.

Eddie smiled and Jamie helped her on the table then go on his own. He was always concerne when a new therapist massaged Eddie.

The massage therapists came out from next door. "Mr and Mrs Reagan welcome we hope you enjoy. "

"My wife has very specific needs, her arm is tender and she's got swelling," Jamie said as Eddie sighed.

"Not to worry, Mr. Reagan, we were made aware of Mrs. Reagan's sensitivities. I know exactly how to treat her. Lie down and relax."

Jamie reached over just the same time as Eddie did, and they clasped their hands. The therapists smiled at how cute they were working on their shoulders.

While the older Reagan couple enjoyed the massage Joe and Molly relaxed as dinner cooked sitting cuddled together on the couch.

"That was nice of you," Molly replied. "He looks good, he looks much better."

"They both needed it and they needed to have time together, you know?" Joe smiled softly cradling her.

"I do know, and they have done so much fer us..." Molly laid her head on Joey's chest. "Please try not te argue with yer Da, okay?"

"I'll try. I guess that trait got passed down, our stubborness," Joe looked down kissing her forehead gently.

"He does love ye and ye see it cause he relies on ye, he needs ye...just can't say it yet." Molly stood up. "I'm going to stir the stew."

Joe took Molly's arm giving her a quick kiss first. While Molly went into the kitchen Joe relaxed sitting up hearing a sound by the door. "Molly stay in the kitchen," Joe stood reaching for his off duty slowly moving towards to the door.

Joe opened the door and found a vase of flowers on the stoop. He bent down and picked it up, feeling his fingers get wet. He pulled his hand back, it was blood. The vase hit the floor. Molly waited in the kitchen but her curiosity made her anxious. "Joe what is it?"

"It's for my mother, "Her blood on your hands..." Joe shook his head. "Call the police."

Without hesitating Molly picked up the phone calling for help, looking back at Joey. He stepped outside, "You want a piece of this family! You come and get me! I'm here you stay away from my mother! Stay away from my mother!"

"Joe the operator said a car is on the way. Come inside and wash yer hands honey," she gently took his arm.

"No, I can't my hands are evidence," Joe replied. "This bastard wants to kill my mother, he's going to take my father too..."

"No, we won't let them Joe, they won't get either of them," Molly fussed over him worried as a radio car pulled up.

"Hey guys, this vase was sent as a threat to my mother...there's a note and I'm hoping we can get an ID, maybe it's the guys' blood."

The officers out gloves over their hands to take the vase without prints. "We'll have it rushed see if anything hits. Have you seen any suspicious lately around the house?"

"No, my father made reports on the other activity at their house, it's all in the file," Joe replied. "My mother' s health isn't the best and this..."

"We understand Detective don't worry we'll get to the bottom of it. " They took samples of the blood asking for a rush on the results.

Eddie and Jamie arrived home to find Joey and Molly's house crawling with cops. "What happened?" Jamie asked.

Joe sighed, his face worried and wrinkled with stress. "Mom, dad we uh..."

Jamie put his arm around Eddie, he already knew it had to do with her stalker.

"Mom got a delivery of flowers, but they were in blood not water, so we're testing it to see who sent it."

Eddie turned white, "Even here, even in my son's house?"

"We'll find out who it is and get him, Mom," Joe promised softly.

Jamie held Eddie tight, "Jack, I want extra security for the whole area. How long on that DNA?"

"We're working on it, Sir. It should be done soon," one of the cops answered continuing to work on the scene.

"Eddie, until this is over, you stay with me or with Joe, do not go out alone or even answer the door alone. " Jamie was firm in that resolve. Eddie was a former cop, but she was his wife first.

Eddie slowly nodded still processing that the person found her. "We have your back, Aunt Eddie," Jack promised.

Molly took Eddie for tea and to relax while the active duty cops continued to run their tests. "Jack, call CSI and tell them the Commissioner wants all those labs done priority."

Jack made the phone call personanlly, wanting to know soon who was behind this for his family.

"Yeah, forthwith, the commissioner's orders," Jack sighed quietly.

Jamie sighed, it was too close now and too much.

"I'll let you know what they find out, Uncle Jamie. You know the guys can are good guys they'll know something soon."

"Thank you, Jack," Jamie replied. "See you for dinner this weekend. How is Rita?"

"Rita is good, I have to check in with her actually she worries you know," Jack smiled. "If you need anything else let me know."

"Okay, go home and check on your wife and give her a little love and rub her back, it's hard these last months," Jamie advised.

Jack promised to keep him updated before leaving to his house. Joe turned to his father, "I know it's a dumb question but are you okay?"

"I'm sick, Joe," Jamie replied. "I'm just sick, your Mom is strong, she's capable of taking care of herself, but she's my wife. That is who your mother is, she's my wife and this threat to her..." Jamie sat down and put his head by his knees. "We have to get this guy, we have to."

Joe gently placed a hand on his father's shoulder reassuring the older man. "We will dad jack and I won't sleep until we find him."

"I'm going to check on Mom, dinner smells ready too, let's try to get through this part as a family."

"Always Dad," Joe hated seeing his parents upset, narrowing his eyes in anger at the person responsible. He silently vowed to do whatever it took to get them.

Eddie did her best to eat and smile, Joey and Molly had tried so hard to make a nice day. She didn't want to ruin that effort. While Jamie and Joey were having coffee and Eddie and Molly were doing dishes the phone rang.

Joe jumped grabbing it right after the first ring, "Hello ?"

"Detective, Bill Patterson, CSI, I think you and the Commissioner should come down to the 1PP right away. The blood in the vase, Eleanor Brown, a cold case homicide your mom worked as a Detective, 25 years ago..."

"We'll be right down, thank you," Joe turned to his parents. "That was a CSI detective he wants us to go down to 1pp. The blood on the vase was Eleanor Brown, cold case of Mom's."

"Eleanor Brown?" Eddie sighed. "She was a victim, we thought maybe a sex crime gone wrong I worked the case. I'm going too."

Joe sighed but thought it was a good idea as Eddie could give them insight about the case.

"No, Eddie, you and Molly..." "Jamie, I'm safer at 1PP... okay?"

"Dad she's right please, she knows about the case it could be a big help," Joey intervened. He didn't want his parents to be arguing when they all had to join as one.

"Molly, come with us then," Jamie said. "I'm concerned to leave anyone on their own."

Molly took Eddie's arm walking out with her Jamie and Joe on either side protectively.

They were only gone an hour, but when they got home, there was a piece of paper attached to the front door. "Don't touch it, Joe, call CSI have them come and remove it and dust the door. We'll go in the back way."

Joe pulled his phone and made the call. Joe followed Jamie's lead. "Wait before you go in let me check stay right here."

Joey quickly cleared the house, "Okay, come on. Mom, Dad, I think you two should..." Eddie glared. She was done being handled.

Molly saw the face knowing she was done. "Mom, Joe is trying to protect ye that's all we love you."

"I know that, but I was a cop for a long time, I can help myself too, I want to see that note!" Even Jamie was going to concede with that tone of voice.

Joe sighed letting his mother at least see the note putting an arm around Molly. "We know that mom no-one is denying that."

"Then let's see," Eddie replied. "After CSI leaves then I'll go to bed."

Jamie brought her to the front not wanting prints on the note until they dusted.

 **Next Update – June 22** **nd** **– Frank and Danielle make some memories, Eddie confronts Josh.**


	44. Chapter 44

"Oh," Frank smiled as he looked at his youngest daughter fondly."You look so pretty and I'm so proud of you. I appreciate you taking your old man."

Danielle smiled leaning up on her toes giving a small hug. "Thanks, you look good yourself really handsome." She wore a floor length black gown with silver accents and rhinestones, open toed pumped with a mother of pearl toe buckle, and accessories to match. Her dark, rich hair was swept up in a bun, she reminded Frank of her mother when she was younger.

Frank offered Danielle his arm, "Come my girl, shall we." Frank took Danielle's arm and began to walk with her to the limo.

"Yea we shall," Danielle followed him into the limo. "Thanks for coming I really appreciate it."

The hall was full of people, mostly doctors and their spouses. Danielle smiled and looked up at Frank with a big smile. "Come on Dad, I'm so proud to have you on my arm. Donald, this is my father, Frank, Dad this is Donald Andre, director of urology at St. Victor's."

The men exchanged handshakes and greetings. "You must be very proud of her I know we are. She s quite a hard worker and really smart," David smiled at Danielle.

I'm very proud," Frank beamed. "I'm very, very proud." Danielle helped Frank to sit down. "Now you want anything you ask me, I don't want you to be walking too much, okay. No coughing fits tonight."

"I'll be okay honey I promise, took all my medicines so I'd be ready for tonight. Wasn't missing this for anything in the world," Frank promised.

Danielle brought her father a soda and sat with him she promised her brother to take care of him and bring him home to rest if he got tired. Danielle loved having Frank, Lila and the babies with her, though she was sorry for the circumstances that left the family home damaged.

They enjoyed a dinner, appetizers first followed by a salad with chopped walnuts and spinach greens. Frank could feel Danielle watching him carefully. "I'm fine, I know your brother asked you to watch me, but I'm not a child."

"Dad, you're getting a little pale. Let's take a big breath for me...push the tummy out and let out some air..." Danielle was worried.

Frank sighed but he breathed in slowly, he could see how worried Danielle was, he decided it was best not to argue. "Can I have some more water please I'm just a little thirsty."

Danielle got up and got the water for her father. She was not adept at this, she was a doctor, but not good at being a daughter. "Thank you, sweetheart," Frank took the water taking slow sips so it wouldn't go down wrong causing a coughing fit not tonight.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to announce the winner of tonight's award. This physician has done wonders in the field or urolgoy and nephrology and it is my honor to award her this grant money tonight. Dr. Danielle..."Oh i see she changed her name, Dr. Danielle Reagan."

Frank clapped his hands along with everyone proudly beaming at his youngest watching as she took the stage to accept the award. Frank's eyes misted over, she was taking on his name, his family name, their family name.

"Thank you," Danielle shook the president's hand accepting the award smiling brightly before turning to the crowd.

"I would like to give a huge thanks to my father, Frank for always believing in me even if it was from the sidelines for a while. " Frank smiled, tears in his eyes at the show of gratitude from Danielle, giving a smile and light nod from his seat.

When she came back down Frank gave her a big hug, he was glad she had no hard feelings."Thanks Dad, I'm glad you were here for this." Danielle took her seat next to him beaming, placing the award on the table. "I'm glad you were here for everything...I love you Dad."

"I am to sweetie thanks for inviting me. There's nowhere I'd rather be," Frank said.

"Let's have a dance, Dad, then we can go home, okay? It's a long night."

Frank stood holding out a hand to take hers. "I'm fine we can stay longer and I'll let you know if I'm getting tired."

"Then let's go get ice cream...I'm getting bored."

Frank laughed, holding Danielle's hand as they danced. "That sounds like a good idea we, can do that."

Danielle laid her head on Frank's chest, he was breathing very well, maybe they could push it for two dances.

Frank held her smiling as they followed the music. "I'm very proud of you Danielle you've become a such a delightful young woman."

"I'm just glad I'm made you proud Dad." Danielle had always known in her heart Frank was her father, but tonight, being able to do that in public, to acknowledge her father and have him do the same, that had been her lifelong dream. Tonight, it was realized.

The two danced slowly but by the second song Frank was starting to feel out of breath.

"Come on Dad," Danielle smiled. "Let's go get that ice cream. You are making so many dreams come true for me today."

Frank followed Danielle out through crowds taking in a deep breath allowing the fresh air into his system. He took some shaky, but good breaths and started to feel a little better.. "Do you want to go home?" Danielle asked softly. "Do you needed to rest?"

"No, I want to get ice cream with you just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine," Frank assured.

"Let's sit down...rest...lean on me..." Danielle rubbed Frank's back. "Tight?"

Frank nodded, leaning forward taking deep breaths, with Danielle rubbing his back he felt good as new in a few minutes. "Okay, my girl…ice cream cone for you, my treat. I never bought you an ice cream, not even as "Uncle Frank", did I?"

Danielle shook her head, "No, but this is the perfect day to start."

Danny sighed and looked at the files in front of him. The next morning, Jamie, Frank and Joey met to go over possible evidence that resulted from the bloody vase. "It's a leap and it next to impossible,," Jamie sighed. "The case is too old. Anything recent Joe?"

Joe shook his head, eyes aching from looking through all the paperwork. "Nothing that I'm finding, Dad. ."

Frank sighed, "You are all blind, every one of you "

"How so Grandpa? We looked through every possibility and haven't seen one piece of evidence," Joe said. He was frustrate, he loved his mother beyond measure and the threat to her was getting to him.

"A woman, a blonde petite woman has died once a year for nearly thirty years, all cold and unsolved."

Joe looked over, "But how is that connected to Mom, people are killed and die all the time here."

"She worked half the cases, they were similar in build and we never caught one. They could be related." Frank was angry his family was discounting him.

Joe took the paper from his grandfather and looked it over. He sighed as he flipped through the files he had. "We need to ask Mom who she thought killed all these women."

"I never connected them," Eddie said later that night as she and Jamie discussed the case in bed.

"Tell me about the cases, Honey? Anything you found out or any possibilities you were going with," Jamie pushed wanting to find out who was doing this was the same person.

"The way they died was different, stabbed, strangled, shot the only link was the lack of one," Eddie replied. "I don't think it's that, I don't."

Jamie nodded, but pressed on. "Anything else? Phone records? Did they all know the same person.."

"No," Eddie was frustrated. "Jamie it was years ago! If there was a link like that, I'd have nailed the bastard."

"I know Eddie I just want to find out if its connected and who is doing this to you," Jamie took her hand.

"It's not these old cases, it's someone I actually out away," Eddie replied." Look there!"

Jamie sighed as Eddie got up, her phone kept going off. Eddie finally grew tired of hearing it ad picked up. "Hello," she said not bothering to check the caller I'D.

"Hi, Josh..." Eddie rolled her eyes. "No not too busy but Jamie is home..."

Jamie rolled his eyes moving closer so he could hear what Josh was, saying wanting to get back to work.

Eddie hung up and sighed, "I'll talk to him tomorrow. It's getting annoying "

Jamie didn't want to say aloud that he agreed. "So what were you showing me before the phone rang?"

"Nothing im tired, can we go to go sleep?"

"Sure," Jamie reached out to wrap his arms around her, gently kissing her cheek. "I love you Eddie."

Eddie groaned as, she set the last set of grocery bags inside the car trunk sighing. She rummaged through her bag looking for the keys she's dropped

"Thanks josh," Eddie took them quickly starting to the driver's side. "I better get these groceries home."

"When do you think we can get together again?" He asked. "I loved seeing you."

"I'll let you know it isn't a good time right now have a lot going on so.." Eddie reached for the car door trying to make her escape.

Josh knew it, he knew she would get this way. "Eddie, wait.." Josh grabbed her wrist before she could enter the car.

"Josh I'm married almost thirty years. This is not appropriate."

"We're friends and friends can just hang out." Josh kept his grip tight moving closer to her.

"We're not that kind of friend," Eddie replied. "You're hurting me, let go!"

Eddie moved to draw her leg back and kick herself away, but Josh was too fast for her. He took the syringe he had been palming and plunged the sedative into her neck. Eddie went instantly limp. Josh mock carried her to his nearby car, it was quiet and slow, no one even notices. Josh turned the car out of town with a smile, she was his, after all this time she was finally his.

 **A/N: The search is on**


	45. Chapter 45

"Joey, has Mom called at all?" Jamie asked as they waited for dinner. "It's pretty late, she was going to meet some friends for lunch and tea but that was hours ago."

Joe shook his head, "You know, Mom. She gets to talking, the she remembers she has to do something. How long has she been gone for? I'll go get her."

"Over six hours," Jamie replied. "I texted her twice and I called. I'm getting worried.:

"Where did she go? I'll go look for her." Joe grabbed his badge and keys.

Jamie shook his head, "If she is just having a long chat, she'll be livid with us. Let's ride it out a little longer, I'm just…"

Joey nodded, "We'll wait until after dinner. Maybe she wanted to get her nails done or something like that."

Jamie agreed it was likely nothing but he couldn't shake the creepy feeling. With all that was going on though, it made sense that he would be that nervous. '

Joe took down dinner making a plate for them setting one aside for his mom when she came back home. "Dad can you let Molly know it's time to eat?"

Molly came down, appreciating her husband occasionally doing the cooking. "Where's Mom?"

"She's still out but I set aside a plate." Joe pulled out a chair for molly waiting until she sat to sit trying to push his worry.

"Out a long time, she said she was going to the store but that was hours ago."

"Mom gets into these conversations then forgets what she has to do. If she isn't home after dinner I'll look for her," Joe insisted. Jamie was satisfied with that idea, he could wait another hour, he was sure Eddie was just fine.

They bowed their heads saying prayer before starting to eat. "This looks delicious joe," Molly said.

"mom's recipe. She didn't always have time to cook but when she did..." Jamie smiled. "She was always the first one up, last in bed. Mom always made sure the house was clean, that we had clean clothes and worked. even when she didn't cook we didn't have junk food," Joe laughed.

"Mom was not working by the time you were five, Joe" Jamie reminded him. "Her illness sidelined her."

"I know that dad but she did work once," Joe sighed.

"She did and she was very good at it," Jamie smiled.

Molly ate while listening to them reminisce, "that's how you met mom right on the job?"

"Yes, I was her TO," Jamie replied

"Oh." Molly replied. "Was it love at first sight?" Joe chuckled at that having heard the story from both parents.

"No, he laughed." Respect and friendship came first, then came love."

Molly smiled turning to joe. "It could have happened Joseph."

Jamie gave Molly a smile, "with Eddie. When I first met her, she was bossy and opinionated, but had something that made me want to be with her."

"She's such a lovely woman, I can't ask for a better mother in law. I miss having her at dinner."

"Yes, she is and so do I. When we started dating she hasn't missed one Sunday dinner. I remember the first one Danny was saying she won't eat that much.

"Mom used to pile it away but now...she's more reasonable unless it's a steak."

Jamie smiled pushing his food around the plate missing his Eddie. "Yea she did uncle Danny never challenged her again. "Jamie pushed the plates back and stood up, it was getting dark. "Okay, Joey, check the GPS on her car."

Joe nodded going to check worried his mom hasn't come home yet. "Anything I can do," Molly asked

"Nope, just stay here in case the Gps is faulty and just recorded her last known."

Joe pecked her lips for a kiss meeting Jamie downstairs heading to the grocery store. When they arrived, it took them five minutes to find Eddie's car. It was sitting in the lot, the bag of herbs she purchased on the ground near the driver door. The car was unlocked and her purse on the seat.

Joe got out going around holding his arm out to stop Jamie from coming closer. He pulled out his off duty slowly approaching, looking in the back first then front. "Clear damnit," Joe pulled out his cell calling for backup

"Open the trunk of this car," Jamie ordered. "Open the trunk."

Joe did as his father asked opening the trunk. "This is Detective Joe Reagan I have a missing retired Detective Eddie Reagan need ESU and crime scene forthwith..."

Joe made another call before returning to his father's side, "Aunt Linda, I need Uncle Danny. The man that's been terrorizing Mom, looks like he kidnapped her.

Linda passed the phone to Danny. "Hey what happened to your mom joe?"

"I don't know, she's gone, and Dad...he's doing that thing with his face, I think this is going to talk us all."

"Okay where are you I'll be over in five," Danny grabbed his wallet listening to Joe. Joey gave the location, Danny hobbled to the car heading to meet his brother, if anything horrible happened, Jamie would need him. He swung by to pick up Frank on the way.

By the time they arrived the parking lot was full of cop cars surveying the can and bag for prints while Joe talked to a detective. Danny and Frank both went to Jamie's side, "Hey, Kid, you okay? What do you know?"

Jamie needed to only turn and show his face, eyes puffy outlined in red, wet tears dripping down the sides. "' My fault...let go. " his voice cracked so badly Jamie it was hard to understand him.

"Son, I know you are scared but your men are here and you have to keep cool and calm now. You can't show fear now"

Jamie blinked, "Don't know if I can Dad, it's Eddie my Eddie."

"I know, but you have to try or you have to step back. there's not blood, there's no evidence he hurt her..." Jamie took a breath. "Yeah there is Dad...I feel her fear."

Eddie head and neck hurt. She raised her hand to touch the area that felt like a bee had stung her. She pushed her eyes open, the house smells so different, the air was different, everything was..."You're up...I have some breakfast I bed for you. It's our anniversary after all."

She knew the voice belonged to Josh without having to look. "Josh...my head what happened?"

"You haven't felt well my love," Josh replied 'But I gave you a little medicine. You slept and you're here now where I can care for you properly.

Eddie lay head back on the pillow, goosebumps filling along her arm thinking quickly. Jamie had to know she was missing by now.

"So, eat up and rest up...I'll be back in a little while and we can decide what to do together."

Eddie's stomach turned at his tone sending chills through her body. She stated at the sandwich hoping Jamie found her soon. Eddie sighed, she ate the food then got up and searched for her bag, if she could get her phone or a phone. Her bag wasn't there Josh left it in the parking lot when he took her along with her wallet and phone

She was trapped, how would Jamie know where to find her. Eddie searched the room and the closet. When she stepped in the large walk in she froze...There were pictures o her all over from the day she met josh to just a few days ago. He'd collected her life.

A gasp escaped as Eddie stared at pictures of herself the chills running all through her shaking body, so bad she felt like throwing up.

"Jamie help me..." He begged. "Please know where I am, I'm scared..."

Joey and Frank led Jamie into the house. Danny and his cane brought up the rear. Both Reagan boys on canes. It would funny if the situation wasn't so serious. Rather than sitting Jamie took to pacing the floor needing to know his Eddie was safe until they could bring her back.

"Dad, sit down and put your feet up," Joe told him. "Molly check him."

Jamie shook his head in a complete daze. "I'm fine just fine..." He didn't react to Molly's gently touching his arm.

"Let's show Joey that then," Molly encouraged. "He is scared."

Sighing Jamie allowed Molly to sit him down on the couch, looking up at her with rounded blue eyes twinkling with worry.

She took his pressure and vitals then moved to Danny "He's in shock. Keep him warm and I'll get one of the doctors from hospice out"

Jamie stared at an invisible spot on the wall starting to shake, sayi2ng nothing.

Danny wrapped him in a blanket, "We are going to get her back. We did before remember when you two road together."

"Eddie..." Jamie took a breath in turning to look at his brother. "We can't just sit here Danny we have to go find her and bring her home."

"We are, but you need to be healthy for her and calm. Try to be calm. _

Giving a small nod Jamie looked down at the floor. "If he lays one hand on her. "

"I agree," Danny empathized. "Dad you ready?" Frank gave a nod determined to find Eddie. They worked for hours, the family Reagan. Danielle and Linda cared for Rita, Lila, and the twins at her house, Molly handled the needs of the men. Food, drink, meds... they were tireless but there were no breaks

The work went deep into nighttime none of them wanted to break for fear the longer Eddie was gone the less chance they'd be able to find her.

Across town, Eddie was doing her best to play into Josh's delusions. They had fixed dinner for them, steak...and now was lying on the bed with his, cuddling her. Eddie's skin crawled.

She rested her head using up every ounce of energy to stop from throwing up or doing anything that would piss him off. The entire time Eddie kept Jamie on her mind praying he finds her quickly.

"It's been so long..." Josh caressed her leg. "I want to love you."

Eddie swallowed hard thinking fast. "You do you've been wonderful."

Josh began to kiss her neck and nuzzled her ear. Eddie had to think fast "Not tonight, I have a bad headache, please. "Can we just cuddle I like when we cuddle and you hold me tight."

"If your' head hurts, sure...I can rub your back? Turn over..."

For now, putting herself in the role of the needy wife was working to keep Josh in check. "How many times have we done this?" she asked trying to gauge his level of illness.

"Oh, a lot but I love making you feel better. There this will help just relax let me take care of you," Josh soothed rubbing her back

Eddie breathed into the massage, the longer she kept him under control the longer Jamie would have to figure this out and come get her.

Back at Danielle's house Lila and Danielle watched the twins while keeping an eye on the guys continuing to work.

"I can't believe..." Lila sipped at water and rocked her babies. Mom is...she's dead I know she is, they all say so."

"Don't think that way Lila. Your mom is a strong woman she'll fight until they find out where she is."

"I know, but...they said however man hours are missing...and she's missing twelve hours, she needed her medication, she needs it..."

Danielle nodded knowingly, "I know you know every one of them will not sleep until they find her I just hope it's really soon."

"Aunt Danielle, how long can she go without..." Lila asked. "Just a few days," Danielle replied. "Before her body starts to poison itself."

Lily hugged her babies not wanting to think about how her mom was doing. "It's been 12 hours already why haven't they found anything?"

Jamie tossed his pencil, "I can't stand it, the best of the best and this guy got around us all. How in the hell!"

"We'll find something Jamie there has to be some little piece that we can go on," Frank sighed.

Joey, Jack and Danny kept coming the evidence, Jamie stood up and walked to the picture of him and Eddie at the double wedding last year. His beautiful Eddie. He sighed, frustrated and worried sick the longer she was with him. "Dad come here a second think I got something."

Jamie turned and walked over to Joey's side, "What's that Joe?"

"Other women have been taken in the past years so I did some digging, do you see any resemblance?" Joe pulled up pictures all the woman had blond hair.

"They look like her, they look like your mother. Let's get name ands and numbers on them..." Joey's face fell. "I can't Pop...none were ever found.

 **Next Update – July 6** **th** **– An unexpected blast from Jamie's past finally provided a clue.**


	46. Chapter 46

Two days, two days had gone by and still no breaks. Finding out that none of the women Joey discovered were found, were they dead? Was Eddie?

Jamie was going nuts not sleeping or eating obsessively searching through papers needing to find Eddie so he could know.

Frank took it on himself to tend to his anxious youngest son. "Jamie, tell me what good you are doing for Eddie now."

"I'm trying to find her and bring my wife home to her family, that's what I'm doing," Jamie exclaimed, eyes trimmed red from not sleeping.

"And making f yourself sick? That helps? Jamie that does not and when Eddie is found we don't know what shape she will be in, she will need you." Frank rubb r Jamie's back

Jamie sighed, "dad Eddie is..she means everything to me she's my world I just can't... she has to be found soon to many hours have passed. "

"We'll do our best," Frank replied. "Come lie down with me. Come on, lie down with me and rest. For Eddie." Fran held Jamie's arn, "Come on."

Following hesitantly Jamie sat on the couch looking up at his father. "I'm sitting can I get the files to look through at least?"

"No, you rest," Frank said firmly. "You rest for your wife and your old man. Lie down agains tme, take a deep breath. She might be hurt or sick, you need to be strong and that means sleep."The thought of Eddie being hurt and Jamie not being there to comfort her brought an uneven breath in, let out sharply. "I'll rest but promise you'll keep looking she has to come home dad. "

"Danny, Jack and Joey are looking, you and I are resting, then you and me are going to look again. Take a few big breaths, reach out to her in your head."

Slowly, Jamie closed his eyes thinking of his Eddie quietly talking to her. "We're looking hard Eddie don't give up, keep fighting because we won't rest until your safe with us."

Eddie slid out of bed, dizzy and having a hard time making her legs move. She had been without her meds for two days and her body was beginning to rebel. Last night Josh really pushed the sex envelope, she begged him not to and he let her.

In the next room Josh finished making a plate of bacon and eggs for Eddie smiling when he heard movement. Picking up the plate he started in. "Your up I made breakfast just for you."

"Josh...I need to go to the doctor," Eddie tried. "I feel relly sick, I think I need to go to the emergency room."

"No you just need a little food and rest. Here I'll even feed you so you can rest lay back there.." Josh sat beside her resting the plate on his lap.

"Josh, it's my kidneys, I need my pills, please...I can't eat bacon if I don't have my pills the salt..." Josh backhanded her across the face. "Shut up, shut up!"

A red marked appeared on eddie' s cheek in the form of a hand. She bit her lip to keep from turning and returning the favor

"Stupid bitch! Look what you made me do! Josh exploded.

Eddie knew once she ticked Josh off there was only one way out of this. She couldn't hold on for much longer.

The nap did Jamie good, he was in a dead sleep until six the next morning when all five Reagans got together."How are we doing Jack, Danny do we have any new information on where she is," Jamie asked.

"Nothing, Uncle Jamie," Jack replied. "This guy was clean and seemless we have no leads, even the video camera..."

"Damnit where is she?" Jamie cursed under his breath frustrated they weren't getting any closer to finding out where Eddie was.

The door bell rang and jolted all of them out of their reverie. Molly went to answer it, the bodyguards had screened anyone near the house. "Can I help ye?"

"I need to see Jamie right away I'm in my name is Caroline," the woman stuttered.

"Caroline...I'm sorry, but he's not having visitors..." Molly protested.. "If ye haven't seen on the news his wife is missing."

Caroline nodded frantically, "I know thats what I'm here about his wife I have some need news that might help him."

"Okay, come in please," Molly stepped back and lead Caroline in. "Jamie, this lady says..." Jamie would know her face, he found it pretty once. "Caroline. What..."

"Jamie, Commissioner," Caroline spoke up. "I...My brother's house...you have to come. "I'm sorry but I had to come tell you Jamie. I saw on the news about your wife. My brother I went to visit him and he had pictures of her all over from years ago.."

"Your brother has a shrine to my wife in his house? Jack, get a team over there, let's go...When did you last see Josh?"

Caroline sniffled, "Last year, when his wife died. This is her photo." The woman looking back at them could be Eddie twin. "Here name was Ellie."

Jack was already on the phone ordering a team to the house promising to meet them there.

Jamie sat with Caroline, "So he never got over here?" She shook her head, "No, he contacted her about a year later and you two were engaged and happy, so turned him down. He met Ellie not long after, a carbon copy, even spunky, but she was a dressmaker;."

"She died last year," Caroline replied. "At their vacation home, someone murdered her. The Marthe's Vineyard folks still didn't solve it."

"Dad do me a favor bring the case files we were looking through." Jamie suddenly felt sick.

Frank got the cases and Danny moved to join Jamie. They looked at cases, the women that were missing and not found. Jamie sat down, "Did he mention he had run into Eddie recently?" Jamie asked. Caroline shook her head, "He's kept to himself since."

"None of these women were found they all look like Eddie you don't think?" Jamie looked up to meet his brother's eyes , worry and anger twinkling in his.

"We don't know anything, this guy was off his rails a bit but...let me put in a call to Martha's Vineyard, you sit tight, wait on Jack."

Jamie sat in the car while Jack led a team to storm Josh's house. He hoped and prayed they would find Eddie inside alive and well. Time was running out for her, statiscally and medically.

Holding his peice down Jack gave a quiet nod signaling to go in, following close as they swept each room. He felt his heart in his throat checking a room hearing clear

The entire house was clear, they checked closets, floor boards, wall and finally they found it. The shrine collection of hair and photos...they compared to the victims.

"Damnit," Jack cursed out loud frustrated they weren't able to find her. He sighed, "Get that dusted for prints anything that could tell us where he is."

Joey was frozen staring at least 30 boxes of hair that looked like his mom's and the pictures of her through the years. "Jack, don't let my Dad in here, let's tell him at home that Mom...my mom is in the hands of a damn serial killer."

"Holy shit!" Jack mumbled. "Yea we'll tell him at him the guys are working on it though okay. We'll find her I know we will."

"Yeah," Joey replied. "But how."

Jack had no answer for his cousin sighing quietly instead. He knew however they found his aunt it needed to be quick.

"Dad mom wasn't there but we have crime scene looking for her...dad he had there were pictures from years ago.."

"I know," he replied. "I know...my Eddie

Sighing Joe turned to his cousin. Jack nodded taking over, "uncle Jamie we also found hair trimmings a lot ."The trimming matches those serial killer victims Josh was the killer."

Jamie stared at the pair eyes rolling back as he passed out cold.

Molly raced to her retrieve her bag and got the smelling salts out. She held it under Jamie's nose until he came to, "Eddie. My Eddie..." he whispered in near defeat.

"Dad we will find her I promise you we will." Joey prayed he was right, Jamie was shattered by this news, if they found Eddie dead or didn't find her at all, it would kill him.

Jamie's body shook worried continued to mumble Eddie's name under his breath barely hearing his boy.

"She's dead, he killed her, she's already dead." The words were flat and haunted, no real emotion, not violent Reagan rage, just flat. That was scarier than if he screamed.

"No, we don't know that, Dad," Joe shook his head. "I promise we'll find her I promise you."

Eddie put up a good front with Josh doing her very best to keep him under control. Still he was getting more and more angry with each denial. She wondered how much longer it would be until Jamie found her unsure of how she would be able to push back.

And he was terrified for herself but just as much Jamie. she knew that if anything happened to her he would never forgive himself. So, when Josh came out her again that night and sisanie should give him her body she felt she almost had no choice

Eddie started crying, surprising Josh. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong I just..." Eddie lied.

"Oh, hush baby," he soothed stroking her head. "Hush."

She tucked her head into his chest and continued pretending to sob, making her body shake. This made her skin crawl, Josh's touch stopped being welcome years ago, but if this got her home to her Jamie without being soiled by him, so be it. He could hold her all he wanted as long as he kept her alive and kept it zipped.

It was exhausting pushing so hard and so fast to make this work. She was so tired, she truly was.

Eddie waited until Josh fell asleep then wiggled out of the brd. Her legs felt like jelly but she had to escape. She quietly slipped out of the room checking the door for traps to see if she might be able to escape.

She didn't see any wires or anything to indicate an alarm, but she would look harder before taking that risk. Taking a step forward Eddie used her trained eyes looking at every square inch behind spots where it might be hidden.

It seemed clear, but Eddie still combed the house for other exits. The windows were behind a couch showing no signs of wires or other alerts.

With a deep breath, Eddie turned the lock and pulled the door, almost immediately the alarm began to scream and Josh shot out of bed.

Jamie held Eddie's pillow tossing and turning, he tried to sleep but the thought that he would never hold his Eddie again tore at his heart. He killed the victims in the first 24 hours, that was his MO. It was almost 80 hours now...his wife was long dead.

Of course, he didn't want to think that way but the truth was right in front of them and every time Jamie tried closing his eyes he thought of Eddie.

Joe was trying to sleep, Molly holding him close. "If she's dead, we lose him too," he sighed. 'And grandpa won't survive the loss of another son an Lila won't survive that...my whole family, This man...will take my whole family."

"Shhh Joseph don't you are not sure if yeh mom is dead yet. She isn't like other women yer mom is strong she knows how to last," Molly soothed brushing a hand down his arm slowly.

"If he didn't kill her, her own body will. Aunt Danielle said it, she needs her pills, they were in her bag. I don't know what to hope for. If he killed her it was fast, if...she'll suffer, she won't have anything to ease her pain..."

Molly sat up giving a disapproving shake of her head. "Enough let's keep praying and keeping our hope that you will find her soon."

Joey dozed off with his wife's soft touch, only to be awakened a half hour later by the phone. "Reagan," he answered sleeping. "Joey it's Jack...we have a unit in Fort Hamilton they think they have eyes on Aunt Eddie."

"I'm on my way.." Joe ended the call turning to Molly wide eyes. "They think they have mom." He threw the covers back changing quickly going down the hall to wake his father, heart pounding.

Next Update – July 13th – We'll see if Eddie was able to escape and if she was able to do that and stay alive!


	47. Chapter 47

Eddie felt Josh's arm going around her as he forced her face into the front door. He violently threw her to the ground and fell on top of her. "Enough!" he shouted at her, smacking her across the cheek. His ring drew blood. Eddie took a breath and fought with all her limited strength, the days without her meds had done a job on her.

"How dare you..." He bellowed, grabbing her around the arm. Thinking fast Eddie reached a hand up scratching him hard, kicking

Josh took Eddie's head and slammed it into the floor, then picked her up and carried her to the bed, he'd have his way with her now, no more excuses.

Jamie ordered the unit with the visual to hold and wait for adequate back up. They were to intervene only if it looked like Josh was making an escape. The situation was too volatile for one team to go in. Jack, Jamie, and Joey sped to the address. Joey alerted Danny and Frank, no one knew what they would find in the house, besides, Eddie was a Reagan, they would fight together.

The two younger Reagan's suited up putting their bullet proof vests on exchanging a single word of silent caution. Jack nodded at his cousin understanding his warning and urging him to be careful too. "That's my mother in there" Joey replied. "My mother."

"I know we'll get her out safe Joe trust me?"

The family moved out, Eddie was only twenty minutes away. No one said a word as they moved closer to Eddie reaching the building quietly.

"Joe, go around back, I'll take the front. Jack back me up. Focus on getting her out."

Meanwhile, Danny pulled up outside the house with Frank, if they found Eddie dead inside the house, their brand of backup would be needed. Joe was his mother's son, he'd be crushed, Jamie would not be able to function, and Jack would have to deal with the fallout. Danny and Frank would be charged with Jamie…Frank would probably be the only one to get through.

Joe started around back quietly while Jack waited falling in step with his uncle to back him up ready.

Jamie's heart was beating out of his chest, Eddie was his whole world and that life was hanging in the balance. He didn't' know what he would find inside. Jamie and Joey simultaneously kicked in the door.

When the door opened, Josh grabbed Eddie from the bed. Her face was bloodied and there was blood dripping from her ear. Eddie was dazed but still her eyes locked with Jamie's. With a knife to her throat they were both acutely aware that this might be the last time they held each other's gaze.

"Josh, drop the knife and step away from her! Give it up!" Jack ordered using all his strength to keep calm. His hand remained steady.

Joey stood in the back of the house his gun trained on Josh. He saw his mother, and he froze.

Josh drop it right now! Let her go and drop the knife on the floor... you don't want to do this," Jack pleaded . Jamie took a deep, shaky breath and lowered his weapon. "Josh, hey listen to me."

"You love Eddie, we all love her and want her to be safe...we can work this out, no one needs to get hurt." Jamie stood in a neutral pose, Jack stood ready to fire. Jamie uttered the familiar words, "Please don' hurt my family."

Eddie dropped her weight falling to the floor out of Josh's grip giving Jack a clear shot. Before he could fire, Josh turned and took off running.

Jack fired, grazing the top of Josh's shoulder. Jamie's focus shifted the moment Eddie dropped, he rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her. Joey and Jack took off running after Josh.

"Eddie! Are you okay? Did he?" Jamie cradled her tightly kissing her head gently, brushing her hair back off her bloodied face.

"Jamie, I..." Eddie felt weak and dizzy. "He hit me, hit my head, he...I..." She was very disoriented and trying to reach for Jamie's cheek. As her hands were flopping down and her eyes drooping she still managed a smile for her husband.

"Ssh, you're safe now, a bus is coming to take us to the hospital. Eddie stay with me honey, don't go anywhere you hear me? He took her hand gently holding it using his other hand to check her head.

"Burns," she whispered. " Back burns..." Jamie nodded. "Joe get some water." Jamie had Eddie's pills in his pocket. Joe quickly retrieved water bringing it back, kneeling by his parents. "Here honey, take these they'll help and we have a bus coming."

Outside, Danny and Frank were sitting in the car and waiting for the all clear or to be called in for clean up. They heard a shot ring out and turned to see Josh sprinting from the side door heading down the street. Danny turned on the engine, "Oh no you don't." He floored it and drove right at him.

Josh saw headlights turning to look as he sped up but couldn't outrun the car. On impact, he flipped over skidding s few feet slowly getting back to his back.

Accelerating one more time Danny nailed him head on in the back of his leg. Josh fell. Danny moved to get out of the car, Jack was running to take Josh down. Josh drew his gun and leveled it at Jack. Danny shut his eyes, he couldn't watch. Frank had his own gun and aimed it at Josh's head.

In the blink of an eye a shot rang out echoing loudly. Danny slowly opened his eyes in time to see Josh collapse on the street in front of them while Jack watched. It was Frank that fired the fatal shot.

Jack radioed for a second bus and hurried over to his father and grandfather. "Eddie?" Frank asked trying to get his breath from the rush of adrenaline.

"She's alive grandpa hurt but alive," Jack sighed kicking the weapon away then turning Josh over with his foot checking for a pulse. "It's over..."

Frank leaned against the car door, Danny was doing the same, he forgot to grab his cane. The buses were arriving, thankfully only for one body. Two medics rushed towards them for Josh the others inside to give Eddie medical attention. "I'm right here Eddie," Jamie promised only moving enough to give the medics room to work.

"She's got kidney disease and was without her pills, she reported that she hit her head pretty hard and she's disoriented...her skin feels a little oily."

The medics worked quickly to assess Eddie before transferring her to a gurney. "We're taking her to St Victor's, Sir."

Jamie got in the ambulance with Eddie, instructing Joey to call the rest of the family to meet them at the hospital. Eddie was dozing off, she had not been able to relax or sleep for days.

While in Jamie's arms Eddie felt safe, he held her hand gently brushing a finger over her soft skin, breathing out unevenly relieved she was okay.

Once at the hospital Jamie was made to wait while the doctors tended to Eddie. Danielle arrived with Lila and the twins, both of them looked the worse for wear. Danielle headed straight back to speak to Eddie's doctor.

"Daddy.." Lila rushed to get to her father while Danielle went in back. "Daddy how is she?" She rocked the twins worried after getting that call. Jamie took Reagan and put his arms around Lila. 'She's okay, she's been beaten but she's okay."

Lila sighed, "When i got that phone call...". Jamie held her tighter, "I know, Kitten, I know. Sit down with the twins, Aunt Danielle is going to see to your mother, it's okay." Sighing, Lila sat down cradling Finn tightly waiting for Danielle to come back.

Danielle appeared a half hour later. She smiled at Jamie and Lila. "She's going to be okay, I'm getting her dialyzed, he had her drugged and that complicated the low function in her left kidney but all in all, I think medically she'll be okay. They just took her to CT then you can see her."

How is she, is she okay? Do they have to keep her overnight? " Jamie wanted her to come home. "Yes, she needs to stay overnight for the treatment. When she's released tomorrow you'll need to have her rest at home in bed, but I'll oversee her care from home."

Jamie nodded, "I will thank you Danielle. How long is the ct going to take?"

"She'll be about a half hour, as soon as she's settled you can be with her, Eddie's shaken up pretty badly, Jamie."

Jamie inhaled sharply, closing his eyes, his breathing uneven. "I want to see her soon as I can please. I need to be by her side "

Danielle nodded gently touching his arm offering a silent comfort sitting with him waiting for the doctor.

The entire family was in the waiting room, Sean and Daniel had their heads together with Molly and Linda talking medicine. Danny was resting his aching hip and Jack was seeing to Rita, almost eight months along and dead on her feet.

Frank kept his trained eyes on his youngest, watching Jamie, a worried expression on his face. "You should see a doctor too, Joe." Frank uttered. "I will, they are going to call me to get checked for trauma,' Joey sighed.

The older man gently placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "You and Jack did good."

"I froze," Joey sighed. "I saw him holding Mom with the knife and I froze. He could have slaughtered her."

"It happens, seeing your mom like that would make anyone freeze, but she's ok. If you shot who knows what he would have done.." Frank assured.

"I had a shot, Grandpa, if Mom died, if he I'd never forgive myself."

It seemed to take forever, but finally Eddie was allowed to have Jamie with her. The doctors in the hospital and the medical personnel in the family were happy she would make a full recovery.

Jamie rushed to Eddie's side taking her hand and brushing her hair back. "Hey honey."

"Hey...Sorry, I didn't..." Eddie whispered. She felt so weak and tired.

"Shhhh you are fine, Eddie. You did great until we were able to find you. I'm so glad you're okay honey," Jamie hugged her gently.

"I knew if I was patient, if I held on, that you would come for me. I knew it." Eddie began to cry, and Jamie did as well. His tears wet her hair.

Sniffling, Jamie leaned in kissing her forehead, "of course I would Eddie, you are everything to me, I love you so much."

"I knew you'd figure it out...I...was...so scared." Eddie whispered. "It's over Eddie your safe with us where you belong," Jamie soothed. "You are safe and loved with me here, no one will hurt you again. Not ever."

Eddie sighed, "It is, I want to go home Jamie. When can I go? I need to be with you."

"They want you to stay overnight but I'm right here Eddie not going anywhere," Jamie wrapped his arms around her loosely, kissing her gently.

Eddie sighed and snuggled closer to Jamie, neither knew just yet how she'd be affected in her head or in her heart, but they all knew for now she was exactly where she should be, she was in her husband's strong arms, she was home.


	48. Chapter 48

Jamie arrived at the hospital early the day Eddie was being discharged, he had spent nearly every moment at Eddie's bedside, leaving only to shower and change. He walked into her room smiling glad she was coming home. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better," She replied. "My head still hurts when he smacked it but I'm okay. Can we go to our home?" Jamie shook his head, "Not yet, there's a lot of work to do still. We 're going to Joey's."

Eddie smiled meeting Jamie's lips as he sat beside her leaning close for a kiss. "Let me talk to the doctor...Eddie? I love you so much."

"I love you so," Eddie replied. "When I was in hat place, I had to do things, let him do things..." Eddie looked down at her hand

"Sshh, Eddie you did what you had to in order to survive." Jamie cupped her chin lifting Eddie's head to look at him. "I couldn't go on if I lost you."

"Me either," Eddie replied and laid her head on Jamie's shoulder. "How do my legs look?"

Jamie looked down, "They look like they're in need of my tender care." He kissed her head moving an arm around her.

"Danielle said I have to stay in bed with my feet up, I hate doing that," she sighed. "Makes me feel so sick."

"I know honey, but you have to rest. I will take good care of you." Jamie kissed her cheek gently.

"You're all set to head home," Danielle smiled. "Here's your ride, and remember you keep those legs up, rest in bed, plenty to drink to stimulate your kidneys."

Jamie moved his arm to hold Eddie around the waist. "She will, I'll make sure of that. " He helped Eddie into the wheelchair as per hospital policy keeping right beside her.

The ride home was quiet, Eddie was still so quiet. She didn't want to relieve those moments but all she could do was relive it. She felt him hold her, kiss her, Josh was all around her. "Jamie, when we get home, can you help me take a bath?"

"Yeah, of course whatever you need." Jamie held her tight missing having her in his arms. "Are you okay, Eddie?" He noticed she was quiet, too quiet for Eddie.

"I'm tired and I feel dirty...I just need to soak." Eddie hated the memory of Josh holding her, kissing her, being it the same space as her.

"I'll make you a nice bubble bath and you can relax and soak," Jamie pressed his lips against her head needing to feel her close.

"You can join me," Eddie replied.

Smiling Jamie whispered, "That sounds like a great idea... I could help you relax."

"I'd like that a lot," eddie replied and held Jamie as they got out of the car. Joey and Molly made a point to be out so that eddie wasn't over crowded.

He helped her settling Eddie on the toilet so he could draw a bath for them, pouring lavender bubble bath in. "I got you always," Jamie whispered.

Jamie slipped in slowly wrapping his arms around Eddie's waist cradling her against him. Her blond hair tickled against Jamie's face as he leaned forward and placed small kisses on her soft skin moving from her neck to cheek. Leaving their heads resting together Jamie whispered softly, "I love you Eddie."

"Love you too," Eddie breathed in quietly more than relieved to be back in Jamie's protective embrace, leaning her body back for more.

Happy to comply Jamie interlocked their fingers holding Eddie's frame allowing him to hold onto her. His lips gently brushed against the side of her head trailing kisses down to her lips and leaving it there for a minute. After each kiss Jamie never let his lips move more than an inch away quickly returning for another.

The aroma of lavender rose setting a sense of piece around them. Leaving one hand interlocked Jamie reached for the vanilla bath scrub squeezing it onto Eddie's shoulders gently massing it over her back.

"That feels so good Jamie." Eddie closed her eyes letting the feel of his familiar touch sooth her. Once her bath was lathered Jamie took a little more lathering the scrub over her arms up and down slowly making sure he got every spot. He smiled feeling her body relax in his arms as he worked lathering the rest of her body.

Slowly scooping water Jamie washed off the scrub moving towards Eddie's shampoo, wetting her hair then lathering the strawberry into his hands with two hands he massaged his hands against her scalp rubbing the liquid in good. The warm water trickled down her back as Jamie ran it over washing the shampoo out.

"Do you want tea when we're done? I'll cook you lunch and we'll eat and cuddle," Jamie poured conditioner into his hands rubbing it through Eddie's thin hair paying special attention to her roots and ends.

"Yes, I'm starving. He gave me food but…" Eddie swallowed hard stopping mid-sentence unable to continue. Jamie used his fingers to comb through her hair wrapping his arms around Eddie while the conditioner sat.

Joey and Molly got home around 830 that night. Eddie was resting on the sofa with her feet up and cup of herbal tea. Jamie returned hearing his son. "Hey Eddie did Joe go upstairs already?"

"Better, I took a bath and I feel so much better now. Just tired. You look tired, you okay?" Eddie was worried about Joey.

"I'm fine mom really just a little tired. Molly and I were going upstairs to relax do you need anything?"

"Okay, thanks," Eddie smiled. "Joey, if you need to talk I'm here."

Joe nodded leaning in for one more hug glad to have his mother. "Get some rest mom okay?"

Eddie nodded and laid her head back, she felt a little sick. Jamie returned hearing his son. "Hey Eddie did Joe go upstairs already?"

"Yes, he's not wanting to talk to me too much," Eddie sighed. "I'm not sure why."

"Hmm that's weird for him, he's always been attached to you." Jamie sat beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"My back and legs still," Eddie sighed "Otherwise, I'm okay."

"Want a nice back rub?" Jamie grinned and reached over starting on her shoulders.

"Foot rub," Eddie replied. "I can hardly stand. Danielle is going to be over tomorrow." Jamie gave a nod, then started working on Eddie's feet putting them on his lap.

"Oh, that hurts a little, can you just..." Eddie replied. "Jamie, we need to revisit the topic of your fully retiring."

"Sorry, sure Eddie." Jamie sighed massaging a little gentler. "You still want me too?"

"Yes, I still want you too, as a matter of fact, we are going to pick a date and book the party now so it can't keep changing on us," Eddie said firmly.

Jamie sighed at her determination. "Just because we have a party Eddie.. I'll write up my letter but it'll take time."

"No," Eddie said firmly. "No, Jamie. When Steven died we had to put this off but I almost died, again. We deserve a retirement and we are committing to this now."

"I know honey I'm not saying i won't. I'm going to hand in my papers, okay I promise."

"When, I want a date right now. I'm not kidding, Jamie. I want a date" Eddie insisted. "This is too late now, it's too late."

"Okay give me three weeks just to get everything in order, I'll hand in my papers, and make the announcement."

"Three weeks," Eddie replied. "I know the transition will take a few months but three weeks, to hand in the papers. If you don't...I'll know...I'll know what i have sometimes suspected, you do love your job more than me."

Jamie leaned in for a soft kiss. "I do Eddie I love you more than anything in the world both you and kids."

"Papers in, we need to have time together, Jamie. We are booking the party and the first vacation, if you don't keep your word we are out a lot of money. Now, where do you want to go?"

Jamie didn't hesitate "I'd go anywhere with you. Maybe the Caribbean or Europe is really nice too. Do you have anywhere specific?"

"I have a list of places yes, but for the first trip, Bermuda. A cruise to Bermuda, five days of just you and me and fun in the sun. You know I'm serious, Jamie."

He did know he knew Eddie well like she knew him. "A cruise to Bermuda sounds good. We should warn them to get extra food."

Eddie laughed, "So funny. "

"Yeah I know," Jamie grinned. "Can't wait just us ..under the stars a stretch of ocean around us.."

"Good, now you get cracking on that letter, then we'll go upstairs." Eddie was tired.

Jamie smiled bringing a pad and paper on his lap to start thinking of how he wanted the letter to go. He jotted down a few short paragraphs then handed it of for Eddie to read. She nodded, giving it her seal of approval.

Jamie pulled Eddie closer. "Eddie, I love you more than anything. This really scared me. "

"Me too, and I'm not better, yet. I'm scared how bad I feel." Eddie knew the time without her meds would take a toll on her body, but she hope to bounce back much more quickly than she had.

"I know and I'll do everything to help you feel better Eddie " Eddie eyes were misting, this had shaken her more than she cared to admit.

Jamie cupped Eddie's hand gently. "I promise Eddie three weeks and I turn in my papers. You are the most important thing in my life."

She nodded, "I'm tired now, can you help me go upstairs to rest?"

"Of course," Jamie lifted Eddie in his arms carrying her upstairs to the room they were sharing.

Eddie fell asleep in Jamie's arms, she slept peacefully in a medication induced sleep. Joey on the other hand did not have such a good night. He woke up screaming at the top of his lungs, "MOM!"

Molly stirred quickly turning and shaking him gently. "Joseph wake up it's okay honey yer mom is safe she s home."

Joey could barely breath, he was gasping for air and in a cold shaky sweat. "She was dead, I saw her dead...in bed in the other room, she was dead!"

Softly bushing him Molly pulled Joe against her giving him a tight hug. "Shh Joseph I know it was just a dream is alive down the hallway she s okay."

"No," Joey sighed. "It was...Molly, I didn't do anything. I sat there and didn't do anything."

She let out a wavering breath rocking him, while rubbing a hand over his back. "Joe who knows what anyone would have done but most important is yer mom safe."

"She's my mom and I failed her...I failed her Molly...' Joe turned and held onto his wife, barely able to hide the tears.

"Joseph it's okay honey," Molly held him tight comforting him with kisses to his head while she rocked him. "Listen to me Joseph, if I saw my mom the way you did. Anyone would have reacted the same. You were there for her."

Eddie woke hearing her some call out, "Jamie...Help me up, Joey's calling out."

Jamie sat up quickly helping Eddie up. "Eddie Molly is in there with him his wife should take care of him."

Eddie settled back down in Jamie's arms, "It's hard to know he's struggling because of me. He's so sensitive on this. So sensitive."

"I know honey but Molly will take good care of him she loves him," Jamie kissed the side of her head

Eddie sighed, "They don't need us anymore, do they?"

Smiling Jamie held Eddie in his safe strong arms. "They do just not as much. We did good Eddie they're good kids."

"Tthey are," Eddie replied kissing Jamie deeply.

He slid an arm around her waist meeting her lips eyes closed glad to have her back in his arms.

 **Next Update – July 27** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie return home and learn of Lila's secret.**


	49. Chapter 49

"Here we go honey home sweet home," Jamie pushed open the front door slowly

The house still smelled like smoke but it was their house, the place they belonged.

Jamie sighed, walking in with Eddie looking around after closing the door.

"Go right to the couch," Jamie told Eddie. "Danielle said you are better but not recovered."

Eddie sighed hating to be treated like she was made of glass. "I do feel better Jamie and I can't just sit around."

"Yes, you can," Jamie replied. "Until Danielle and Dr. Gupta give you a clean bill of health you sit or you lie down, no arguments." Jamie kissed her head and turned on the TV to just snow.

Eddie sighed quietly as she sat on the couch reaching a hand out to Jamie. "Stay with me? We could just cuddle and watch tv or whatever."

"I will if I can make the TV work," Jamie sighed. "Let me try the on in dad's room. Rest, don't get up and start moving around okay?"

Eddie watched him laying her head back feet up sighing bored already

"The cable seems to be out, do you want to watch a movie instead?" Jamie aske. "I'll make us something to eat?"

"Sure, I am hungry actually. I could help you if you want." Anything to get off that couch.

"No, you rest," Jamie said. "Turkey and cheese?"

Eddie smiled, "Yeah, that sounds good thanks Jamie."

Eddie played with the TV trying to fix it but to no avail, deciding on two movies she got back in her spot before Jamie got out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, Jamie," Eddie took her sandwich sitting back. "Which movie do you want to watch? "

He picked from the ones she laid out, of course choosing Jaws, one of his favorites. They would leave their broken cable until the next day.

Eddie sat back sandwich on her lap laughing a little remembering the conversation they had once about jaws on tour. "Totally fake."

"Still...the best movie, do not mess with my movie," Jamie laughed. "Do not touch Jaws."

"You can't throw me out of the car this time," Eddie teased.

"No, but I can tickle you," Jamie laughed. "I can tickle that one spot..." He moved to tickle her side that drove her crazy.

Eddie laughed squirming away from him, "No fair Jamie, let up!"

Jamie pulled Eddie close and kissed her lips, "I'm so glad to be home, I'm so glad that we are home, in each other's arms, holding each other again."

"I am too it was nice by Joe but this is home, our home. " She cuddled into him smiling eyes brightly.

"Joe open up to you yet?" Jamie asked kissing Eddies hair.

"No not yet I'm worried about him Jamie he holds it in like you."

"I know, if he's not coming around by Wednesday dinner, we'll sit him down and talk to him." Jamie snuggled her. "He feels like he failed, but he didn't."

"No, he didn't," Eddie nuzzled him laying her head against his arm. "Yes, hopefully he'll tell us "

"Tired?" Jamie asked "I'll make up the sofa bed. We can't go upstairs just yet."

"Just comfortable," Eddie smiled up at him eating more of the sandwich. She fell asleep not long after.

Jamie fixed breakfast that morning and he and Eddie shared the newspaper Frank was due home later that day.

"This is delicious. What do you feel like doing today?"

"Watching you rest," Jamie replied. "You don't' see the doctor for two more days. Maybe we can have a Scrabble rematch."

"You're going down buster," Eddie grinned, eating her breakfast.

While Eddie shower Jamie tried to fix the cable. He called the company for assistance.

The provider checked for Jamie. "It seems the cable isn't working."

"I know the cable isn't work, I want to find out why," Jamie replied. "I tried all the trouble shooting."

"Okay does it say anything when you try and turn it on?" They went through the entire package before the rep said, "Oh, I see Mr. Reagan, you bill is past due."

"That can't be right I'm almost positive we already paid that bill. We should be up to date."

"The account in under Frank Reagan and three attempts to take payment bounced." She seemed too chipper to tell him this.

"Why did they bounce and why weren't we informed of this earlier?"

The rep explained their policy and that the bank account attached was empty or had insufficient funding to make the payment. "I'll call up my bank but that shouldn't be. Thank you very much." Jamie hung up and sighed.

When Eddie came out of the shower she saw Jamie hang up in frustration. "Well, Dad bankrupted himself somehow."

"How did he do that?" She sat next to him rubbing a hand down his arm slowly.

"I have no idea!" Jamie sighed. "Dad is due home in a half hour and I will find out then, reassured."

Eddie sighed laying her head on his shoulder reaching down to take his hand. "Very weird though I know everything was paid."

"I know...I know I'm sorry," Jamie sighed. "Let's get the bills paid and we'll talk to him when Danielle drops him off."

Eddie smiled giving his shoulders a slow massage. "So, what do you want to do until he comes home?"

"What I want and what is allowed are two different things," Jami braised his eyebrows. "Let's cuddle."

He didn't have to ask twice, Eddie moved closer to him cuddling. "I love you Jamie."

When Frank arrived home, Jamie and Eddie were waiting to talk to him like two parents waiting to talk to their wayward child. Jamie took a breath and waited for Frank to settled in the recliner, 'It's good to be home, but I'll miss the babies until they can come back."

"I know you will but they're still young and it isn't healthy for them yet to be back. You'll get to see them soon," Eddie assured softly.

"I know, but I was with them almost exclusively..." Frank sighed. I'm glad to be home though, how are you feeling honey?"

"Better thanks it does feel good to be home though being with Joe and Molly was nice...it's not our own house you know."

"Yes," Jamie sighed. "It is...dad, we have to talk to you about something, when we got home we had no cable TV and this morning the power went off...those are two bills you are supposed to be paying and we know you get your pension and social security...did something happen?"

Frank burrowed his eyes in confusion. "Not that I remember no I'm almost positive I paid that bill early just to make sure it wasn't late. I do pay them you know I'm good about making sure."

"You paid it Dad," Eddie said gently. "But it bounced, there wasn't enough money in the account." Frank felt the pressure build, he overextended himself

"Jamie, I didn't want to worry you and Eddie thought I'd have it before you noticed. " Frank sighed quietly

.

"Well..." Jamie raised his eyebrow. "We did...what's going on."

Frank sighed, "I didn't want to embarrass anyone I promised but the money was used for a good cause. I need to just wait until the next one comes"

"Dad, we need to know where it went," Jamie pressed. "It's very important."

Frank sighed quietly, "It's please don't tell her I said anything to you I promised I would keep it between us."

Jamie sighed and nodded, Frank took a breath, "I paid Lila's bills she was deeply in debt and needed help"

That Jamie wasn't expecting, his blue eyes rounded. "For how long? Why didn't she come to us about this we would help her."?

"She was certain you wouldn't she was in up to her neck and I had no choice, she was very upset. I'm sorry."

Jamie exchanged a worried glance with Eddie wishing their daughter had come to them. "It's fine dad we were just worried that's all."

"Well if you are done treating me like I'm five, I'll go to my room. I'll move some money and pay my share!" Frank was angry with her.

"Dad we worry about you..." Eddie tried diffusing the older man knowing they had a special bond.

"Let him go, let him rest and calm down."

"She is a big girl, she needs to own her own problems, Eddie."

She sighed, sitting back on the couch, "that doesn't mean we can't help her if she needs it Jamie."

"Yes, it does, I need to see what she used it for...if she is drinking or partying..."

"Jamie that isn't Lila that's not our daughter she wouldn't do that," Eddie wouldn't believe it.

"We need to press her, Eddie," Jamie replied. "We have no choice. No choice."

Eddie shook her head, "no we don't Jamie we can't. If dad knows I'm sure he already went through it with Lila if what she was using the money for was anything harmful."

"I'm going to get into those accounts, I feel sick to my stomach, Eddie. She had a death gratuity, where did it go?" Eddie could deny that.

"I don't know Jamie." Eddie sighed.

"Where did it go? Thousands of dollars, Eddie. Where did it go?"

"I don't know Jamie I really don't. Maybe we can ask your father what he knows."

"Let's him cool off, what do you want to make for dinner?" Jamie asked. "I'll help you."

"Anything I'm starving," Eddie smiled. "Maybe some chicken if we have I could run to the store."

"No, you don't. I will run to the store, you need your rest, I want you to rest," Jamie said firmly. "I'll go... feet up."

Sighing Eddie out her feet up looking at him. "Maybe that lemon garlic chicken it was good. I could come though."

"No, try to talk to Dad, it's me he's upset with," Jamie replied. "Don't overdue it."

Eddie nodded, reaching a hand up for his. "I love you Jamie."

Jamie gave her a kiss and headed out, Eddie headed for Frank's room. She knocked once walking in. "Hey dad Jamie just went to the store to buy dinner. Do you have a second?"

"Sure," Frank replied. "Sit in my recliner, put your feet up. I know you want to talk about Lila, and you always treat me like an adult so..."

Eddie sat in the recliner putting her feet up. "Dad, we both love you and we're grateful that you helped Lila out when she needed."

"But Jamie, like me is asking where did all the other money go? I'm wondering the same thing honey, and I am looking into it. She told me she felt isolated, she spent a lot of it on fun things,

"Did she say anything to you anything that would tell where it went," Eddie asked softly.

"I think to a man, to a boyfriend,' Fran replied. "But she was home every night I was staying with her at Danielle. I think it's over. I'll catch up on my responsibilities here."

Eddie sighed feeling no better then she did coming in. "Sorry I just I'm trying to understand what's going on with her that you would have to help in such a big way."

She was scared, and being harassed," Frank replied. "She's been trhough enough, talk him down Eddie please. If she gets in trouble agian, then...please let her save face."

"Yeah I will thanks for being there when she needed someone, we really appreciate it," Eddie smiled at him seeing frank's point.

"She's on the edge, Eddie, any more embarrassment and I'm very afraid. I don't want the for you and Jamie, the pain of losing a child." Frank swallowed hard at the memory. "Handle it with care."

"We don't either frank, I'll talk to Jamie," she stood slowly hesitating before looking back. "Thanks frank."

"Anytime, my sweetheart. Anytime."


	50. Chapter 50

"Well, Eddie, "Danielle smiled a week later. "I can officially give you a clean bill of health. You can resume your normal activities provided you feel well enough." Eddie beamed.

"Thank goodness," Eddie grinned up at her happily. "Thanks, Danielle. "

"Remember, each time this happens you take a hit. Be mindful not to miss meds when you can control it," Danielle warned. "I'll see you guys on Sunday. I think Lila said she got the all clear to move back home?"

Eddie nodded quietly, "I promise I'll take it slow and take all my meds. Yes, she's excited and so are we are to have her and our babies back."

"Take it easy," Danielle warned. "I'll see you two on Sunday." She gave both Jamie and Eddie a hug and kiss.

Jamie smiled helping Eddie up looping an arm around her waist. "So, what do you feel like doing honey?"

"Going to dinner, with my husband and rock my babies to sleep..." Eddie gave Jamie warm kiss

"Hmm that sounds good!" Jamie smiled pecking her lips softly. "I love you, Eddie. What time is Lila coming home?"

"Love you too," Eddie murmured. "Should be there now."

Jamie kissed her again moving his hand to hold hers walking back to their car. He couldn't wait to see his daughter and grandbabies.

They headed to have lunch at their favorite farm to table restaurant, holding hands across the span of the table. "It's behind us finally."

Eddie smiled across the table at him, squeezing his hands gently. "Yes, we can move on and get back to normal."

"What is normal?" Eddie asked. "Oh, Jamie, this opened my eyes, you know? How precious our lift together is..."

"Oh, I know, and this was one heck of a reminder. Eddie," Jamie whispered softly. "I'm the luckiest guy to spend the rest of my life with you, to have two wonderful kids and grandkids. "

Eddie kissed Jamie's nose. "I love you too, so much..."The waiter returned with their meal pouting more water into their cups before walking away so they could eat.

Lila and the twins were already home when Jamie and Eddie arrived with their left overs. She was reading a book for her school and the babies were playing by her feet. "My babies!" Eddie opened her arms to them.

"Hey baby," Jamie greeted his daughter glad to have them all home hugging Lila first. "How do you feel?"

"I'm good, I feel a lot better after some rest and talking to Aunt Danielle and her friends. I think I have a good handle on things now and I'm going to be a much better Mom to these guys. No more running around."

"Good I'm glad it's so good to have you guys back. Who are these two cities look how big they got. " Jamie looked at the twins being hugged by Eddie.

It had only been a couple days since Jamie and Eddie had seen the twins but it felt like years for them. They liked the family all together, close and happy.

He bent down tickling the grand kids. "It'll be nice having a family dinner together what do you guys want? Is dad in his room?"

"He's napping, he had a spell earlier and it made him tired," Lila replied. "I'll help you with dinner Mom."

"Thanks honey it'll give us time to catch up." Eddie smiled picking Finn up hugging up. "Look at you, big boy."

Reagan toddled over, "Ga..." she bestowed the title upon Jamie with a big grin.

"Hi oh you've gotten prettier since I last saw you. " He picked up the toddler giving her a gentle hug. "Grandpa and grandma missed you."

"Ga...seee..." She held out her toy to Jamie then hugged it tight. Finn wasn't very vocal but Reagan loved to chat.

"Typical girl," Jamie beamed holding his granddaughter while playing together with the toy.

The night, while Lila was studying and the babies were asleep, Jamie and Eddie circled one another in an ancient lover's dance. They hadn't been physically permitted to reconnect in this way since Eddie's kidnapping, but today, with a clean bill of health, it was all they wanted.

Jamie ran his hands through Eddie's hair. She ran hers up his back caressing the skin and relishing in the aroma of him. They had both changed over so many years together, they both got a little short, a little fuller…Jamie had to lean on Eddie, she had to lean on him. There was nothing they wouldn't trade for this. Nothing.

Jamie led Eddie to their bed and laid down with her underneath him. He ran his hands over her body and cradled her in his arms. Eddie's body responded to his touch, she dropped her head back and took in a long breath. "Oh Jamie…Jamie…"

"I missed this, I missed you so much…I love you so much."

They took each other along on a magical ride, each meeting the others needs physically and emotionally. When they had reached their climax, and laid together, both catching their breath before falling asleep. No words were necessary.

The family felt better being together again like things used to be. They spent time together fussing over the twins and before they knew Sunday arrived. The women made a huge feast to celebrate being back in the house. Turnek with all the trimmings, pies and cakes...Jamie beamed at Eddie at the heart of it all.

"Everything looks great babe. " he whispered standing behind her. In the living room Molly fussed over the kids while Joe talked to his uncle.

Danny was getting around brilliantly, Joe was smiling, "I'm glad you're feeling better, Uncle Danny. But volunteering at the rehab place is that really something you want to do?"

"Of course it is why wouldn't I volunteer?" Danny shifted onto his good leg grinning proud at how much better he felt. "How have you been kid?"

"I'm better, it took a little time for me to get used to freezing, but it was Mom, that's why surgeons don't operate on their family, too close for comfort." Molly helped him see that through many sleepless night.

"I heard that Joe," Eddie teased from the kitchen. Danny laughed, "well I'm just glad to have everyone together. Is Sean and Jack coming?"

"They are on their way, Rita didn't' feel well this morning but they are on their way. She's due in three days, that's rough,' Danny replied. 'Lizzy is crawling, she just got going on that the other day.

Jamie shook his head, "Really can't believe where the time went. Finn and Reagan are babbling a lot more, Lizzy is crawling."

"Reagan is saying words," Lila told him. "She is just kind of selective in what she says. Right little girl?"

Just before the meal was served Jack and Rita appeared through the kitchen entrance. "Hey, how you feeling, honey?" Linda asked. "Lila and the others are in the living room."

Rita gave a small smile, "hi Linda I'm feeling okay today," she hugged her gently looking into the living room.

Jamie cleared the way for Rita to sit on the best chair. The birth was imminent, soon there would be one little Reagan. "Thank you Uncle Jamie," she smiled rubbing her belly while slowly taking a seat sighing.

Snacks and drinks were passed around, the family swarming around the old home. "Everything is about ready!" Linda called.

Jack kissed his wife's head making her a plate first with a little of everything and some water being careful of Rita and the baby's health.

"Jack," Rita said softly. "I have to move, my back and legs really hurt." Her face was taunt and the words clipped.

Jack took the plate so it wouldn't dropped setting it on the table turning back to help Rita up. "Here would the recliner be better?"

"I don't even know," Rita sighed. "I tried calling my Mom but she's out of town. I don't know how to feel better."

"Maybe you could ask Linda she s a nurse and a mom I'm sure she would be more then happy to help," Jack offered softly.

Jack went to find his mother, "Mom, Rita is feeling really bad, aot of back pain."

Linda smiled, following her oldest back into the living room. "Hey honey Jack tells me you aren't feeling well. What's going on?"

"I just hurt all over," Rita sighed. "I think I need to go to the bathroom. Jack, help me."

They locked arms Jack wrapping his around her helping Rita slowly to the bathroom. "I'm right here if you need honey."

The family sat down while they waited for Jack and Rita. Five minutes later Jack appeared, "Mom, Sean can you come up?"

Linda and Sean pushed their chairs back hurrying up the stairs. "What happened Jack is Rita okay?"

"I don't know, we think her water broke but it's a funny color." Sean looked at the water on Jamie's floor. "Yes, membranes ruptured. Let's go to the bedroom and check your progress."

The brothers lifted Rita carefully carrying her to the bedroom, laying her down. Jack sat down taking his wife's hand while Sean examined Rita's progress.

"Jack, Mom, get Aunt Eddie and Molly, we are about to have our selves a baby. "

Linda ran downstairs breathless as she stepped off the last step. "Eddie, Molly come upstairs with me Rita is about to have the baby."

Lila ran the family dinner downstairs keeping the twins occupied. Jack and Sean were the only makes allowed in the room. Eddie and Molly dressed the bed with trash bags and old sheets Jack held his wife's back and Linda and Sean saw the baby into the world.

A newborn baby's cry filled the room joined by its mother's joyous one at the sound at her baby's life. "Jack our baby are they okay?"

"He's fine," Jack replied. "He's...it is a he right little brother?"

Sean lifted the baby examining him carefully before laying the baby down to clean. "You have a son Jack, a healthy son."

Jack took the squalling boy and laid him on Rita's check. "Let's give them a efw minutes, we'll hve a bus come for them."

"It's a boy!" Linda announced to the waiting family. She threw her arms around Danny, "We have a grandson."

Danny grinned wrapping his arms around Linda's waist, kissing her softly. "Congrats to both of you Grandpa," Jamie smiled at his brother.

Jack stepped down the steps a few minutes later with the tiny little boy in his arms, "Grandpa...Rita and I would like you to be one of the first...please meet Henry Xavier Reagan for Pop and you..." Jack laid the baby in Frank's arms. There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Over the next two hours, Rita and the baby were taken to the hospital and the family followed. When little Henry was washed, diapered, and fed, the entire Reagan family was allowed in for a short visit. Linda held her new grandson, while Danny held Lizzzy to see her new cousin. Both beaming with pride. They weren't the only ones happy...

Jamie and Eddie stood back watching both sharing matching smiled. "So happy for Rita and Jack."

"Yes, and Lila, I think she's turned it around since..." Eddie replied. "We are so lucky Jamie..." Meanwhile, across the room, Molly and Joey were also whispering. "It was two lines," Molly told him, laughing at his confused look.

Joe stared at Molly with a confused look on his face. "What?" Molly laughed again.

"Joey, I'm pregnant," Molly whispered, not wanting everyone to hear her, she just couldn't control her excitement.

Joe's eyes widened in shock pulling her closer letting their lips meet hard. "I love you so much Molly."

"We'll tell the family later, I dont' want to make a fuss but I was so excited!" Joey rocked her, tears of joy in his eyes.

Danny took the baby setting Lizzy wanting a chance to hold his grandson. He smiled at jack, "looks just like you did."

For his part, Jamie sat back and watched the family mulling around. They had all been through so much together and apart. Today, their family grew by one more...and hopefully that growth would continue without too much loss. He looked at Eddie, her eyes were shining as she watched the same scene. Slowly their lips met, their eyes locked...Jamie dipped his head and placed a kiss on her lips. "Do you remember what I said the very first time I saw you outside the twelfth?" Jamie nodded, "You asked, "You Reagan?" Jamie whispered. "I was then and I still am... And this Mrs. Reagan is our family...we didn't know then did we?"

"No, we didn't I saw you as a boy scout, the commissioner's son by the book but as we spent more time together somewhere along the way I had feelings for you. We are very lucky Jamie to have all this. I'm lucky to have you and this family," Eddie smiled at him.

Jamie wrapped his arms around his wife and cuddled her. The world disappeared for them both just as it had that night when a bubbly blonde bounced down the stairs and asked the fateful question over thirty years earlier.

 **A/N: Well, that's all she wrote for this installment of the Tough series. It was a much rougher journey for me than the previous stories and some of my readers did notice. To my readers that stuck with me, thanks for enduring this journey with me. I do hope the next installment will be a smoother ride.**

 **For the readers that commented the story wasn't my usual caliber and that it was stale, you are right. It was stale and stuck, I got away from my original vision for the story and series and struggled to get back on track. I do think I'm in the right direction now, here's to the next installment. I'll announce it's title and start date in a future update of Mountains as the story is in the developing stages.**


End file.
